Hidden Hearts Part 4: The Combined Heart
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Part 4 of the Hidden Hearts Saga, Seto is back with Alec, life seems to be going fine except when their youngest daughter, Jenny, must go to Ancient Egypt to stop Saran from changing history and fine her mystery man that has been haunting her dreams.
1. Jenny's Saturday Morning

**Hidden Hearts Part 4: The Combined Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Jenny's Saturday Morning**

"Good Morning Domino City it's 7:00am and the sun is shining bright," said Andy on the clock radio, "Come on Domino, it time to wake up for today we have a great show for you, we have duel monsters and dice monster champion, Kate, or better know as Kat Kaiba, in the studio this morning. Now a word from our…" The sounds from the radio soon ended with a boot hitting the alarm clock.

"Dam you Andy," sneered an angry Jenny as she threw the bed covers back over her head. Jenny's purple hair hung in her face, "Can I get just, for one, one fucking morning when my brother, the DJ at the local radio station would let me sleep in!" she yelled.

"Jenny!" said a calm female voice from behind her door. "Mom I am not dressed don't come in," she said moving around under the blankets to make it appear she was doing something.

Alec cracked the door, "Was that your boot I heard hitting the wall and the alarm clock again?" she asked. Jenny sat up and threw the bed covers over her legs, for her XXL nightshirt covered the rest of her. "MOM!" she said "I said don't come in. Alec looked at her, "Don't worry it's just you and me here right now," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes, "That's what I am afraid of," she said flopping back down on her pile of pillows.

Alec opened the door and stepped into Jenny's room, it screamed rebel to her, many of her walls were painted black, many different rock bands hung on them as well, and the floor covered in clothes of mixed verities, leather, and cotton even, under garments.

Alec shook her head, "Jennifer, I thought I told you to clean up this room up a week ago," said she putting her hand on her hips. Jenny rolled her eyes, "I am sorry been busy," she snapped. Alec glared at her daughter, "Well it seems you are not too busy to be throwing your boots at the walls again," she said pointing to a large hole in the wall.

Jenny nodded, "Andy turned on my radio alarm on again, to go off again, for his stupid, show, just because he has Kate on their today," she said in a sarcastic tone. "But that of course doesn't count, Dad, you, Uncle Yugi, Mokuba, or anyone else that he happens to get on Saturday morning radio or even the week days!" yelled Jenny.

Alec shook her head, "Jenny, Andy very happy to find a job he likes for once," she said. Jenny sneered, "Doesn't mean he has to force me listen to his show, not to mention wake me up with it," she snapped. Alec sighed; "Look what are you planning to do today?" asked Alec.

Jenny looked at her mother with her eye twitching, "Sleep for one thing," she said with an angry tone. Alec shook her head, "I don't think so, you have a work out this morning at 10 with Matt at the center," she said, leaving the room. Jenny rolled her eyes and fell back in to bed along with throwing one of the covers over her head. "Just kill me why don't you!" she yelled.

"GOOD MORNING LITTLE COUSIN!" rang Matt's pleasant sounding voice. Jenny popped her head up from under the covers, "Oh No, not you!" she whined in a sour voice. Matt looked at the pile of blankets, "Come on Jenny it's 9:00 am and you have work, let's go up!" he said.

Jenny moved one of the blankets so she could see where he cousin was, "Matt, I am not in the mood to do work outs with you today," she said in a tired voice. Matt shook his head, "Jenny! You promised to help me with the kids at the center, come on now," he said. Jenny threw the cover back over her head, "Fine I will be down stairs in 20 minutes just let me wake up," she said in a sighing voice.

Matt left the room shutting the door behind him, Jenny threw back the covers "I am in hell!" she said to the ceilings. Matt was down stairs with Alec, "So taking the young one for training again?" she asked.

Matt nodded, "I need all the help I can get at the center with the kids," he said. Alec nodded, "Well if I wasn't in retirement I would help you out, but I am enjoying the good life of a simple nature," she said picking up a book and taking a seat on the stairs.

Loud punk Rock music boomed from up stairs, Alec rolled her eyes, "Where did we go wrong with Jenny?" she asked with a sigh. Matt shook his head, "I don't know Aunt Alec, I just know she went south and won't come back up North," answered Matt.

"BOOM!" yelled the band on the radio, shaking some walls in the mansion. Alec shook her head, "You know if Seto was home right now, he would ground her to the kitchen for six hours," she said. Matt nodded, "Can't help, but just get used to it, remember I went through this stage along with everyone else," he said.

Jenny stepped down the stairs, "I heard that, and this isn't a stage, it's me through and through," she said. Matt and Alec looked up, "Well at least she isn't wearing leather to your marshal arts class today," said Alec.

Jenny crossed her arm, "Why can't you just accept what I am now, which is A TEENAGER," she said sarcastically. Alec rolled her eyes, "Jenny, as your mother I will always see you as the baby of this family, your just to cute" she said beaming. Jenny nodded, "Save me the melodrama Mom," she snapped, "Anyways, Matt are we going or not?"

Matt motioned to the door, "After you, JB or should I say Jenny Bunny," he said with a teasing tone and smirk on his face, Jenny just glared at him. Matt walked to the door, and opened it for Jenny; she walked by him with out a word with the evil glare in tact. Alec shook her head, "I wish she used those manners, we thought her as a child," she said then got up and went to do something in the living room.

Jenny hopped in to the front seat of Matt's covetable, "Boy you're really pushing buttons you know that cousin," said Matt. Jenny nodded, "I noticed, and that was my intent," she snapped in mid grumble. Matt rolled his eyes, "Jenny," he said while starting the car.

Jenny looked at her cousin, "Matt, what do you want me to do, wash all this purple hair die out of my hair and go back to being the silent little girl in the corner that everyone pitied?" she asked. Matt nodded slightly with a small laugh, "At least the hair die," he said putting the car into gear. Jenny shook her head, "Not happening," she snapped. Matt laughed, "You know you sound like me when I was your age," he said reaching the end of the driveway.

Jenny looked at him, "Matt, don't say that, I trying to fine out whom, I really am, where I fit because it feels like everyone else has there spot but me," she said. Matt shook his head, "But you don't need to do this to yourself," he said, now pulling on to the street and heading towards Domino city. Jenny looked back at the mansion that was her home and had been ever since her father came back to them, and then at Matt, "Why not?" she asked.

Matt laughed, "Now you are sounding like me," he said. Jenny shook her head as the air blew her purple hair that was in a ponytail all around, "I do not," she snapped. Matt nodded, "Do too," he laughed. Jenny sighed and put her fist under her chin, "maybe a little," she said. Matt laughed at his youngest cousin, "Well, how about we get to marshal arts class and you take your frustration for Andy and Kate out there with punching bag," he said. Jenny nodded, "That would help," she said.

An hour later, they were at the MSY (Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi) Center for Kids. (I made it up couldn't resist) Jenny and Matt were inside with a group of 12 year olds learning how to block and punch. Jenny was wearing her white doggie with black belt; Matt had his black doggie on with a black belt with two yellow strips making him, a second-degree black belt. Jenny moved around the room looking at the groups of twos practicing their blocks and punches, Matt kept an eye on Jenny and the kids.

"Huddle," said Matt, the children in the room then moved and formed two long lines on the mat. "Very nice, some of you know that Jenny and I have been watching your technique, and were impressed at how far you have all come, but now were going to do something a little harder today then normal," Matt finished. Jenny looked at Matt, "What would that be?" she asked him after moving to the front of the class.

Matt smirked, "The simple take down," he answered. Jenny looked at him, "don't you think that is a little advance, it is a purple belt move," she said teasing him. Matt shook his head, "I don't think it would that difficult Jenny," he said. "The simple take down," Jenny said with grin.

The kids in the room looked excited, Jenny smirked, "Ok, want to show them," she said. Matt nodded, "kids watch closely as we will be doing it slow," he said.

Jenny and Matt got arm distance from each other, "Now, Jenny remember I am the one taking you down," he said. Jenny nodded and looked at the kids; "right!" she said winking at them. Matt and Jenny bowed; Matt took a fighting stance of his left hand forward vertical and right hand by his waist in a fist. Jenny took her right hand and in a vertical position and her left hand vertical under her chin.

Matt threw a punch, Jenny blocked it with her forearm, they stopped after that, "Now," said Matt, "The take down." Matt moved his leg and rapped it under Jenny's left leg then pulled; she fell and hit the mat.

Jenny then looked at Matt for the kids were laughing at her and he was in range and did not see the next move, "here is another move," she said with a laugh, "for when you're on the ground." Jenny took her leg, hooked her foot on to Matt's nearest ankle, and pulled.

Matt suddenly without knowing what Jenny was up too landed on his stomach just barely able to catch himself with his hands. Jenny jumped up to her feet with out her hands touching the mat by bending her back doing a half back flip.

"That is as simple a take down as you can get," she said. Matt nodded as he pushed him self off the floor, "now you kids get in your pairs and try it," he said. The kids did as Matt said and broke off into their groups again. Jenny and Matt walked around looking at the kids' techniques, Jenny saw a group on the far side of the room not doing anything, she tapped Matt on the shoulder, "I think we have problem," she whispered. Matt nodded, "You take care of it," he said. Jenny nodded and headed over to the two kids.

"Why aren't you working on the simple take down?" she asked. The boy and girl looked at her, "Séance, Jenny, I don't believe there is a thing called the "simple take down." The way you and Séance Matt were showing us, well, it was just too, controlled and easy," said the girl.

The boy nodded in an agreement, "Yeah it just looked too easy and well done," he said not completely sure himself. Jenny looked over at Matt and waved at him giving him the signal to get the classes attention.

Matt moved to the front of the class, "huddle," he said. Jenny and the two children moved to the front of the room for they were in the far back. "Now," said Jenny, "Matt and I called these moves the simple take down. However these two believe there is no such move, now in this class Matt said he wanted you to think before you act, these two, right here did just that," she said pointing to the two children.

Matt looked at Jenny, "really they don't believe in a simple take down why is that?" he asked. The girl stepped forward, "This is a controlled environment, my partner was set up like, Séance Jenny, was just waiting for me to make him fall," said the girl. Jenny looked at Matt "We have a smart one," she whispered but not loud enough for the others to hear her.

"So, that why we weren't practicing because there is no simple take down," said the boy. Matt clapped his hands, "Very good," he said. The kids that were standing in the lines looked confused. Matt explained, "There was a little lesson I wanted you kids to pick up, these two saw it. Jenny and I were making it too easy, there is no such thing as a simple take down," he said, "unless you do what Jenny did to me at the end." Jenny laughed, "That's right, but it was difficult to get my foot under yours," she said.

A boy raised his hand, Jenny pointed to him let him have a say, "So it was a test to see if we took orders or we thought about them?" he questioned. Jenny and Matt nodded there heads at the same time, "Yes," they answered.

Matt bowed to the kids, "We will pick up on this next week until then, you are all dismissed," he said. Jenny bowed to the children and they all bowed back and left the mat heading over to locker room or to their parents who were waiting for them.

"Well now that wasn't so bad," said Matt. Jenny took her purple hair out of it ponytail to re work back in lose hairs, "Yes it was," she said smiling. Matt caught that she was joking, "Jenny, you have to give a guy credit for trying," he said.

Jenny laughed under breath, "Matt, the day, I admit that I am all right and nothing could ruin my day, is a day you should worry," she said. Matt scratched his head, "Why is that?" he asked as they walked towards the locker rooms. Jenny shook her head, "Because that will be the day, I lose my virginity without being married to guy," she laughed. Matt shook his head, "I would, worry if that happens, Uncle Kaiba would kill me, if I let that happen to you," he said. Jenny laughed, "See you in ten minutes," she said slipping behind the locker room door.

"DAD!" said a little girl at the counter next to her father, "I really want to do something, here at the center," she whined. Jenny stepped out of the locker room and saw the little girl; it reminded her of that age. The girl that Jenny was looking at was about 7 years old; she had long brown hair and small pink and blue dress on.

Jenny remembered she used to own a dress like it, and her hair the same color and style. The man looked down at his daughter, "I can only afford your brother's classes I can't do it for both of you," he said to the girl.

The little girl pouted and just spun in a circle on the tile floor. "Why, can't I take a dance class?" she asked. The girl's dad sighed, "I can't," he said, "ever since your mother passed away, I can't pay for your dance lessons anymore," he said.

Jenny walked over to the counter, "hi having trouble?" she asked. The man turned, "No, just my daughter wants to sign up for a dance classes when my son is at marshal arts class, I can't afford it for both of them," he said.

Jenny smiled, "My mom went through the same thing," she said smiling. The man looked at her, "Have we met before?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, "No, I don't think so," she said. Some thing deep down told her was familiar about the man but it just did not click, yet.

Jenny smiled and bent down at the little girl's level, "You want a dance class right?" she said. The little girl nodded, Jenny stood up and walked behind the counter, "during your son's marshal arts class?" she asked the man.

The man looked at her, "But I can't…" he started. "I will pay for it, besides my Dad, and two Uncles own the place, they will not mind if they have to take money out of my check, besides, I do not think it fair that little girls do not get to do what they want because of money issues. Not to mention sit on the side line while the older brother gets to have all the fun," said Jenny.

The little girl looked up at her dad as he watched Jenny pull out the schedule, "What day does your son's class meet?" she asked. "Umm, Saturdays," he said. Jenny scrolled the list of dance classes, "We just happen to have one that fits the only marshal arts class time on Saturdays, it not much but it's at least something," she said to the girl.

The little girl had a large smile on her face, "I want to take the gymnastic dance," she said. Jenny smiled and laughed, "Well you're a lucky kid, because that is the one I have available," she said, "and in fact if she wants, she could sit in on the last class to see what they do. Today, so they have about 10 minutes left they will not mine if you watch their routes. Let me call the instructor and check something."

Jenny picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers to the dance room, "hey this is JK, I was wondering if a parent and his daughter can sit in your last class for a few minutes?" Jenny listen to the teacher's answer then hung up the phone, "They will be out on the mat in about five minutes," she said.

The little girl looked at her dad with a huge smile, "I get to take dance after all," she said dancing around the room like a little gymnast. The dance class came out of their classroom to the marshal arts mats and started to warm up the little girl ran over to watch. The man looked at Jenny, "you know you just made her day," he said.

Jenny nodded, "Well I know what it's like to watch your older siblings get to have the fun and be the one in the cheering section," she said.

"I would like to pay for the class," he said. Jenny put her hands up, "No you don't, call this one class on me," she said. The man shook his head, "But your Dad and Uncles won't they?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, "Not even notice," she said, pulling out her wallet, "Let's see, one dance lesson course that is as long as the marshal arts course would bring it too, $125," she calculated.

Jenny reached in her wallet and pulled out $200 dollars, "There paid for," she said, putting all of it in the register. The man looked at her, "but you put in $200," he said. Jenny smiled, "I know, that should cover the $75 that you were going to use for your son's marshal arts class," she said.

"How did you know," he asked, Jenny smiled and pointed at his hand, "You been fingering it the whole time that I've been talking to you," she said pointing to the man's hand. The man looked down at his hand, "Oh," he said blushing, "right guess I use this for something better," he said. Jenny nodded, "Like toys or something," she said.

The man laughed, "Or bills," he sighed. Jenny nodded, "Yeah that too," she said with a small laugh. The man looked at his daughter from the counter, "She really wants to be like her mother," he said.

Jenny leaned on the counter, "I take it her mother didn't die too long ago?" she asked. The man nodded, "About 6 months ago actually," he said. Jenny sighed, "At least they still have you, and as long as you, plus as long as you continue to love their mother, then she really hasn't died," she said.

The man looked at Jenny, "I was wondering, what's your name?" he asked. Jenny smiled, "Oh how rude of me, I am Jenny, or better know as Jennifer Kaiba," she said. "Jack Caver," he said. Jenny paused, "Wait, Jack Caver as in the famous explorer and Egyptologist," she said.

The man nodded, "You have heard of me?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "Yeah you worked with my mom and Aunt Sara 20 years ago in Egypt, when they were working for my Great Uncle Pegasus," she said.

The man nodded, "So your Alexandra's daughter," he said, "no wonder I thought I met you somewhere before, you look just like your mother when she was your age which would be," he said not trying to sound rude. "16," Jenny laughed, "my mother with anything but blue or black hair come on, and yet I look like her," she said.

Jack shook his head, "No, she died it purple, she said it was to spy on your dad, once," he told Jenny. Jenny put her elbow on the counter, "Really, my mother spied on my dad, no wonder she was paranoid when I was little," she said. Jack scratched his head, "I don't understand," he said.

Jenny put her hands under her chin, "My dad when I was 4 left and when I was 10 he came back, my mom would feel at times, like some one was watching her and usually she was right. My dad had videotaped my brother, sister and I, as we were growing up."

Jack nodded, "Now I see what you mean, I think I met you dad a long time ago back when I was working with Isis on the Egyptian Museum of artifacts. He came in with the millennium eye from Pegasus," said Jack. Jenny nodded, "That when he got the second wake up call that he was once Pharaoh Seth," she said.

"You know your family's heritage," he said. Jenny nodded, "My Uncle Yugi was a Pharaoh, my mom a Princess, umm we just know she is royalty in a way, my dad, enough said their," she said. Jack nodded, "I get the point," he said, "You know a lot about Egyptian heritage through your family."

Jenny sighed, "I feel like I have been trained all my life to just end up at some dig site for the rest of my life, but I don't want to go there I want do something that not one member of my family has done," she said.

Jack looked at her, "And what would that be?" he asked. Jenny smirked, "A famous star," she said. Jack shook his head, "You know it been done in your family," he said. Jenny giggled, "Not the way I am going to do it, not through duel monster like my sister, Uncle, or Dad, but different I want to be a singer and dancer, that why your daughter reminded me of my self when I was her age. Kids have to have all the hope they can get, because the minute it starts to fade and see the real world, you're never really the same anymore," said Jenny in a salmon tone.

Jack nodded, "You speak as if you lost it when you were young," he said. Jenny nodded, "The day I turned 3," she said. Jack walked over to his daughter then turned back towards Jenny, "Thanks for the class," he said. Jenny nodded and looked over at the locker room as Matt stood and watched, "I saw that," he said walking over to her with a smirk on his face.

Jenny shook her head, "Hey, I was being nice, besides, it breaks my heart to see kids sit and watch while others members get to have fun," she said. Matt nodded, "That was a nice gesture, but you said you really needed that money," he said. Jenny sighed, "I can always get more, besides it was half of what I earn at Uncle Yugi's shop so it doesn't really matter," she said.

Matt looked over at the door, "Speaking of my Dad look who just walked in. Yugi and Seto walked in the door together. "Hi Dad," said Matt to Yugi.

"Hello Father," said Jenny to Seto. "So, how was class?" asked Yugi sticking his elbows on the counter. Jenny smiled, "Simple," she grinned over at Matt. Seto nodded, "You did the simple take down lesson," he said. Jenny nodded, "Well you're the one that taught us that," she smiled. Seto smirked at his daughter "I did, didn't I," he said patting Jenny on the head like a child.

Jenny's face went from pure innocent to full of anger, "I am not a puppy so stop patting me on the head Dad," she snapped. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Well look, which's in a sudden switch of moods," he said in surprise. Jenny was full of anger, Yugi and Matt looked at each other then at Jenny. "Umm, Jen are you ok?" asked Yugi in worried voice.

Jenny's face loosened back to it innocent state, she paused from minute to regain her composer, "I am fine, just a little edgy, that's all," she said in a calmer tone. Seto looked at Yugi then at Matt, then back at Jenny, "Ok, I am going to my office, see you tonight at dinner Jenny," he said, "Yugi come with me, we have to make the line up for the next KIC tournament or Sara is going to have field day with the list of competitor again. Even maybe team me up with Wheeler and his son again, and I don't want to think about that," he spoke with venom in his voice. Yugi nodded and followed Seto to the office that was just around the corner from the counter.

Matt looked at Jenny, "Are you sure ok?" he asked worried. Jenny nodded, "Fine just lost my temper, I hate it when people touch my hair," she said. Matt nodded, "I will remember that," he said.

The two teens walked out of the center and a woman took Jenny's place at the counter. Matt took Jenny to the game shop, and the Moto home where they were meet by Kate, Tea and Jade who were looking at the latest duel monster cards when Jenny and Matt walked in.

"Hello everyone, the man of the house has returned to look upon the humble women of his life," said Matt upon entering the store. Tea raised an eyebrow, "You're not the man of the house you're the prince who has to clean kitchen floor," she said with a laugh.

Matt twisted his lower lip sideways, "Mom, would you cut a guy some slack," he said with the sound of a whine in his voice. Jade and Kate laughed at Matt, "Well at least it's nice to know I am one, of the women in your life," said Kate.

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes, "He was talking to Jade and Tea," she snapped while gritting her teeth at her older sister. Kate put her hands up, "Well nice to see you too Jenny," she said. Jenny sighed, "Hi Kate," she said calmly after she toned down her temper again. The two teens walked over to the counter, "So what's the latest?" asked Matt.

Tea held up a box full of new Duel monster cards, "This is the latest in duel monster tech," she said. The book had a brand now duel disk system picture look like the ones used in ancient times. "Looks like Uncle Moky, is getting carried away with the Egyptian design," said Kate.

Jenny nodded as she spoke "Like we haven't been to Egypt sixty times, to know what going to happen at this tournament," ending in a snappy tone, she said, while rolling her eyes. Kate grinned, "Ok what do you know that I don't know about the up coming tournament?" asked Kate.

"Matt and I ran into Dad and Uncle Yugi at the center about an hour ago, Dad mentioned something about making a list of competitors, so that Aunt Sara doesn't set him up with your boyfriend and his dad again," Jenny smirked.

Kate pulled out her cell phone, "I will give you two bucks if I find out that Dad put me with him and Uncle Yugi," she said. Jenny laughed, "Two bucks big deal," she said sarcastically glancing at Matt.

"Hi, Dad it Kat, umm, I heard through a little mouse that you and Uncle Yugi are making the list of competitors for Aunt Sara I was wondering which team am I on?" asked Kate on her cell phone.

Seto on the other end started talking and Kate slowly walked away from the others. Jenny rolled her eyes, "Here come my two bucks," she said. Kate walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet, then two dollars, she walked back over to Jenny with the cell phone still on her ear, saying "yah, uh, yep, ok," every few minute to show that she was at least listening to her father talk.

Jenny took the two-buck and shoved them into her pocket then look at Matt, "oh, two bucks for being your spy, THANKS KAT!" yelled Jenny so that Seto could hear her voice on the cell phone.

Kate hung up the cell phone, "I'll be taking my two bucks back," she said. Jenny smirked, "What two bucks?" she said moving her hands from her pockets. Kate rolled her eyes, "Fine keep the two bucks like I care," she said. Jenny giggled as Kate walked away to use the bathroom.

Jade slapped Jenny on the shoulder, "You don't lie," she said to her cousin with an angry look on her face. Jenny smirked, "I wasn't she handed me two $100 bills," she said pulling out the two 100's. She looked at Matt, "told you I get the money back when we got here," she said, referring to the lecture he gave her about money at the center.

Jenny pulled out her wallet again and put the $200 dollars into it. "So what was that about?" asked Tea. Jenny smiled, "I helped out Jack Caver pay for his son and daughter's classes at the center," she smiled.

Tea raised an eyebrow, "I take it you did something nice when no one was looking," said Jade with a happy smile on her face. Jenny nodded, "Only when I know my siblings and father aren't around," she said putting her wallet back in her pocket.

Kate walked back in to the store, "So did I miss anything," she asked. Tea smiled, "I will leave you girls to look after things, this old woman needs a nap," she said as she walked out of the game store and into the house, which was through the back door,

Tea popped her head back through the door, "Matthew Moto, time to clean the kitchen floor," she said. Matt rolled his eyes, "Duty calls," he said happily "Coming oh Queen of my allowance." Jade and Jenny laughed as Matt walked like a soldier to the door then looked Jenny, "Nice way to make more then $198 off you sister," he said then disappeared through the door.

Kate crossed her arms, "So I handed you my $100's," she said. Jenny smiled, "Nope and there mine now," she said, walking towards the exit. Kate shook her head, "Oh no, you don't," she ran after her sister. Jenny took off in full sprint for the door and ran outside Kate was in hot pursuit. "Give it back Jenny!" she yelled at her younger sister.

Jenny ran as fast as she could to get away from Kate, it worked too and in a few minutes, Kate lost Jenny around the house. Andy drove up in his new car, "Hello, Kate, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kate sighed, "Our younger pain in the rear," she said. Andy raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess you paid her too much again," he said glancing up towards the roof.

Kate nodded, "Yep, the little pest took $198 more then I wanted to give her," she whined. Andy laughed as he saw Jenny on the roof swing the two pieces of cash, "You know, you should always look up, things sometimes come down, upon those that wait," he said giving his twin sister the hint to the location of Jenny.

Kate caught the hint and looked up, "JENNIFER KAIBA!" she yelled. Jenny smirked, "Thanks a lot Andy last time I put any trust in you," she snapped. "How in blazes, did you get up there so fast?" asked Kate. Jenny laughed, "Oh about two minutes through Matt's window," she said.

Kate ran inside, Andy looked up, "You know it going to take her hours to get where you are," he said. Jenny nodded, "I know," she said moving over to the rain pipe that hung on the side of the house and climbed down, "She always falls for that," Jenny smirked, as she jumped off.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your quiet touch," said Andy hugging his baby sister. Jenny smirked and then kneed Andy in the stomach, "Next time you turn on my radio to listen to your show it will be much worst," she said going inside the game shop.

Andy bent down in pain as Kate came around the side, "Let me guess you did it again," she said crossing her arms as she stood on the roof. Andy shook his head, "I forgot about her clock," he said as Kate hopped down and helped her brother into the shop.


	2. Homecoming and Dreams

**Chapter 2**

**Homecoming and Dreams**

A young woman walked into the Kaiba mansion, looked around, "Hello anyone home?" she asked. A young woman with light tan skin with long black hair that hung over her shoulders and wore tan shorts with a black tee shirt walked in to the mansion main hall. She walked in the mansion and looked around, "Gosh thought some one would be here to welcome me home," she said.

The woman put her bags down and walked towards the dinning room on her right. The minute she opened the door, "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the young woman entered the room.

She saw Yugi, Mokuba, Jenny, Andy, Kate, Alec, Yamu, Tea, Mai, Joey, Troy, Jade, Seto, and Matt as they came out from their hiding places, except Jenny who was standing next to the light switch.

"Welcome home Melissa," said Alec hugging her niece hard. "Aunt Alec you didn't need to go through all this," said Melissa in surprise. Alec smiled, "And give up a chance to throw a party in this place, come on Melissa, I maybe old but I know when a party is needed. Not to mention it isn't everyday that you come home from Egypt after four years of digging," she said.

Melissa smiled, "Yeah good point, Aunt Alec," she said, she turned her eyes towards Jenny, "Wow Jenny you have grown and I see your parents let you change your hair to purple, nice, you look like a rock star," she said as she hugged her cousin. Jenny smiled, "About time some one noticed, around here," she said glaring at Andy, Matt, and Kate out of the corner of her eye.

The welcome home party did not last long, Yugi, Matt, Jade, Tea, and Joey, Mai and Troy had a long drive back to Domino. Melissa thanked everyone for coming and welcoming her back, once mostly everyone had gone home or to bed, Melissa turned towards her three cousin, "So where's my Mom?" she asked.

Kate and Andy looked at her, "Well she kind of got hung up at KIC (Kaiba Illusions Corporation), you know how hard it is there," said Andy. Melissa nodded, "Yeah, even though Mokuba still runs the place, she still doesn't make time anymore," she said taking a seat next to Jenny.

Andy and Kate nodded, "Well Sara been busy, she making another Duel Monster tournament," said Kate. Jenny sat silent while her brother and sister talk to their cousin.

"Well, I am going to spend the night here since it is a two hour drive back to my place," he said yawning. Kate shook her head, "well I don't live too far from here so I am going to say good night Melissa," she said.

Melissa bided her two cousins good night then looked at Jenny who appeared to be daydreaming. "Hey, earth to JB," said Melissa. Jenny broke her trace gaze at the window, "Huh," she said.

Melissa gave a small laugh, "Hey you want to talk?" she said. Jenny sighed, "Just been thinking," she said. Melissa sat back in her chair, "About your dream man?" she asked. Jenny popped up, "Not so loud," she said trying to keep it quiet. Melissa laughed, "Come on lets go someplace not as open," she said.

The two girls walked out of the dinning room and into the large living room with three couches all against the wall, the windows in the room were large and black almost as if they were the walls themselves.

The large plasma flat screen TV sat on the wall, "Glad to see Uncle Seto has upgraded," said Melissa, taking a spot on one the couches that surrounded a small coffee table. "Mom, told him to buy it last mouth, we haven't really used it much," said Jenny taking a seat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table from Melissa.

"So, since it's just you and me, tell me as your dream man, has he said anything?" asked Melissa. Jenny laughed, "Were at the kissing stage," she said. Melissa laughed, "Ever since you told me about it I been looking in to it, but I can't figure it out," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes, "I can't either, and all I see is me, in Egyptian attire, walking around a palace about maybe 100 years after Pharaoh Atem. Meet this guy on a balcony then he looks at me takes my hand and kisses me," she said.

Melissa moved in her seat, "So, he hasn't said anything but the kissing is new," she said interested. Jenny nodded, "The dreams seemed to have been getting longer, about six months ago after I got that necklace you sent me."

Melissa nodded, "the eye one that was from a gift store," she asked puzzled. Jenny shook her head, "No, not that one, the," Jenny paused, "The black arrow shaped one," she said. Melissa shook her head, "The black one?" she said puzzled. Jenny pulled out a necklace concealed by the collar of her shirt, "This one," she said.

Melissa sat up, "Oh that one, yeah an Egyptian Pharaoh once owned it after the shadow games, as a symbol of peace and hope, he gave it to the love of his life," she said, "Even if it wasn't his wife."

Jenny shook her head, "I still think it should have gone to your exhibit in Domino," she said putting in back under her collared shirt. Melissa shook her head, "Jenny there is no need to worry it, it's old but it doesn't have any powers, not to mention, Yugi's Grandfather used to take items and not report them. Remember the stories I used to tell you about the millennium items?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, if Uncle Yugi did not put that puzzle together, my Dad would have never held Battle City and Mom would be on the run with no children," she said. Melissa nodded, "Yeah that was some time before I was even born," she said.

"So, fill your cousin that treats you better then a sister, have you got any guys in mind? That are actually in the present," asked Melissa. Jenny shook her head, "I am loner, much like Dad was," she said.

Melissa laughed, "You'll meet a guy some day and fall in love, and have a bunch of kids," she said. Jenny laughed, "I think I have, just he is in my head," she said. Melissa shook her head, "Don't be thinking that guy in your dream is real, remember I have studied dreams for years."

Jenny nodded to her cousin's comment, "So you think I am crazy?" she said. Melissa shook her head, "Jenny, you can believe what you want, but this guy in your dream either is your past lover or just some one you made up," she said not knowing what else to say.

Jenny nodded, "Yeah it could just be someone I made up, but it causing me to lose sleep now," she said. Melissa sat up, "There is more that you're not telling me," she said. Jenny sighed, "Every time I break my kiss with the guy in my dream, and try to see his face, as I told you a few years ago in the email his face is covered in shadow and I can't see it," said Jenny.

Melissa nodded, "Well I wouldn't lose sleep over that?" she said. Jenny shook her head, "No, I normally wouldn't either, but, something seems to happen because I suddenly feel like am alone unless he is with me," she said.

Melissa nodded, "Go on," she said trying to figure it out for her cousin. "I see a battle field, dead bodies everywhere, I am looking for the guy and well," she paused. "You find him dead," finished Melissa. Jenny nodded, "yes," she said in a sad tone. Melissa sighed, "Sounds like your afraid of something and your using the guy to represent it." Jenny sat back in her seat, "So what could it be?" she asked.

Melissa laughed, "What about that singing career that you wanted so bad?" she asked. Jenny popped up from her spot on the couch leaning on the table with her palms on it, "No, it's not that," she said. Melissa smirked, "Oh, really when was the last time you got in front of a group of people and sang your heart out?" she questioned Jenny.

Jenny flopped on her back on to the couch, "About…" she thought about it, "Two years ago, when I got…" she stopped. Melissa raised an eyebrow, "Stage freight." Jenny shot up, "It wasn't stage freight, my mouth got dry and I couldn't sing, that night," she said trying to keep her composer. Melissa shook her head, "You were scared, like your dad, you won't admit to anything that shows weakness."

Jenny gave a sigh laugh, "Yeah right," she said. Melissa smiled, "You can tell me anything, after all in a few days, I am off to Egypt again, and my secrets go with me," she said. Jenny smiled, "It wasn't stage freight, because I can sing on stage no problem it just that," she paused again, Melissa waited for an answer, "I don't know who I am singing for, or what I am singing for," she said finally.

Melissa nodded, "So, you want to sing for someone or something else other then yourself." Jenny nodded, "As Uncle Yugi puts it, "if you can't put your heart into it then don't do it,"" she said. Melissa smirked, "So, you won't put your heart in to it unless there is someone to give it too," she concluded. Jenny nodded, "Exactly," she said lying back down on the couch.

"So, your mystery man is this someone that you want to sing your heart too but, you don't know who, exactly it is, because you can't physically fine him," said Melissa. Jenny let out a loud breath, "you hit the mark, I think?" she said questioning her self.

Melissa smiled, "So that brings me back to my first question, any one special?" Jenny shook her head, "The answer to that is the same as before, no, just the mystery man," she said in a depressed tone. Melissa nodded, "Well it was a long flight, and you have to get some sleep and see Mystery Man," she joked. Jenny sat up, "Fine, I will," she said in a laughing voice.

Jenny's head turned back and forth, as she was experiencing a new part of her dream. Jenny looked around she was standing on a field looking around her, she saw men thousands of them, slathered. She stood at the front of troops cheering; she looked down and saw that there was blood on the sword in her hand. She looked up and saw the suspected owner of the blood, a young girl no younger then she was when she started to talk again. Jenny dropped the sword and looked at the troops as one took his sword and jabbed it in to her abdomen.

Jenny woke from the dream covered in sweat, "NOOOOO," she screamed, breathing hard, Andy, Alec, Seto and Melissa stood in Jenny's doorway. "Jenny!" said Alec worried. Jenny closed her eyes and started crying as Alec took her daughter in her arms.

Seto stepped into the room, "Jenny?" he spoke in a quiet tone. Jenny was crying, "It was horrible," she said. Melissa shook her head and looked at Andy they then left Jenny to Seto and Alec.

Melissa leaned against the wall opposite the door, "I am worried," said Andy shutting the door behind him. Melissa looked up, "I would be too, we all heard her scream throughout the mansion," she said looking at the ground. Andy leaned against the wall, "I heard her scream in her dreams before, but Melissa, this is different for once I think she is afraid to tell anyone, what she sees," he said. Melissa nodded, "Well do you know of anyone that she shared these nightmares with?" she asked trying to draw attention away that she had talked with Jenny just before bed.

Andy shook his head, "She stopped telling people her nightmares about 6 years ago after she started talking again," he said. Melissa shook her head, "Not even Kate?" Andy shook his head, "That was her reaction too when I told her that Jenny started to act strange, why didn't she just come to me," he said.

Melissa sighed, "Andy if I tell you something would you promise not to tell anyone," she said. Andy moved over to his cousin, "What?" he asked. Melissa nodded, "Jenny for a while now has been telling me about these nightmares, but only that they start happy and end in disaster," she said.

Andy shook his head, "You mean she is seeing the future again?" he asked. Melissa shook her head, "No, I think she is seeing herself do in the past," she spoke worried. Andy looked at his cousin, "Melissa if you know anything tell me," he demanded. Melissa sighed, "You have to swear never to tell her, I told you," she said. Andy nodded, "Then tell me," he said.

"Jenny has been having these dreams for the past few months, she is first walking through an Egyptian palace, she comes to a balcony where she sees a man but with no face, she and him share a passionate kiss then Jenny would wake up after that," said Melissa.

Andy nodded, "Ok, I take it that is the good part," he said with a smirk on his face. Melissa nodded, "That is the only good part, the next thing she sees is a battle field and she is looking for the man but finds him dead," she said. Andy nodded, "And she told you this," he said.

Melissa nodded, "I think Jenny's dream just got worse Andy," she said. Andy nodded, "Then we both better keep an eye on her," he said. Melissa agreed, "I don't like telling you these things behind her back but, I don't see any other options," she nodded. Andy leaned against the wall, "I won't say a word about it, your secret is safe with me," he said and walked back to his room, which was down stairs and across the way.

Melissa looked at Jenny's door as it opened, Alec and Seto stepped out, "well is she ok?" she asked her aunt and uncle. Seto nodded and headed off to his room, Alec looked at Melissa, "Yes, she is fine now, just another nightmare, but she told us what it was, I couldn't help but over hear you and Andy talking out here," she said.

Melissa looked worried, "Did?" she started. "No, I am old but my hearing is really good especially if you're next to the door," said Alec quickly. Melissa breathed a sigh of relief "at least she told you, and me," said Melissa. Alec nodded, "But she was hiding information you told Andy there was a good part, she didn't mention the faceless man," she said. Melissa looked at her Aunt, "May be I shouldn't have come back," she said turning away from her Aunt.

Alec touched her niece's shoulder, "No, it's good you did, you have no reason to blame yourself, Jenny is getting these dreams for a reason I might know why," she said. Melissa turned and faced her aunt, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Alec nodded, "Like I told Jenny, I will explain in the morning for right now we should get some sleep while we still can," she said. Melissa nodded, "yeah, I am still a little tired." Alec and Melissa walked to their rooms; Alec entered the far door on the right and Melissa on the left.

Alec stepped into the room and looked at Seto, "You were a big help tonight!" she snapped. Seto looked up from his book, "I wanted to check something and I think I have a hunch," he said. Alec rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well turns out Melissa was holding information about Jenny's dreams," she said crawling in to bed.

Seto looked at her, "You're not sleeping in here," he said looking over at Alec with the book still in his hand. Alec smiled, "Why not, isn't like you had a problem with me in your bed before," she smirked.

Seto closed the book on his hand, "Not tonight Al…" he was interrupted by Alec's kiss, she then pulled away, "You know, stop trying to crack that brain of yours tonight and enjoy life for once," she snapped.

Seto threw the book over the side of the bed, "You know you're pushing it," he said. Alec smirked, "Seto Kaiba, I know I am," she said leaning forward placing her hand on his shoulder. Seto reached over and pulled Alec close to him, there loving embrace tighten as reach behind Alec' s back and clapped his hands turning off the light in the room.

In the shadow a male figure loomed in the trees out side of the bedroom of the Kaiba mansion, "Soon, young Kaibas you will know what is like to feel death," spoke a sour male voice full of malicious. "So," The figure looked up, "What are you doing here?" it asked. A strong female voice answered, "Why do you think I am here, our master wants us to return to our time and prepare," she said.

The figure looked at the female dark shadow figure, "You know you still need to get Jenny, Alec, Seto, Andy, and Kate back to Egypt to make this work," he said. The female figure moved out of the shadows and in to the moon light, "Why do you think I took over Melissa Ishtar's body?" asked the female now appeared to be Melissa.

"Be careful, even if you control that girl's body her mind is a different matter," said the male figure. Melissa moved down to the tree branch of the other figure, "What about Yugi, Tea, Jade, and Matt are you going to get them to Egypt as easily," she asked. The figure looked at her, "What do you think? Jenny will ask that her Uncle, Aunt, and Cousins to come, then we will trap them in the 4900 years in the past," he said.

The evil Melissa looked at the figure, "How are, you going to do that, she won't even tell her own brother what is going on," she snapped. The figure looked at Jenny's window, "I will make her, in the dream world," he said. Melissa looked at Jenny's window, "What did you show her?" she asked.

The other figure laughed, "Her death, and my murdering of her lover's younger sister," he said. Melissa shook her head, "You mean you sent her your plan nice move," she said. The figure laughed, "Unlike you, the real Melissa Ishtar can talk to her youngest cousin Jenny for their bond as children was strong," he said.

Evil Melissa leaned back on a branch, "What makes you think that she can't talk to Jenny, I let her get away with that as long as I get to listen," she said. The figure moved his hand, "You should return to the mansion, I see someone approaching your room.

The Evil Melissa disappeared and the figure laughed, "Your so gabble," he said. An apple hit him on the head, "Shut up, and take care of it," said an evil voice.

The figure rubbed his head, "Yes, Master, your plan to take Jenny Kaiba as yours will happen," he said. The voice laughed, "Then I will have all the power I need, now that I know she is the seer that I seek," she said and both the figure and evil voice vanished.

Andy stood at his window in the window he had been looking at the figures in the tree, "so your back, Saran with your little henchmen too," he said in a cold voice clenching his fists.


	3. Nightmares and Evil

**I am back however due to reasons beyond my control (cough school cough) I will be updating once a week from now until school is released which is June 1, 2005. YAY**

**Responses are at the bottom as ususal. ENJOY this lenghty chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmares and Evil  
**

"Jenny!" spoke Alec's voice through the door a week later after the nightmare. Jenny groaned as she rolled under the covers, "Mom," she said in a sour voice. Alec opened the door, "Had another nightmare, last night didn't you?" she asked calmly. Jenny removed the covers from her head slowly, and nodded fear shown in her eyes. Alec walked over to her daughter, "Look you're going to have to get used to them," she said pulling the covers down to where she could see her youngest daughter's sweet angelic face.

Jenny sighed, "Dying takes a lot out of you in a nightmare," she said in a tired voice. Alec smiled and kissed her teenage daughter's forehead, "Take your time getting up, it's Saturday and you can sleep in, Matt said that he cancelled your teaching lesson today," she said.

Jenny smiled with her eyes closed, "Thanks I need the rest," she said rolling over. Alec stood up and walked to the door, "I will have Seto wake you in about two hours but no more then that," she said "Last thing I need is you sleeping all day." Jenny throw the covers over her head, and went back to sleep after doing a "yeah I know," nod of her head.

Jenny drifted in to sleep again, she felt as if torn between her repeating dream or the nightmare of before. Jenny stood in a dark dank room she looked around, "Jena, pull back," said a voice in her head. Jenny looked around, "Who said that?" she said. Jenny looked to see if anyone was there, "Come out where I can see you," she barked.

A figure stepped in the light that surrounded Jenny, it was the faceless man, and she could see his figure but his face in shadow still by his long bangs. "You need to pull out, this isn't safe anymore, you in danger," he said. Jenny looked around, "what are you talking about?" she asked.

The man moved over to the side, "Your nightmare is part of an evil plot, Jena you must wake up, your mind isn't safe anymore," he said. Jenny was worried, "Jena isn't my name," she said. The man moved into the light, Jenny could see his face it was Atem "I was when you were in Egypt over 5000 years ago," he said. "The nameless Pharaoh what are you doing in my mind?" she questioned, Jenny realized what she was asking, "Please tell me I haven't been making out with you," she said worried suddenly.

Atem laughed "No, you fell in love the Pharaoh of Egypt 4,900 years ago, 100 years after my and your father's time," he said to the worried Jenny. Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, "Good for a second there I thought I was making out with my Uncle Yugi," she said.

Atem laughed again, "I wish I could see him again, however now isn't the time for a pleasant chat. I am warning you, be careful not everyone can be trust anymore," he said. Jenny shook her head, "What do you mean?" she asked.

The darkness around them grew suddenly, "I am scared?" she said. Atem held Jenny close to him as if she were his own, "Jena, listen to me, you must fight the darkness of your mind, keep an eye out for anything unusual, and stay out of Egypt," he said.

Jenny then woke up; her eyes popped open to the feeling of something shaking her. Jenny moved the covers off her face, someone was shaking her feet, looking up from the bottom of her bed, "DAD!" she said in a whining tone.

Seto smirked at his daughter as she whined at him, "Well looks like someone needs to remember, which side of the bed you sleep on, got to remember you sleep at the foot of the bed with your head why do I forgot you sleep backwards," he said standing at the headboard. Jenny threw the blankets over head again while grumbling. Seto grabbed the blankets and pulled them off Jenny, "AHHH, DAD," she said feeling the lost of heat from the blankets. "Rise and shine," her father said throwing the blanket into a laundry basket.

Jenny rolled on her back, "You know I do sleep naked sometimes," she warned. Seto smiled, "I am you father, I know what you look like without clothes, I saw you born, didn't I?" he said.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "That was 15 years ago," she said in a grumpy tone and rolling her eyes. Seto threw the blankets back on Jenny after reaching for them, as she sat up, "Hey," said Jenny with a small laugh, "Not fair Dad." Seto walked over to the door, "Breakfast is ready," he said and walked out the door. Jenny rolled her eyes and flopped back on to the bed, "Why, me?" she whined.

(I just could not resist a father daughter moment especially it is funny to see Seto doing that at one time)

Alec was down stairs setting the table when Andy and Melissa walked in, "Morning Mom," greeted Andy. "Morning Alec," said Melissa taking a seat. Alec greeted them both, "Good morning, Andy!" she said with her hands on her hips as she stood on the other side of the room.

Andy looked up "What?" he said. Alec shook a spoon at him, "You know what, get in your car and get some clean clothes on, I am not about to feed you again," she said in a strict tone.

Seto stepped in the room, "Andy you know the rules, no free meals unless invited," he said crossing his arms. Andy sneered, "Fine, I would like to have had breakfast with the family but I can see that I am not wanted," he said in sarcastic voice moving towards the door. Jenny walked in, "Well trying to get another hand out big brother?" she said with a smirk on her face much like her father's own. Andy laughed, "Wait until your 18 then things will change, for you too," he said and walked out the door.

Jenny looked at her mother and father, "You know we don't see enough of him at the table, even if he is over 20," she said sitting down. Alec shook her head after facing her daughter, "Jenny when your brother pays rent to stay here, then I will make more eggs," she said.

Melissa looked at her Aunt, "Does those rules go for me too?" she asked with some food on her fork that she, was about to place in her mouth. Alec finished with setting the rest of the table, "No, Melissa you're my niece and your mother signs my retirement checks so you're off the hook," she smiled.

Seto laughed, "Speaking of checks I have to get to work, and sign a few, one with this little ones name on it," he said patting Jenny on the head, "I am not a pup..." "Puppy," he said quickly "I know," said Seto to Jenny with his hands up to stop Jenny's fist that would fly any moment, Seto quickly went over to Alec, "I will see you tonight?" he asked. Alec nodded, "After last time of course," she said smiling.

Jenny stuck out her tongue, "EWE, I don't want to know when you two are going to be in the same room at night," she said. Alec kissed Seto on the lips, and then looked at her daughter, "You know some day you're going to be hearing that from your own children," said Alec as she and Seto parted.

Jenny shook her head, "I don't plan to get married my life will be too busy too have a husband," she said. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Oh really guess what I said the same thing at your age and look at me," he said.

Jenny raised an eyebrow now, "What about you?" she said questionably. Seto shook his head, "Alec, when was the last time we grounded her?" he asked looking at his wife. Alec smirked, "Seto, get to work, you can deal with the Mini female version of your self later," she said pushing him towards the door. Seto smiled, "I get the point Alec, see you girls tonight," he said.

Melissa laughed, "Well that was interesting," she said. Jenny shook her head, "You have no idea how annoying that gets, around here, and you been here for only a week," she said putting her hand on her forehead.

Alec looked at her daughter and niece, "you know now that the boys are gone, how about we eat out this morning?" asked Alec. Jenny walked over to the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, "How about I take a rain check Mom," she said taking a bite out of an apple and leaving the room. Alec sighed and shook her head, "You know that is the sixth time this week she said that," said Alec sitting down across from Melissa.

"I guess those nightmares are really, holding her down," said Melissa eating her food in front of her. Alec nodded, "Yeah I know, she seems like, she is going to have a melt down any minute now. Melissa, I am worried about her, it not like Jenny to keep stuff locked up, has she talked to you about any of this?" she said worried.

Melissa nodded, "Nope not since I told Andy that one night. It's not like her to keep things especially from you and Seto, not to mention Andy and Kate," she said. Alec nodded, "I guess she thinks that the only way to win is to do it alone, so much like her father," she sighed.

Melissa looked at the door, "I hope she gets those nightmares to go away soon," she said. Alec nodded, "You know, that gives me an idea. I used to have the same problem when I had Kisara in my head, maybe a tactic that I used will help her a bit," wondered Alec aloud. Melissa shook her head, "I don't think Jenny's problem is going to be drowned out with alcohol and grape juice," said Melissa. Alec looked at Melissa, "I take it you tired it on her?" she said. Melissa nodded, "Yes, two days ago, it only made her headache worse, and she yelled at me the next morning about how much it made the dream more how should, I put it, blurry and I am talking about the good part," she said.

Alec stood up, "Melissa, can you do me a favor, and take Jenny with you to KIC, I think she needs to speak to Sara," said Alec moving to grab peach from the fruit bowl. Melissa nodded, "Sure, Jenny would need some fresh air sometime today," she said.

Alec smiled, "Thanks, tell your Mom that I will make it up to her," she said. Melissa nodded, "Well do," Melissa got up and walked to the door, "I am going to be headed over their anyways for breakfast, so I will take Jenny with me," she said. Alec nodded, as her niece stepped out of the room, "She is going to need all the help she can get," Alec, said to herself.

"But Melissa, I don't want to go to KIC today," said Jenny as she was being pulled down stairs by her older cousin. "Jenny, come on, my Mom wants to talk to you about something," she said while pulling Jenny's arm.

"But…but," she said. "No buttocks, Jennifer," roared Alec's voice as she watches the two young women head down the stairs. Jenny looked at her mother from the stairs, "MOM!" she whined.

Alec pointed to the front door, "You're going to talk with your aunt, now quit fighting your cousin," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes, "Fine just let me put something else on," she said and ran up stairs to change.

Jenny returned with wearing a black leather skirt and purple shirt with a leather vest, and knee high boot, her hair was in little rubber bands in the front, making it as if she had five pigtails from her bangs on her head. "Ok ready," she said.

Alec looked up from her book that she was reading in a near by chair by the stairs, "Jenny Kaiba!" she said, in an angry tone. Jenny looked at her mother, "WHAT?" she said wondering what her mother was going to say next.

Alec got up from her chair, and walked over to Jenny, "You missed a spot," she said moving a few rubber bands to make Jenny's purple hair to appear more even, "There better," said Alec. Jenny looked at her mother puzzled, "That's a first," she said looking at her purple hair. Alec smiled, "Well if you can't beat them, join them," she sighed.

Jenny nodded and walked to the front door, "Bye Mom," she said and joined Melissa out in the car. Alec stood on the stairs, "They grow up so fast don't they," she said to her self. "Yes they do," a male, voice answered.

Alec looked up at the hall at the end of the stairs, "How long have you been here?" she asked the figure that stood in the doorway. "Long enough, to see you're fulfilling our plans," said the figure. Alec turned, "I am only doing this for you to keep my daughter safe, so back off on the nightmares will you, I don't care what you and Saran are going to do now a days just stop hurting Jenny," she ordered.

The figure stepped out, "Oh, scared you daughter can't handle a little dream?" asked the man who stepped out of the hall. Alec turned her gaze towards the front door, "You were controlling my son, I wasn't about to let you do the same to my daughter," snapped Alec.

The man laughed, "That isn't all we control of your whole family," he said, "We have your niece too, and when they all go to Egypt they will meet their end," he said.

Alec shivered, "I am won't have them go," she said "I am not your puppet anymore Malachite." The man laughed, "Oh, you will have them go to Egypt or you will lose that little shrimp of a brother of yours," said Malachite. Alec looked up, "You said you won't hurt anyone in my family, after I let you get into my daughter's head," she said.

The man laughed, "You forget about which brother, I am referring too," he said. Alec closed her eyes, "Don't you hurt Odeon," she barked. The man moved his hand and placed it on Alec's shoulder, "You don't have to worry about that one, but Mokuba is the one you should worry about," he said. Alec felt the cold chill, from the hand on her shoulder, as if death was touching her. "Mokuba," she said in quiet voice at the same time puzzled.

The man stepped in front of Alec, "Mokuba, the little brother in law that will soon be expecting his first born," Malachite smiled devilishly. Alec opened her eyes, "Yamu, your going to do something to, Yamu, if I don't agree," she said.

The man nodded, "Mokuba hasn't told anyone but Yamu is pregnant and this time she is going to have a child, but it may die before it can be born, if you fight us," he said. Alec shook her head, "I wish you would leave my family and friends alone," she barked.

The man laughed, "I have too much fun with you Alec, and I know you and Saran are having a ball controlling Melissa," he said and gently kissed her on the lips, Alec closed her eyes as if enjoying it the taste of the kiss.

The man moved away from her, "You know what to do, Alec or should I say Saran and Kisara," he said. Alec opened her eyes they were black as caves, "Yes, my love," she said to the man as if she were a zombie. The man smirked, "Good, girl," he said, "now be a good little mind slave and get them all to Egypt," he said with a smirk.

(Oh I am so evil don't worry I will explain it all later)

Meanwhile at KIC (Kaiba Industrial Corporation) in Sara's office, "Good morning Jenny and Melissa, my daughter, how have you been?" she asked sounding like some one was in the room other then them. "Mom, are you ok?" asked Melissa. Sara laughed, "Never better," she said quickly.

Jenny looked at her Aunt, "Right," she said in a slow voice yet sarcastic, "and I am the world champion of Duel monsters." Sara fake smile melted, "Ok, you caught me," she said putting pencil in the sharpener, causing a lot of noise. Jenny and Melissa looked at each other, Sara's eyes were watching something moving in the room, "Just stay there for a minute," said Sara pulling out the pencil, and throwing it a one of the book cases in the office.

"Got you finally, now, Jonathan," she yelled, "COME, IN HERE," said Sara in a happy voice. A loud whine can from behind the door, Jenny and Melissa looked in the direction of the door.

"Mom, that was a prototype, you just broke," said little boy entering the room. "Jonathan, how many time must I tell you not bug my office," Sara asked. Jenny smiled, "Hi Jonathan long time, no see, my little step cousin," she said.

Jonathan turned his red eyes tan skin and green hair towards Jenny, "Hey freak," he said with a smirk on his face. Melissa flicked the boy on the shoulder, "Don't talk to your cousin like that," she said in an angry tone. The boy rubbing his arm that Melissa flicked "So, what Sis, you think you run the world now that, you're back from Egypt," he snapped. Melissa nodded, "YES!" she snapped back at him.

"Jonathan," said Sara. He turned to face the tan and black haired woman sitting at the desk, "Yes Mother," said Jonathan. "Don't talk to your sister like that, now back to your office and keep your prototypes out of mine," ordered Sara leaning back in her leather office chair.

Jonathan nodded, "Yes mother," he said and left the room. He picked up what was left of his little bug camera that Sara had stabbed with a pencil and left the room. Sara sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why did I adopt him, oh Ra I miss, Odeon why did I want two kids," she whispered to the ceiling.

Melissa crossed her arms, "And which one of us would you want," she said hearing her mother's comment. Sara sat up, "The one that causes me the least trouble and your brother is the most right now," she said. Melissa smirked, "I think he heard that," said Jenny to her cousin.

A loud thud was heard against the wall, Sara shook her head, "Why me?" she said and looked at the door, "Jonathan Ishtar get your butt in here right now!" she yelled. Jonathan walked back in, "Yes mother," said the boy with a large grin on his face.

Sara shook her head, "You debug my office or you're not going to get to see your Aunt and Uncle in Egypt next week, when we go to the tournament," barked Sara. Jonathan's eyes widen and moved to the bookcase and pulled out one of the books, "ok Mom you win," he said pulling out a technology book, and talking out a page that appeared to have been added to the cover.

Jenny raised and eyebrow as the boy left the room with his head hanging down, "You know Aunt Sara that was a little harsh," she said. Sara leaned back in her chair, "I know but it seems the only way I can get through to that boy," she said. Jenny sighed, "So, been stressed lately?" she asked. Sara laughed, "With all this tournament stuff coming at me, I can't even think straight," she said.

Jenny looked at her Aunt's desk there was not a clean piece of paper on it. "I just don't have any idea of where to hold the tournament we held the last one in Domino but I don't want to hold two battle city tournaments in the same year and we been to Egypt in that same spot for 10 years so I need to find a better dueling zone." Melissa smiled, "Well you could hold it in Egypt on the new site I just finished," she suggested.

Sara sat up in her chair, "No way," Melissa looked at her mother, "Why not it is the prefect place to hold the tournament, not to mention I have a team down there that can secure a large area of sites to have the region turn in to a large duel battle field. We could hold large amounts a people instead of this team to the finals, which makes absolutely no sense," explained Melissa. Jenny looked at her aunt and cousin, the warning that she had from Atem was ringing in her head loud and clear, of not to go to Egypt.

Jenny placed her hand on her head to rub out the headache she was now having, Melissa saw this action, right away "Jenny?" she said worried seeing her cousin's face cringe. Jenny looked up, "I am fine just my head hurts again, dam nightmares," she said. Sara looked at her niece, "what nightmares?" she said worried about her youngest niece.

Melissa looked up, "The nightmares she been having about her dying in some ancient war," she said. "Not to mention of me killing a little girl," interjected Jenny. Sara looked at her niece, "Where do these nightmares take place?" she asked.

Melissa looked at her mother, "In ancient Egypt," she said. Sara nodded, "Then going to Egypt is out of the question for Jenny. Kate will not go to any tournament without Jenny or Andrew present, Andrew he said he wouldn't go to Egypt again, considering what happened last time, with the whole evil side bit," she said.

Melissa shook her head, "Let me handle Andrew," she said. Jenny robbed her head, "I think I better go get some air, my head is throbbing, be right back," she said getting up and leaving the room.

"Melissa, do you really think you can talk Andrew in to go back to Egypt," Sara said once Jenny left the room. Melissa turned, "I will make Andrew go back to Egypt," she said in an evil tone. Sara moved in her chair, "So, you taken my daughter have you Saran," she said seeing that Melissa's tender hazel eyes had turned black and cold.

Saran laughed, "So you can see me," she said through Melissa. Sara leaned back in her chair, "I thought you were gone for good after Kist's son banished you, and that whole thing with Noah and Jessie, why are you doing this to Jenny?" she barked.

Saran laughed, "For once Sara, I am not doing anything to Jenny but, making her and everyone else go to Egypt," she said. Sara shook her head, "So why is that?" she snapped. "My old friend, don't you understand I am not as evil as you see me," she said.

Sara crossed her arms, "I beg to differ not to mention you betrayed me, twice, I might add, you almost killed my step sister, not to mention my brother in law," she said.

Saran laughed, "That was before Johnny's little exorcism from Kist's future form," she said. Sara was not buying this, "Saran you are always evil what is your plan with Jenny anyway?" she sneered. Saran smiled, "To help her actually," she said "To help her fill the heart of a lonely prince that just lost his love," she said.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "You mean kill her," she snapped. Saran laughed, "Actually no, for once, I am actually trying to fill a small void in her heart, and that is the truth," she said. Sara looked at Saran, "What are you getting at?" Saran rolled Melissa's eyes, "Here look at this," she said pulling out a piece of scroll with hieroglyphs.

"You can't be serious, she won't buy it," said Sara looking at the hieroglyphs. Saran laughed, "Oh she would, that thing is real and unless Jenny goes to Egypt, this will never happen."

Sara shook her head, "Then why are you using my daughter to lure her there, why not me?" she asked. Saran laughed, "Atem and Yugi did a fine job of keeping me out, not to mention the little thing you did over 5000 years ago with locking me in the shield has, well, stopped me from taking you over. Also Jenny trusts Melissa more then her own brother and sister," she said.

The doorknob to the office turned, Saran looked at Sara, "You tell her and your daughter will die," she said quickly and Melissa's eyes returned to their hazel state as if unfazed by the change as if Saran and her had been communicating. "Mom," she said, "just help, me get Jenny to Egypt?" she pleaded quietly.

Sara nodded, "Just because I want you to be safe then fine I will," she said quickly and quietly. Jenny entered the office, and sat down in her chair. "I am feeling better now," she said taking her seat.

"So where did you go?" asked Sara, Jenny smiled and pointed, "On the roof, it been a long time, since I was up there, figured it would be the best place to get some really fresh air," she answered.

Melissa sat down, "So thought of anything about getting rid of those nightmares?" asked Sara. Jenny shook her head, "Nope," she said slapping her knee. Sara looked down at the scroll in front of her, "Jenny, do you believe in Egyptian legends?" asked Sara. Jenny shook her head, "Some time depends on the legend it self?" she said. Melissa looked at Sara, "Mom, what are you planning?" she asked.

Sara looked with her eyes at Melissa them moved them down to the scroll. For a moment, Sara saw Saran was afraid, and mouth "no." Jenny looked at both of them, "Ok some one fill me in?" she asked.

Sara moved her arms and leaned back in her chair, "This scroll just came in to my possession, scroll Melissa had found, that you should look at," she said. Saran for a moment shown through Melissa, "SARA!" she snapped quickly catching herself, "Mom!"

Jenny looked over at her cousin, "Your not Melissa, are you?" she said in an angry tone glaring with her too amethyst mixed blue eyes. Sara smirked; this was part of her plan to show Jenny that Saran was in fact Melissa now.

Saran took over Melissa's voice, "No, in fact I used to be your Aunt's and mother greatest enemy," she said. Jenny nodded, "Your Saran, you took over Kist's future form, and almost killed my mother while she was pregnant with me," she snapped. Saran nodded Melissa's head.

"So why didn't you just show me this scroll the moment you got to the mansion?" asked Jenny while she was examining it closely seeing that there was a picture of her self on it with what looked like a Pharaoh. Saran went a little nervous, "Melissa and I didn't think you would believe it," she said. Jenny shook her head, "With the nightmare and the man in this picture that looks familiar, it all makes them seem like they fit," she said with a calm tone, knowing that she was not going to get out of this fight easily.

Jenny's mind began to drift off; she saw the light blue sky, the light clouds, and a man on a balcony looking over the city below. "Prince…" she spoke, the man turned, "Pharaoh," she corrected herself. The man smiled, "You can call me by my name now, even as Pharaoh, I am still your friend, Jennifer," he said looking at the city. Jenny stepped into the light of the sun; her head had bandages and her ribs too. "I was wondering, about something?" she spoke.

The Pharaoh turned; he appeared to be about her age, he looked strong and tall, his long blonde hair looked golden in the sunlight. Jenny quickly shifted her eyes down for it was not customary to look up at the face of the Pharaoh with out causing disrespect.

The Pharaoh walked over to Jenny, he put his hand under her chin, "Look up, Jenna," he said in a calm tone. Jenny slowly lifted her eyes and head with his warm soft hand, she saw his mouth then his thin and small nose, but his eyes was what lore her in the most, those soft aqua eyes.

They showed the hurt, loss, hate, and despair that he longed to be rid of forever. "Umm," she said losing thought of her question now being lost in the moment.

Jenny opened her eyes and saw her Aunt and cousin looking up at her funny. "JENNY! WAKE UP NOW!" shouted Melissa in a worried voice, now that she was back to her self. Jenny opened her eyes, "Ouch!" she said moving her palm to her forehead again.

"I am a wake stop yelling already!" Jenny said in a grumpy tone. Melissa looked at her mother, Sara, "She's ok," she said letting go of her worried voice. Jenny sat up she found she was on the floor of Sara's office and no longer in an Egyptian palace. "What happened?" she asked.

Sara let out a sigh of relief, "You don't remember?" she asked. Jenny shook her head, "The last thing I remember was I was looking at the scroll," she answered. Melissa looked at Sara, "She had a flash of what is to come," she said. Jenny sat up, "Oh no, I am not going to be miss fortune teller again. I thought we corrected that in Egypt 3 years ago?" she asked. Melissa shook her head, "I said it would hider your powers not make them go away forever," she said.

Jenny shook her head, "No I am not going through this again, I just got my life back the way I want it, …" she stopped letting out a giving in sigh, "When do we leave for Egypt?" she asked in a giving in tone. Jenny knew that like her mother her fate was sealed to go back to Egypt as she did years ago. Saran made Melissa smirk, "As soon as we can get your brother and everyone else to sign on, for this trip your going to need their help," she smiled.

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL BE UPDATING A LITTLE LESS UNTIL SUMMER, it is once a week now. 

I am working right now on the next chapter regarding something that happened three years ago. It will be up in a few days or some time next week, until then I hope you all like this chapter and now to my responses.

**Darkstar: **Well I am happy to tell you that Saran or Miss It is going to get it this time, however it will hurt Jenny in the process, but that is for a many later chapters, I am not going to give away too much in this time. However when the time comes I think you will like how it all plays out this is one of my favorite fanfics that I wrote that and Seto meets his Match. Glad you are happy I am back, lol.

**Twilight Memories:** Well you find out in the next chapter why she is such a rebel, it has to so with something that happened three years ago before this story starts which will be in next chapter. And you were right about my little miss spelling my computer changed it and I didn't catch it in time to fix it, I don't really like using that export and retype feature so I will leave it as it is, but yes it is teacher.


	4. A bad trip to Egypt

The following chapter wasn't orginally written with this story however when I was reading I found some plot gaps such as something that happened three years befor this story took place and so I wrote one. Surprised it took me only two days to write it when it took me almost a year to write all 4 parts of this saga. Reviewer notes at bottom hope you all like this chapter and I will be uploading the next chapter either Monday or Sunday night we will see depends on how much house work I get done.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A bad trip to Egypt**

Three years before

"Would some one tell me why I have to come on this fucking trip?" asked Andy sitting in the KIC (Kaiba Industrial Corporation) plane on its way to Egypt with his sisters and parents. "Andrew would you shut up please, your complaining is giving me a headache," said Kate as she worked on her deck for the tournament that she was going to compete in once they arrived.

"Maybe you should put down your cards if you have such a headache, you know pictures can make you nocuous," argued Andy. Jenny sat quietly with a book in her hand listening to her older sibling quarrel as they have been for quite some time now, and it was getting on her nerves.

Jenny had sat on the sidelines for her sister and brother now for more then 6 years, now that she was thirteen she thought it would be easier to get out of it, however she was wrong, and life sucked in her opinion.

Seto and Alec were sitting at a table going through some paperwork, while they listened to music on their own headphones, to cool their nerves around each other when angry. In a way, Jenny was happy to see her parents back together however; they had fights almost all the time about random things and argued all the way to the airport that day, and thank goodness, for MP3 players or else Jenny would have gone completely nuts from the four members of her family's bickering.

Jenny sighed she never liked to see such a disharmony among her family, in a way she blamed herself for it. According to her Uncle Yugi, everything was a whole lot different before she was born. For that piece of information made her sad almost all the time, that and the fact that she had the ability to see things before they happened.

Seto looked over at Jenny at one point, he knew that the young girl liked to listen to music, read books, draw, sing in the shower, however he was starting to get worried, for her attitude had been off slightly lately. Seto got up and walked over to the passenger seats that were part of the jet's original set up as an airliner, and sat next to Jenny.

"Are you ok?" Seto asked sitting down next to his brown hair daughter. Jenny sighed closing her book, "I am fine, it's just that you know it happened again last night," she said. Seto nodded, "Another nightmare?" he asked her calmly. Jenny nodded, "I wish they would go away, I hope Melissa's idea works, it would be so nice not to have to worry about changing the future," she said with a hiss in her voice.

Kate and Andy, who were one row behind their sister, stopped arguing and leaned over Jenny's seat and one next to it, "Relax Jenny you will get used to it," said Kate. Andy nodded, "Yeah, remember I get the bad stuff," he said. Kate punched her brother in the arm, "shut up you forget she gets both," she muttered. "Owe, Dad, Kate hit me," said Andy.

Alec just started laughing suddenly, everyone looked at her puzzled, "Sorry, funny part of the song," she said holding one of her earphones away from her ear. Everyone practically except Seto did an anime fall in his or her seats. Alec leaned back, in her chair; she knew there was away for Jenny to hinder her powers as a seer however, and it would come at a cost one that she herself did not even want to take.

"May I have your attention please, we are now approaching Cairo, Egypt please fashion all tray tables and dueling decks to their rightful positions locked positions. Oh and I forgot all jerks must remain in the uptight position thank you," said Joey's voice on the intercom.

Seto's hands tighten on his seat, "Why in the world did I let Mokuba talk me into letting Wheeler fly us to Egypt?" he asked hitting his head. "Because everyone else was busy and you were the one that wanted to fly on a private jet instead of flight all of us to Egypt in the Blues Ultimate Jet," said Alec as she moved to her passenger seat to sit down and buckle up.

"Mom you can fly legally why didn't you fly the plane?" asked Kate sitting down next to her mother. Alec laughed, "I was pissed at your father, for a reason I will no comment about at this time," she said, "I hate flying angry," she added before putting her headset back on.

Andy sighed and fell back in his seat, "Why me?" he asked, "Why in the world Egypt, of all places did Aunt Sara had to pick in the world Egypt." Jenny sighed, "Oh cut it out," she barked. Alec heard her daughter, _'Maybe that innocent is worth giving up in order, to hinder her powers?'_ Alec thought.

The plane landed after a few more minutes Yugi and Tea were waiting at the gate with their two kids Jade and Matt when the Kaibas and Wheelers arrived. "Yugi, long time no see," said Joey in a happy voice. Mai and Joey's son Troy walked out next, "Oh Dad, do you have to hug him, please it's embarrassing," said Troy. Mai shook her head, "Hey cut it out your father hasn't seen his best friend in over 2 years, because of his job," she said.

Troy nodded his head, and turned to look at Kate who was walking with Jenny out of the gate, boy he sure did miss his former girlfriend.

Jade and Matt walked over to their three cousins, "Well, Andrew, you look good, I see you been working out," said Jade giving her male cousin a hug. "Hi Jade nice to see you too, but I know what you want when you say stuff like that, who wants the autograph?" Andy asked.

Jade frowned, "Darn it," she said lowering her head, and pointing, "Those 50 fan girls over there, except I am selling them for $50 an autograph, PLEASE help me out," she said. Andy laughed, "Sure since my show is so popular," he said walking over to the group of women. Kate and Jenny shook their heads, "Oh man why is it the men that get all the fans?" asked Jenny.

"Your lucky, no one knows who you are Jenny," said Kate "At least you don't have to wear a baseball cap and sunglasses everytime you go outside in Domino." Jenny looked at her big sister, who had her black and blue hair concealed in a baseball cap and wearing sunglasses with blue jeans and red shirt.

Jenny thought about her sister and brother they were both famous people, Kate for Duel Monster, and Andy for his Cable TV show, dice mastering, and radio, both had something to do with monster and fame.

In a way Jenny felt that, she was the odd member in the family everyone wanted her family members' autographs and she would be the only one not asked; however her dream of singing kept the odd feeling from ruling her life.

The Kaiba, Muto, and Wheeler families walked towards the exit, where they were met by Melissa and Isis, "Hey everyone and welcome to Egypt," greeted Melissa with a friendly smile.

"Hi Melissa, how is my favorite step niece," said Alec. Jade glared over at Alec she was called the favorite in Domino, then a nudge from Jenny reminded her that she said step niece. "Umm, Aunt Alec I am your only step niece," said Melissa. Seto rolled his eyes at everyone just talking, "Can we get going, I would love to stand around here all day and chat about our trip, but we have a job to do, here," he said holding up his old duel disk.

Jenny nodded, and snuck over to Melissa, "I need to talk to you about my power problem," she whispered.

An hour later

Melissa and Jenny stood on the ruins of an ancient building, "So what is it you want to talk about?" she asked. Jenny sighed, "Umm, well you see I am tired," she said slowly. Melissa laughed, "You just got here from a long flight jet lag, come on I will take you back to camp," she said. Jenny shook her head, "No that's not what I meant I am tried of my gift to see," she said.

Melissa nodded, "Oh, the power thing, of seeing the good and bad future of your family," she said. Jenny nodded, "You told me once there was away to hider them," she said. Melissa nodded, "There is, however it comes with a deep cost, you wouldn't be yourself anymore, the sweet and caring Jenny that you are will be gone," she said.

Jenny sighed, "Anything to let me be normal," she said while leaning against a near by wall. Melissa nodded, "I see, well there is this ruin near by that might help you with your powers, it a room that I suspect that kings and mages held rituals in, maybe, we could try there," she said.

"Jenny, are you sure you want to lose yourself?" Melissa asked, "You will turn rebel, and you will be lonely empty, and the cost could scar you for life," she said. Jenny knew what she was getting into, "Yes, I know I must give up my nice half of my heart," she said. "That and your ability to love, any other," Melissa added.

Jenny looked up at the blue sky above, in her heart she feared that there was someone out there looking for her; however she was willing to give it up, just so she could be normal like everyone else she knew in her life. _'This power I hold isn't a blessing it's a curse,'_ she thought.

Melissa stood up from her spot looking at her cousin, "Jenny, were you listening to what I just told you?" she asked worried. Jenny closed her eyes, "I was listening, and I want to do this, Melissa, are you going to help me?" she asked. Melissa sighed, "I don't have much of a choice, do I, it's that or you go to my aunt and uncle now," she said.

"Come on I will show you where we will do this," said Melissa then she paused, "We can only do it at night when everyone is asleep and you need to get your brother and sister to help you," she added.

Jenny nodded, "Thank you Melissa," she said softly, in her mind_. 'Maybe giving up my powers will help me return the harmony that was once inside my family's hearts, I am doing this for you four, you done nothing but bicker since we came together and all because of my visions, of us being a family, again and my fears,'_ she thought.

Andy stood near by the ruins as he watched Jenny and Melissa leave, "Jenny," he said quietly, "Why do you sacrifice what is your light to the world?" he asked slowly to himself. Andy punched the ground, "You shouldn't have to do this alone sister, I will talk to Kate for you," he muttered and walked away once he stood up.

Jenny stopped when she was walking with Melissa and turned, around she saw Andy leaving the ruin where, she was with Melissa were a few moments ago. _'Big Brother, I have to do this,'_ she thought, _'I am sorry_.'

Kate sat at a table with her case of duel monsters, "We need to talk and right now," said Andy in an angry voice. Kate had heard Andy talk like that only once before and it was when he learned of Jenny's powers of seeing bad with good futures. "What is it?" she asked calmly.

"Tonight Jenny is going to try and get rid of her powers," he said. Kate nodded, "I figured as much she was a little too ambitious about coming to Egypt," she said. Andy sighed, "We need to do something, we have to stop her," he said, "If we don't Jenny will lose all the light in her heart," he said worried now.

Kate sighed, "Relax brother, Jenny knows what she is doing," she said. Andy sat back in his chair surprised, "What do you mean she knows what she is doing, KATE our sister is about to sell her soul to Malachite, in exchange for her powers to be removed," he said.

Meanwhile over in another chair Alec was over hearing this out of sight of her two children, _'So Jenny is going to do it,_' she thought then looking at the sky, '_She is going to do something that I didn't have the courage to do to protect them when I became pregnant. She is so much like her father always looking for a way out of a sticky situation,_' she thought.

"Andy, you and I have opposite powers, you see the bad and I see the good, when was the last time you used your powers, to see Jenny's future?" Kate asked while finishing her deck.

Andy sighed and lowered his head letting his long black and blonde bangs cover his eyes creating a shadow to cover them, "about an hour ago, Kate, our sister, is going to be miserable," he said softly.

Kate stood up and put her hand under her brother's chin, and made him look at her, "When you use your powers, I can't help but use my own, we are bonded, because were twins, Andy, I saw what will happen for Jenny if she does this. You see her doom, her pain, the loneliness she will go through, just so she could restore our family's, lost happiness with each other. I see her happiness, the light that will show brighter then any other then; we have ever seen her shine. Andy she will find love with her powers, after she does this she will use them again, with more control and take out a horrible evil, I don't fear what Malachite will do to her, for he will die as long as she is alive," spoke Kate with power and conviction.

Andy let a tear go, "Kate, what she is about to go through will nearly kill her," he said crying for his baby sister. Kate sat next to her brother, "I know you love her more then a brother should ever love a sister, you look at her like a daughter kind of how Dad thinks of Uncle Mokuba. Andrew, look at me," she said and he looked.

"Jenny will make it, I know I have seen it she has seen both sides of what she is about to face and when she losses her powers she won't remember it, however she will see that it helped this family out," she said to her brother calmly letting a tear fall from one of her eyes.

Andy wiped the tear away from his twin sister's face, "Should we tell Mom and Dad?" he asked. Kate sighed, "I think Mom knows, I think she has always known that this was about to happen," she said, "that and she been looking at us since you got here, she knows."

Meanwhile Seto was standing by a tent unseen as well from his two of three children, "looks like I need to talk with the little one," he said walking away.

Jenny sat on a bench in what was once a court yard to a palace while Melissa pointed out the ruins of a building's walls where they would be heading tonight. "Once inside we will use the power concealed in the dagger here, and then all will be like clock work," she said.

"Jennifer, Melissa we need to talk," said Seto coming over to the girl with Mairk right behind. "Marik I can talk to my daughter alone," he sat as he saw the young Ishtar following. "I know I just need to talk to Melissa, after all she is my niece too," he said.

Melissa and Jenny sighed, "What time?" she whispered to Melissa. "About 8 don't be late Jen," Melissa answered and walked over to Seto and Marik.

Jenny walked over to her father, "You wanted to talk to me?" she asked calmly looking at her father. Seto looked at his daughter, she had long brown hair, blue and purple colored eyes that looked as if she would cry any moment. Seto recognized those eyes right away of his and her mother; he could tell right away, Jenny was hurting inside, some how he wanted the pain to go away from his child, he just did not know how.

Seto walked his daughter a few feet away while Marik started to give Melissa an earful about resurrecting an evil mastermind who practically almost took over the world.

"Jenny, I couldn't help but over hear your brother and sister talking about how you were going to be giving up your gift of seeing things before they happen," he started the conversation plainly.

Jenny knew she was in trouble right away; her father was using what she called the 'voice', which meant he was trying to talk her out of it. "Jenny, listen to me if anyone should be trying to bring this whole family back to what it once was it should be me," he said. Jenny's eyes widen in surprise, "What do you mean, you know what I am trying to do?" she asked.

Seto pointed to his head, "You are the daughter of two people who can tell the future just mine isn't as strong as your mother's," he said. Jenny nodded, "I forgot you could see that far," she said looking at her feet.

Seto sat Jenny down in the shade of a wall so that he could rest as well. "Jennifer, I want you to know, that when I was under the control of Noah and Rachael, I walked away from my family causing this riff between all of us," he said. Jenny shook her head, "No, you didn't, if you didn't throw me into Andy and Kate, and I hadn't told you what you were about to do in those pictures, you would have never left," she said near tears.

Jenny felt tears pushing their way into her eyes, Seto could see them forming. "Jenny, please, don't cry, I hate to see you cry, look, don't do this to try and fix the riff, I should be fixing it, your mother still wonders why she took me back so quickly after your sister and I went to Domino to get you, Andy and her back," he said. Jenny wiped her eyes, "Because of me, because I needed you as a father in my life," she said.

Seto looked at Jenny no emotion on his face, "Jenny, I work alone, on this one, don't think it is your powers that drove your mother and I apart and then back together, the future can always change, your mother did it at one point she did it when she was suppose to throw herself into a pit remember. So can you change everything you see," he said. Jenny sighed and let a few tears fall, "I did try and you left us anyway," she said in a horse voice.

Seto hugged his daughter, "I left because it wasn't me, to say weather I stayed or went, it's in the past leave it there Jenny, and fix the future that you see," he said. Jenny sighed, "I am fixing it, by not seeing it at all, Father, don't you understand I don't want this ability, I want to be normal I don't want to be a freak," she said crying.

Seto did not show much emotion he was hurt inside that his daughter, wanted to give up a talent that she had possessed since she was a child. Seto sighed, "You do what you want with your life it's your destiny, however just be careful the last thing I need is to worry that you will be scared for life by this," he said.

Jenny watched her father stand up, "Jenny, do what you have to do, but don't regret it when it's over, you are my daughter and I don't want to have to nurse you back to health once you are damaged," he said. Jenny stood up, "I am doing so I can grow stronger, Dad, I want to have a future, but I don't want to see it coming," she said.

Seto looked at his daughter, "You are stronger, then you think Jennifer, just remember everyone in our family loves you, and will die to keep you safe. Just to let you know that for your brother and sister are going to let you do this, even against my better judgment to try and stop you," he said.

Jenny looked at her father the tears in her eyes began to fall more as she heard her father's voice become horse as if holding back, "I don't want to lose anyone I care about, Jenny, you especially. I know your mother and brother would go absolutely nuts without you," he said, "Kate would be hurt at first but then will be fine in the end, remember this is your choice and your life," he said and began to walk away.

Jenny stood there and watched her father begin to walk away, his words rang in her head, and she did something she had not done in a few months she hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around his stomach. "Thank you Dad," she said crying into her father's back.

Seto turned to hug his daughter; he then got a small flash of them under a tree in a courtyard some where in ancient Egypt.

Seto stood up, "Jenny, when the time comes to decide, I want you to know that what ever choice you make, I will stand by it, Orin understand that too," he said. Jenny watched her father pick an apple off the tree, "you mean if I decide go back and leave Orion here, in this time, he has to accept it?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Yes, but as I said it is your choice to do so," he spoke with again a calm tone. Jenny smiled, and got off the ground and hugged her father, "thank you Dad," she said letting a tear fall down her face.

Kaiba came out of the flash of the future, he smiled, "it will be ok, Jenny," he said softy but not loud enough for her to hear him.

That night

Melissa and Jenny stood around a small wooden table, with a few scrolls and a small fire in the back. Andy and Kate were present and were watching Jenny closely, Alec and Seto were their too, they figured that Jenny was not going to change her mind.

"Ok, Jen, this is the last time I am going to ask are you sure you want to do this," asked Andy. Jenny turned towards her brother, "I am sure, I want to be rid of this ability," she said. Melissa looked at everyone in the area, "Ok, here goes," she said as she began to read the scroll summoning Malachite as she spoke his name as she read the one who seals powers up in darkness.

A tall, gray haired man, with large muscles and a deep fear giving voice appeared before them, "Who has summoned me?" he asked. Melissa and looked at Jenny, "You answer him," she said. Jenny nodded, "I have Jennifer Kaiba," she said. The man looked down at the 13-year-old girl.

"I see," he said, "You are a seer, and one of the strongest I have ever felt, what is it that you have summoned me to do?" he asked. Jenny with a straight face spoke, "I have come to ask you to remove my ability to see the future," she said. The man chuckled, "Sadly I can't remove your powers for it runs in your blood, however I can hinder them to the point of which they will be dormant," he said.

"Anything just makes it leave me," Jenny said, quickly. Malachite nodded, "Very well what shall I get in exchange for this task you ask of me?" his voice boomed. Jenny looked at her brother, sister, mother and father, and Melissa, "I give the light in my heart, so that I can't see what is to come," she said.

Malachite nodded, "Very well, know this young woman that entire gift which you are asking me to take away will be gone, along with the future you have been shown, you will not know what path you are taking but then again, you seem very bright or should I now say dim," he said and there was a sudden flash.

Jenny was on the ground when her eyes opened she saw Melissa, and Andy standing over her. "Well did it work?" asked Jenny sitting up. "Do you feel any different?" asked Kate seeing her sister look at her self. "Not really, but I have the sudden urge to get some black clothes," she said. "Well looks like we are going shopping when we get home," she said.

Jenny went rebel after that night she was never the same, Seto, Andy, and Kate worried when they found Jenny a few days later with purple hair, and wearing all black. Her whole attitude was off, it made no sense to them why she was doing have the things.

Alec however knew why for that day Kisara was reawakened in side her and a darker force as well, that is when Malachite started to show up and turn Alec into his slave. Alec wished she had done something to stop Jenny from hindering her powers however, it was too late and now she just adjusted to it all.

Three years later

Jenny stood outside on a porch over looking the backyard, "Three years ago I gave up my power to seal my heart away, now my powers are returning and I can't do anything about it," she said leaning on the rail of the balcony. "What have I become, because I am not myself," she looked at the sky as she said that, "Who am I?" she asked.

Jenny felt a vision appear, a young man with a little girl sat under a tree, he was look towards the sky, "One day Jena you will return to me, I promise and this time, I won't lose you," he said. The young man had long blonde and brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, his skin a light tan, as if he had been in the sun all his life. "Please hurry Jena, come to end this war on my people," he said.

**

* * *

**

**Next stop Egypt**

**Reviewer time**

**Darkstar:** Thanks for the review as usual, anyways yeah I kind of made Kaiba last chapter somewhat blank to what is going on. Actually he knows what is happening, I decided to work on a chapter today and this is what I got hope you liked it, and I am glad you like how I show everyone's side to the story. I think I will keep it this way from now on.

**Twilight Memories: **Yes, someone is going to die actually many are going to die in this one and it is not just the bad guys/girls, but I am not saying who (sings that last part). I hope this chapter explains why Jenny is such a rebel, basically she gave away her sweet side in order to be rid of her powers, and yet her plan to bring her family back worked, in a way because they all stood by her decision.


	5. Flying High

**You know when you have one of those days that you just sit and edit or type, well that would today here it is the next chapter and then EGYPT. Enjoy it might be up later tonight or Sunday I am in an uploading and editing mood. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Flying High**

A Few Weeks later

"I hate Egypt, why in the hell do I have to come along?" yelled Andy in the plane. Kate flicked a peanut at him from her seat, "Because like me, you are being dragged back there, so sit down and shut up, already, I am sick and tried of you," she snapped.

Seto sat with his arms crossed, "Hey don't make me tell your mother to turn this plane around," he threatened. Andy and Kate smirked, "That's what we want her to do Dad," the two twins said at the same time.

Jenny shook her head, "Hey! Don't forget who needs your help here," she snapped after removing her headphones. "Jen, as much as I love you, little sister, you know how much, I hate Egypt, the dust, the sand, the lack of women in bikinis," whined Andy, pulling out a girlie magazine "ooh, hello Ms. August," he said with a sly voice.

Andy, Kate, Seto, Melissa, Sara, Mokuba, Yamu, Jonathan, Tristan, Tea, Jade, Matt, Mai, Joey and Troy were all on a large private jumbo jet being piloted by Yugi and Alec.

Kate shook her head, "Oh brother, thank God I am not as perverted as him," she said then sighed, "I need a boyfriend." Seto raised and eyebrow, "What happened between you and Troy?" he asked puzzled in a way he was good to hear that the mutt's son was away from his eldest daughter.

Kate rolled her eyes and pointed at Jenny, "That thing is what happened," she said. Jenny pointed at herself, "Me, what did I do?" she asked puzzled. Kate flicked a peanut at her baby sister, Jenny batted it away before it got to her face, "You, did the worst thing of all, you made a note, and took a picture, of me and Troy," said Kate.

Jenny shook her head "Like I said what I did, I do to you two?" she asked. Kate looked over her seat and saw Troy, Joey and Mai setting in the back of the plane, "Troy want to let my sister in on why we broke up," she said.

Troy smirked, and threw a piece of paper at Jenny, hitting her forehead she rolled her eyes at it "Read it," Troy said putting back on his headphones listening to his rock music.

Jenny took the note, and read it, "I didn't write this," she said, "That is, wow," she said taking a good look at the photograph next to the note, "Can someone actually do that?" she asked holding it sideways.

Kate walked over and took the note, "Dear, Troy and Katie, this would be you two, last spring in Hawaii, I am going to show it to Dad when we get home, Sincerely JENNY," read Kate. Jenny raised her eyebrows, "I didn't write that," she said again, "nor am I that sick minded about you and your boyfriend."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "That is me and him there, Jennifer, come on you're the only person I know who could think of something like this, and you were the only one of the family along for that trip, to Hawaii," snapped Kate.

Seto, Mokuba, and Andy started laughing they knew that their over the top April fools joke worked, Kate looked at the note then crumpled it and threw it at her Uncle Mokuba and Andy who were right next to each other as hard as she could, "Nice, very nice Andy, I ouch," she said. Kate had fallen on her butt as she was about to yell at them; the plane had done a sudden turn causing everyone to grab something; however, Kate was the only one standing and fell on the floor causing everyone to roar with laughter.

Everyone started laughing, "Oh, that does it I am going to sit with Uncle Yugi and Mom in the cockpit," she snarled angrily. Andy in mid laugh, "Emphasis on "cock" sis," he laughed harder now. Kate turned and left the room bright red, "You know she is going to kill you for that one," said Troy moving next to Jenny. Andy caught his breath, "What you were in on it too, wait until she fines out, you are going to be the dead one," said Andy.

A sudden shoe came flying at Troy, "AHH!" he yelled taking cover with his arms. "Troy Wheeler, you are so going to get it, later in the tournament," yelled Kate from the cockpit. Jenny was laughing now harder then her brother Andrew, who continued to laugh, "Do I need to say it," Jenny said grabbing her ribs, "but hey what the heck. Emphasis on "get it later."" Another shoe came, flying, this time at Jenny, it came from Tea, Matt's and Jade's direction, that was behind her and Troy's seats.

"Hey, some of us hate flying and are trying to sleep over here, with out getting perverted remarks," said Matt in an upset tone of voice. Jenny dropped the shoe on to a sleeping cousin, Jade, right in to her lap waking her up. "Hey, Jen, it wasn't me!" she said in angry tone.

"Sorry, but it had to go back to the owner some how," she said trying to get her ribs to stop hurting. Jade looked at her laughing brother and hit him with the shoe. "Matt!" she said hitting him again. Matt could not contain his laughter Tea opened an eye and grabbed the shoe from Jade.

"Enough, you two are over 20 years old and yet your act like children," she snapped. Matt, Jade, and Jenny looked at Tea with blank looks on their faces, Jade was only 19, Matt was at least 23, 24 about where Kate, Andy and Troy were, and Jenny was a pleasant 16.

Jenny smirked and sat back down next to Troy, "So, are you going to kick my sister's butt this year?" she asked in a pleasant voice. Troy smirked, "If your dad didn't put us on the same team again, then yeah," he said. Jenny leaned over Seto sat with a pencil, binder, and a piece of paper contently erasing and writing on it as if making a list and checking it twice. Jenny leaned back in her chair, "He's making sure," she said. Troy nodded, "Well I am going to go apologize to your sister before another shoe gets me," he said walked away.

Jenny leaned back in her chair, she closed her eyes "Jenny," said a voice. Jenny spoke, "Melissa or Saran now isn't a good time," she said, with her eyes closed. "Just wanted to let you see something," she said. Jenny opened one eye and raised an eyebrow, "Make it quick, I am sleepy," she snapped sitting up in her chair. Melissa/Saran pulled out the scroll and rolled it to a specific picture.

"WOW, please tell me that am not…" she turned her head, "wow" she spoke softly. "I guess I know were the inspiration for that move in the picture of my sister and Troy came from," she said eye balling the note that sat at Andy's and Mokuba's feet.

Melissa/Saran nodded, "Yeah, by the way can you read this?" she asked pointing to the text. Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Ancient text, come on you're talking to the girl who spent three summers digging with Melissa in Egypt, Saran," she said. Melissa/Saran nodded, "Ok, then what does this say?" she asked pointing to a few glyphs.

"I don't want to read that out loud, it's insulting," she said, hitting Melissa/Saran on the arm, "I know what it says," going in to a whisper, "Concubine, duh."

Melissa/Saran smirked, "That is you," she said. Jenny shook her head, "No, it won't be me, I will see to that," she said leaning back. "Jenny, I am only pointing this out to you, because as your cousin and, I am worried," she said. Jenny opened an eye, "Saran the day you see me say something isn't so bad, then worry, other wise lay off," she said.

Saran/Melissa had no clue what she was talking about, "why?" they asked. Jenny whispered, "That will be the day I lose my virginity and not be married to the guy," she smirked. A shoe hit Jenny on the head, "Silence," said Jade, came from behind Jenny.

Jenny rubbed her forehead, and took her cousin's shoe, "I am moving to another seat then I am throwing this at you," she said getting up. Jenny took a seat behind Jade and dropped the shoe on her cousin's lap again, "there," she said. Jade laughed then placed her headphones on and turned up the music.

Jenny leaned back and put her hands on her stomach, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jenny opened her eyes; she could feel the wind in her hair, the heat from the sun as she moved around it in the blue sky. She laughed as the dragon, which she sat upon, roared at the sun.

"Wee," she said laughing, "I did it I really did it," she said with pride. The white dragon moved through the sky like a bird, Jenny looked down and saw Andy, Kate and the Pharaoh waving at her, "Jennifer Kaiba get down here!" they yelled. Jenny patted her dragon on the head, "Ok time to go down," she said.

The dragon slowly landed on the ground, "Jena! You should be resting, not messing with your dragon," said the Pharaoh. Jenny smiled, "In my condition, I am fine," she said. The Pharaoh, Kate and Andy shook there head, "Jenny, you just had a baby a few days ago and you're flying around on the Blue Eyes white dragon," said Kate.

Jenny crossed her arms, "Look I am fine," she said leaning slightly on the dragon. Andy and the Pharaoh's faces said different, "Jenny," said Andy sounding like their father. "Earth to Andy, Kate and Orion," she said, "I am absolutely fine." Jenny soon wobbled in her stance and began to fall down; the Pharaoh caught her before she touched the ground.

"Orion, I am fine…," she whispered in a tired voice. The Pharaoh shook his head, "No, your not, stop lying to yourself and come with me, your sons, daughter and I need you now," he said. Lifting Jenny into his arms and taking her inside the palace, Andy turned and pulled out a pendent and the Blue eyes white dragon went inside it. Kate turned, "You think we should tell Jenny?" she asked Andy, once Pharaoh Orion and Jenny where out of sight.

Andy looked at palace then at Kate, "If we tell Jenny we found the way home she will be heart broken that we must return. Kate for once our little sister is truly happy, to take that would be like killing her all over again," he said.

Kate nodded, "But we all vowed not to change history, her children can do that now, her 21st century DNA is mixed with 5000 year old DNA," she said. Andy shook his head, "not what Mom theorizes, just hope that she, Yugi, Dad, and Mom get back soon, we need their armors to get home. For now Kate let just wait until Jenny is back a full strength again then we will tell her the truth," he said.

Jenny opened her eyes she was still on the plane but it had landed, she was surprised that no one had awakened her. She sat up and looked around, "Well," said a woman near the cockpit of the plane, "your up," she said.

Jenny looked around, "Where is everyone?" she asked. The woman stepped forward so Jenny could see her better, "You're still asleep, I am just jumping in here to tell you something," she said. Jenny shook her head, "What do you want, your evil I can feel it from you," she said. The woman sat in the seat in front of Jenny, "No, I am you after all," she said look down at Jenny.

Jenny shook her head, "No, I can't be you, ah," she screamed and grabbed her head. A flash of blinding white light came in to Jenny's mind, she saw armed men and she was standing next to the man of her dreams, Pharaoh Orion, "what?" she said confused. Orion looked at Jenny, "No turning back now," he said.

Jenny looked forward and saw hundreds of men in duel monsters costumes but they were armors. "ARMORS!" yelled Orion. Jenny shook her head, "What is going on?" Orion looked at Jenny, "If you think you can handle it, do it now," he said handing her a small red pendent. Jenny nodded and took it, "RED METEOR DRAGON!" she called out.

Jenny shot back in her seat as the image faded away, her older self-sat in the chair, "Pretty cool huh?" she said with a smirk. "What was that?" Jenny asked. Her older self moved and sat next to her, "That would be your foresight, popping up again," she said, "You been ignoring your ability to see things before they happen so long now, that they now come to you in dream form, or worse waking nightmares, either way your powers are trying to grow."

Jenny shook her head, "I want them to stop!" she shouted. The older Jenny shook her head, "No you don't, not yet anyways," she said. Jenny looked up, "What?" she said. "When you meet the Pharaoh, not Orion however his name will be different, it will be Orin for he, will still be a prince. The Pharaoh Amenhotep, he will put you on a test of the Star Wheel Trials, pass it and you will fill that empty void that you been looking to fill, lately and the reason your powers have come back," said the older Jenny.

Jenny shook her head, "What are the star wheel trials?" she asked. The older Jenny smiled, "A device that didn't make it to our time, but in Ancient times it is fully functional, it a test to see if you can endure three straight days of pain without rest." Jenny shook her head, "I don't like the sound of that," she said.

The older Jenny shook her head, "It's that or everyone dies," she said. Jenny shook her head, "No, I don't want that either," she snapped.

The older Jenny smiled, "Then pass the test, I can't tell you how but just that stay close to the Prince, he is the key to the void, that now plagues your heart, the same plague you took on voluntarily," said the older Jenny and she faded away. "Oh this is the part where you wake up screaming," said the older Jenny voice. Jenny felt pain in her side and it grew all over her body as if she was on fire.

"Jena!" said a man's voice, one that she did not recognize at first, but then remembered it; she opened her eyes to see Orion running to her. Jenny looked around her she was in the nightmare of the battle, she looked down, and a dead little girl about the age of 10 lay at her feet. Jenny closed her eyes, and slowly fell back on the ground, "JENA!" Orion yelled coming to her side. Jenny saw it was Orin, "Orion, I am stabbed," she said pulling on the knife in her side.

Orion put some cloth on the wound, "You're going to be ok Jena. I am going to look after you now so, don't you die on me, my Princess," he said. Jenny smiled, "I am sorry my Prince I can't keep my eyes open," she said. Orin held her in his arms, "Jena, fight death, stay alive please," he pleaded in fear of losing her. Jenny felt death coming to her, "I don't want to," she said. "I DON'T WANT TO!" she screamed suddenly.

"JENNY!" shouted Seto, "Wake up!" Jenny opened her eyes and sat up, she saw her father's face, "Jen, it was just another nightmare," he said holding his youngest in his arms. Jenny stated to cry, "Dad, it was horrible, I died this time, in my nightmare," she said.

Seto looked at his daughter, "No your not, I will make sure of it," he said. Jenny shook her head, "No, it isn't that simple, Dad you weren't there, or at least I couldn't see you there," she cried.

Seto looked up at Sara who had a worried look on her face, "don't look at me," she said looking over at Melissa/Saran. Saran/Melissa nodded, "She's right you won't be there to save her from the attack," she said coldly. The plane shook, "Umm, everyone take your seats were about to land," said Alec over the com system.


	6. Here we go again back to Ancient Egypt

**Behold last chapter of the weekend I promise

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Here we go again back to Ancient Egypt**

"Ok Andy time to get off the plane," said Jade to her older cousin. "I said I would go to Egypt didn't say anything about walking on it, I can I point out how much I hate this place," he sat in his seat like a child. Jenny shook her head, after taking some medicine for her headache, "Andrew, if you don't help me with these nightmare/futures, I am going to really hurt you, badly hurt you," she said.

Andy slowly moved away from Jenny. "Ok," he said in a slow tone and he looked at Jade, "Lovely weather Egypt has," he said in a fake happy tone, stepping outside of the plane. Jade laughed, "Nice cover," she said, "Where did you get that?"

Jenny smirked, "I read that, in a fortune cookie," she said sounding like Seto. Jade shook her head, "You got that, from a fortune cookie?" she asked not fully believing her cousin.

Jenny smiled, "no, not really but I did find a toy knife in a box of cracker jacks," she laughed. Jade rolled her eyes and left the plane, Alec stepped out from the cockpit, "Ready?" she asked her teenage daughter.

Jenny sighed, "I just don't think things are going to be the same anymore," she said. Alec smiled, "Nothing ever is when it involves Ancient Egypt and duel monsters like last time Jenny." Jenny sighed, "I really don't want to do this Mom, but …" Jenny took a club and hit her mother on the back of the head, "Sorry but this is a job, I have to do alone." Alec clasped on the floor, Jenny ran to the exit of the plane, "Guys, Mom clasped!" she yelled.

Everyone ran back in to the plane, but Melissa waited for Jenny, "You take me to where we're going, or this ends right here," Jenny said, once she reached Melissa while everyone was distracted with Alec. Melissa/Saran nodded, "Let's go," she said.

The area, which they had landed the plane, was in a remote location in the tabletop hills in the open planes. Melissa/Saran took Jenny to a cavern not to far away, "In there is a time gate through that cavern, it will take you to the past, the place where your dreams were coming from," she said.

Jenny looked at her, "You're coming, aren't you?" she asked Saran. Saran/Melissa shook her head, "I can't, my job was to get you here, everyone and everything else was extra," she said. Jenny nodded, "Then let my cousin go, I know what to do," she said. Saran/Melissa nodded, "Very well," the blackness within Melissa/Saran's eyes faded and Melissa's hazel eyes shown through, "Thanks Jenny," she said.

"Come, on the others will be here soon," said Melissa. Jenny looked back at the entrance to the cave, "I hope you all take my clue," she said to herself as to say goodbye. Melissa turned, "Come on," they both reached the time gate.

A giant stone circle with Egyptian hieroglyphs surrounding the edges. "Wow," she said. Marik stood at the entrance, "About time you two got here I was starting to worry," he said. Melissa nodded, "Nice to see you too Uncle Marik. Where is Aunt Isis?" she asked. Marik pointed at the gate, "She is waiting for you in Ancient Egypt, Jenny, you need to go alone," he said.

Melissa looked at her Uncle, "I am not letting her go there alone," she said. Marik shook his head, "Melissa it won't be long, but if we don't hurry, what ever action Jenny has taken to make it, just you and she, will be here to hunt her down soon," he said. Marik walked over the gate circle, he pushed one of the pendants sticking out of the sides, "When it turns blue Jenny, jump through it," he said. Jenny nodded, and waited for Marik's signal.

The pendants lined with the hieroglyphs soon began to glow, "wow," said Jenny. They all were red, then yellow then green there were about 12 different pendants in the gate. "NOW," yelled Marik. Jenny looked at the gate it was blue, she quickly ran through it. "Good luck Jen!" yelled Melissa as her cousin jumped into the spinning vortex.

Jenny tumbled through, and didn't remember seeing much suddenly she felt something hard hit her on the back of the head and something in her neck, "Ouch," she said and passing out.

Jenny woke up not knowing how much time had pasted. "Aw, my head," she said, opening her eyes, "she's coming too," said a deep voice, "Tell the Pharaoh the stranger is waking," he said. Jenny opened her eyes, "Where am I?" she asked. The man moved over her, "You will be ok," he said. Jenny could not see clearly, "I can't see?" she said.

"Kimo let her rest," said a familiar voice female voice. The man named Kimo moved away, "yes, Lady Isis," he said and returned to his post. Isis walked over to Jenny placing a wet cloth on her head, "Isis?" asked Jenny in a soar voice. She heard her Aunt laugh, "Well you recognize my voice that's good," she said. Jenny turned her head in the direction of Isis's voice, "I can't see," she said.

Isis moved over Jenny and looked at her eyes, "You will be alright, it just temporary," she said. Jenny turned, "What happened to me, last thing I remember is…" "Falling through, that dam gate," interrupted an angry voice, "How many time must I say this I really, really hate Egypt especially ancient Egypt," said a male voice. Jenny recognized the angry voice, "ANDY! I can't see you, but if I could, I would throw something very hard at you," she said.

"Well no different to what you did to Mom on the plane, nice apology before knocking her out like a light, you pain in the butt," he said in a sarcastic tone. Jenny sat up but a sudden jolt of pain shot throw her, "ah," she said grabbing her head.

Andy shook his head, or at least the blur in Jenny's eyes made it seem like he did. "Jenny, rest," spoke Isis, pushing Jenny back down on the bed. Jenny saw that someone was standing next to Andy but soon she felt her eyelids grow heavy and passed out again.

"JB!" said a voice, "Jenny" it said as she slowly regained consciousness, still having no clue how much time had pasted again. "I am wake, well sort of," she said in a tired tone.

A wet cloth touched her head, "Well at least we know she is waking up," said the voice. "Melissa when will this, Seer get well, my father grows impeccant," said a male's voice. Jenny recognized the voice, it sounded like the Prince/Pharaoh from her dreams, she took a shot at it considering she could not open her eyes, "Prince Orin, would you do me a favor and shut up," she snapped. Melissa laughed, "Well glad she knows your name Prince," she said. "Not funny Melissa," said Prince Orin.

Jenny tried to open her eyes but lacked the strength to, "Why can't I open my eyes, what's wrong with me?" she asked. Melissa shushed her cousin, "You're sick, just rest, when you are better everything will be explained, just keep fighting Jenny," she said.

Jenny felt like someone was pulling at her feet; "Melissa is she awake yet?" said a little girl's voice. Jenny heard her cousin move, "No Princess Jenna, she isn't better stop pulling on her like that," ordered Melissa. Jenny fell back under again.

Jenny was standing on the top of the old Kaiba Corp building, she saw the city, and it was bright and beautiful in the morning sun light. Jenny looked out as if looking for something, '_Where are you?'_ her thought wondered. "Oh why can't I forget you, it was six years ago that I have to relive my life with out you, you have to be here," she said, "somewhere," she said in a giving up tone.

"OUCH!" yelled Jenny feeling something pinched her on the arm. Jenny's eyes shot open and she sat up, "That hurt Andrew," she said seeing her brother had pinched her. "Well, she can see again," he said, Jenny punched her brother as hard as she could in the arm, "Yeah..." she paused, "I can see." "Well so the Seer has awaken good, now lets take her to the star wheel and get this over with I have a war to win," said Prince Orin in the doorway.

Melissa was next to the Prince, "It isn't that easy, Jenny doesn't know what she is doing, not to mention how much time has pasted for her, since we all got her," she said. Jenny rubbed her head, a small headache was bugging her "Can some one please tell the girl who just woke up from another vision. What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

Andy smirked, "Yep, back to her old grumpy self," he said. Jenny gave Andy a look to tell him to be ready for another punch in the arm except this time she did not care if she passed out or hurt herself.

Andy moved away at the look from his sister, "Well, glad to see she is back to the angry form, I miss the nice Jenny," he said. Jenny looked at him, "WHAT?" Melissa laughed, "Andy she was delirious when, she was like that," she said. Andy shook his head, "Yeah but I liked her like that, I think I should said something but she was perfect before she hindered her powers," he said. Jenny looked at her feet, if she had a shoe on she would had thrown it at him.

A little giggle came from Jenny's feet, "Seer's up?" she asked Melissa. "Yes, Princess Jenna, she is up, you can talk to her normally," answered Melissa. Jenny looked down at her feet, a little girl about 10 years old stood there, with long brown hair and purple eyes, much to Jenny's surprise she recognized the girl but now could not remember where at that moment. The girl looked like Jenny when she was 10 years old, the girl moved about the room and hugged the Prince's leg, "Back ride," she said to him happily.

The Prince bent down a picked up the little girl, "Don't you want to talk to the Seer?" he asked. The girl laughed, "I already did," she said looking at Jenny. Jenny was confused be then remembered the dream, "You were the one that sent me that," she said. The girl nodded on the Prince's shoulders, "Yep, and I am hungry, brother to food!" she ordered.

The Prince smiled, "Ok, Jenna," he said. Jenny looked at the Prince as he bounced away with the little girl on his back. Melissa looked at Andy, "Go tell everyone that Jenny's awake and is doing better, I will be down with her in a minute," she said. Andy left, leaving Jenny and Melissa alone.

"You look worried," said Melissa. Jenny looked up at her cousin, "I didn't want to say anything, but I saw that girl before," she said. Melissa nodded, "Saran told me about those nightmares just before she released me. Yes, Jenny that is the dead little girl from your nightmare," she said.

Jenny shook her head, "She looks like me, when I was that age." Melissa smiled, and took her cousin's hand, "Hey, that won't happen, for a while, but your probably hungry since you been out for over two weeks, and frankly I got tired of having to make you chew yesterday," said Melissa changing the subject. Jenny's stomach gave a large growl, to Melissa suggestion, "Um," Jenny said turning pink "Yeah."


	7. Meeting the Royal Families

Ok here is your chapter for today more will be coming here soon, in the next few days probably Thursday or Friday nights. Reviews are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting the Royal Families**

Melissa walked with Jenny to the dinning hall located near the back of the royal palace. Jenny completely amazed by all the hieroglyphs and writing, she kept stopping to examine them; Melissa would shake her head and grab her drooling cousin towards the dinning hall. Melissa walked in first, "Hi, everyone," she said while entering the hall.

Seto, Yugi, Alec, Mai, Joey, Andy, Katie, Troy, looked up at Melissa as she dragged an amazed Jenny into the room. "Look who is finally better," she said pulling Jenny in to view, Jenny went pink in front of everyone her purple hair almost faded now and brown was showing slightly. Alec jumped and Seto strolled from his or her places at the large table were everyone sat, "Jenny," said Alec worried, at the same time sounding pissed off, running to her daughter.

Jenny hid behind Melissa, from her mother's wrath that she thought she would get for clubbing her on the head, however, she did not get one, instead it was a hug, and a hug of a worried parent, Seto shook his head, he didn't worry about Jenny that much, he knew his daughter would pull through in the end.

They entered a large room with a long yellow stone table, and seats that sat about 20 people. As they walked, they passed enormous, columns that held up the ceiling and were covered in marble, red, blue, tiles and some with hieroglyphs other just sand stone marble. Everyone was seated at the table expect Seto and Alec for they were over by Jenny and Melissa.

Alec took her youngest daughter into a big hug again, "Your better, and that all that matters so don't worry about hitting me on the head, being passed out for two weeks is enough punishment," she said happily. Seto laughed, standing next to Alec and Melissa, "Of course she would make it, after all she has my fighting spirit," he smirked at his youngest knowing how stubborn the two of them could be. Kate stood up at the table, "Hey, she wasn't the only one sick over here," she said crossing her arms.

Jenny looked up from her mother's shoulder, "Well glad to see you all made it," she said, squeezing out of her mother's grip. Kate smirked, "You are so ridiculously lucky," she said in an angry tone. Jenny smirked at her older sister, "Well nice to see you too, Sis," she sarcastically spoke. Kate sat down, Seto held his youngest in his arms for a moment, "You made some of us worry you know that," he said calmly. Jenny looked at everyone, "I am sorry, I dragged you all into this," she said bowing.

Seto smiled and embraced his daughter harder, "You scared me the most, of all you know that," he whispered, in her ear then in a louder voice, "Now don't you run off like that again." Jenny smiled, "Sorry, but would some one please, let know what is going on, according to Melissa, I was out for two weeks."

Alec took her daughter's hand, "You we hit with a poison dart the minute you walked through the gate. If I hadn't woken up when I did, and knew where you were going you would have died right there, in front of the gate," she said. Alec, Jenny, Seto and Melissa took seats at the long table, and they explained to Jenny what had happened to her.

Jenny was hit with a knock out dart and was out of it for two weeks trying to fight off the poison. Yamu and Mokuba stayed behind in the present with Marik and Isis was going back and forth.

Kate was hit with the same type of dart that also hit Jenny, but not in the same area of the body, she was only out for an hour. As for Seto had found the dart in Kate's leg, however Jenny's was in the back of the neck, and they feared that they would lose her if they, did not pull it out correctly.

Isis stopped the darts as soon as Kate had passed out and lay next to Jenny, knocked out. Everyone entered and was safe in the palace, they all had to adapt to Egyptian life mainly the clothing and restrooms, but were soon known as members of the royal court, thanks to some negotiating from Alec and Seto not to mention they looked like their past forms, except older.

"So let me get this straight were related to the royal family?" asked Jenny. Alec did a somewhat rolling of her eyes, "Not exactly, Pharaoh Set had two heirs but neither had any children of there own, the next after Set to take the throne would have been, Kara which was Kisara's and Set's love child or Kist, Atem's aka nameless Pharaoh around here, and Thema (Tea) daughter. However, Kara and Kist did not have any kids, same for Nephi and Jono (Mai and Joey), but they did fine a boy and adopted him making him the next heir to the throne, since they were part of the royal court in the past."

"That was over a 100 years ago, Alexandra," said a strong older man's voice from one of the halls. Everyone stood up; Jenny followed not knowing traditions or customs of Ancient Egypt very well. Everyone kept their eyes on the table however, Jenny looked at the Pharaoh and his two children as they entered, which was a teenage boy a little older then her and one little girl about 10 years old that looked like Jenny when she was 10.

Seto took his hand and discreetly pushed Jenny's head down to face the table without moving his own head "Don't look," he muttered to her. Jenny kept her eyes on the table, as the Pharaoh took his seat, "You can sit now," said the Pharaoh.

Everyone sat down, "Pharaoh," said Sara, "This is Jenny, the girl we been taking care of, for the past 14 Ra days," said Jenny's aunt. Jenny began to turn her head, but Seto put his hand behind her neck and kept her from moving it, "Don't," he said quietly.

The Pharaoh laughed when he saw how Seto was controlling his daughter like a puppet, "Kaiba it is alright, she can look. If she is young and available, and I must see the eyes of the Seer, (my way of saying foreseer) if I am to know of her talents, or for me to trust her with the task ahead," commanded the Pharaoh.

Jenny took a deep breath and turned her head, for her father removed his hand from the back of her neck. She looked up the table and saw a strong man about his late 40's with black and gray hair seated at the head of the table where the common Pharaoh head dress.

A small girl was next to him on the left and a boy about her age sat on the right with long blonde hair. "Jennifer Kaiba, welcome to Egypt, my name is Pharaoh Amenhotep III and my two children from what I heard you met them already. Jenna, is my daughter and Crown Prince Orin, you said his name before while you were in between," said the Pharaoh. Jenny nodded, "I did?" she questioned a slit slap on the back told her not to question it.

The Pharaoh laughed, "Kaiba, don't punish your daughter for I know her mind, I have seen it at times when she was unaware," he said. Jenny looked at him; "You sent Pharaoh…" she stopped for she did not know if it was safe to say the nameless Pharaoh's name.

"Atem," finished the Pharaoh with amused smirk on his face. Jenny had a slight puzzled look on her face as Amenhotep continued to speak, "It is alright, I know who he is, and yes I did send him to warn you about Melissa/Saran." The Pharaoh glared at Melissa who turned her eyes toward the table and her plate, "If Saran hadn't come with Melissa this war could be over," he said. Jenny's eyes widened, "WAR!" she said shooting a look at Melissa.

Melissa slumped in her chair, "Saran isn't with me, she stayed back in our time, she has changed I swear she did," she said. Jenny looked at her cousin harder, "I won't be so sure," she said, "your minds seemed to be still linked to her, she can't take over but tell you what is going on in our time," spoke Jenny.

Pharaoh Amenhotep looked at Jenny closely, "you are a true Seer, I will give you that," he said. Jenny turned her head back towards the Pharaoh, "What do you mean?" she asked. The Pharaoh laughed, "I sensed Saran inside your cousin but no one was able to pin point where she was until you just told me were to look, just now and that is by the time gate in your time," he said. Jenny looked at her mom, Alec saw the confusion on Jenny's face, "He is a Seer too, very rare that two are in the same place at once, I think he likes you," said Alec, however she was not referring to the Pharaoh.

Jenny's stomach rumbled again, "ah," she said trying to keep it quiet however; it was loud enough that everyone heard it causing Jenny to have a deep blush cover her face in embarassment. "Well, looks like we better fill you with some food considering you have only had liquids for the past few weeks," said Amenhotep clapping his hands. Jenny smiled as the servants brought food to the table, "wow," she said looking at all the food on her plate.

Some time during dinner

Seto nudged her, "Are you ok?" he asked Jenny when she had not touched much of her food. Jenny sighed and closed her eyes, "I need to walk for a few minutes I can't eat much of anything right now, Dad, this is a lot for me," she said.

Seto glanced at the Pharaoh who nodded giving him the signal that Jenny was excused. "Go ahead, I will protect your food from the mutt and his pup, over there," he said pointing at Joey and Troy who were eating like slobs.

Kate was rolling her eyes at Troy and his father, how could she like Troy in the first place and she still like him ever though they had been fighting each other since they got to Egypt. Jenny looked at her father and smiled, then turned her head towards the Pharaoh and bowed as she stood up and left the room.

Prince Orin found Jenny, a few hours later standing at one of the many balconies on the side of the palace looking over the city below. He saw that Jenny was not moving, "Jennifer?" he asked calmly speaking with a calm tongue. Jenny did not move at first until Orin moved closer to her, "I am fine Prince Orin, I appreciate it that you didn't take another step," she said with her eyes closed using a harsh tone of voice as to hide her current feelings of confusion. "You don't seem fine, dinner has concluded and you are still out here," he said.

Jenny opened her eyes and looked at the Prince, he was older then her by a few years, now that she was getting a clear look at him. Jenny looked him over his long blonde and brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, his skin a light tan, and those eyes big soft aqua ocean eyes she soon felt entrapped by them, she quickly turned for she saw her eyes, had ensnared him as well, they had been lost for a moment at the sight of each other.

"Jennifer?" he said worried, about her suddenly turn away from him. "Call me Jenny or Jen," she said to him in a calmer tone of voice now. "Jen-knee," he tried to say her name but each time he tried it made no sense, "Junkie," he said. Jenny laughed but caught herself that this was the royal Prince, she kept it down, "I am sorry," he said to her. "I just can't say it in your tongue, your cousin is a wonderful teacher but I only know so much," he said.

Jenny smiled, "Well, you could call me by my ancient name," she said. The Orin looked at her, "Ancient name?" he questioned. Jenny caught her self again, she then knew that he did not know that Egypt that he lives in was different then the one she was used to, "I mean, past form's name," she said quickly, "Jena," she said.

Prince Orin tried the name, "Jena," he said, sounded like Gina from his mouth. The Prince sounded like he was enjoying the name as it passed his lips, it was as if he had spoken it before in his life, and in a way he had, a sad expression on his face appeared, when he first said the name, but it faded away quickly as he continued to speak.

"Jena that is the name of which I will call you when, you and I are alone," he said, "but in the presence of my father, and everyone else I will call still call you, Jennifer." Jenny nodded, "As you wish Prince Orin," she said bowing her head, "Call me Orion," he interrupted her, "In private."

Jenny looked up at him shocked, "Orion," she said trying the name out. "Sorry about what I said to you when I was under," she said. Orion laughed, "You remember that?" he asked puzzled. Jenny nodded "just bits and pieces here and there, it's coming back to me slowly," she said. Orion looked out at the city, "What is really bothering you, since it is just you and me, out here," he said.

Jenny sighed, "I don't want to be a Seer, I got rid of this ability and now, it's, it is back and I…" Jenny stopped for she found she was shouting suddenly. "I am sorry, it isn't your problem it is mine, goodnight Orion," she said walking away. Orion watched her leave without a word. Deep down Prince Orin wanted to comfort Jenny, as if he had known her all his life and in away he did for he knew her past form all to well. They had grown up together but then he lost her, due to his royal training to keep his emotion and feelings in check were stopping him for comforting Jenny's confusion.

Jenny returned to the dinning hall to see Alec and Melissa with Jenny's unfinished plate. "About time, you know you would normally be, beheaded for leaving good food to waste," said Melissa. Jenny sighed, "Sorry took longer then planed," she said sitting down next to her mother. Alec slid the plate of food over to her daughter, "Are you still hungry?" she asked. Jenny picked up a piece of fish, "What do you think?" she asked shoveling it into her mouth.

"Well, since I am not needed here to force feed you Jenny, I am going to bed," said Alec standing up. Jenny nodded, "Night mom," she said with a mouth full. Melissa smiled, "I will make sure she finds her room, sleep well, Aunt Alec," she said. Alec bowed and left the girls to talk and finish eating.

"So can I ask where you were for a few hours?" asked Melissa. Jenny smiled, "I am not talking to you," she said glaring at Melissa. Melissa leaned back in her chair, "Ok so I didn't tell you that you and Orin are going to fight in a war, but hey at least I picked out a cutie, for you," she said.

Jenny shook her head, "Melissa! That's not the point and you know it!" she said. Melissa smirked, "Ok but I know you like him," she said. Jenny put down her piece of fish, "No, I think he is a spoiled prince who doesn't give a rat's ass about me," she said.

Melissa smiled, "Oh you really like him, then, looks like some one has got her heart back, which means you have your powers as well," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her head, "Am I that obverse now?" she asked. Melissa nodded, "You changed names tonight didn't you?" she asked. Jenny looked at her cousin, "You know what, JUST stay out of my head," she barked.

Melissa grinned, "Ok, I am out, gosh your so, picky when it comes to men," she said crossing her arms. Jenny shook her head, "I am the Seer, and you won't mind your own business, mind reader, oh and did you forget my heart is locked away remember so I can't get it back," she snapped.

Melissa looked towards the door, "You done?" she asked, finally. Jenny sighed, "My head hurts even though I know it isn't there anymore, and yes, I am finished," she said. Melissa looked at Jenny's plate, "Yeah I say you had your fill of food come on," she said standing up deciding to table the previous conversation.

Jenny followed Melissa through a string of hallways that led to the top of the palace, "Your room is near the royal family's bedrooms, mine is across from yours so keep you voice down," said Melissa.

Jenny nodded as the walked in to the final hallway, and saw six doors in it, Jenny was the second door from the entrance, "thanks Melissa," she said. "Oh before I forget, the Pharaoh wants you to dress, like you belong here, so ditch the 21 century clothes and dress your part Seer," she sneered. Jenny looked at herself she loved her blue jeans and T-shirt.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "As long as I don't have to wear a dress I am happy," she said with a slight muffle. Melissa laughed, "Sorry but that is what women wear here," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes, "Well consider this pay back for dragging me here," she said hitting Melissa in the arm, "OUCH!" she yelled.

Realizing how loud she yelled she pushed Jenny in to room and shut the door, "You know anyone that wakes the Pharaoh, is to be put to death," said Melissa. Jenny smiled, "He won't hurt me, I am the Seer, he needs me to save his kingdom remember," snapped Jenny. Melissa shook her head, "Yeah, but he will hurt me, remember he can't touch you, but he can do things to everyone else," she said. Melissa left Jenny's room a few moments later shutting the door behind her.

Jenny looked at the lamps that lit her room, it was very large and open. A large bed stood with thin silk drapes hanging down. The walls were made of large stone brick and a balcony that was the only large door other then the entrance to the room. Jenny moved over to the bed, holding one of the lamps that was by the door, and looked at the bed. "So when did you think I wouldn't notice you," said Jenny looking at the figure loom in a dark corner of the room.

"How did you know I was here, Jennifer," said a man's voice. Jenny turned and looked at the right corner of the room next to the balcony, "Pharaoh as you said I am a Seer, I can tell where any others are at, since they normally keep distance between each other. I saw you before Melissa pushed me in here," she said. Pharaoh Amenhotep moved in to the light, he had a long shirt and wearing one of his royal robes.

"Jennifer, I under estimated you," he said, "May be we can push this a little further, since you mind has recovered so quickly," he said. Jenny looked at him, "I am here to end this war, not to make you a god if that is what your pushing at?" snapped Jenny. The Pharaoh nodded, "I am talking about the Star Wheel Trials," he said, "You seem to have your wits about you and you're using your abilities even when you're awake. However you still doesn't want them even though they could save thousands of lives."

Jenny moved uneasy by the Pharaoh's words, "Only the chose few who posses, the endurance and the knowledge can pass such a tests of the star trails or what ever it's called, also since I am here to end this little uprising, yes I am using my powers even if I don't want them, I would give up my heart just to make sure it will never be broken again, like my father did all those years ago. However, I give for other more then myself, so I am not afraid of you," she spoke in a feared tone.

The Pharaoh smiled, "You don't scare easily do you young Kaiba?" he said. Jenny nodded, "Yes I do, I just don't show it, that's all, you think I want to have my heart, or these powers, I am a freak and I was happy with the way I was before all this," she answered. "I call no showing; fear a family trait I guess you can say I picked up from my parents." The Pharaoh moved over to Jenny and peered in to her purple/blue colored eyes, "Your face and eyes tell me that there is something you are hiding from me, more then your anger for getting your powers back," he said.

Jenny turned her head away from the Pharaoh, "Stay out, of my head," she said. The Pharaoh grabbed her face and made her look at him, "Jenny you're so young, so pure, and untouched, but you are going tell me everything, I want to know in exchange you get what you want," he said. Jenny looked at the Pharaoh, "I don't need nor want anything to do with you, all I want is to go home and get these powers to leave," she said pulling away with all she had falling to the stone floor.

Jenny felt a sudden jolt of pain her side, "ah!" she yelled as the vision came to her.

A battle was raging, "Jena," said male voice in panic. Jenny looked around, "Orion," she called out, looking for him. She could not move far, her side had been pierced with a blade, "Orion," she called out moving slowly. Jenny came upon Princess Jenna, "No," she cried, "Jenna, wake up, please," she begged the girl.

The girl had blood stained clothes her neck sliced open and her blue/purple eyes were visible for she died with them open. Jenny tried to get up off the ground but could not, she felt her life slowly leaving her, and death soon to come "Orion," she cried one last time "I am sorry, I failed to protect your half sister."

Jenny found herself on the floor when she came out of the vision, Pharaoh Amenhotep with his hand on her back, "You see, I can force it out of you painfully," he said to Jenny while tears came out of her eyes sitting up slowly.

Jenny sat up against the bed, moving hurt for her but she was not about to let Amenhotep control her like that again, "You stay out of my head," she barked, "or I will go in yours." Jenny's eyes squinted, Pharaoh Amenhotep suddenly squinted to her gaze, and he saw fire, his family dead, his kingdom in ruin and his life leaving him. Jenny pushed harder, and focused on his agony, "You threaten me, I will do the same to you," she said and pushed her mind harder.

The Pharaoh looked up at her in the vision; Jenny appeared to be clad in the armor of the blue eyes white dragon. "Don't push the child of the Blue eyes white dragon," she said. The Pharaoh smiled, "You are good but I am stronger still," he said. Jenny focused on Amenhotep, "No, I think not, Amenhotep," she said. A sword appeared in her hand and cut the Pharaoh's face, he screamed in pain. He then yelled out a name of an Egyptian god monster, "Obelisk, gave me power," he yelled in the vision.

Blue part of Obelisk the tormentor covered the Pharaoh's body, "You really don't know who you are messing with child," he said. Jenny's eyes in the Blue eyes armor were white as walls, "I don't fear you anymore Pharaoh," she said. The Pharaoh struck with his fist in to Jenny, throwing her against the wall.

(In the real world, Jenny's body moved as if she was having a spasm attack) The Pharaoh walked over to her on the ground, Jenny's armor faded, "Enough, girl you passed your first test, with me," he said removing the armor from him. Jenny looked up breathing heavy as she lay on the stone ground of the mind world.

Jenny opened her eyes and saw the Pharaoh sitting across from her, "Good," he said. Jenny looked at him "What did you just make me do just now?" she asked. "Made you angry and I see that is the focus of you strength. You hold in too much inside, Jennifer Kaiba, that is enough tonight, you will begin your mind training in the morning after meal, you understand. I beat you in the mind world and hurt you a little physically in this world, the pain will pass by morning," he said and left the room.

Jenny closed her eyes, still breathing heavy, as she tried to recover from the sudden mental blow she had taken. Jenny turned and crawled up slowly on to the bed, she saw her clothes, which she was to wear in the morning. "Well," she said panting, "At least I passed," she said to herself. Jenny closed her eyes, "now to get out of these clothes, and in to this day and night shirt," she muttered. Taking all the strength she had she stood up and took off her clothes, slowly.

Jenny felt a pain in her ribs in the place, which Pharaoh Amenhotep had punched her with the Obelisk armor. "Man does he pack a punch or what," she said in an out of breath voice after taking off her bra and shirt. Jenny stood up and slowly put the large white gown over her shoulders and finding the head, "Well at least it isn't a short dress," she said lying on the bed now letting sleep take her.

A figure moved out of the shadows in another corner of the room, _'You may have been able to see my father, Seer, but you didn't see me,'_ he said in his mind.

Prince Orin stepped out of the shadows. He looked at the deep sleeping Jenny on the bed, he felt sorry for her and yet something more, he moved some blankets over her to keep her warm. Orion moved around and undid the thin lining drapes around the bed, so Jenny, could be safe from bugs and left the room as quietly as he entered while she was distracted by his father.

* * *

Thank you my two reviewers, I really appericate your reponses (mutters) wish more people would say something (just ignore that last part) and Thanks again. 

**Darkstar:** Well there in Egypt and all hell is about to break lose but that's not for a few chapter. I am glad you fell in love with this story, and yes being one of my frists it did flow from the heart. I will have the next chapter up in a few days but as you can see Egypt isn't a field trip.

**Twilight Memories: **Yes, I am not killing off everyone, just a few people from Egypt (hint hint) Anyways there are two endings for this series one that I just came up with and the other more of a happier ending. I hate to say this but any story where I read or watch a movie where they kill of all the character is what I call (forgive my language) the Chicken Shit ending meaning the writer didn't know how to come up with a solution which everyone lives but NO lets just kill them off I admit a few can do that, and have the ending make sense however 90 of the time the end just blows when that happens, not with me no way, I have a classy ending and I hope you like it however we have a very long way to go with this story. **  
**


	8. Star Wheel Trials Debated

**Chapter 8  
**

**Star Wheel Trials Debated **

Everyone was down at the table by early light, for they had all become accustomed to the routines of the Royal Palace. Jenny came down in her Egyptian gown and took at seat at the table next to Seto and Alec, who were both dressed in Egyptian attire. Seto wore his blue outfit, which matched Mage Seth's out fit of blue with out the ankh, symbol on it.

Alec was in a white shirt with tank top that was kind of low cut but not showing anything, Sara, Melissa, Jade, Tea, and Mai had the same thing on just with different variations to them. Jenny was the only one who was in a dress, and she hated it, but since she was to be the Seer she would need to fit her part in the court if call upon by the Pharaoh at any time.

Pharaoh Amenhotep came down the hall followed by his son and daughter. Amenhotep did not show a sign from his mental fight with Jenny the night before; however, Jenny showed her pain in her eyes. Amenhotep saw this easily by looking at her, he hit her harder then he thought. Amenhotep had a small cut on his face from the blade strike Jenny had made, that was all the evidence he had but unseen unless looked for.

Seto saw the exhaustion in his daughter face as she struggled to swallow food with out squinting to force it down. "Jenny, are you alright," he asked in a quiet tone. Jenny sat up, "I am fine, just a little tired," she said, glancing at the Pharaoh then back to her food. Yugi, Joey, Mai and Andy watched from the other side of the table as Jenny answered her father, Seto did not catch the glance at the Pharaoh, however they did.

Prince Orin stood up after meal was completed, "Father it is time for me to continue my studies," he pronounced. Pharaoh Amenhotep smiled, "Good, then take Jennifer Kaiba with you, she must learn all she can before starting the Star Wheel Trials tonight," he said. Alec, Seto, Yugi, Andy, Kate, Melissa, and Andy all spat out their food, "WHAT!" they all said. Pharaoh Amenhotep looked at them, "Jenny is being tested on the Star Wheel tonight," he said.

Seto stood up, "Pharaoh Amenhotep, I have to object," he said. "Jenny just recovered from the poison, it isn't safe to put her there yet," said Alec worried. The Pharaoh looked at Seto and Alec hard, "She is stronger then you think Kaiba and Alexandra, and Jennifer is ready for the Star Wheel Trials," he said.

Alec did not agree with this, "I don't agree," she said standing up next to Seto, "Jenny isn't strong enough to keep her food down," she said pointing as Jenny squinted trying just to get something down which was juice. The Pharaoh looked at Jenny, "Are you going to let them speak for you?" he asked.

Jenny took a deep breath after putting down her goblet, and looked at her concerned parents she then looked back at the Pharaoh and let out her breath. Yugi stood up "Pharaoh Amenhotep! Please let Jenny rest one more night, she isn't…" "I am strong enough!" interrupted Jenny in an angry tone, "Don't under estimate me, Uncle Yugi, Mom, Dad, or Andy and Kate. This is my choice, I spoke with Pharaoh Amenhotep about this last night he and I have agreed that I am ready, I think, no change that, I know I am ready for this," she spoke in a determined voice.

Everyone at the table except Pharaoh Amenhotep, Prince Orin, and Melissa were all awe struck by Jenny's determination. "I can do this, and how dare all of you to say I am not strong enough yet, I am too," she spoke with a strong tone of voice, "I can do this and I will," she stood up and walked out of the room toward the hall leading to the library of knowledge.

Seto and Alec watched their youngest daughter walk away from the table in the presence of the Pharaoh, and everyone else, the looked as if she had taken a leather glove and smacked both of them across the face. Yugi sat down and rubbed his head, "Jenny doesn't know what she is doing," he said.

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi and the other adults then at his children, "Orin go and help Jenny study and prepare for tonight and Melissa make sure she is dress properly tonight, I don't want any thing to wrong about her you know what I mean," he said. Melissa nodded and Orin left for the library to help get Jenny prepared for the trials. "Princess," he started, "I know," she said, "leave and find something to do," she got up and left the room.

Andy and Kate looked at each other from across the table; Mai, Joey, Troy, Seto, Alec, Yugi, Tea, Matt, and Jade looked at the Pharaoh. "You all know what trials Jenny is about to starting tonight," he started. "I can't believe your putting in that torture chamber," snapped Alec quickly. Seto put his hand on Alec's back trying to clam her down, "Pharaoh, why now?" he asked trying to hold his anger in, "Why can't this wait? She isn't well enough yet she isn't thinking straight."

The Pharaoh shook his head, "Kaiba, I wish that we had more time, but the war is growing, we need the armors and Jennifer is the only one if, not, when, she passes the trials can protect this city while all of you fine the last of the armors.

"No, I won't stand for it," said Andy. "Nor will I, Jenny doesn't need to be put through another mental strain right now, she been beaten enough we saw it in her this morning," said Kate worried.

"Kathleen Kaiba, if I don't start Jenny tonight on it, when? We do not know when the next attack will be; your Monsters are strong but will not take much to defeat them, now, our enemy has seen your powers and will soon find away around them and defeat us all," said the Pharaoh in a salmon tone as if this wasn't an easy decision to make. Sara shook her head, "We can fight with what we have," she said, "If Jenny makes it through the trials she will know the rest of the armors locations giving us the advantage and a safe guard."

Alec turned and looked at her sister, "Please tell me your not siding with Amenhotep," she pleaded, "We are talking about my youngest daughter's life here." Melissa looked at her Aunt, "We are also talking about the lives of entire kingdom, Aunt Alec, would rather them go out to fight in a hopeless battle knowing full well they don't have a chance, or Jenny puts herself to the test and protects them giving a chance," she snapped.

Seto looked at Alec, "I know that you want to protect her as much as I do, but Jenny is stronger then we both think she is, she can do this," he said not only trying to convince Alec but himself about his daughter.

Alec looked up at Seto, "Please say you're not siding with them, now, Seto," she said. Seto sat down, "I am Alec, I can see the point that Melissa and Sara, with our monsters alone this city won't say protected long they will find away to break all of us and then what is left? With out the armors and the monster we have are all sitting ducks."

Alec looked at Yugi, "Please say that you're siding with me?" she pleaded to her younger brother. Yugi looked at his sister, "Yes, but then again Alec; Seto, Sara and Melissa do have a valid point, but if Jenny doesn't pass were all doomed anyway, I think it is best to put her in the trial while she is at her best." "I second," said Andy, "I third," said Kate. "I forth," said Tea. Mai, Joey and Troy had not said a word throughout the whole discussion.

"Joey your opinion matters here Mai and Troy's too, you are all part of the royal court, like the rest of us, like it or not we need your vote on this," said Alec. Jade and Matt sat and watched for their opinion had not been questioned yet.

Joey leaned back in his chair, "I am going with Melissa, Sara, and Seto, Alec," he said. Mai looked at Joey, "I am with you Alec, Yugi, Tea, Andy, and Kate" she said, "What chances do we have even if she fails, it would be a waste of her life and our time." Everyone turned their eyes two the last three people at the table, Matt, Jade, and Troy who now were in the hot seats.

They were the final vote, "Matt?" asked Kate. Matt shook his head, "Jenny, has this right, if she thinks she is ready I say have her go for it, but I also think she should wait, I am going to wait on my answer," he said. Troy and Jade were the deciding votes if Matt chooses to go with or without Jenny taking the trial.

Troy sighed, "If we don't do something soon then it is over for all of us," he said, "I am sorry Alec, Andrew, Kate, I am taking Melissa, Sara, Seto, Pharaoh Amenhotep, Dad's and Jenny's side on this."

"The vote stands at six to six," said Pharaoh Amenhotep, "if Jade chooses to side with either and Troy decides either, they will balance the scale." Alec looked at the table, "Then we are condemning my youngest to death," said Alec.

"Alec!" said Sara, "If we don't do something soon everyone is going to die and Jenny will too, it's a lose, a lose situation right now," she said. "Sara is right Alec, I am taking her side," said Jade in a quiet salmon tone of voice.

Alec looked at Matt, "Matt?" she asked. Matt sighed, "If I continue to say neither then the vote passes, so I am going to pick a side, I love Jenny, she is like another sister to me, Alec, she is a good friend I hate to see this happen to her, but this is her decision. Alec I am sorry, but I am pick Amenhotep's side," he let out a huge breath as if a large stone just sat on his heart.

"Then it is decided, the royal court says that she is to go, then so be it," said Alec sitting down in her chair.

Pharaoh Amenhotep looked at Alec, "She will make it, have faith in your daughter, she is stronger then you think," he said. Alec looked at the Pharaoh and got up and left the hall, Seto followed after her, "Alec!" he said worried. Yugi and the others finished their meal in silence. Melissa got up and went to the library to inform Orin and Jenny of the court's decision even though it was the same from when they left a few moments ago.

"ALEC!" said Seto running down the hall leading to their room. Alec stopped in the middle of the hall, "What Seto?" she asked in a strong tone of voice. "Alec, don't fight this," he said moving closer to her. Alec turned around, tear filled her eyes "Seto, she is our daughter why are you going to let her do this?" she asked in an angry tone.

Seto sighed, "Alec, with out Jenny passing the trials now, would cut our time short to prepare, plane and stop this war from finishing itself on this city." Alec leaned against the wall, "Seto, she is only 16 years old, hasn't even been with a boy nor enjoyed life, ever since we let her hinder her powers she has been miserable and now we just going to send her to her death," she said in hysterics.

Seto hugged Alec, "I know," he said holding his crying wife. "You were her age once, you found strength then now it is her turn. Alec please, let our daughter have this chance, I know she can beat the trials," he confided in her.

Alec looked at Seto, "You really think she can do this?" she asked him. Seto released Alec from hug, "Yes, you need to put a little more effort into the thought Jenny has grown up in to a bright, strong, egotistical, and pig headed girl who is the best parts of me and you."

Alec leaned against a wall, "Seto there is more that you need to know be fore you finish, Jenny needs some one to help her in the last trial, she needs to be in love with that person by giving him her heart she doesn't have one remember? The person also can't be of family where is she going to find someone, to love in this time?" she asked.

Seto looked at Alec, "She wouldn't have taken on this task or trial unless she already had someone in mind," he said. Alec closed her eyes, "Fine, I will do what I have to but I am not going to watch my daughter die," she said and went into their room.

Seto rolled his eyes and walked back to the dinning room, "Sara, where is Amenhotep, I need to speak with him!" he shouted. "He went in to the throne room, he has business with the peasants, why what is wrong?" she asked Seto. Seto shook his head, "I am afraid that I may have made the wrong choice. This is Jenny!" he said. Sara shook her head, "Put some faith in her, she will be fine," she said grabbing Seto by the shoulders. "You know as well as I do that the last trial Jenny needs to choose…" Seto started when he caught a glance from the young princess across the room. "She has chosen, my brother," said Princess Jenna, and then she left.

The day pasted slowly, Jenny had spent the entire day preparing her mind for the trials. Prince Orin watched her closely, "Jenny you need to get some sleep, the trials last three days without sleep," he said worried. Jenny looked up from the scroll, "I am fine Orion," she said.

Orin looked at her, "But I am not fine with it," he said. Jenny looked at him, "To be honestly Orion, I don't care," she said in an angry voice "I am taking the trials tonight, what does it matter if I make it," she snapped. "Everything!" said Melissa entering the library, "you won't get anywhere if you work yourself to the bone," she said. Jenny looked up, "What would know about the trials?" she asked.

Melissa smirked, "I know enough, Jennifer Kaiba, you aren't going to sleep for more then 72 hours, I suggest you listen to the Prince," she said. Jenny looked up, "I have to finish this scroll on mind battling," she said looking back down at it. Melissa walked over to Jenny, "Mind battling? Why do you need that?" she asked. Jenny sat up, "I think Pharaoh Amenhotep was trying to give me a hit to my first trial which I think will be a mind battle," she said.

Melissa shook her head, "What ever, so how much do you have to learn?" she asked. Jenny pointed to a large pile of scrolls that she had pulled from the library stacks, Melissa shook her head, "That does it," she said taking the scroll away.

Jenny looked up, "Hey I wasn't done with that," she said. Melissa put the scroll in with the pile, "You want it then you're going to have to duel me for it," she said. Jenny shook her head, "What do you think I was doing?" she snapped. "Mind battling is Duel monsters, except you do it in your mind, want to try me out?" she asked.

Melissa shrugged, "What the heck, fine, a mind battle, umm, how?" Jenny smirked just close your eyes oh and this will be painful." Melissa closed her eyes, Jenny did not blink but Melissa seems to become nervous as the two fought in her mind. Melissa then suddenly fell to the ground, Jenny kept a laser like focus on her cousin with out blinking, and cuts appeared on her cousin's arms.

Prince Orin could not believe what he was seeing he shook Jenny once Melissa screamed out in pain. Jenny blinked and Melissa opened her eyes, "Wow," said Jenny getting a hold of her self. Melissa stood up, "ouch," she said looking at her arms, "How did you do that?" she asked with wonder.

"Mind battle, it is when you call duel monsters and they become one with your body, and then you battle. However when you get hurt by the weapons they appear in the real world, kicks and punches too," she said rubbing her side. "Jenny, where did you first learn this?" asked Melissa. Jenny looked at Melissa from the scroll, "Pharaoh Amenhotep thought me last night in my room," she said. "So that is what you and my father were doing," said Prince Orin.

"You saw?" she asked. Orin scratched his head, "No, I saw him go into your room last night before Melissa pushed you in there," he said. Jenny nodded, "Yeah, that is what happened, I had the Blue eyes white dragon armor, and he had Obelisk, but power punched me in the ribs, that is why I looked tired this morning my mental strain was too much last night to take in my condition. However, that is a different story now that I know more," she said.

Orin grabbed the scroll from Jenny, "I think you have had enough mind training and need to get some rest," he said. Jenny looked at him, "I told you both, I am fine, I don't need sleep," she yawned. Melissa and Orin raised eyebrows, "Really!" said Melissa "then how come you look like your going to fall asleep." Jenny forced her eyes open, "I am fine, just leave me to study," she snapped. Melissa rolled her eyes, "I am going to go tell the others, catch you two later."

Jenny looked at her cousin and shook her head, "Pain in the butt," she muttered. Orin raised an eyebrow, "Jennifer?" he asked. Jenny's head hit the table with a loud thud, Orin looked down at her, "She is asleep," he said with a small laugh, "Guess mind battles do wear you out."

Prince Orin took Jenny in his arm, now being older then her, he would be able to carry her easily, but not as simple as he first thought. He carried the sleeping Jenny all the way up to her room, he lay her, down on the bed, "You know you're peaceful when you're not angry or talking," he said in a quiet voice he moved some of her faded long purple bangs from her face, "Sleep well my Princess," he said and left the room.

Jenny dreams seemed to be a little more peaceful, she stood on the balcony next to Orion, and he smiled at her with his small mouth and ocean deep aqua eyes. "Orion," she groaned as he took her in his arms. "I don't think I can keep going," she said in a tired voice.

Orion held her up, "Just a few more hours then the last trial, Jenny, please stay strong, just past this last test tonight and all the knowledge that you seek to fine the armors will be uses and the city will be safe, keep fighting sleep," he said to her. Jenny wrapped her arms around him, "You know Orion, I think I am falling for you," she said in a tired voice not sure of what she was saying.

Orion looked at her, "Jena?" he said surprised to hear her say that. Jenny looked up at him, "Just take care of my family for me, I can't bear to see them sad for long," she whispered.

Orion stood up, gently pulling Jenny up to face him, "You aren't going to die in that trial, Jenny," he said. Jenny shook her head, "But no one has, filled this void I feel, how am I to battle that how am I suppose to give my heart to some one if I don't have one?" she said. Orion held her in his arms mostly because of her exhaustion, "You will fill it, I won't let my father kill you in there, I know who you can give it to, you just need to ask of him," he said.

Jenny awoke from the vision, "Jenny!" said Sara, "Wake up!" Jenny opened her eyes; it was nearly nightfall now, the sun was on the other side of the palace. "Aunt Sara! How did I?" she asked confused to see her new surrounding where her room. Sara shook her head, "You were brought up here after you passed out in the library," said Sara.

Jenny let out a sigh of relief, "But mind battling I haven't…" "Don't worry about that Jenny, just past this trial," interrupted Alec. Jenny sat up and looked at the door, "The Pharaoh has requested that you come down stairs now so that way he can begin the trials of the Star Wheel."

Jenny looked at her self, "What happened to my clothes?" she asked looking at her self. Melissa popped her head in the room, "You are be dresses as a bride because after the trials you become the Pharaoh's woman," she said.

Jenny pulled at the silk cloth that touched her soft white skin, "But, I…" she said. Alec looked at her daughter, "You must or the city will fall," she said knowing that she was going to have accepted the decision.

Jenny nodded, "To be the Pharaoh's woman is the same as a…" "Concubine," said Sara. Jenny looked at Melissa, "So much for avoiding that!" she sighed. Melissa smiled, "Just live and I will tease you later for it," she said. The women finished working on Jenny attire, since now that she was awake they could do her make up, which she completely dreaded since she came to ancient Egypt.

Next chapter in a few I am going to do some last minute tweaking and then show time.

My notes to reviewer will be in the next chapter.


	9. Trials

**Small note I notice when I wrote this I had given two names to one character just to clear up any confusion or make it worse, Orion and Orin are the same person, there not errors, just that Orion's name is just between him and Jenny moments and Orin when others are around, or when referred to him. , hope that clears up anything that is confusing. NOTES AT THE BOTTOM

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Trials**

Pharaoh Amenhotep sat on the steps to a large door just out side the palace; his hands were under his chin. "Where are they?" he said looking at the sky. Seto leaned against a near by wall, "They will be here," he said, "Alec is never late." Andy looked at his father, "Hello, I was a year late, remember?" he ask his father.

Seto looked at his son, "That is because you were lost in a miscarriage and some how was brought back and I don't want to think about it right now," he laughed. Andy zipped his mouth Kate shook her head, "I can't believe my sister is going to do this," she said with a sigh. "Maybe she chickened out," said Prince Orin walking up next to everyone.

All of the men in the area looked at him and Kate did too, "Prince Orin," said Kate, "My sister never chickens out, she may at times be afraid but never chicken." A small procession approached the group, men and Kate. "Hey here they come," said Troy pointing at them.

Prince Orin stood next to his father, Seto stood up against the wall as he was leaning on it before, Yugi, Matt, Joey, and Troy jaws dropped at the sight of Alec, Sara, Melissa, Jade, Tea and Mai.

They appeared to be looking like Egyptian queens, "Alec," Seto whispered, he could not believe how young she looked for being as old as he was now. Tea walked over to Yugi, "Surprise," she said, while Jade joined her mother and brother at the stairs. Sara, Melissa and a figure covered in white approached. Pharaoh Amenhotep dismissed, Sara and Melissa with a wave of his hand.

The figure completely covered in a white silk vale, which kept the one on the outside from seeing in. The Pharaoh approached the figure with Orin, everyone stood with his or her friends/family as Prince Orin pulled back Jenny's vale.

Her face was white and soft, her eyes lids had black coal on them with blue and purple eye liner around it, and her hair had some black mixed with the purple hair coloring that appeared to had been washed our. Seto looked at Alec, "I guess you couldn't get it all out, of her hair I take it?" he asked in a whisper. Alec nodded, "75 washes, and we got 75 percent of it out," she whispered to him.

Prince Orin walked Jenny over to his father who stood a few steps away, "Jennifer Kaiba, you wish to take part in the Star Wheel trials risking not only you mind, but you body, soul, life, and heart do you accept?" he asked in a deep tone.

Jenny spoke with out hesitation, "Yes, I am, Pharaoh," she said. Orin looked at her surprised that she would answer like that. "The rewards for you passing are as follows, knowledge of the shadow monster armors, the status as a royal member of the court higher then the appointed by my self, and the positions as the Pharaoh's woman, do you accept these terms?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "Yes, Pharaoh," she answered again without hesitation.

"Wait, Pharaoh's woman that means?" asked Andy to Kate. "Yes, my brother, she would be the wife of the Pharaoh or Concubine," said Kate. Andy shook his head if we had known this we would have stopped it right from the start. "Shh," said Princess Jenna who was now standing next to Andy, "My father is speaking," she hushed Andy and Kate.

"By the power vested in me, you may now enter the trail of the Star Wheel be warned once inside there is no turning back, if you fail you will have one cycle of Ra to live," he spoke. "However make it throw this first test then you shall not sleep for the next three cycles of Ra in order to past the endurance part of this test, which is part of this trial. Second, no one may stand in your place in the Star Wheel if so that person or people will die, as will you. The third is that you will past the test of knowledge tonight, the test of will tomorrow evening, and finally heart. Hearing these terms and test do you agree to enter?" he asked her. Jenny nodded, "YES!" she said, in a quick and strict tone, knowing that the third may cast her, her life.

The Prince removed his arm from Jenny's side, "Be careful," he whispered in her ear. Jenny closed her eyes as to say, "I will, to him," she took the Pharaoh's hand. "Open Star Wheel doors the trail of strength and test has begun," said the Pharaoh to the doors.

The large golden stone doors slowly opened, the Pharaoh looked at his fellow Seer, "You know if you don't make it, your parents will hurt me, dearly for this," he said. Jenny looked over her should where he brother, sister, and parents stood. She looked over at Yugi and his family, and then to Joey and his crew, and finally looking at Orin, a feeling of lost swept over her, she then looked at the Pharaoh, "If I don't do this then we are all dead either way," she whispered. Amenhotep nodded "then let us proceed," he said, Jenny and he entered, and the large door closed behind them.

Andy looked at the ground, "Well I have done, it now," he said, "I can't believe all of us just sent Jenny on a death mission, not to mention lose her virginity in there," he said. Alec rolled her eyes, "He won't do that it isn't part of the trials," she said, "I know I researched it." Andy and everyone looked at Alec, "How would you know about this Alec?" questioned Tea.

Alec and Sara glared at Tea, "If we recall correctly you ended up here just before Seth was to marry you, when we got stuck here before," said Sara with a slight smirk on her face. Tea giggled then sat down on the steps remembering, "How long do these trials last?" asked Yugi suddenly.

Prince Orin sat with his hands on his face, "all night sometimes, but sometimes before day break, it mainly depends on the person."

Hours passed slowly the night rolls on, everyone outside of the stone doors. A slight scream woke everyone, at one point but soon found it was only Jenna having a nightmare laying her head on her brother's knee. Seto looked at Alec, "Well she must be making progress," said Seto to Alec quietly.

Alec nodded, "If she wasn't we would know," she said to him. Seto touched Alec's shoulder, "I know this is bad timing but you look great, tonight," he said to her. Alec smiled, "I haven't heard you say that in a long time," she said to him.

Seto held Alec in his arms, "I am sorry I sided with Sara about Jenny, I love Jenny you know that, but I was worried about your safety," he said. Alec nodded, "I am sorry I got mad at you," apologized Alec. Seto gave Alec along hard passionate kiss something he had not done for a long time since they had renewed their vows and when Jenny turned rebel.

Andy and Kate looked at there parents, "Nice to see them do that again," said Andy with a smirk on his face. Kate nodded, "Yeah it is," she said in a sigh looking over at Troy who was staring at her. Prince Orin sat with his hands behind his head on the steps and his sister's head on his leg, "What is taking so long?" he said leaning against the wall, "Jenny should be out now."

Everyone looked at Orin, "You're worried about her aren't you?" asked Andy. Orin looked over at Andy, "Yes, I am, she is very strong, it shouldn't have taken her long to finish with my father," he said. Jenna's head ticked, "they are still fighting it out," she said without opening her eyes. Andy and Orin looked the girl, "you can see them?" asked Kate. The little girl smiled, "Close your eyes and focus on duel monsters, you will see them or better yet hear them too."

Everyone closed his or her eyes and focused, "Seto," said Alec grabbing his arm in fear. Jenny was flying around in a red suit of armor, and Amenhotep in a blue suit. Amenhotep threw another punch at Jenny; dodging the punch, but was hit hard by the other one that soon followed through knocking her half way across the room.

"Jenny!" shouted Andy and Kate. "She can't hear you, it just your minds that can see hers, she doesn't know what you seeing," said the girl. Jenny flew around bending twisting dodging punches as if some big snake.

"That is Slyfer armor, she has on," said Yugi seeing the second mouth on Jenny's forehead. Amenhotep was appearing to become tired from his attacks Jenny was running him down, "Give yet?" she asked. The Pharaoh laughed, "I will not be beaten by you," he said. Jenny shrugged, "Fine," she said and twisted around Amenhotep squeezing the life out of him with her scales suit. Suddenly the image vanished and the doors of the Star Wheel opened.

Everyone that had been waiting turned to see who was going to step out first; Pharaoh Amenhotep stepped out, with Jenny leaning on his side. Andrew went to help his sister, as she was weak from the battle. "Jenny has passed her first test, strength and knowledge, she will live past tomorrow, but is not to fall asleep for another two cycles of Ra," he said walking back towards the palace.

Jenny wobbled as Andy held her up for a moment then she was on her own feet, "Jenny," he said worried. Jenny struggled to keep her eyes open, sweat covered her face, "I did it," she said nearly falling down again. Orin caught her, "Let me Andrew," he said taking Jenny in his arms, Jenny looked at Orin, "Prince," she said softly.

The others went to bed however, Jenny was wide-awake she felt better after some food and peace of mind, but she still was tired from her mind battle. Orin promised to keep a watchful eye on her to make sure she did not sleep.

"You don't have to stay up and watch me, fight off sleep for the next 48 hours," she said. Orin smiled, "I want to," he said with a happy tone, "not like I am going to be getting, much anyways with Ra rising soon." Jenny looked at him from her balcony where she stood, "You are different from your father, Orion," she said.

Orion smiled, "That's because I am not really his son," he admitted. Jenny looked at Prince Orin, he closed his eyes as she moved and sat next to him on the floor next to her bed, "Adopted?" she asked him.

Orin (Orion) smiled, "My father, not Pharaoh Amenhotep, was a member of the royal court, my real mother died in child birth with me, father died in battle" he said. Jenny saw the sadness in Orion's eyes, "You remember your mother and father?" she asked. Orion shook his head, "No, sometimes I just close my eyes and picture them together; Mom was amazing according to the Pharaoh. One of the strongest women he had ever seen, she was brave, cunning, smart, a lot like you," he said. Jenny laughed, "But, I haven't died in child birth," she joked.

Orion gave a fake laugh, "Yeah, good thing too," he said, "So what about you? What is your story?" he asked. Jenny leaned against the frame of her bed, "Mine, I am from both my parents, Mom had two miscarriages before my brother and sister were born, both stabbing incidents." Orion looked at her, "Stabbings, but in your time I thought there were different more advance ways to kill people?" he asked.

Jenny giggled, "Yes, but the person who stabbed her made her get in to a really bad car accident they wanted her to lose the baby, not her life," she said. Orion nodded, "Why?" he asked. Jenny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, we only know it was a plot to get my dad to leave her and marry so psycho woman that was being controlled by my dead Uncle Noah, the minute I found out I took him apart. That was fun, how I…" she stopped knowing that she was probably talking no sense to the prince as they sat against the bed.

Orion had a confused look on his face, Jenny explained about technology and how it worked, and then she explained since he did not fully understand, "Magic, is how we got his soul in the body," she said.

Orion listened as Jenny talked about science her parents' separation and how they got back together and remarried a few months later and both had been a little unhappy however thanks to her three years ago they had been on and off happiness ever since. The sun was nearly up when Jenny finished, with her sister and Troy's careers in duel monsters. Orion was happy to hear Jenny's stories and life he felt all he wanted to do was stay close to her. Jenny was appreciating Orion's company, she realized that she was doing all the talking now and Orion was just daydreaming.

"Orion?" asked Jenny, "Hello Egypt to Orion come, back down," she joked. Orion shook his head, he had been so amazed with Jenny's stories and being with her that he began to daydream, he shook his head. "What? Oh sorry must have…" he started looking at Jenny's eyes blue and purple color eyes, "I am sorry Jena, I guess I was just picturing your time with shadow games," he said.

Jenny smiled, "That is ok my Prince," she said with a smile, "it's been a long day for me and it's just beginning now, I am sure the others are waking, you better get to your room. I need to go to down to the dinning hall," she said trying to avoid Orion eyes with her own.

Orion nodded, "Yeah your right, we both have been up all night, I need to rest, you be careful today and don't hurt yourself. I hate to see anything bad happen to you that would prevent you from continuing the trials," he said standing up offering his hand to help her up, Jenny stood up, "I will be fine," she said, a sudden wobble, "other wise," she finished, as she fell into Orion's arms.

"Easy there," Orion said catching Jenny. She looked up in to his gentle ocean eyes, he looked back into her purple color blue tinted eyes, as if their minds had mashed together in heavenly bliss. Jenny realized what had happened and shook herself out of it quickly and stood up, "Sorry, I guess I am still slightly recovering from the mind battle my body hasn't really fully healed, yet I guess," she said nervously.

Orion smiled at her, Jenny saw it and her feeling went to mush for the prince as if something inside her told her this was right her and him, and they were meant to be together.

A knock on the door broke the silence; "Jenny?" said Melissa's voice from the door. "Yes," said Jenny. The door opened, "Oh, your still awake, Prince Orin, what are you doing here?" she asked. Prince Orin looked at Melissa "does it matter, why I am here, I am the crown Prince, I can do as I wish without being questioned," he snapped.

Melissa bowed her head, "My apologies, Prince Orin," she said entering the room. Orin turned back to Jenny "be careful today Jenny, and stay awake and I would really like if you didn't mention to anyone…" he trailed off, Jenny nodded before he finished, "I understand my Prince," she said bowing to him.

Prince Orin walked pasted Melissa giving her a mean look; Melissa lowered her eyes and then walked over to Jenny. "So how long has he been here?" she asked once Prince Orin had left Jenny's room and shut the door. Jenny flopped on to back on the bed, "all night," she said looking at the ceiling of marble stone. "We talked if that is what you want to know," said Jenny.

Melissa leaned over and laid on her stomach and elbows on the bed, "About what?" she asked. Jenny looked at her interested older cousin, "I not telling you, as I just said to Prince Orin, I won't say what we discussed," she said. Melissa's face squinted, "You like him, don't you?" she questioned.

Jenny sat up on her elbows, "No, I don't," she said. Melissa nodded, "Right, you like spending time with him, come on you two were in here talking the remainder of the night," she pointed at Jenny. Jenny rolled her eyes, "You were listening," she said. Melissa laughed, "Wondered if those pauses in between your life story were kisses?" she asked. Jenny shook her head, "No lip locking, took place in this room, but I did fall into his eyes a few times."

Melissa smiled at her cousin, "Your secret is safe with me," she said holding up one hand. Jenny sighed, "Well I am hungry and the food should be appearing soon down stairs, let's go," she said. Melissa stood up, and followed Jenny to the door, "Just tell me one last thing?" asked Melissa once they were at the door.

Jenny stood at the closed door, "If you could, would you, kiss Prince Orin?" asked Melissa. Jenny smiled, and opened the door, Seto, Alec, Andy, Kate, Yugi, Troy, Joey, Mai, Matt, Jade, and Tea fell into the room since they were all ease dropping.

"I am not going to answer that question right now," she said then turning to everyone in the doorway, "And all of you get out of my way! I am HUNGRY!" snapped Jenny.

**The Second Star Wheel Trial**

Jenny got through the rest of the day with ease the sun kept her awake for it was so bright not covered in pollution, like back home in the 21st century. Jenny sat on the open balcony that was out side one of the large halls, Orin was watching Jenny as she prepared her mind that afternoon trial. Jenny closed her eyes a few time to focus, every time she did Orin would move from his place but Jenny would open her eyes quickly as soon as she heard him.

"I know your there, Orion," she said finally after a long period of silence, "I am not sleeping, if that is what your worried about." Orion walked out of the shadow of the column, which he had been hiding. Jenny turned and faced him, "I am getting better aren't I," she said. Orion nodded, "That took you less time then last," he said. Jenny laughed, "Well at least I could tell it was you this time, unlike my sappy cousin who gets a kick out of this," she said, referring to her and Orion's, meeting in her room that morning.

Orion chuckled, "Yeah my father was watching your balcony and saw us from his room," he said. Jenny sighed, "I guess we have spies in both our families," she said sarcastically. Orion nodded, "Yes, and my father has made me admit to something, but I just don't know what to do about it," he said.

Jenny shook her head, "You mean feeling for someone special," she said guessing with her own, not using her new mind sensing skill that she had acquired from the last trial, for passing. Orion nodded, "Yeah, but um," he paused and looked up at the sky. "I care about her, want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know what to do about it," he said. Jenny nodded, "yeah I know, it is difficult," she said in a salmon tone thinking the person wasn't her he was referring too.

"Jena, be careful tonight, I know what my father is planning to do to you in the Star Wheel trials. You have to be strong and fight it with all you have," he said with a determined look in his eyes as his met hers.

Jenny looked in to Orion's ocean deep aqua eyes, as if becoming ensnared by them; he pulled her close to him. Jenny realized the person, he had referred too earlier was in fact her now, "You're worried about me?" she asked in a soft voice. Orion took his strong hands on Jenny's exposed shoulders, "Yes," he said.

Jenny closed her eyes as Orion moved his head forward as to kiss her, "Orin, where are you big brother?" said Jenna's voice from in side the palace. Jenny opened her eyes, and Orion pulled away, "My sister, calls excuse me," he said and walking away quickly. Jenny smiled and looked up at the sky, she saw two clouds and they merged as if to beings kissing.

Jenny closed her eyes, she could sense Orin was far away and that someone else approached. "Hi Mom," she said without even looking in the general direction. "I saw that Jenny," said Alec coming up behind her daughter.

Jenny turned and sat on the railing of the balcony, "Saw what?" she tried to hide the new blush that was appearing on her face. "You almost kissed Prince Orin," she said. Jenny went red, "Well, actually, he almost kissed me," she admitted. Alec nodded, and crossed her arms, "Jenny you need to remember that this isn't our timeline, if we change too much here then we are in fact changing history," said Alec.

Jenny nodded, "I know," she said in a sad tone of voice, "but Mom, how can I stop what I am feeling, now? Does this mean my heart is back?" she asked. Alec padded her daughter on the back, "I can't tell you when or if that has happened, just that you must, keep away from Orin do you hear me," she said and walked away. Jenny looked at her mother as she walked away, she looked out over the horizon and down at the city below, "it's time," she said to herself.

The sun was nearly down when Jenny arrived at the Star Wheel doors, everyone was there, "Jenny," spoke the Pharaoh, "You have pasted your first cycle of Ra, and now you must enter the trials once again to begin your second cycle the test of will." Jenny nodded, "I am ready my Pharaoh," she said. The door opened, Jenny and Pharaoh Amenhotep walked inside and they shut behind them once again.

Hours passed slowly as the night went on at about mid night a sudden scream of pain came from the room. Seto almost opened the door, but Orin stopped him, "No she's fine, it just a test of us," he said. Seto moved back over to the wall, "What do you mean a test of us?" asked Yugi.

"No one can enter the Star Wheel room while Jenny is in their or else she fails we must try and ignore her screams of pain, it is the only way," said Jenna in a sad tone. Alec moved from her spot, "We have to do something, she is in pain I can…" Alec suddenly squinted, as if she herself was having a vision, and fell down to the ground.

"Alec!" said Seto worried. Alec opened her eyes, "I am ok, it was just Jenny, she was looking for me, with her mind," she said. Orin looked at the door, "The test is of her will, and knowledge of all of us," he said.

Another scream came from the trials, Seto was growing impatient, "We can't let her die in there," he said angrily he was worried, more worried then he had ever been his daughter was in pain and he could feel it. The doors suddenly opened, Pharaoh Amenhotep stepped forward. Jenny wasn't to be seen, everyone feared the worst, then Jenny struggled on her two feet as she stepped out of the blinding light that came from the room.

The door shut, Jenny looked exhausted and was breathing heavy, she looked as if she was about to collapse. Orin moved to help her but his father stopped him, "No, Orin, she must walk on her own this time," he said. Jenny slowly moved forward, large whip marks appeared on her back, as blood began to poor from them.

Jenny made it to the bottom of the long narrow steps, she was about to fall down now, "Now would be a good time, to catch her," said Amenhotep. Orin, Seto, Yugi, Alec, Andy and Kate ran to get to Jenny as she hit the ground hard. "Jennifer," shouted Orin lifting her off the ground. Jenny opened her eyes, "I did it I passed the second trial," she said to him breathing hard.

Seto and Alec were looking at her back; "Will these?" asked Seto looking at Pharaoh Amenhotep, in a worried voice that his daughter might now have scars. "No, they aren't permanent they will vanish at sunrise," he said, "They are to serve as a reminder not to lie in the Star Wheel trials." Jenny looked up at Pharaoh Amenhotep with anger in her eyes, "I won't," she said looking at him determined, "I won't do it," she said in angry voice getting off the ground.

Pharaoh Amenhotep smirked, "but you will, deep down you know you will have too," he said and walked away. Jenny stood on her own two feet feeling angry but she soon let it fall for her mind was exhausted and she had to stay awake for another 24 hours then the final test of heart would begin. Jenny felt her legs start to buckle as she felt a sudden loss of energy, Seto caught her, Jenny looked up at her dad, "So how am I doing?" she asked.

Seto looked at everyone then at his daughter, "You're doing, okay," was all he could say to his daughter while holding back his fear for her to see. Alec moved over to her daughter and Seto, "You need to get some place to relax and recover, come on everyone lets take her to her room," suggested Alec in an uneasy tone. Seto carried Jenny in his arms, and everyone else followed except Yugi and Melissa.

Melissa sat on the bottom step of the Star Wheel stairs, "I am worried she is exhausted right now and there is no way she is going to make it through the next trial," she said to him. Yugi shook his head, "Melissa, I would hold a lot more faith in your cousin then what you see," he said.

Melissa shook her head, "The trial of heart is the most dangerous, you sit under the sun strapped to that table, as the heat pores on you, and you have to confess all of you secrets and desires," she said in a quick and angry tone. Yugi looked at the group, as they walked away towards the palace, "Jenny has nothing to hide," he said. Melissa shook her head, "She has one, a desire and a secret that could kill her if not told soon," she said.

Yugi looked at Melissa as she stood up, "I take it you know what it is?" he asked. Melissa nodded, "She is in love with Prince Orin, and she knows he loves her in return, but neither have clearly come out with it," she said quietly. Yugi nodded, "I have seen them together and Jenny seems most relaxed and happy when she is around him, do you want me to say anything to the others?" he asked.

Melissa shook her head, "No, I would like you and me to know this information only Yugi," she said. Yugi nodded, "I will keep it safe until needed," he said.

Everyone went to bed except Orin who volunteered to watch Jenny through the night again; the young prince thought it was part of his duty to her. Jenny sat with her back against the bed frame while Orin handed her food, "Orion, I don't need anymore, I am stuffed," she said turning down a piece of fish with an almost ketup like sauce.

"Alright, you won't eat anymore," he said, "Then I will make you at least put it in your mouth." Jenny shook her head like a child, "Nope," she said. Orin put his fingers on Jenny's nose and made her mouth open, when Jenny did, he stuck the piece of fish in it, "There," he said. Jenny ate it without complaint, "That was low and you knew it too," she said in an angry voice once the fish was down.

Orin laughed and smiled at her, "You hardly ate anything today figured you should at least try something," he said moving away towards the balcony. Jenny looked up at Orion, as he had his back to her, "Orion, why do you stay with me?" she asked.

Orin turned, "I stay because I want to, I like your company but if you don't want mine, then I can leave and just periodically check on you, which I know you would surely hate," he said. Jenny quickly declined that, "No, I was just wondering, that's all" she said trying to stand up. Orin went to help her stand up, "Orion, I can do this," she said trying to stand up using the bed as a stand to help her to her feet.

Jenny got to her feet but her legs soon collapsed under her, Orin quickly ran and caught her, just as she was about to fall. "Jena," he said in worried tone of voice, helping her up to her feet.

Jenny looked up at him, she saw his ensnaring eyes and soon found that he was looking back in to her purple/blue eyes entangled with hers. Jenny did not know if it was exhaustion for being up almost a full 48 hours straight now, or Orion's soft eyes when he looked at her but something just told it was ok too look at him in a loving way.

Jenny hugged him as he held her in his arms; he was surprise that she was the one doing it and not him. Orin enclosed on her embrace to him, he felt Jenny tears as the flowed now from her eyes on to his bare shoulder.

"Jena," Orion said in a quiet voice, Jenny looked at him, wiping the tears away. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said letting go of him. Orin shook his head, "No, I have been waiting to do that to you for a long time now," he said. Jenny sat down on the bed, Orin next to her, "Jena, there is something I have to tell you but I am afraid to say it for you may reject me," he said. Jenny touched Orin's face, "Orion, what is it?" she asked.

Orin felt a warm, happy, safe feeling well up inside him as he looked at Jenny's eyes. "I want to say is that I…" he started and then moved away from her over to the balcony, "I can't do this," he said placing his hands on the railing of the balcony.

Jenny stood up and walked to Orin, "You like me don't you," she said leaning next to him. Orin looked at her, "Yes, but somehow deeper then that," he said standing up. Jenny wanted to have Orin to hold her again, so she wobbled her legs and soon fell; Orin caught her as she was falling backwards.

"Jena," he said looking at her and lifting her up again, "You're still weak from the trial you need to take it easy," he said worried. Jenny smiled at him, "I love it when you worry," she said leaning forward on the rails again. Orin realized that Jenny had faked the last fall to test him, "I will always be there to catch you," he said.

Jenny stood up, "I know, my Prince," she said and began to walk away. Orin followed her back into the bedroom. "Jena," he said quickly. Jenny turned, "Yes, Orion," she said. "Ah, never mind I will tell you later," he said. Jenny sat on the floor leaning against the frame board of the bed like she and Orin had did the other night, "Orion," she said but stopped for she sensed something or someone.

"What is it," he said sensing Jenny's sudden tone of voice, "Something is wrong, ah, ah," she screamed grabbing her side in pain. "Orion," she said, as he ran to her side to see what was wrong.

Jenny's eyes turned white as snow, "Orion, I can't see," she said. A sudden pain in her side sent shockwave through her. "AH," she screamed. Melissa ran into the room, "Jenny!" she yelled entering the room, "Fight them off now!"

Jenny showed fear in her face, "I can't they are, ah," she screamed, a sudden cut appeared on her back as if whipped by the air. "They are doing this to me," she said, "they know who I am, what I am," she said in another deep older voice.

"Let me go," yelled Jenny. Melissa and Orin watched as Jenny turned away from them and went to the corner wall, "Monster, all of them they want me dead, they know," she said, "AH," Jenny screamed.

Wind blew around the room hard as if some unnatural force was causing it, Jenny's eyes had changed again they were red and orange as fire flames. "Jenny!" yelled Sara running into the room, "Stop it now!" Jenny shook her head, "NO!" and cupped her hands, "I am the one who will end you," a fireball appeared in Jenny's hands and she means to throw it.

"Jena!" yelled Orin. "Fight him, now, it is the only way, you won't hurt us if you just fight, were your friends and family," yelled Melissa. Jenny begin to show signs of fighting in her face, and threw the fireball at the near by wall, knocking her to the ground.

"Jenny!" yelled Sara lifting up her niece who was just opening her eyes, "Aunt Sara, I beat him," she said breathing hard as if she had just run a race. "Jennifer will be fine, she has finished tonight's trial," he said stepping out of the shadowed corner.

Sara looked at Amenhotep, "I thought you said she was done," she snapped. Jenny sat up with what strength she had, "Aunt Sara, stay out of this," she said. Pharaoh Amenhotep walked over to Jenny placing his hand on her forehead, Jenny's eyes closed for a moment then her face relaxed and opened her eyes again. "There," he said leaving the room. Orin watched his father leave the room, Melissa was next to Sara, "Is she ok?" she asked.

Jenny sat up, "I am fine," she said leaning against the wall, "I am just tired." Sara looked at her niece, "Are you sure?" she asked. Jenny nodded, "Yeah go back to bed I am fine now," she said then looking at Orin, "I am ok," she said. Jenny stood up; Orin came to help her by taking her in his arms.

"Orion," she groaned as he took her in his arms. "I don't think I can keep going," she said in a tired voice once Melissa and Sara left the room. "Just hang on," he said walking her over to the bed, "I will look after you," he said laying Jenny down on it.

Jenny's eyes were still open looking at him, as he sat next to her. Jenny sat up, and moved some of the blonde hairs over his shoulder. "I almost did it," she said in a quiet voice. Orin looked at her, "What happened?" he asked.

Jenny took a long breath, "Your father took over me, he wanted me to throw that fireball at you," she said. Orin looked at her, "Why?" he asked. Jenny looked into Orin eyes, "Because, I care a lot about you, Orion, enough to die for you," she said. Orin's eyes opened wide, "You do," he said wondering. Jenny sighed, "I am sorry," she said looking down at the ground.

Orin placed his fingers under Jenny's chin and lifted her head, "No, don't be," he said in a strong quiet voice. Jenny looked into his eyes entrapped by them again; Orin moved in and gently kissed her on the lips. Jenny kissed him back as they both embraced, on the bed edge.

"Jena," he said touching her soft white face with his hand, looking in to her purple/blue eyes. Jenny took her hand and put it over his, she looked into his eyes, "Orion," she spoke. Orin pulled Jenny in to him for another kiss this time more passionate and loving then the first, which was gentle and unsure if she would return it.

Jenny let out a moan of pleasure; this was indeed her first real time she had ever kissed a man but not just any man but one she felt that she actually loved, and was now admitting it. Jenny and Orion started to kiss more hard and passionately as they were making out on the bed. Jenny pushed Orion away as his hands went down her back. Catching her breath, "Orion," Jenny said suddenly.

Orin moved some of Jenny's hair from her soft gentle face, "What is it?" he spoke as if worried that he may have offended her. Jenny stood up and walked over to the balcony the rays of the sun were raising, Jenny crossed her arms while looking over the city. Orin walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulders, "I am sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that," he said.

Jenny turned, "No, I had been waiting for you to kiss me since, I feel in love with you," she said. Orin moved to her side, "You love me? But how your family said you lost your heart three years ago," he asked. Jenny nodded; "I don't know if it is back but I do know this ever since, I…" she started and she was quickly interrupted by a gentle kiss from Orin.

"Orion," she moaned as he took her in his arms again. "I don't think I can keep going," she said in a tired voice. Orion held her up, "Just a cycle of Ra then the last trial, Jenny, please stay strong, just past this last test tonight and all the knowledge that you seek to fine the armors will be used and the city will be safe, keep fighting sleep and me," he said to her.

Jenny wrapped her arms around him, "You know Orion, I love you," she said in a tired voice not sure of what she was saying. Orion looked at her, "Jena," he said surprised to hear her say that. Jenny looked up at him, "Just take care of my family for me, I can't bear to see them unhappy for long," she whispered.

Orion stood Jenny up to face him, "You aren't going to die in that final trial, Jena," he said. Jenny shook her head, "But no one had filled this void, I feel, how am I to battle that? How can I battle with what isn't there," she said. Orion held Jenny in his arms mostly because of her exhaustion, "You will fill it, I won't let my father kill you in there," he said. Jenny closed her eyes; '_He did not say it back'_ she thought_ 'he does not love me in return let the trial of heart come and take me away_.'

Jenny felt the void in her heart begin to empty, it was full from the kiss and Orion's presence around her, but since she confessed she loved him, he didn't return it and the void grew suddenly, instead of filling. Jenny and Orin stood there in the sunlight for a while clinging to each other for hope.

"Jena, I won't let him hurt you anymore," he said moving his hand over Jenny's wounds that were now gone. Jenny looked up at him, "Orion, please promise to be with me at the end," she said. Orin knew that he could not go in to the Star Wheel trials with her but he could be in spirit or in mind, "Yes, Jena," he said holding Jenny tighter as if it would be the last time he would ever hold her.

* * *

Oh, do not you love cliffy? HEHEHEHEHE More next chapter however that will be up Friday , I cannot believe how many lemons I have written for this story too, but those aren't for quite some times I been getting a head in editing again (cough16cough) there are a few lime and lemon, don't worry warning will be posted above them when they get here.

Now to my favorite reviewers:

**Darkstar:** Well as you can see I uploaded two chapters YAY, anyways, I think you can guess that no, Orin did not close his eyes or else I do not think he would have kissed Jenny, however I don't think it will matter until much later. Lol, anyways thanks for the review and as for what I said about the matter of the heart in my review to you, is I am breaking up with my boyfriend I guess it's for the better right now, because I feel my guy is holding me back.

**Twilight Memories: **well you have good reason for not liking Amenhotep, just to give you a hint he isn't nice and you will fine out why later it has to do with Jenny's past form's sister. Which might be a little confusing because of how I wrote it, but that's not for a few more chapters like 5 and we have very long way to go. And thanks for the shout out to get more to review but then again it is a long story being in four parts so I don't blame anyone. More has been given in chapter hope you like.


	10. Heart and Faith

**Chapter 10**

**Heart and Faith**

Jenny walked with Orin supporting her down, to the dinning hall; Jenny could barely keep her balance from the exhaustion she was feeling of not a second of sleep and her mind pushed to its limits. Seto and the other were at the table when the two came down.

Pharaoh Amenhotep looked at Jenny and her current condition, "Well looks like you had a hard night," he said. Jenny glared at Amenhotep, "You should know," she snapped at him giving an angry glare at the man. Alec looked at Jenny with surprise that she would talk back to the Pharaoh like that.

"Jenny!" snapped Alec to protest her surprise attitude of her daughter. Sara stopped her sister's rant before it could begin, "Jenny, was mind battling last night, remember," she said quickly. Alec turned her gaze to Sara, "What?" she said.

Sara nodded, "Pharaoh Amenhotep controlled Jenny almost throwing a fireball at Orin, Melissa and I," she said. "What happened?" asked Seto concerned for his daughter. Sara sighed, "Jenny forced the fireball against the nearby wall next to her knocking the stuffing out of herself. That's the reason for the limping she doing."

Orin looked at Jenny with concerned eyes as he watched her slowly eat her food after having her sit next to him at the table. Andy and Kate saw from their seats that Orin was paying close attention to Jenny.

Yugi looked at Jenny as she slowly ate her food. "I am fine, stop staring at me, and eat your own food," she said to everyone that was closely watching her. Pharaoh Amenhotep looked at his daughter who was watching Jenny closer then everyone else as if looking into her mind.

Jenny walked slowly through the palace as the day went on with a slight limp that seemed to be healing quickly, Jenna was following her closely, Jenny reached one of the balconies that showed the outside of the city.

A barren land of desert stood in the distance, the Nile River was a distance away. Jenny felt that she was going to fall again but kept her balance, she had recovered much of her strength from the night before by eating.

"Jenna, why are you following me?" asked Jenny once she picked up that little girl's giggles. "I saw you this morning," she said. Jenny turned and looked at her miniature self in Egyptian form.

"I saw you kissing my brother," she sang a little louder. Jenny quickly covered the little girl's mouth, "How?" she asked harshly. The girl giggled and entered Jenny's mind, "I saw you two like this," she said. Jenny opened her eyes, she saw herself and Orin on the balcony that morning kissing.

Jenny came out of the mind link, "You stay out of my head," she said in an angry tone. The girl giggled, "You don't have to worry everyone knows," she said. Jenny looked around, "Well they didn't hear you, ha," she said thinking she had out smarted the 10 year old.

Jenna jumped out of Jenny's hold, "JENNIFER AND MY BROTHER WHERE KISSING THIS MORNING!" she yelled as she ran through the palace repeating the phrase as she ran away. Jenny stood up and fell down quickly onto the floor, "WHOA," she said looking up at a tall brown haired figure, "You were kissing him?" he asked crossing his arms.

Jenny gave a nervous laugh, "Dad, um, I can explain," she said nervously thinking she was in major trouble. Seto offered his hand to help Jenny off the ground. Jenny took it and stood up, "I um, bad timing right," she said. Seto shook his head, "Surprisingly good timing," he said.

Jenny looked at her father confused, "Jenny I haven't seen you smile like in a long time, when you were with Orin on the balcony this morning," he said. Jenny shook her head, "So, you're not mad I have feeling for Orin, right?" she asked making sure even after she got the lecture to keep distance from Orin from her mother. Seto nodded, "Jenny I am not angry with you, at all, you have been through a lot, it is good to see you happy for once, instead of just sacrificing for others, you deserve to be a little happy," he said.

Jenny turned away from her father, "Mom, doesn't want me to have these feelings, I love Orion, Dad, I just don't want to hurt him, if something were to happen tonight," she said. Seto put his hands on Jenny's shoulders, "Jenny, my daughter, hurt comes with love, but in time wounds heal, I should know," he said with a slight smile.

"Stay strong tonight and you will have what you desire most, and I know what that is," Seto added. Jenny turned and faced her father, "What would that be?" she asked. Seto smiled, "Someone to love, that you don't have to give everything for just to keep them happy," he said. Jenny looked at her father's eyes, "I am afraid, Dad," she said, "that I won't be strong enough to survive this test of heart, I mean I gave it up didn't I?" she said.

Seto moved Jenny's, long now dark brown and lightly faded purple, hair behind her ears, "Your mother said the same thing once, she was afraid that I would never fall in love with her again," he said. Jenny looked down, "But you two were separated for 5000 years," she said.

Seto laughed, "Actually we were just in different forms, then. Remember the Kisara and Seth story?" he asked. Jenny thought for a minute, "Wait that was about you two?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Yep, so tonight know you're not alone," he said. Jenny smiled, "Thanks Dad," she said. The two walked off to the throne room, together.

**That night**

Jenny stepped out of the palace, Orin was at her side, "Jena," he said softly, "I want you to know whatever happens in there, that I care about you, and will be praying for your safety," he said. Jenny looked up at him, "I know," she said with a wide smile that Orin enjoyed seeing her do.

Jenny was wearing less clothing then usual which was a tank top like shirt and short skirt, for the trials instead of the dress that she had wore to the first trial, which had two large whip slashes in the back.

Everyone was at the entrance to the trials of the Star Wheel, Jenny saw the Pharaoh standing waiting for her. Orin was holding Jenny's hand, "I am walking with you," he said. When Jenny let go of his hand, "No, I have to do this alone," she said. Seto cleared his throat, Jenny started remembering what her father said earlier, Jenny squeeze Orin's hand after taking it back, "I am not going to be alone up there you will be with me, up here," she said taking her hand and pointing to her head. Jenny walked away from Orin at the bottom of the stairs, "Jena," he whispered.

Jenny kept a laser like focus on Pharaoh Amenhotep as she approached him. "You have done well, youngest Kaiba, and now the greatest challenge is at hand," he said in a deep tone. Jenny looked at everyone then turned toward Pharaoh Amenhotep, "Let us end this, Pharaoh," she said in a half choked half angry voice.

Pharaoh Amenhotep opened the doors using the handles that lay on it he pulled them open a bright shining light blinded everyone. Jenny and Pharaoh Amenhotep stepped in side the large golden door shut, Jenny turned back and saw that Orin wasn't hiding his face from the light he mouthed the words, "I will be here," to Jenny, and she received. Jenny looked up at Pharaoh Amenhotep, as he then threw off one of his robes.

Troy shook his head, "Well Alec is he going to bang your daughter tonight?" asked the quick-witted Wheeler. Alec and Seto glared at the boy; Joey slapped his son upside the head, "Sorry, Alexandra my son, doesn't know how to control his mouth," apologized Joey. Mai crossed her arms, "Well how do you, think I fell for you, Mr. Monkey boy," she teased. "MONKEYBOY!" yelled Joey, "I will show you who the monkey is," he said quickly. "I think I have proven my point," said Mai laughing.

"Shut up, my sister is in there," snapped Andy concerned. Everyone looked at him, "I don't want to lose her like this," he said sitting on the steps. Kate looked at her twin brother, "Andy, our sister will make it past this trial," she said. Andy shook his head, "the others were mind based, this one is different and it's, all our own faults, that she won't be able to do it," he said. Melissa shook her head, "Why do you think none of us were, chosen for this task?" she asked everyone.

Almost everyone looked at Melissa with blank looks; they all thought it was because she was a Seer. Melissa shook her head, "It isn't because Jenny is a Seer, but because she hasn't fallen in love with anyone yet, also we all remember what happened three years ago, when she said she gave up her heart," she said.

"I have just sent Jenny to her death," muttered Orin looking at Alec and Seto, "I am so sorry," he said. Melissa and the others, "I should have just kept my mouth shut," he said to them. Seto walked over to the Prince of Egypt, "No, you love…" "AHHHHHHHH," came Jenny's voice from in side the Star Wheel trials.

Seto and everyone turned towards the door as a loud whip sound echoed through the yard as it echoed from the chamber six more times. "AHHH!" screamed Jenny's voice each time. Seto turned towards the boy not knowing what to say, Alec walked up to him, "IF you love my daughter then get you ass up there and save her," she barked knowing that she had to face that facts now.

Orin looked at them, "I can't the trial rules say that if I go in she and I will die," he said. Jenna walked over to her brother, "Brother," she said, "Rules are made to stop those not worthy enough to do so. You love her, then die with her in your arms and let your souls unite," she said in a determined voice.

Orin looked at his sister, "Jenna," he said surprised and shock. "Be with her in her hour of need, ORION! You don't want to lost Jena again do you?" yelled his sister. "The third trial is one of heart and soul, if you two are to be together then save her now before she dies alone," snapped Yugi.

Everyone looked at Yugi; they had never seen him so upset or angry in a long time, just once when he saw that Atem stood alone against Zork without any hope.

"AHHH!" yelled Jenny from in the room, as another whip sound echoed. Orin ran up the stairs to the door, "JENNY!" he yelled opening the doors, a blinding light shine but Orin ran inside the door closed behind him.

Outside: "It is in fates hands now," said Melissa as the doors closed, the others had figured out the answer to the trial the moment they heard of Jenny and Orin kissing on the balcony from Jenna.

Inside the Star Wheel Chamber: "JENNY!" yelled Orin as he walked through the blinding light. "ORION!" she called out in pain. Orin continued forward trying to see, "Where are you!" he yelled. "SICLENCE!" yelled a curl and evil voice, "ORION! HELP ME PLEASE!" yelled Jenny another sound of a whip snapping was heard. "AHHH!" screamed Jenny.

"JENNY!" he yelled, the blinding light faded he could not see right away. Soon Orin saw Jenny strapped on her stomach on a table, "Orion," she said softly as if all her energy was gone as he ran to her, "Oh now, Jena," he said.

"Oh no you don't!" smirked a curl voice, smacking a whip across Orin's back. "AHHHHHH," Orin cried as the whip his skin bared back. Orin took Jenny's hand, "I am not leaving you to die alone," he said. Jenny's eyes were half-open from the blood lose she was enduring not to mention mental and physical strain that was now on them both, "Orion," she spoke as if in a dream seeing his face.

Orin felt something move around his waist, "What the!" he said looking down seeing a red fire whip around him and pull him back away from Jenny. "NO!" cried Jenny as their hands parted. "Jena," Orin yelled hitting the back wall hard becoming knocked out. "ORION," Jenny cried worried. "Enough, of this and be SILENCED," spoke the Pharaoh. "No," said Jenny in response, (whack) from the whip on her back which was covered in blood, "AHHH!" she screamed again.

Orin came out of it, Jenny was struggling to get free from what bound her to the table, his father was still whipping her, "Conform JENNIFER, SAY IT," said the Pharaoh. Orin shook his head; he remembered why he had come in to save Jenny. "AHHH!" she screamed again. "I won this battle, say it, I won't become yours, I already belong to someone, else, my heart belongs to him," she yelled. "THEN you shall die," said Pharaoh Amenhotep.

"No you do first," said Orin jumping his father from behind knocking the whip out of his father's hand. "Jena," he said running to Jenny's side. "Orion," she whispered.

A sudden burst of heat fell on the two of them, "AHHHH," screamed Jenny as the heat grew quickly. Orin felt the heat of the light captured during the past three days, "AHHH!" he yelled as the heat reached his whip marks on his body. Orin held on to Jenny's hand as they were feeling the pressure on themselves pull them apart. "I love you," Orin confessed aloud. Jenny tried to lift her head from the slab, "Orion, I love you too, and my heart is for you," she said just as the heat grew and letting out a tear, as she spoke in her sweet voice of an angel.

The heat was so intense that both Orin and Jenny began to burn up, their faces no longer covered in sweat and red but now turning brown and starting to cook. Orin heard his father moving about, Orin tried to move but then he saw that the whip was coming at him and Jenny again, Orin stuck out his arm as the whip came around to strike Jenny's back. The fiery whip looped around Orin arm a few time giving him the leverage he needed to pull it away, just as he pulled it the heat grow unbearable, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he and Jenny screamed.

Orin fell to his knees; Jenny looked at her love, "Orion," she spoke as Orin looked at Jenny, falling to the ground next to her. The heat suddenly stopped, "Very good," said a deep voice of a Pharaoh, but it was not Amenhotep's voice. Orin and Jenny looked from where they were, "Very good," said the other Pharaoh, "You both have passed the test greatly," he said with a dark smile on his face.

The straps holding Jenny vanished, Orin got up and pulled Jenny, off the table, he realized that from the heat that her top had vanished, and Orin held her close as Jenny fought to stay awake from the exhaustion.

Orin looked at his father, "What do you mean well done?" he questioned. "I see my kingdom is in very good hands, for you were willing to break the rules of this world so that you two could be in your own," said Pharaoh Amenhotep clapping his hands.

Orin held Jenny in his arms, "Jena," he said softly looking at her face, which was brown and red almost raw. Jenny smiled, "I knew you would figure it out," she said. Orin kissed Jenny passionately; they were in heavenly bliss in each other embrace.

"Jena," he said looking at her burned face moving her hair away from her face. "Now to take care of your wounds," said Atem, stepping out of the shadows he was the other Pharaoh in the room. Orin looked at Atem, "Nameless Pharaoh," he said holding Jenny closer to him as if to protect her from any more attacks.

Atem handed Orin a blanket, "you might want to wrap her up, Kaiba and the other wouldn't be too happy if Jenny walked out of here topless," he said. Orin took the blanket and wrapped it around Jenny who was shaking from the loss of blood.

"What happened?" Orin asked, "I thought Jenny and I, we're going too…," said the Prince. Pharaoh Amenhotep and Atem laughed, "No, Jenny would have died if you had not shown up, to save her," said Atem. Although I should thank my Abu for helping me, stop your father," he said.

Orin looked at Jenny who was shaking under his hold, "Jena," spoke softly trying to see why she was so cold now. Atem walked over to her and lifted up the blanket he saw her wounds, "Ouch, Amenhotep did you have hit her so hard, her back looks like it has no skin left," said Atem. Pharaoh Amenhotep shook his head, "I was only doing what you told me too which was to whip her until Orin tied to stop me," he said.

Jenny was still shaking as if going in to shook, "Orion," she said in pain and exhaustion. Orin watched while Atem took out a small stone, "Jenny this might hurt a bit," he warned. Jenny closed her eyes, "just make the bleeding stop," she said nearly passing out. Atem placed the small warm stone right on one of the whip wounds, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!THAT HURTS," she screamed nearly deafening Orin.

Atem stood up, "There all better, that should heal a few of them now," he said standing up. Seto, Alec, Andy, Kate, Sara, Melissa, Jenna, Joey, Mai, and Troy entered the room all at once. "Jenny!" shouted Seto. Orin turned and looked at everyone, "She's fine, just a few scratches," he told them.

Jenny was shivering from the cold air that passed into the room, "Orin, I really would like to go sleep now," she said. They looked at Amenhotep who nodded, "You may sleep now, we will discuss the armors in the morning when your wounds have finished healing up," he spoke.

"Wounds?" asked Alec, Kate, and Andy at once. Atem laughed, "There mostly gone now, but Jenny was in a bit of pain a little while ago, but she should be fine," he said. Yugi and the others looked at Atem, "Nameless Pharaoh," said Sara in shock. Atem bowed to them all, "It is good to see all of you again," he said "but sadly I can't stay in this realm any longer, Orin keep Jenny safe she is yours now," he said to boy.

Orin nodded and hugged Jenny close to him; Jenny's eyes were closed almost asleep in his arms. Atem bided goodbye to all and left the Star Wheel room by fading away. "So what happened in here?" asked Joey.

Alec punched him in the stomach, "Like you really care," she said in an angry tone. "Mom, I am fine," said Jenny with her eyes closed in Orin arms; she was enjoying his warmth too much at that point to move. "Jenny has passed the test of knowledge, strength, endurance, courage, and heart," said Amenhotep in a very proud voice "the five points of the star wheel," he finished.

"Well I want to know, what exactly happened, my sister was screaming her lungs out," said Andy angrily. Amenhotep looked at all of them, "We shall wait until morning, Jenny needs to rest and so does my son," said Amenhotep. Orin looked at his father then at Jenny, "Jena," he said softly.

Jenny opened her eyes, "I know, I can stand," she said. Orin let Jenny go so that she could stand up right. "Jenny why do you have a blanket on and how come there are burns on Orin and you, what happened?" asked Alec concerned. "Mom please, let it wait until morning," pleaded Jenny. Alec nodded, "Very well, you get some sleep," she said putting her arm over her daughter's shoulders and helping her and the others out of the room.

Orin and Amenhotep, stood in the chamber, "Did you really mean it, Pharaoh?" asked Orin. Amenhotep walked over to Orin, "Orion when I adopted you, that made you my son by name, but tonight you have show courage and strength, not to mention love, yes, my Son," he said. Orin nodded and looked up at Amenhotep, "Thanks you, Father."

"Go now, Son your woman will need you to see her though the night," said the Pharaoh. Orin looked out from the chamber, Alec and Melissa stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. "Thank you," he said and ran down to join them.

Andy stepped out from behind the door, "So you have been behind this whole thing," he said. Amenhotep turned, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said picking up his robe from the ground.

"You were the one that gave my cousin the scroll, told Saran to bring all of us here, and make my sister fall in love with your adopted son, it wasn't Malachite, or Saran it was you," smirked Andy. "What makes you think that I would do something like that? And my best friend had nothing to do with your sister being here," he asked.

Andy smiled, "Because you're me that's, how I now know, how you think," he said. Amenhotep smiled, "So Andrew Kaiba, you figured it out, yes I am your past form, mostly, I been looking after you sister from this very room, over the last few years," he said. Andy crossed his arm, "Why did you do it?" he asked. Amenhotep walked over to Andy, "Like you, Seer of darkness, I know what Jenny is and can do, not to mention how much you want to see her happy again like she was when she was little, am I right?" he asked.

Andy shook his head, "But in the end she will be miserable," he said, "You really think my sister is going to leave here without him, now?" he asked. Amenhotep sighed, "Not all love stories are to last forever, Jenny will lose Orin when the time comes, and you all shall go back to your time, however the end isn't the way to tell a story, it's the journey to get there, in the end she will be fine," he said.

"I hope your right, I don't want my sister haunted by this, for rest of her life," he said. Amenhotep sighed again, "When you return to your own time and home, Jenny will be back at 16 years old with no memory of this place and time, she will wish it that way, you will see," he said. Andy looked out over the horizon, "You better be right, about that if not I will kill you myself," he said and walked away.

The Pharaoh shook his head, "By the time Jenny loses Orin, I will be dead, for quite some time," he said quietly.

Behold another cliffy, hehehehehehe, well I just went through a break up and I am kind, of depressed so I am going to be editing for a while until I can stop myself, so if I have multiple updates in the day you know why or during this weekend.


	11. Rest and Armors

**nothing much happening here just a filler chapter but it does have a very funny moment hope you like

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Rest and Armors**

Melissa opened Jenny's bedroom door, and lead Orin and Jenny in, "Now, you two aren't going to, you know," she said to Orin. Orin laughed quietly, he looked down at Jenny, who was his arms fast asleep as he held her like a bride, "No, Melissa we won't, Jennifer is exhausted enough for one night," he said. Melissa set the lamp down on the stand, "Night Prince Orin," she said and left the room.

Orin walked over to the bed and laid Jenny down in it, he did the best he could with keeping the blanket from exposing her breasts as he set her down. Jenny moved a little as he set her down, "Night Jena," he said kissing her on the forehead moving a few of her brown bangs. Jenny opened her eyes, "Orion," she called out as he walked away, he turned and looked at her, "I am not as tired as you think, I am," she said.

"Jena, you need some rest, I will see you in the morning," he said to her heading for the door. Jenny sat up, "Please stay with me, I don't want the nightmares to haunt me," she said like a child. Orin walked back over to Jenny, "You don't have to be afraid, I won't leave you ok," he said sitting down next to her look at her all brown hair now for the head had either burned it off or the bath washed it out just before they brought her back up to her room.

Jenny laid on her back, "Ouch!" she said, sitting up, the blanket fell, Orin turned his head out of respect unlike he did that night when he stood in the corner when she changed right in front of him. Jenny reached down and pulled a large shirt from under the bed, "You can look now, if you haven't already," she joked. Orin looked at Jenny, "I didn't pay attention," he said.

"You don't have to lie to me," she said with a soft smile, "I know you looked when you were holding me, in the trials back there," she was practically grinning now. Orin looked at her, "Yes, fine I looked, what, are you going to do about it," he said.

Jenny smiled, "I don't know, I just wanted to see if you would admit it, that's all" she said. Orin shook his head, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, not to mention very mature for your age," he said looking in to Jenny's purple mixed blue eyes. Jenny took Orin's hand, and smiled, "I don't think I will be getting much sleep tonight," she said.

Orin shook his head, "On the contrary, you are going to sleep now, even if I have to stay right here all night, making you shut your eyes by holding them down," he said pining her to the bed.

Jenny giggled, "That is what I want you to do Orion, except you lay next to me," she said. Orin looked at her, "Jenny, you my father's woman, now, I can't…" he said looking at her hand and his moving it. Jenny shook her head, "No, I am yours," she said touching his face, which was now almost healed.

Orin looked at her, "I heard your, father from the stairs, he called me your woman, not his, or it would be his cambers I would in and not my own," she smiled. Orin moved closer to Jenny, he put his hand on her face, Jenny was feeling the burned skin from the heat that they both fought off together on his hands as he moved them down her soft face.

"Jena," he said moving his fingers in the lines of her arms, and marks on her hands. Jenny moved her fingers through Orin's long hair and looked in to his eyes, she feel entrapped by them again, but this time, she felt confront in them instead of confusion or loneliness. Orin leaned in and kissed Jenny on the lips gentle to see her reaction, trying to be careful not to hurt her.

Jenny closed her eyes as Orin kissed her lips and, he pulled away and stood up, Jenny watched him move to the other side of the bed and lay next to her on top of the silk blankets, "rest now my Jena," he said to her.

Jenny turned on her side, sleeping on her back was not an option for it was still burned and marks from the whip still hurt even if, Atem, had healed them a bit, she still felt them there, but knew by morning they would be gone.

Jenny rested her head on Orin's big strong chest, her hair under his chin, and her hand next to his heart. Orin took his hand and placed it on Jenny's hand that was on his chest "Sleep, Jena," he said softly in her ear. Jenny closed her eyes and felt the warmth and comfort of love next to her. Orin moved to comfort himself more in her bed, and slowly drifted into sleep with her.

Orin closed his eyes, but just as he was about to fall asleep next to Jenny, a sound in the room awoke him. His eyes popped open and he looked around the room, with out moving he looked at Jenny who was deep into sleep again.

Orin felt a knife at his throat suddenly, "What do you think your doing?" said a cold voice. Orin looked at the owner of the weapon at his neck, "I am not doing anything," he said.

The knife moved away from his neck, "Good, if you brake Jenny's heart I will personally brake your neck," said the voice. Orin nodded, "I will take care of her Matthew," said Orin, now recognizing the voice. Matthew stepped in to the moon light that filled the room, "I am here from Seto and Jenny's brother Andy, those were their words and my words, to you," he said. Orin nodded, "Matthew, Jennifer is safe, that is all that matters now," he said.

Jenny did not wake when Orin moved her next to his ribs, Matthew shook his head, "Don't disappoint me, Orin, Jenny means a lot to me and everyone in this family, she isn't only my cousin," he said. "She is my best friend and I don't ever want to see her hurt," he put the knife in it sheath that hung on his side.

Orin nodded, "Matthew, go to bed, we have all had a trying night," said Orin. Matt shook his head, "You shouldn't be in here with her, not after what happened." Orin looked at Jenny, "Jennifer will be fine, and I will not touch her in more then a friend manner if that is what you are worried about. I care for Jennifer, and I will watch over her to make sure she recovers. She also asked me to stay until the morning," finished Orin. Matt nodded, "Then you been warned Orin, if my cousin is at all damaged by this you will pay for it," he said and left the room.

Orin sighed, Jenny open an eye, "You know my cousin is a real dream killer," she said in a tired raspy voice. Orin held Jenny in his arms, "I love you," he said looked at her. Jenny smiled and tightened her grip around Orin, "I love you, Orion," she said and the two gently kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms again.

In the morning, everyone heard about what had happen in the star wheel trials, and Alec was pissed with all that happened at first, but then agreed that it was the only way to test, Pharaoh Amenhotep's theory about the two which was Jenny never really gave up her heart but buried it in another time and person.

_**(I originally planned to leave it there but then the longer the chapter the more I know you would enjoy it)**_

A few days had passed Jenny and Orin were frequently know now for running off somewhere in the palace together when no one was looking, but were always found in the same place each time. Seto found Jenny and Orin on one of the balconies, and then Alec found them there again, eventually everyone figure where they were going and doing most of the time which was making out on the balconies away from everyone.

Yugi, Alec, and Seto would frequently leave to look for the armors, which Jenny now knew where they were located at least a few weak ones, and surprisingly it was right under their very noses in the cards and decks that they had brought with them. Jenny sat at the dinning hall table with a few sets of Duel Monster cards lying all over the table.

Troy, Matt, Andy and Jade were next to her, "Ok, guys pick one," said Jenny. Troy picked Fire soldier #1, Matt picked Neo the legendary swords men, Andy picked Backland fire dragon, and Jade picked Harpy Lady.

"Ok now what?" asked Andy to Jenny, who was giggling from Jade's pick. "Ok now hold the card up and concentrate," she said. Andy, Troy, Jade, and Matt held the cards up to the sky, and closed their eyes, trying their best to make something happen, but nothing did. "I don't get it why isn't it working?" asked Jade. Jenny laughed, "I see some differences," said Jenny. Everyone looked at each other, "Very funny Jen," said Andy.

"Andy look," said Matt, they turned their eyes towards Troy who was focusing on the fire soldier hard, "Come on," he said. Troy began to send out a large amount of heat from his body, soon he engulfed in flames, starting to get taller, and buffer. Troy stood at about 6'foot and his arms and legs were bulging, but there was one small problem and Jenny and Jade caught it right away they both turned away and started laughing.

Troy finished his transformation, his body stood tall with a leather strap across his chest with a bow and a few arrows in hand. "Well?" asked Troy, "how do I look, buff huh," he said flexing his new muscles. Jenny and Jade were laughing with their back turned, Andy and Matt wondered what they were laughing at?

"What's so funny?" asked Troy, Jenny was laughing so hard she could not say it; the same went for Jade. "Come on you two what is so funny?" asked Troy. "WOW! The mutt puppy boy does have balls after all," said Kate from the entrance to the dinning hall.

Troy turned his head, "What is it with you girls?" he asked. Jenny and Jade continued to laugh more at Troy. Kate walked over to Troy, "Yep nice, but you need to work on you ass more, it looks scrawny," she joked pointing to his mid section. Troy looked down, "AHH, I am naked!" he screamed covering himself.

Kate nodded and laughed with Jenny and Jade, and walked over to the table, "Here let me show you how it is done," she said, "Jade may I?" she asked. Jade handed Kate the Harpy Ladies card.

Kate closed her eyes and focused hard, she did not hold the card up, but a sudden rush of wind filled the room, and encircled Kate. Feathers from doves came in and encircled Kate, when the wind died down, she stood as the first Harpy Lady with Cyber Shield Armor on.

Her face reminded the same but her hands were of eagle's talons, and wings came out of her arms, her long hair remained its black color and her blue green eyes also. A golden outfit of armor covered her body along with some armbands with spikes. "See that is how you do it," she said.

Troy, Andy, and Matt dropped their jaws at Kate, "WOW," said Troy, "You look good no, great," he said. Kate smirked and changed back with a small flash, "And that is how you do it, if you're going to change in to something with little clothing then you might as well use one of these magic cards," she said setting down a small stack of armor and weapon magic cards.

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Where in Ancient Egypt did you get those?" she asked. Kate smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know," she said. Jenny glared "KATIE!" she said. Kate smiled, "oh come on who do you think, I got them from, Aunt Yamu," she said. Jenny shook her head, "But Aunt Yamu isn't here, is she?" asked Jenny.

Kate smirked, "Depends on here, she sent them through the time gate it isn't working as well as it should be, but enough for us to communicate and pass small things threw but after the war starts Yamu is coming with Uncle Moky to this side the more the better," she said. Jenny smiled, "Well tell her to get more, and have Mokuba get more cards before coming, I think I just figure how we're going to win this war, after all," she smiled.

Meanwhile Orin was standing in the corner watching Jenny getting ready to sweep her away to there little spot.


	12. The Prince and the Lover

**OH forgot to mention this a while back but there is a lemon in this chapter don't worry it has the warning for those that don't like to read them plus a little lime hope you like them. I suggest reader's discreation is advised for lemon action, oh and no kids reading PLEASE. Don' t want evil flaming parents.  
**

**Chapter 12**

**The Prince and the Lover  
**

Jenny stood on the balcony of her room one night, the moon was full and the stars were like fireflies in the sky. Jenny could see Pyramids in the far distance just over the mountains an obelisk stood just out side the city wall where Troy and Kate were keeping watch. Jenny had night vision binoculars in her hands and watching Tory and Kate argue, about something. At least that what Jenny could not make out, until Kate and Troy started kissing suddenly, then she knew exactly what was going on between the two, they were faking the arguments and had made up.

"Jena, come back to bed," said Orin waking up in Jenny's bed, they had been sharing a bed but not really doing anything but sleeping in it, over the last few weeks. Jenny turned and hid the binoculars behind her back. "Orion, you should be resting," she said looking at him as he walked over to her. Orin smiled, "Jena, you should be resting as well, your still recovering," he said. Jenny shook her head, "I can't, sleep and I am not recovering just relaxing, that and spying on my sister," she said turning back to towards the city.

Orin walked closer to her, "You're abusing your powers just to get away from that dream why won't you tell me?" he asked, then he just sighed, "The dream has been getting clearer to reality, hasn't it?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "Yes, except I am starting to feel the pain now, in my side, heart and I don't know how to make it go away," she said. Orin touched Jenny's bare shoulders, "Jena," he whispered, "you aren't alone, tell me what you have been seeing so that I can help you though this?" he pleaded.

Jenny turned and faced Orin, "I don't want to tell you the horrors, I have seen, what will happen to you, to us," she said softly at the end. Orin shook his head, "Then show me, I know that you can send visions, now, it part of your new powers, sensing emotions, people you are completely able to do anything with your mind practically, except throw people across the room but my father said that won't show up for another week," he said trying to make Jenny laugh.

Jenny shook her head, "Please Orion, don't make me show you, and if I throw anyone around it would be your father for what he did to me in the trials," she said starting to tear up a bit now. "I don't want these abilities, I don't want to see my family members get hurt or watch the people that I love die in front of me," Jenny was in full tears at this point.

Orin touched Jenny's soft face as a few tears ran down it. "Jena, I want you, stop doing this alone, there is a reason why I had to save you in the trials, your not alone and your heart is in your body where it should be, you were given this gift for a reason," he said. Jenny turned back again, "Orion, please," she begged. Orin took Jenny by the shoulder and spun her around, "Jennifer, show me! You are my woman, show me now that's an order," he barked.

Jenny tears were starting to grow she did not want to show Orion her love the future that was so dark and destructive. Orin wiped the tears as the crossed her face, "Jena, please, if hurt so much, stop hurting yourself and being so self sacrificing, you and I are a team now, your pain is mine, if anything was to be learned a few weeks ago in that final trial it was your pain is mine as well," he said.

Jenny took a breath, "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said sounding like herself now. Orin touched her gentle face, "I won't blame you, if it hurts," he said. Jenny closed her eyes, focusing on Orin mind, her eyes opened but there were not normal color of blue and purple mixed, but white as the moon.

Orin felt something in his mind and closed his eyes, a vision soon popped in his head.

(Flash) Jenny and he stood on a field; he looked up and saw an army approaching dressed in the strongest shadow duel monsters armors he had ever seen. He looked behind him, Seto, Alec, Andy, Kate, Yugi, Tea, Matt, Jade, Joey, Mai, and Troy, stood holding pendants in their hands that were almost the shapes of arrowheads but each uniquely different.

"Lets give them something to be really scared about," said Jenny. Orin looked back at the men approaching, and then he saw the face of his enemy or enemies. A female sat on a horse proud and tall, "Sara?" he questioned.

Jenny shook her head, "Not Sara, Saran, this is the final time we will ever see the likes of her again," said Jenny in an angry tone, unlike her usual angry tone this one sounded darker and anger then he had ever heard. Alec started breathing hard in anger 'something must have happen to Sara,' though Orin as he continued to watch the vision unfold 'She was not in the line behind me nor is Melissa.'

"She will pay for what she has done," said Alec angrily now, "This is for Sara, and Melissa," she said. Jenny nodded while closing her eyes, "Melissa," she said softly in a sorrowful tone. Orin looked at them he saw the pendants begin to glow, and a female voice, "Let my death break the seal of three dragons and shadow monsters," it said. Orin did not know where the voice came from but knew it was one of hope.

Suddenly, the light from the pendants grew bright, and everyone changed, Seto, Andy, and Alec appeared in the blue eyes armors. Kate appeared to be in the Baby Meteor dragon armor, Yugi and Tea, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Joey and Troy, both Red Eyes black dragons. Mai and Jade were in the cyber shield armor as Harpy Ladies Sisters with two large pet dragons in the sky. Matt stood next to Orin and Jenny, "Our turn," he said. Jenny nodded, "For Melissa, and Aunt Sara," she whispered with a tear going down her face.

"May the Egyptian gods, be revive by my passing," said a voice in their minds. The pendants Orin, Jenny, and Matt were wearing glowed, Orin felt power well up inside him as the golden armor of the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared on him, and Jenny wore the Obelisk armor, and finally Matt in Slifer the sky dragon armor.

The troops in front of them stopped, and fear in their faces. "Impressive," said Saran on her horse while a man on another sat on one beside her, "You used the last wishes of Melissa and Sara to bring out the most powerful armors, nice touch I am impressed. However I have a trump card of my own," she sneered.

"You won't be taking anymore souls, Saran," yelled Jenny, "After what you did you shall pay," she snapped. Saran laughed, "Jenny, I am not afraid of you, since I have theses," she said holding up a magic card, "FIENDS COME FORTH," she yelled.

"We knew she would pull that," said Alec, "Sorry not going to work this time." Saran raised an eyebrow, "Oh I think it will," she said. Jenny shook her head, "Wrong, I play Dark Hole, magic card, shadows open the vortex," she said. "What, but you will all lose your armors," Saran said. Jenny smiled, "Yes, but we don't need them to fight you," she said.

A loud clash of thunder sounded in the air as both sides lost their armors, "You fool," said Saran. Mai shook her head, "Wrong, Harpy Feather Duster," she yelled in the air. "NO!" yelled Saran. "You can't hide nor run," said Seto, "This is for Sara and Melissa in memory of them," he yelled.

"CHARGE!" yelled Orin, they all drew their swords and ran forward towards the men in the apposing army as they stood their ground and Saran laughed, "Come on Jenny do you really think I will fall for that," she said. "SPIKES!" she yelled as they all came at her army. Just as Orin and everyone else ran to hit the spikes, the vision flashed and Orin found him self on the ground.

Jenny nearly fainted as she slumped to the ground, Orin fell down next to her, "Jena," he said painting from the mind stress. Jenny looked up at him, "You didn't see the dream, something was blocking me, I don't know why but," she said. "You saw a different, future, your future," she finished, while gasping for air.

Orin looked at Jenny, "That wasn't your nightmares?" he asked helping Jenny up to her feet. Jenny shook her head, "No, that wasn't it, but different, but to know that Saran was in this is the worse news of all, Orion we have to tell the others," she said. Jenny ran back into her room Orion grabbed her arm as she was heading to the door, "Jena, everyone is resting but you and me, this has to wait," he said.

Jenny looked at Orin, "Please Orion my Aunt and cousin/best friend, are going to die," she said. Orin shook his head, "Jenny, they won't die until we fine the locked armors," he said. Jenny looked at him, "Locked armors, I never mentioned those to anyone except my parents, and uncles," she said.

"I know, and I have known about them all this time, I just didn't," he said turning away. Jenny looked at Orin, "You have feeling for my cousin, don't you," she questioned. Orin turned, "no, my heart and soul belong to you, just that I hate to see you cry," he said. Jenny turned and sat on the bed, "Orion," she said nearly crying.

Orin sat next to her, "Jena, I love you, I never want you sad," he said. Jenny looked up at him, "Me, being sad is what makes me stronger," she said. Orin shook his head, "No, it doesn't," he said taking a seat next to her, "It only shows that your fighting the wrong enemy," he said, "your fighting yourself."

Jenny started to let the tears fall, "Orion, I…" she was suddenly silenced by a gentle kiss on her lips from Orin. Jenny closed her eyes, and kissed him back, the two were sharing an interment moment together. Jenny let the tears flow more freely as Orin and she slowly began to kiss more passionate and lay down on the bed. Orin looked into Jenny's eyes as he gave her one more kiss to end their night together, "I better go, now it is late and I have royal duties in the morning," he said.

Jenny sat up with him as he stood up, "Orion, what about your duties with me?" she asked. Orin leaned in and kissed Jenny gently on the lips, "that is why I have to leave, Jena, I can't stay the full night with you, without…" Orin was now silenced by Jenny's sudden appearance change, she had removed one the clothes that covered her top that went around her head.

Orin saw her full breasts, as young as Jenny was Orin could not give in to his lust for her. "Jena, please don't," he said. Jenny stood up in front of him, "You're finding excuses, Orion," she said putting the cloth back over her head and tying behind her neck. Orin grabbed her arms as she was about to finish tying the knot, and kissed her.

Jenny closed her eyes, and slowly Orion moved her arms down to her side as his then pulled her close. "Jena," he said quietly as he and Jenny embraced. "I can't bring myself to do it, to you not yet," he said, "I just can't be forced in to this." Jenny nodded, "then good night my Prince," she said moving out of his way. Orin left the room and Jenny sat on the bed, and lying on her back, "I am his woman and he wouldn't even try," she said to herself.

"Well that is life, my younger self," said a voice. Jenny looked up, "What are you doing here?" she asked. The older Jenny looked at her younger self, "I am you remember," she said. Jenny closed her eyes, "Go away, I just want to be alone in my own thoughts," she whined.

The older Jenny smirked, "You wanted to have sex tonight didn't you?" she said. The present Jenny sat up, "Yes, I am his fiancée," she snapped, but then paused and spoke, "well sort of," she said in a calm and sad tone. The older laughed, "In time he will accept, that you are meant to be with him, but don't force him too," she said.

The younger Jenny closed her eyes, "his room is just down the hall, and I miss him so much," she said. The older smiled, "Then go to him, why should he have to be with you in your room when as you just said "just down the hall."" Jenny shook her head, "It's not my place, too," she said.

The older shook her head, "Then you are never going make love or show Orion how much you love him," she said. Jenny turned her head away from her older form, "Just go away, I want to be alone," she said. The older version of Jenny shook her head, "very well, Jena," she said and vanished.

Jenny closed her eyes and laid on her stomach and let out a long sigh, "I feel so alone," she said. The thought of her going to Orin would show that she was forcing him, or that he was testing her of how much she really wanted him.

Jenny thought about the past few weeks how their kisses became more passionate and loving each time, how often she would ask him to stay the night with her. Jenny soon realized that Orin was testing her, so she got up and went to his room. Just when Jenny was about to knock on Orin's door, it opened. "Enter Jena," he said from his bed.

Jenny had never been in Orin's room, she saw it was more decorated then hers; it had paints of former Pharaohs and stories, the colors easily seen in the dark. Jenny saw that Orin was on his back in the middle of his bed, which was very large, two times the size of her own, that was a normal queen size.

Orin's bed had many blankets on it and the drapes around it were much larger and heavier. Jenny looked at Orin as she finally entered the room. "Orion, I came to apologize for being so forceful in my room a while ago, I should have taken your answer and not questioned it," she said.

Orin sat up, his royal shawl was off and his up muscular chest could be seen, he still had his lower section covered with his attire as usual. Jenny looked down at the floor as a sign of respect to Orin as he walked over to her. Orin took two fingers and lifted Jenny's head, "Jena," he said, "There is no reason to apologize," he said looking in to her eyes.

"I should be the one doing that, you asked me to stay the night with you, but instead seeing you cry made me feel like I was hurting you," Orin admitted. Jenny shook her head, "No, you were very gentle with me; I was just trying to stop fighting myself and see if your words were true and they were."

Orin saw that Jenny's words were true; her eyes seemed like large voids now, that only he could only fill. "Jena, you are never alone, as long as I am alive," he said. Orin pulled Jenny close to him, she placed her head on his chest while her arms wrapped around him.

Orin kissed Jenny's head as she gripped tighter to him, "I also, wanted to see if you would like to stay with me tonight instead of me with you in your room, that way it's just you and me and those spies that look to your balcony can't see us," he said.

Jenny smiled, "Of course my Prince," she said. Orin looked at her, "You can cut the Prince crap, just call me Orion from now on, even in public I don't care, I am in love with you that's all that matters," he said. Jenny looked at him, "In front of the other, then they would know that you and I were sleeping together," she said.

Orin smiled, "Exactly," he said moving to kiss Jenny, as she returned the kiss to him as they held each other close in their tight embrace. Jenny let out a little moan as Orin moved his hand down her back towards her lower end. Jenny and Orin started kissing longer and more passionate and slowly the two made their way to the large bed in the middle of the room.

Orin laid Jenny down on her back as he lay above her, Jenny was about to undo her tie around her neck with Orin stopped her, "No," he said then leaning in to kiss her. Jenny closed her eyes, as Orin moved his hands around her body, she did not fight him, and instead she found him to be quite arousing as he explored her body with his hands as he hovered above her.

**LIME**

"Just keep your eyes closed," he said to her, Jenny kept her eyes shut, as Orin began to remove her clothing from her body, carefully so that she would not move much. Jenny kept her eyes shut as she felt all her clothes removed from her body, Orin look at the young 16 year old girl as she lay on her back, he could tell she wanted this but how much he did he want her. Orin removed what was left of his clothing and hovered over Jenny and without touching her lower regions; he slowly began to kiss her neck as she lay on the bed.

Jenny felt a sensation of pleasure well up insider her, as she soon felt Orin's bare skin was against her own. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

**End the lime**

Orin looked at her eyes, "I have one final, question Jena," he said. Jenny looked at him, "What?" she asked wondering what he wanted to know more about. "Jennifer Kaiba, would you become my Queen?" he proposed.

Jenny smiled, knowing exactly the consequences if she did not go back home after the end of the war. "Orion, I will be your Queen, and much more," she answered touching his face. Orion leaned in and kissed Jenny, "Then that finishes it my future wife," he said sitting up and moving away from her. Jenny sat up, "What, that's it?" she asked disappointed. Orin smiled, "what else did you expect?" he asked. Jenny glared, "Orion," she said glaring at him.

Orion smiled while chuckling at the same time, "Ok you caught me, I am kidding with you," he said looking down at himself. Jenny moved next to him, "You can't bring yourself to do it?" she asked.

Orion looked at her, "I just don't know if I am good enough," he paused then spoke "To make you happy." Jenny moved herself around him and sat on his lap as Orin was sitting on the bed's edge, "you make me happy no matter what you can do, I love you too much Orion, to let your sex drive be the center of this relationship," she said.

Orion looked Jenny, "that's not it," he said holding her on his lap; he wanted Jenny so much at that moment, she looked so, tempting as she was on his lap. Jenny looked at him, "Then what?" she asked. Orion looked at his lower half, "I um, well," he muttered as if the words would just come out already.

Jenny looked at him closely moving her hand over his face, "You have never had sex before?" she asked. Orion looked at her, "Of course I have," he said trying to think of any one else but then it hit him only one other but she was gone now forever at least that is what he thought, until he met Jenny that day in the hospital wing of the palace. Jenny giggled, "Orion you can't lie to me, I can tell, you won't push yourself because you think I have before right," she said.

Orion looked at her pushing the thoughts from his mind, "What makes you think that?" he asked. Jenny kissed him, and he pulled her closer to him, Orion felt his heart begin to race as Jenny moved her lips from his. "Orion, I haven't, so don't listen to that voice of my older self tell you anymore," she smiled. Orion looked at her thinking that Jenny must have been talking about her pass form which he loss years ago, "You know about the older you, running around in my head?" he asked.

Jenny nodded, thinking that it was the same person, who was in her head that was talking to her a few minutes ago, "What made you think for a moment she wasn't in mine too?" she asked. "She told me to come to you," smiled Jenny, "and because she won't let me, give you the nightmares, she wants us happy and together." Jenny's smiles seem to make Orion's insides melted, he loved her sweet smile, her lips were small, but her eyes seemed to sparkle every time he saw them.

Orion kissed Jenny slow and passionate as she was still on his lap with her legs wrapped around his lower hips. "Jena," he spoke softly touching her face, "I love you, too much to ever, lose you," he said. Jenny smiled, "Orion, my love," she smiled and kissed him again, pressing their bodies together but not doing anything yet.

Orion held Jenny and slowly rolled her on to the bad, "You need to stop that," he said with a large grin. Jenny smirked, "well you need to stop impressing and start putting some action in to it," she said.

**LIME TIME **

Orion hovered over Jenny as half of her was on the bed; he moved so that Jenny could move over to the pillows and lay her head on them at the top center of the bed, he then hovered above her again slowly he bent down and kissed Jenny on the lips. Jenny closed her eyes as her hands pulled him close to her, Orion felt Jenny's legs move and open for him to lie between them. Orion caught the invitation to begin, as they started to kiss more passionately and frequently.

**End Lime**

Orion took one last look at the innocent Jenny, "You know after this you and I won't be single anymore," he said. Jenny smiled, and nodded, "Well, we will be one and the same," she said running her fingers through his long hair blonde hair. Orion nodded, "Yes, now one more question, how fast do you want this?" he asked. Jenny smiled, and looked at him, "You will know when you enter me," she answered softly.

**LEMON TIME**

Orion moved and set him self-up to begin, Jenny we feeling nervous, as Orion was about to enter her as no man had ever done before. "Jena," he said before moving, Jenny looked at him feeling worried that he my pullback now, "Yes," she said.

"I um," he said worried now that he might have blown it, "I want to say is, that I," he said. Jenny moved her hand around to his back, "You don't have to say anything, I already know," she said. Orion smiled at her, "I love you, and I want to enjoy these last few moments before you and I give each other something that is this special."

Jenny closed her eyes, "Then lets exchange before your heads get second thoughts, Orion I said I will be your queen, and when everything is done, I am not going back to my time. I can't bear to leave you, behind," she said. Orion kissed Jenny and then entered her, she moaned as he began to move inside her, Jenny felt a rush start to form in side her as Orion pushed in and out of her breaking her barrier but not making any notice to the pain she felt, as it was covered in pleasure as he picked up the pace.

Jenny held on to Orion's back and pulled him closer to her as they began to have unbridled sex with each other. Orion pushed in to Jenny harder each time seeing if she wanted more, Jenny pushed back on him telling him more kissing him at the same time. They felt the rush of energy and passion as they kissed and pushed on each other. Jenny grabbed Orion's back to hang on to him, telling him not to leave her, as his thrust became slower. Orion pushed back into her, and they kissed, he moaned quietly as for Jenny, she gave soft moans of pleasure as he exited and reentered her each time. Orion moved as the heat and passion between them began to rise, Jenny pulled him closer as if he was to jump away at any moment.

Orion was being to kiss Jenny in other places as he moved around her bare neck kissing her shoulders and working his way down. Jenny sat up slightly as he moved down her; he still had his thrusts in to her at a synchronized motion with her hips, trying to fine the right balance to keep her there, in passionate bliss of their lovemaking.

Jenny moved and pushed herself on to Orion as he began to fall on to his back. Jenny was now the one on top and he was exhausted, Jenny moved her hips seeing how hard Orion wanted her to go. Jenny leaned down and kissed Orion as he pushed against her, Jenny moaned a little louder but still quiet enough for just them to hear, as he moved his hands around her body as she moved on him. Orion was starting to feel both their limit as Jenny was being to slow down and breathe a lot heavier with moans of passion. Orion pulled her back down to him and kissed her softly letting her know that he was running out, like her. Jenny moaned and slowed her motion as the fluids within them both pasted for a large amount of times.

**OK END LEMON**

Jenny collapsed on to Orion's chest; the front of her hair was wet from so much sweat, from their lovemaking that it was nearly dipping. Orion placed his hands around her and moved her to his side, while he was gasping for air for he was exhausted as well. Jenny moved her hand and placed it on his chest as he pulled her closer to him. Jenny looked up at him, "not bad," she said. Orion gave half a laugh, "Not bad at all, I love you Jena my moon in the sky," he said. Jenny smiled, "I love you my night sky, Orion, my lover, friend, and partner," she whispered.

Orion moved his head, and gently kissed Jenny as they embraced, Orion moved one of the pillows that were at his feet now, and kicked it towards him and Jenny. He placed it under his head, and pulled Jenny closer to him, as they both soon felt sleep come upon them both. "Jena," he whispered as they both fell into sleep.

Orion awake a few moments later with Jenny awake at his side, "You're not sleeping," he said. Jenny smiled, "I know," she smiled "I can't sleep."

Orion sat up and Jenny did the same "Something wrong?" he asked. Jenny looked at him, "Orion, I um," she said. Orion looked at her, "you're worried," he said. Jenny nodded, "it's my parents, it just dawned on me that, well," she could not bring herself to say it. "You think that they would approve of what you and I just did a while ago, nor the fact you want to stay, here and live your life," he said.

Jenny nodded, "Yes," she said. Orion put a hand on Jenny's bare shoulder, "If you want we could talk to them tomorrow away from everyone if that is what you're worried about?" he said. Jenny shook her head "My dad I know will accept it, he told me once that my destiny belonged to me, it is my choice however my mother," she said turning away. Orion nodded, "Alexandra doesn't want us together," he finished for her. Jenny nodded, "Yes," she said.

Orion looked into Jenny's eyes, he could now see her worry, guilt, and sadness that now covered her. He wanted to take all that away from her, to keep her happy, and live with her, "Maybe there is a way," he said. Jenny looked at him, "How?" she said. Orion looked at her, "What if I went with you back to your time?" he said. Jenny's eyes widened, "Orion that will change history," she said.

Orion shook his head, "Not a lot of people know me from your time what difference will it make," he said. Jenny shook her head, "It isn't that," she said. Orion looked at her, "There is something else isn't there," he said. Jenny nodded, "Your going to have children in this time after I leave," she spoke softly.

Orion moved closer to her, "My children?" he said. Jenny nodded, "I didn't want to say it before because…" she started. Orion turned Jenny towards him, she looked deep into his eyes, "Orion," she whispered. Orion moved his hand around her head and pulled her towards him, "Jena, I love you, and let history write itself," he said.

Jenny smiled at his words, "But," she said. Orion shook his head, "No more, tonight, you and I need some sleep or everyone is going to know, when we get up in the morning," he said. Jenny nodded, and her and Orion moved to the top center of the bed and covered themselves with the silk blankets.

Orion and Jenny kissed each other as they waited for sleep but it was not coming to them. Jenny looked up at Orion as he was thinking about something, "Orion, I am sorry," she said. Orion looked at her, "Don't be, you're right, this won't last forever, but as long as I have you now that is all that matters," he said. Jenny smiled at him, "thank you Orion," she said leaning up to kiss him.

Orion surprised Jenny by rolling on top of her, "Should we go for round two," Jenny joked. Orion smirked, "If you want to," he said. Jenny opened her legs and sat up as she and Orion made mad love to each other, this time sitting up in the bed.

The two feel quickly into sleep after their second round of love making, as the night slowly pasted.

Orion was holding Jenny in his arms, an old felling of comfort came over him, and this was the second time in his life that he held someone he loved close to him. "I won't let it happen again," he said, "Jena, you came back to me, now you are staying that way, I won't lose you to that made man again," he said and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

HMMM, you are probably wondering who the mad man is right. Well ha ha ha ha ah not until next chapter. 

Well there is good news and bad the good news I am out of my depression lets just say my ex and I had a talk and worked some things out, but we are still separated, let us just say were giving each other space.

Well time for my review notes.

**Twilight Memories**: I know you haven't reviewed yet, but I know you will, sorry for making you read so much but you know me once I start I can't quit. Hope you liked the chapters.

**Darkstar:** Well you can see from the note above that I am doing better, however still down but not out. I love that saying too about the shooting them. You will find out later that Atem didn't really cause anything but it was (cough madman cough) anyways I will leave that for next chapter, oh your going to love Melissa's and Matthew's reactions just remember Jenny's saying back before they came to Ancient Egypt. Well I might do one more chapter Saturday and maybe one Sunday. However, can't make any promises about it, until next chapter I will see you later.


	13. The Morning after

**Chapter 13**

**The Morning after and Introductions  
**

Orin awoke first, he nudged Jenny who was asleep at his side, "Jena," he said waking her. Jenny opened her eyes, "Morning Orion," she said slowly waking up. Orin smiled at her, "You need to get to your room before my servants come," he said to her. Jenny rolled her eyes, "Do we have to keep our love a secret?" she asked. Orin nodded, "Jenny, you and I aren't official and also, I worried about the wrath of your father if he knew," said Orin, sitting up.

Jenny nodded, "Very well my Prince," she said and kissed Orin then walked over, picked up her outfit, and quickly dressed, "You should be really worried about my mother," she said. Orin watched Jenny as she dressed in the growing light, "I love you," he said softly sitting up. Jenny turned and smiled, "I love you too, I will see you down stairs, at meal," she said and left for her room, which was two doors down.

A few minutes later Jenny came out of her room, with her long fully brown hair brushed and a full dress of tan silk which made her feel like a queen. Jenny was humming to herself as she walked down to breakfast and sat at the table. Seto, Alec, Kate, Matt, Andy, Yugi, Tea, Melissa, Sara, Joey, Mai, and Troy looked at the smiling Jenny as she sat at the table humming, and smiling.

Matt looked at Melissa, something was up with Jenny and they knew it, "Jenny, you seem a little happier then usual this morning, is everything ok?" asked Andy. Jenny giggled, "I am happy all the time now, but this morning I don't think there is anything that could ruin my day, today," she said. Matt and Melissa nearly choked on their drinks as they caught the clue that Jenny had just spat out.

Alec and Sara looked over at them, "Are you two ok?" asked Alec. Matt and Melissa nodded the two looked at there cousin then at Alec and Sara. "Um, fine, just fine, umm, Jenny did you and Prince Orin do anything last night?" asked Matthew trying to keep himself from gagging on what was left in his mouth. Jenny shook her head, "Not really," then she giggled, "But he did propose, to have me marry him."

Andy and Seto spat out their juice at each other, "WHAT?" said Andy and Seto as they put their glasses down and cleaning themselves of spit juice, since they were across from each other, and that is where it landed. (Ha, ha ha ha I just could not resist)

Jenny laughed, "We thought that would be your reaction so he told me to forget it, and wait on the idea," she said. Andy relaxed in his seat, "Jenny you scared me, when you said that," he said. Jenny laughed, "I know just wanted to see your reactions, but wasn't expecting Dad to spit at the same time as you, Andy, even though you two faces were funny," she continued to laugh now.

Andy shook his head, "Excuse me, I have to change now," said Andy as he left the table to change into some other tan outfit. Melissa and Matt looked at Jenny, "You sure you're ok?" they asked simultaneously. Jenny laughed, "I am fine, I feel like a whole new woman," she said proudly. Melissa looked at her cousin harder, "Emphasis on hole, right? Talk now, outside," she said giving Jenny a big clue, they needed to talk. Jenny glared at her cousin, "What is wrong Melissa, I can't be happy?" she asked.

Melissa shook her head, "This discussion is for out side purposes, let's go," she said getting up. Jenny stood up, "Fine, lead the way oh, fearless leader," Jenny joked. Matt followed, "I am coming too, I have to make sure you don't kill her Melissa," he said following the girls.

Out side, out of hearing range of everyone else and standing in the courtyard, "JENNIFER KAIBA!" yelled Melissa. Jenny turned, "What is it with you two suddenly?" she asked once Melissa blew up. "You slept with Orin," said Matt now pointing out the obvious. Jenny laughed, "He slept in my room before I don't see the difference in that?" she said.

"Jen, you know what he means, you and Orin had unwedded sex, which you told us you would never do, remember," Melissa spelled out. Jenny frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said even though she did she was just having fun with her cousins.

Matt held Jenny by the shoulders, "You said to me if you ever said, nothing could ruin your day, that would be the day you lost your virginity, and by the look on your face you did, which to me is something I wasn't expecting," he said.

Jenny did not follow Matt's reaction, "I didn't have sex with Orin, in my room, ok," she said. Matt and Melissa let out sighs of relief that she did not however, "but we did do it in his room, last night," Jenny finished quickly. Melissa and Matt's eyes bulged as well as anime falls. (You know the falls down on the grown with twitching suddenly)

"You, my little cousin, that I think of as a little sister, slept, sorry, had sex with, a guy that is 5000 years older then her," spoke Melissa slowly trying to process the information. Jenny nodded with a large grin on her face, "Yep," she said, "And I accepted his proposal, I am not leaving Egypt when this is all over, I am stay with Orion, and that's final," she said.

Matt shook his head, "No your not, you are going home now," he said, "I don't want you getting stuck here in the past and not to mention that your having sex with someone. You know what your mother and over protective brother will do to us for letting you stay with the Prince, they will take you back to modern day Egypt kicking and screaming," Matt said in panic.

Jenny shook her head, "What is the big deal between you two?" she asked. Melissa shook her head, "Jenny, you're having sex, as in procreation," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes, "I am after all his woman, he can do what ever he wants to me," she said in a told you so tone. Melissa frowned, "You had SEX! SEX HELLO THE WAY YOU WERE CREATED!" she said sounding like she was about to loose it as if the very idea was out of the question.

Jenny shook her head, "and you point is what?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Matt shook his head, "Jenny, she is worried that your going to get pregnant and well, anything you and Orin do here can change the future we go back too, do you understand you could make it so your not born or any one of us," he said. Jenny smirked, "I am not going to get pregnant for a long time, I should know," she said. Matt shook his head, "You don't get it having sex puts you at that risk, Jen, it only takes once," he said.

Jenny smirked, "I am not, ok, I know," she said. Melissa looked at her cousin, "You won't know until you miss your menstrual cycle," she said. Jenny laughed, "Funny thing you brought that up, because Melissa I can tell when my period is coming and it should be here sometime this after noon," she said. Melissa looked at her cousin, "JENNY," she said.

Jenny sighed, "Ok, I admit it, alright, I used my future abilities to make sure, ok. I will check and if I am fertile that night then I just won't do it, ok," she said. "I know what I am doing, besides it not like you two would even cared about it," she finished.

Matt sighed, "Look, does anyone else beside Melissa, me, Orin of course, know about this?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, "No, you two were the only ones that picked up my hints, I am going to tell my dad later, today when he and I go on our patrol, in the courtyard," she said.

Melissa sighed, "Ok, but just don't tell anyone else, and oh, you aren't to be with Orin, today alone for any reason," said her cousin. Jenny shook her head, "NO, you don't have the power to do that, Melissa you may be my older cousin aka like a sister to me, but you don't have say on my life," she snapped.

Melissa grinned, "Oh I don't, but your mother does, except she would take a knife and castrate that Prince, do you understand the last thing we need is to have your mother going nuts or worst castrating your lover, do I make myself clear?" she said starting soft and getting louder.

Jenny sighed, "I am not telling my mother, Aunt Sara, or anyone else, this is my life why can't you two just let me live like I want?" she snapped. Matt hugged his cousin, "Because Jen, we care alright, I just never want to see you hurt, now lets get some food and Melissa, Jenny will be next to me, and you take her place next to her parents and Orin."

Jenny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "If we change arrangements at the table, don't you think everyone will notice?" she asked. Melissa looked at her cousin, "We'll make up an excuse," she said. Jenny shook her head, "And Pharaoh Amenhotep will ask for the truth, since he is like me, a Seer, and totally blow the cover," she said doing air quotes on "Seer."

Matt sighed, "Jen does have a point," he said hanging on Jenny's name as he spoke. "Fine go back to the table but don't draw attention to Orin and you, today ok," Melissa said. Jenny nodded and left, "We should tell Andy, and Kate," said Melissa once Jenny was out of sight. "They already know," answered Matt.

"How would you know?" asked Melissa. "Jenny had to say the right things, for us to see, you don't think they didn't pick up on it," he said. Melissa nodded as Matt spoke, "Why do you think Seto didn't say anything, he and the other three knew or else they would have killed Orin this morning or better yet we would heard, Jenny screaming bloody murder," he said.

Melissa nodded, thinking that her cousin was last night probably, and then Matt continued, "I think they went to check on Jenny this morning and found she wasn't in her room." Melissa shook her head, "How would you know that?" she asked puzzled.

Matt smirked, "Your room isn't by Seto's, Andy's or Kate's I over heard them leaving saying Jenny must have banged Orin this morning," he said. Melissa nodded, "Good point, but what are we going to do about Jenny?" asked Melissa.

Matt ran his fingers through his long messy red hair, "The only thing we can do Melissa, let her be happy while she can. I got a feeling it isn't going to last to long this war hasn't been brought to the city and I think from then on it's not going to be easy for her," he said. Melissa's mouth dropped, "So you're going to let it get away with it?" she asked.

Matt shook his head, "Melissa did you see that smile she had this morning, I haven't seen her smile like that since, well, since she was little and I mean little, little almost a baby age," he said.

Melissa closed her eyes and thought about it, "Well for a little while I guess, we could see how it turns out, but I think we should make sure her and Orin sleep in separate rooms, from now on," she added. Matt nodded, "I agree, but let's not go to the point of having to stay in her room to make sure she does," he said, "the last thing I need is to have her pissed at me."

Back at the table Jenny sat down, Orin, his father and Jenna were at the table with everyone else. Orin looked at Jenny, "Everything ok, Jennifer?" he asked in his usual calm tone. Jenny nodded, "Fine, my Prince, nothings wrong," she smiled. Melissa and Matt returned, "So did we miss anything?" asked Melissa. "Just Jenny flirting," joked, Jade. Melissa and Matt not catching that Jade was kidding, both of them shot glares at Jenny.

"What?" said Jenny, shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't do anything but answer his question, boy you two are really up tight about this aren't you," she asked. Jade and Troy started laughing at Matt and Melissa who realized that Jade was kidding around; Matt made a silent vow to get his sister back for that.

Sara looked at Alec who were watching Jenny closely, "Jenny, is there something you want to share with everyone?" asked her mother. Jenny looked at Orin who was looking at her and shook his head, "No, not really, at least nothing we should worry about," she said turning back to her food. Orin smiled and began eating his food he figured that Jenny would tell them all in time.

Later that day around the late afternoon, Jenny and Seto were walking the grounds. "Umm, Dad I kind of want to talk to you about something, but I am afraid of what your going to say, about it," she spoke looking at the ground. Seto looked at his youngest daughter, "Jenny, you can ask me anything, I am your father after all," he said, both stopping under a large apple tree.

Seto sat down, "What's wrong?" he asked in a clam tone trying to think something wrong with his youngest, Jenny sat down next to him. "Umm, well something happened last night between me and …" she stopped. "You and Orin did something, or should, I just say you had intercourse?" he said in a very calm tone. Jenny looked up at her father, "You knew?" she asked.

Seto nodded, "I could tell, after all you're my daughter, and the one that is most like me, in personality that is also Andy, Kate and I went to your room in the middle of the night after seeing you faint on the balcony. I was feeling the same way the night after your mom and I had our first time together," he said.

"So, you didn't feel guilty?" Jenny asked. Seto shook his head, "Your mother wasn't my first lover, Jenny," he said. Jenny's eye widened, "What?" she said surprised. Seto chuckled, "Nope, she was my second, but first ever true love I ever had, Alec was defiantly, my first real true love and my only one even though a while back I didn't love her but, when I come to think about it, your mother is the only woman for me," he said.

Jenny looked down, "So who was the first? If it is ok to ask?" spoke a worried Jenny that she might be over stepping. "That would have been a girl I knew from college. She and I got really drunk one night and ended up sleeping in the same bed, the next morning my hangover was so bad, that I found out from her brother that she and I had sex," he admitted.

Jenny gulped, "Well, I wasn't drunk," she said. Seto nodded, "You feel guilty that you did it, aren't you?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "A little, I wanted Orion so bad that I…" Seto put two fingers under his daughter's chin. "I know," he said, looking at her, "You feel like that you made a decision, one that is life changing and did something behind everyone's back, don't regret it Jenny it's your life your destiny. Like I said before you make it your own and if you want to stay that's fine just understand that some aren't going to like it," he said still speaking in a calm tone. Jenny nodded, "So how do I make the feeling go away?" she asked now playing with some pieces of grass.

Seto smiled, "Well you can't, just live with it, and I told your mother, after I married her; she said she could tell that I had sex before. She was not happy at first, but your mother then kissed me and told me that was in the past, also to leave it there like usual, which I did," he said.

Jenny looked at her father, "But I know when everything is finished here, we are all going to have to leave this time and I will have to leave Orion. How can I tell some one, in our time that my first time was with a guy that was 5000 years older then me?" she asked puzzled and sounding like a kid.

Seto shook his head, "You don't have to go back, Jenny, if you are destined to be here for the rest of your life, then so be it," said her father in a caring voice. Jenny let a tear fall down, "You mean it, if I choose to stay after the war and everything, you will let me?" she asked.

Seto nodded, "Jenny, you have the right to choose, as your father, I would normally say no, by the way I have seen you look at Orin tells me that you really love him, kind of reminds me of your mother and me when we were hiding from your step grandfather. I shouldn't have to get in the way of what you feel for some one, nor let you give him up, and I am your father not your prison warren."

Seto stood up, "Jenny, when the time comes to decide, I want you to know that what ever choice you make, I will stand by it even if your mother doesn't agree. Orin understand that too if we make you leave him, but I don't think you will have to make that choice when the time comes," he said.

Jenny watched her father pick an apple off the tree, "you mean if I decide go back and leave Orion here, in this time, he has to accept it?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Yes, I said it before you weren't listening, but as I said it is your choice to do so, if you wish this is your story, Jenny, remember that," he spoke with again a calm tone. Jenny smiled, and got off the ground and hugged her father, "thank you Dad," she said letting a tear fall down her face.

Seto hugged his daughter, "Now, how are we going to tell your mother?" he asked while gritting his teeth together. Jenny laughed, "Umm," she said thinking sounding like a child, who could not decide which candy to buy when placed in a candy store. "I think Orion and I should tell her, but after this war thing is over, no reasons to her get upset or distract her," Jenny added.

Seto nodded in agreement with his youngest daughter, Jenny was so much like him, in more ways then one, and this was, one of them, worrying about Alec.

Seto always thought of Alec, even when he left for those six years, but he never, not once stop thinking about the family he left behind. Jenny and Kate were the first ones to accept that he was in their lives again. Jenny was only 10 when he decided after six years to call them, after much nagging from Yugi, Mokuba and Joey, to call her, or at least talk to the kids.

Seto looked at how much Jenny was like him, stubborn, strong, but she shared some of Alec's strong traits the one at that moment, he could see, was how much in love his daughter was and he wasn't going to let anyone stop Jenny from having her one love.

The next few weeks pasted quickly, Jenny was sitting in the throne room a place which since could be, since she pasted the star wheel trials, was on the Pharaoh's left side with Jenna his daughter while Orin stood next to his father on the right. He would occasionally look over at Jenny, as she would keep his sister stepsister from being a distraction to his stepfather.

"Pharaoh, we need the last of the armors," said a tall man with long thick black hair, Jenny had heard this man be fore his name was Kimo the head of the royal guards and leader of the armor search teams.

Pharaoh Amenhotep turned to Jenny who was staring at Orin from her seat; Amenhotep clapped his hands to snap her out of it. "JENNIFER!" he snapped. Jenny came out of her transfixed gaze at Orin and looked at the Pharaoh, "Are you looking for armors or are you watching my son?" he asked.

Jenny blinked and looked at the ground, "I am sorry my Pharaoh, I will try harder to…" "Jennifer!" said the Pharaoh. Jenny continued to look at the ground like a child, Pharaoh Amenhotep looked at her sternly, "Pay attention or else," he said. Jenny nodded, like an obedient child, "Yes my Pharaoh," she said.

Seto, Melissa, Sara, and Andy stood in the shadows of the room, out of sight from the visitors; they were watching Jenny very closely. "Jenny doesn't looks so good, it seems she is distracted," said Sara.

Melissa, Andy and Seto looked at each other, they knew, Sara hadn't picked up that Orin and Jenny had sex yet; they were keeping her away from him at night but always failed some how, "what is with that girl?" she asked Seto and the others. Andy shrugged his shoulders, Melissa bit her cheek while raising an eyebrow, Seto showed no emotion to Sara's question for he knew the answer, this puzzled Sara usually she would get at least a guess from one of the three.

"Jennifer, I need to know location which we are to send out to," commanded the Pharaoh. Jenny nodded, "Yes Pharaoh," she said, and closed her eyes. Jenny felt herself lifted from the palace and heading towards the mountains, she could see all the way across the oasis, which the city laid. Jenny flew high over it to the mountains and deserts; she saw a cave deep in the South a beast moved with in it.

Jenny opened her eyes, "The armors with the power of fiends is in the West, however those armor take control of there possessors ignore these for they hold danger to us, in the East one armor of unspeakable power, but an exact location hasn't been shown to me yet. The North about five leagues from here is a cave with a large powerful dragon but this armor is not ready to be set free just yet, for it also holds power that we are not ready to control. The final location which you should go is in the South, in a cave about a two day journey from here at full pace. A monster armor ready with troops armors as well, take your men to the South from there head to the East about 20 leagues then back then back South another 4 you should fine the cave next to a large flat stone tablet a the entrance with a picture of a monster on it. I warn you to be cautious for this armor will test your heart and your soul poses this armor for your own and it will destroy you," she spoke in a calm salmon tone of voice.

"Pharaoh?" asked the man. Amenhotep nodded, "Go which she directed the Seer has told you the location, now leave and return with the armors, take with you 20 men," he said. "You might want to send 30," as Jenny spoke all of a sudden, "This armor is for all of your army, except the generals." Amenhotep nodded, "Very well, 30 men, Kimo, and make haste," he said. Kimo and his fellow member that stood with him, left, Seto Melissa, Andy and Sara stepped out of their places.

"Well that went swell," said Andy. Jenny gripped her head, she was in pain her eyes closed and squeezing, and another vision was pushing through her head. Orin was the first to see Jenny's pain filled face as she fought it out of her mind, Orin moved to her. Jenny saw the dead Princess that sat next to her, everyone battling her side in pain. A sudden feeling went though her as she felt Orin take her hand in his.

"Jena," he whispered, to Jenny, slowly she came out of it her eyes opened and say Orin's worried face as he held her hand. "Are you ok?" he asked. Jenny closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes I am fine, it was nothing just a headache," she lied. Orin, Seto, Andy, and Melissa knew she was lying but did not push the matter.

Jenny stood up, "My Pharaoh if it is ok with you, I would like to retire to my room," she said. Amenhotep nodded, "Very well, you have told another armor location that is enough strain on your mind," he said. Suddenly the door opened, "BROTHER!" said a deep cruel voice.

Orin spun around, pulled Jenny in to her seat, and blocked her with his body using his cape to hide her. Jenny did not understand but listened, "Well, this is a surprise, Brother and Governor Malachite," spoke the Pharaoh to his brother and greet him with a great slap on the back.

Seto, Andy, Melissa, and Sara stood in the throne room but did not seem to draw Malachite's attention, "What bring you here, my old friend?" asked the Pharaoh. Malachite smiled, "To see my best friend, do I need a reason, I have also come to check on our dear friend's child, where is the little girl, um Jena, I think it was, where is that vixen?" he asked. Jenny nearly jumped in her seat at the hearing of her nickname what was going on she did not know.

"Jena, I am afraid is dead my friend, she was killed a while back," he said. Malachite looked as if a sword had pierced his heart, "No, not her, please tell me the daughter of the most high Seer is not dead, my friend!" he exclaimed. Jenny thought about this as it was discussed, but why was she hiding behind Orion, her lover and friend or why was he hiding her at all she was the Seer.

Malachite looked up at Orin, "Well I see the boy that you have taken as your own is doing well. Hello Prince Orin," he greeted the teen in a sick and twisted voice yet with a happy tone. Orin gave a fake smile, "Good to see you Malachite, although your presence here is disturbing, once again, come to clam my friend as your whore and bitch," he said in a slight cold voice.

Jenny moved Orin's cape that covered her to see what was going on, "Orion let me see," she said quietly. "What do we have here?" said the man named Malachite look over by Jenny as he walked up to Orin, who did not move from his spot.

Reaching down Malachite tried to take Jenny's arm, Orin caught Malachite's arm before it reached Jenny, "Don't you touch her," he said coldly. Amenhotep laughed, "Orin, please, Malachite isn't going to bite, Jennifer, he is a little more honorable then that, after all she is the Seer," he said.

Orin looked angry at Malachite, "I don't think so, murder, but YOU'RE not going to touch Jennifer," then turning towards his father, "unlike he did to Jena. I will never forgive him for what he did to her," he snapped.

Jenny had never seen Orin upset like this before something was deeply upsetting him, and she could tell. Malachite smiled, "You mean my little fun with your best friend, come on Orion, she was tasty," he grinned.

Orin throw Malachite's arm away from Jenny, "Like I said you would never hurt another one of my friends, or people I love again," he spat. Jenny stood up, "Orion, what is going on would you explain who this man is?" she asked. Orin took Jenny's arm, "Come on, Jennifer, you said you need to retire, I will escort you to your room," he said.

Amenhotep halted the boy, "Orin!" he said in a booming voice. Orin looked at his father as Jenny was pulled towards the halls, "You will not take her from this room," his father spoke.

Orin turn to Jenny, "She is my woman, I can say where, she can say and you can't remember you gave her to me instead of letting her become yours after the trials," he spoke then looked at his father. "I am not letting him, touch nor look at my love," he said pointing to Malachite as he looked at his father with anger. Jenny looked up at Malachite, she could see he was checking her out with lust filled eyes for her this scared her.

"Orin," spoke Seto, "He won't hurt nor touch her with me here," he said, "nor I," said Andy and Matt. Malachite looked at Andy and Seto, "Who are your loud mouth peasants Amenhotep?" he asked. "I thought laws were made for filth like this to never touch our rooms," he spoke in a cruel voice as insulting everyone from the future. "These are no peasants nor will I allow you to one up your self, among them," spoke Amenhotep, as his little daughter grabbed his cape in fear of the large cruel man near the throne.

Malachite laughed, "Amenhotep, tell me who was born first," he asked. Amenhotep smirked, "I was," he said. Malachite bowed his head, and approached the Pharaoh, "Then you will have the upper hand, in all things brother," he said. The little girl by Amenhotep's cape ran to Jenny for she looked scared at the tall, gray haired man, with large muscles and a deep fear giving voice. Jenny picked up the mini 10 year old of her self. "I see your daughter still doesn't like me, as with your adopted son," he said. Seto looked at Orin, "Adopted?" he asked. Orin nodded, "Yes."

Jenny looked at Orin, she did not care for she already knew, "Keep Mala away from me, Jena," said the girl gripping on to Jenny tightly. "It's ok Jenna," she calmed the girl in her arms. Malachite, move over to Orin, Jenna, and Jenny, Orin stood in front of the two girls, "Leave them alone," he said ready to fight. Malachite laughed, "This boy needs to learn some manners," he snapped at Amenhotep. Amenhotep smirked, "Orin stand aside and let him look at Jennifer and Jenna," he orders. Orin looked at his frightened sister, and concerned lover.

He reluctantly moved but closer to Jenny and the girl in her arms squirmed, "Don't touch me you, rapist!" she yelled as Malachite approached. Malachite smiled, "This brat has a good memory, I thought she would forget about that night," he said. Orin snarled, "Who couldn't, you took my best friend and turned her in to your own sex slave," he said on anger. "ORION!" boomed the Pharaoh that is enough, that was years ago he was acquitted, of the charges. Orin looked at his father, "But he did do it, he took Jena, from me and rapped her in the middle of the night, almost killing her," he yelled in full rage.

Jenny looked at Orin she had never seen him in such rage, nor the mention of another girl with the name Jena. Seto looked at Amenhotep, "Is this true?" he asked walking over to Jenny, and scared little Jenna, with Andy and Matt. Amenhotep looked at his friend, "I can't deny nor say what happened that night but I know this my friend would never nearly kill anyone," he spoke.

Orin grabbed Jenny's shoulder and pulled her with Jenna in her arms out of the room, "I don't care he isn't going to get his claws on Jennifer nor my sister," he said in angry tone. Amenhotep sighed, "That boy just won't accept that it wasn't you that night," he said. Malachite smirked, "Or was it really me," he grinned.

Seto, Melissa, Sara, Matt, and Andy looked at the man, "Some one want to fill the people from the future in on the past here?" asked Sara. Malachite looked at Amenhotep, "Amenhotep I am going to the Market place in the city to check on your guards, I will be back later for my room," he said leaving the throne room.

Pharaoh Amenhotep sat down at his throne, "Very well I will tell you all the story of what happen from the trial and evidence I heard," he said.

Orin meanwhile was going to start telling his side to Jenny but he was a little busy dragging her down the hall.

_**Review notes: **_

**Darkstar:** The good news was you didn't have to see the fireworks come from Alec nor Seto, I think I threw him way out character in this story maybe a little too calm about Jenny and Orion together. However, it was nice to see the reactions at the table and all I hoped you like it, beware of flying food and drink.

**Twilight Memories**: Sorry I was depressed that day but anyways I am slowing down again film class, have to love it. Orin is about 18-20 he is older then Jenny by probably 2 years I think in an upcoming chapter I deal with his age because of Jenna being born. Which you will learn about next chapter, which will be out either tomorrow or Thursday morning, hope you liked the chapter next one is long.


	14. Jena, Jenna, and Malachite

**Ok thanks to Darkstar for the review and I decided to let this one out a day earily hope you all like little warning mention of rape in chapter no warning are in them so your just going to have to fine it, but there isn't any details, just saying rape. Anways hope you all like and to those reading and not reviewing please do I really like saying thank you to people and just a "hi" will work. Anyways thank you everyone for enjoying this story now on with the show. Oh long chapter hope you like.

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 14 **

**Jena, Jenna, and Malachite**

Meanwhile Jenny with Jenna holding on to her, Orin pulled them in to his room, "Let's go you two," he said once he opened the door. Jenny entered without question and sat Jenna on the bed, the little girl started to cry in to a near by pillow.

"Orion is there something you want to tell me?" Jenny asked in a sharp tone. Orion had his head on the door once after he closed it, he had his eyes shut tight he did not want to tell Jenny about his former lover and friend, not now, not ever, but now it was too late. She heard him say her nickname and mentioned a the nickname she told him to call her by as if she was someone else, and now he had to tell Jenny about his friend who was almost murdered while she was being rapped.

Orion turned to Jenny and Jenna as they watched him slip over to his bed and sit down on it; he kissed Jenny as if to make the hurt stop, however. Jenny felt a difference in his kiss, it was held back by something, as if he was kissing someone else.

"Jennifer, I haven't been completely honest with you," he said in a calm tone of voice as he moved to his balcony, now. "You weren't my first lover," he said. Jenny moved and was startled by what he said, "Orion?" she spoke in fearful voice as if he was going to cast her out.

"Jennifer," Orion spoke her real name even thought Jenna was in the room and knew the nicknames they shared was practically known to all now. "Orin, tell her please, big brother? Tell her about Jena, my sister," begged his sister getting off the bed. Orin sighed, "Jennifer, I had a good loving friend once she would have been your age but she died from suicide," he said in a sad mixed with angry tone. Jenny got up and walked over to Orion, "What happened?" she asked. Orion kissed her, "Well," he said moving over to the bed letting out a great sigh.

Back in the throne room, Malachite had left to retire in his courtiers, Seto, Melissa, Sara, and Andy stood looking at Pharaoh Amenhotep as he told them the story. Alec, Yugi and Kate walked in to the throne room, just in time.

"Orin as you now all know isn't my birth son, I took the young boy in like my parents before me," said the Pharaoh. Everyone nodded in agreement, "Ok," said Seto tell us about this, Jena, and what does she have to do with my daughter?" asked Seto sounding as if he was getting a little annoyed. Amenhotep sighed, "Jena was Orin's childhood friend and lover, she would have been a little older then Jennifer, if she hadn't taken her own life," he said.

**10 years ago**

A young girl about 9 years old was running around the palace a young boy with a boy around the age of 10, was chasing her. "Can't catch me Orion," she yelled at him. The young Orion ran after the giggling girl brunet, "Oh we'll see about that Jena," he yelled back at her.

Jena ran though the hall she was fast and her agility was amazing as she turned corners with out even missing a step or speed. "ORIN!" yelled a loud and proud voice as Jena and he came to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway. "Busted," said Orion to Jena. "No kidding," she said looking at him. "I thought, I told you two that you couldn't run in the hall ways, and Jena shouldn't you are resting?" said the Pharaoh as he approached the two children.

Jena smirked, "NO!" she said, shaking her head. "AHHHHHHH!" was heard down the hall, "What the!" said Orion in shock. "AMENHOTEP!" said the woman's voice that screamed out in pain moments ago. Pharaoh Amenhotep ran to the room, which the sound came from, "Call the healer, I think the baby is coming," said a young woman about her late 30's with long brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Meme," said the Jena running towards the woman with Orin next to her. "Jena, leave now take, Orion with you, ah!" screamed the woman as the contracts were getting worse. "Anaksomium," said Orion, Jena saw the fear on her friend's face she needed to do as she was told which was to get the young Prince away from his adopted mother and her keeper. "Come on Orion," Jena said pulling Orion away, "You shouldn't be here," she said.

Amenhotep called for a guard to fetch the healer; he came back moments later with him. Orion and Jena sat in the hall away from everyone, which was around the corner from the room near a balcony. Quite a bit of commotion was going on in the room where the Queen lie, having her child.

"You better, be hoping to Ra that baby is a girl or else you're out of the running," laughed Jena suddenly with a smile on her face knowing already, do to her abilities as a young seer the gender. Orion smirked, "I hope it is a boy that way I can beat him up a lot, more then I could you," he joked playfully punching Jena. The girl giggled, "Orion what will happen to you, if it is a boy, Pharaoh Amenhotep took you in, you're not his real son," she said worried.

Orion looked at his sandal feet, "I rather not, think about that, Jena" he said in a sad voice, "Amenhotep said he would take care of me, I don't have anyone, if I lose you though." Jena smiled, "Orion, I am here because my father was the Seer, and someday I will have to take that test for his place next to your father, when the time comes," she said.

Orion shook his head, "You a Seer and the Pharaoh's woman, I don't think so," he said with a little jealousy. Jena laughed, "Oh yes I am, but by that time, I go to take the test, you will be Pharaoh I just know it," she said and closed her eyes, "I see big banners, cheering crowds, and me as your loving wife," she finished in a happy tone.

Orion looked at her bugged eyes, "Jena, that's not funny, I think of you as a sister, it would be difficult for me to do something like that to you," he said. Jena smiled, "Well at least, I think of you as family, you and maybe this baby will be all we have," she said, "but that future which I just saw, changes offend now." Orion nodded, "Just be careful when you use your abilities they can get you into trouble," he said. Jena nodded, "Yeah I know," she said with a giggle and a mischievous smirk on her face.

A final scream came from the Queen, a sudden silence feel on the palace; a small crying baby was heard in the hall. Orion looked at Jena, "Well is it a boy or girl?" he asked. Jena smirked, "Your praying worked, it's a girl," she said. Orion rolled his eyes and put his head on the wall, "Oh Ra, why another female to chase around the palace," he said. Jena laughed, but then a sudden expression of sadness crossed her face, "Jena," spoke Orion.

Jena looked up at her friend, "Orion, I am now and will always be an orphan," she said as she held back tears. Pharaoh Amenhotep stepped out in the hall, Jena looked at him from her spot by moving her head around the corner, and she saw the Pharaoh holding her little half sister, in his arms. Orion placed his hand on best friends shoulder, "I am sorry Jena," he said. Jena nodded, "Well at least, Jenna, is born," she said. Orion and Jena went to welcome the new baby.

Jena walked over to the room before seeing her sister, she saw her mother lying limp on the table of stone, blood covered it, and she saw her mother's head as it lay eyes open looking at her. Jena moved into the room, "Good bye Meme," she said placing in her hand over her mother's eyes to close them.

Orion walked up behind his friend, "Jena, call her by her true name for her," he said while holding back his own tears. Jena closed her eyes, and let the tears begin to fall, "Mother," she cried and fell to her knees in front of the corpse, Orion placed his hands on his friend's shoulders as she let the tear flow freely now. Orion looked at the person who raised him like a mother; he even called her that, even though she refused to let Jena call her mother but Meme, which means caring mother, was the right words to use from Jena.

Jena was not going to eat or do anything she looked at Amenhotep in a completely new light, one of betrayal. The nightmares that followed her lead her to believe her mother did not die giving birth to the new princess of Egypt, but was murdered the moment her half sister, the new princess was born.

Orion pushed her plate of food on to the bed, "Jena you need to eat something," he said. Jena turned over, "No I am not hungry, leave me alone Orion," she said letting the tears run down her face. Orion did not remember his parents just that Amenhotep took him in and he was there when Jena was laid next to him in the crib as a toddler. He cared greatly for Jena, like a big brother, sometime he saw her more then that but did not try to act on it.

Jena, felt Orion take her in his sweet arms as she cried, "I won't let that happen to you," he said in a soft voice. Jena smiled, she looked up from her bed Pharaoh Amenhotep stood at the door of her mind, "You know, don't you!" he said to her, Jena closed her eyes and continued to cry as Orion wrapped his arms around her.

Jena closed her eyes, hard and tried to remove the images of Pharaoh holding her mother's head as she gave birth, as soon as he saw the child, he snapped the woman's neck leaving it looking at the door.

"Ok," said Jenny nodding to Orion's story, "So you're her sister, you are Jena's half sister, meaning you shared the same mother different fathers," she said, looking at Jenna. "Yes," answered Jenna, "That was ten years ago," she said "but Malachite is the one who ruined it all for my half sister," she said. Orion went on, "Years past…."

THREE YEARS LATER, almost 7 years ago (sorry if the times confuse anyone I tired to make them even so Jenna would be 10 years old in ancient Egypt after everyone arrived, so if it makes it easier ignore the ages)

Two tall teens stood out in the courtyard, a small 3-year-old girl sat on the grass playing with the leaves. "Look," she said throwing a bunch of them in the air. The female and male teens looked over, "Jenna, don't play with those there could be snakes in there," said the girl.

"Jena, me fine," she said throwing a large batch in to the air. The male saw a something fall towards the little giggling child Jena, saw it as well. The male jumped for the child and Jena went for her dagger in it sheath on her thigh, and cut the head off the animal rushing at the same time as the male.

A cobra fell out of the tree above them and its head now laying on the ground with it body wiggling from the lack of brain and blood spilling out, and then it stopped.

Jena cleaned her blade on the ground then placed it back in the sheath, looking at the male teen, "Nice move Orion," said Jena. Orion smiled, as he held his stepsister in his hands, "Jena, again," laughed the girl happily and unaware the danger she had just been in. Jena rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Princess but I am not going to do that again." Orion laughed, "Bet you three flips that you couldn't do that again," he said. Jena smirked "you're on," she said, "Name your challenge, I will beat it."

"Ok here are the rules, you have to shoot the falling snake body," he said in the tree, little Jenna was on Jena's back. "Easy," she said with the bow and arrow in hand, "anything easier my Prince," she teased. Orion laughed, "Yeah, how about you rub my body with oils, later," he said. Jena shot one arrow up in the tree knocking an apple on Orion's head, "Ouch," he said rubbing the back of his head.

Jenna laughed and clapped her hand as she held them around Jena's neck. "Little one, hang on to me," Jena said, pulling back the bowstring, Jenna was quiet as a mouse. Orion let go of the snake body, Jena released the arrow and shot the decapitated cobra body right in the center at the point, which the snakes head splattered on the tree. Orion climbed down from the tree, "WOW!" he said looking at the snake body as it now had a large arrow right in it's belly.

"Jena!" said a deep voice; Jena and Orion looked at Pharaoh Amenhotep as he approached with his most trusted friend Mage Governor Malachite at his side. Jenna giggled as she looked at the two tall men, "Father, Mage Malachite, what can I do for you?" asked Orion. "I saw that Orin," he said then turning to Jena, "and Jena, shooting an arrow at the crown prince how irresponsible, I expected more from you," he said to Jena.

"Dear brother, go easy on the young fox, she is strong, in more ways then one, let me be the one to punish her," Malachite spoke with a lust filled voice and grin plastered on his face. Jena moved behind Orion, and let Jenna climb on her brother's back.

"I rather shoot this arrow at you then let you ever touch me," she snapped. Malachite smirked, "Little Vixen, you have no idea what pleasures I could give to you, since Orion won't use his pleasure slave, then I could put you to use," he said.

Jenna hugged her stepbrother as Malachite turned his eyes towards the. Jena stepped in front of them both, "I will never let anyone hurt Jenna, over my dead body," she said.

Malachite grinned, "Be careful girl, your body is what I want," he said quietly. Jena glared her purple/blue eyes flared with anger as she pulled another arrow out of her quiver, "Don't make me defend myself," she said.

"Enough!" said Amenhotep, "Malachite, I will deal with the girl; however don't talk about her as if she were play thing, she isn't one, but a future Seer and protector of Egypt. After all she is the half sister to my second heir to the throne, you won't want to lose your place to a teenage girl, now would you," he said. Malachite bowed, "A thousand apologies Pharaoh," he said then turned his eyes towards Jena with an evil grin.

Orion looked at his father, "Is that all you stopped us for?" he asked letting Jenna climb up to his shoulders only to fine, she did not move. "No, Orin, I must speak to you privately, Jena, you are to be sentenced to your room for the rest of the day understood," he said. Jena nodded pulling down her arrow and pointing it at the ground, "Yes my Pharaoh," she answered. Jenna stayed on her brother's shoulders as he walked away, Jena walked away from Malachite and headed to her room as ordered.

"You know Jena, a day will come when your body will be mixing with mine," he said. Jena turned, "I rather die then let you touch me before Orion, I am bonded to him and him alone," she snapped. The man grinned, "He is far away, and you are right here, what will stop me from taking you now," he said.

Jena pulled the arrow on to the bowstring again and pointed, "Do you want me to castrate you or do you like a shot in the neck, either can be arranged, easily," she said. Malachite look at his hands, "You know if you pull that one, you could be sentenced to the dungeons, and then I can get you out like the little doll you are," he said. Jena put down her bow, "As I said I am Orion's and no one else's, he is my best friend, and I love him. You break that bond between us and I will kill you, in this life or the next I swear it," she said.

Malachite smirked, "I could call the guards, for that threat," he said. Jena smirked, "what witnesses," she said. Malachite smirked, "None, so," he said seeing where this was going. Jena smirked and looked at the man, "Yours vs. mine in the court, ha, I know who would win," she said. "I have Orion, Princess Jenna, and the Pharaoh you don't have anyone," she said and walked away to stay in her room the rest of the day.

Amenhotep walked with his son and daughter, "Orion, I have been going over your training with some of the armors, but I wanted to ask you about the Star Wheel trials for Jena?" he asked. Jenna looked up at her father, "What is that father?" she asked. Amenhotep smiled, "this is between me and your brother, young one, just listen don't understand, your still to young," he said.

Jenna nodded, Orion stopped, "Please tell me you're not going to put her in there now, she is way too young, she's only 12," he said worried. Amenhotep nodded, "My son time is running short and we need a new Seer, soon, Jena has the sight and the will. At the end of the trial I will hand her to you, as your woman, since I have had her mother," he said. Orion looked up, "Jena will be mine?" he asked.

"Yes, she thinks I killed her mother, years ago, but I didn't," he said. Orion, looked at Jenna, she seem to understand that, "Father, will Jena leave if she losses the trials?" asked the little girl. Orion looked at his father, "No, she would die," he said. Jenna looked at her brother, "oh," she said.

"Can I discuss this with her after her punishment?" Orion asked. Amenhotep nodded, "yes but ask her tomorrow, she is in her room in isolation right now," he said.

That night

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a young voice from Jena's room. Orion took off full sprint to his best friend's room. Orion opened the door, "JENA!" he screamed running in he saw a figure over Jena's soft, young pure naked body, as it was thrusting itself into her, she had a gag on her mouth with her eyes shut tight trying to fight it with tears streaming out.

Orion tackled the figure off Jena, it soon disappeared into a pile of clothes, and he looked over Jena's body, which was naked and scared from a knife that was at her neck.

Orion removed Jena's bindings, and gag, Jena opened her eyes to see Orion hold her in his arms, as she started to cry, "ORION," she cried. "Relax it over," he said to her rocking her back and forth not caring for the blood that was now falling on him.

Orion's eyes turned to corner of the room, he saw a small little figure move in the corner and slump to the floor, "Jenna," he whispered, Jena nodded and passed out in Orion's arms after the two noticed the young child had witnessed the whole incident.

Jenna and Jena were present at the trial the next day, Malachite was pointed as the one how committed the act, being that Jena's knife was found in his belongings and the cut on Jena were a perfect match to her cuts on her body. "Malachite you are charged with, rape, beating, and assault on Jena, the future Seer," boomed Amenhotep's voice.

Malachite smirked at Jena, "I didn't do it," he said in a calm clear voice with a twist of cruelly. Jena moved away from her seat which was Orion's, "You did too, you rapist," she yelled in hysterics.

"Calm her down, Orion or I will remove her from this court," the Pharaoh said in a loud and angry tone, this was Jena's, fourth out burst, one more and she would normally be killed for not holding her tongue.

Jena held on to Orion she felt safe in his arms then anywhere else at that moment. "My apologies, Father, but she has been beaten and raped by this man, she can't help it if she is still hurting," spoke Orion glaring at Malachite. Jenna looked at her father, "Father please sentence him," she begged.

Amenhotep looked at the two teens and his daughter, "Malachite, without a witness, I cannot send you to death for your actions," he said. Jena look at Orion, they wanted to keep the fact that poor Jenna had seen it all happen in the corner of the room.

"Father I saw what he did to Jena!" shouted Jenna. Orion and Jena shoot looks at the three-year-old standing on her chair next to her father. Jena closed her eyes, "please Jenna sit down. You had seen enough," she said in a quiet voice, but it was too late the little girl was telling the whole story and she did.

When Jenna told her father what she saw, of how Malachite had broken into Jena's room raped her and Orion tried to stop him, Amenhotep nodded, "Why didn't you say it earlier?" he asked his daughter.

Jenna looked at her brother and half sister then up at her father, "Because, I was afraid that Malachite would come after me, if I did, like he did Jena," she said in quiet tone, Orion and Jena had pushed that to make her keep her mouth shut. They did not want her in this battle; it was one she was too young to fighting.

The three year old sat down again, Jena still held in Orion's grip looked at Malachite as he smirked, and they both knew he was getting off easy. "My Pharaoh," said Malachite, "I will take what ever punishment you see fit," he said, looking at Jena who was breathing hard and glaring at him. If Orion's arms were not around her she would have beaten Malachite to a pulp where he stood and cut him into tiny piece with a blunt knife.

(HMMM, where have we all heard that before? Jenny at 10 with a screwdriver and Noah in a bunch of little pieces)

"Very well, Malachite I sentence you to leave the palace, and go to the far edge of the kingdom, where I place you in charge of the city of Karma," he said. Orion and Jena's eyes shot open with shock Malachite had just received a promotion, instead of a punishment.

"Father!" yelled Orion, Jena could not hold it back any longer she jumped at Malachite next to her. Orion nearly lost his hold, but held his strong arms around Jena's waist and took a step back, "JENA!" snapped the Pharaoh in an angry tone.

"He did it to me, he poisoned me, he…" she yelled, the words could not come to her lips, her mouth was dry, the wounds of her heart to deep to fight, anymore she gave up. "He took something from me that was only meant for Orion to have," she whispered in a quiet voice.

Malachite smirked, "Since the Pharaoh passed my judgment, and then I can say it. You tasted quite good, my dear," he said in a quiet enough voice for Orion and Jena to hear. Orion's anger burned that was Malachite's confession but it would do him no good now, for his father passed his judgment already, "You bastard," Orion said in a quiet voice, holding Jena in his arms as close as he could the girl sobbing loudly.

"Malachite, I ask you leave the palace by night fall," spoke the Pharaoh Amenhotep. Malachite bowed and left to pack his things. Orion's strong arms, "I won't let him touch you again ever again Jena do you here me," he said, holding Jena and kissing her forehead. Jena sobbed and cried in to Orion's sash that was on his shoulder, keeping her close to him.

Amenhotep stood up and Jenna followed suit, as he walked over to his stepson, and Jena. "I sorry Jena," apologized the Pharaoh, "but there is not enough evidence to convict him." Jena looked up at the Pharaoh, she knew that Jenna's comments came a little too late. "I know, thank you my Pharaoh for doing what you could for me," she said softly.

Orion and Jena were on the floor of the throne room, Amenhotep squatted down to Jena's eye level and touched her soft face, she looked so much like her mother, "I am sorry," he said to her again then standing up. The Pharaoh walked away, from Orion and Jena, Jena looked at Amenhotep wide eyed. "What was that about?" Orion asked looking at Jena.

Jena sighed while wiping away a few tears, "He apologized, for killing my mother," she said, in a soft voice as she watched Amenhotep leave the room. Orion looked at Jenna as she stood there next to them; she was unaware that the girl that looked after her, so much was actually her half sister at the time, it was known that they shared a bond but Jenna was too young to understand her guardian was her sister.

The young princess hugged her best friend with her brother, "I am sorry Jena," she said in a quiet tone. Jena sobbed and Orion picked her off the floor, "come on lets get you to your room, Jenna, Jena's room is in disarray" he said.

"So you let Malachite off without more then an insignificant punishment," snapped Troy, "That's bullshit." Amenhotep sighed as he sat on his throne looking at the group from the future, "I couldn't convict my friend for he was innocent, and was set up, at least that is what the evidence told me," he said.

Seto shook his head, "That wasn't right, your own daughter told you he did it," he said.

Pharaoh Amenhotep nodded, "Her confession to being a witness came when it did, it would not helped them, for I asked for all witnesses to come forward, a maid said she saw Malachite in his room and he did not come out at anytime during the incident, Jenna didn't say a word. She looked at her brother then at Jena, and looked at me, and said nothing."

Alec was enraged, "So, what are we going to do about Malachite?" she asked, "I am not letting him near my daughter," she snapped. Seto nodded with Andy, Kate, Troy, and Matt, agreeing with Alec.

Yugi smirked as he nodded in agreement with the others, "We could keep him locked in his room," said Joey coming in the room with Mai. Amenhotep shook his head, "No, we can't he is my best friend and fellow member of the royal family, by title. I can't do that to him by cutting off his royal duties would be as good as saying he did it, and that doesn't change anything," he said.

"But he did," said Orin coming into the room with Jenna, and Jenny, "Jena was rapped by him," he said in a calm tone walking over to his father. "Jenny!" said Matt in surprise. Jenny looked at her cousin he could see that tears were filling her eyes, "Jena commented suicide," she said.

Orin looked at his sister, "Jenna, I think it is best you don't listen to this, you know this from the visions," he said. Jenna nodded and put her hands over her ears, Orin sighed, "Jena, and slept together the night she died."

"It was too much for her, I saw it with my own eyes," said Jenny "It was in a vision that I just got today after Orion explained everything to me."

Everyone looked at her, "How?" everyone asked. Jenny closed her eyes and opened them the color of her purple and blue eyes were gone a replaced with white orbs. "I will show you," she said in a monotone voice.

Three years ago

Jena stood on the balcony, he long brown hair was on her shoulders, the young 14-year-old girl was crying as she pulled the silk sheet around closer. "Jena!" said a voice behind her. Jena spun around, "Orion, you should be sleeping," she said. Orion put his strong arms around Jena, "I am more worried about you," he said.

Jena looked at him, "I am fine, just trying to get this nightmare out of my head," she said. Orion kissed Jena, on the forehead, he was afraid to touch her lips, for he knew he could not remove himself once he did.

"Jena," he whispered to her, "Please come inside," he said it is cold out tonight. Jena turned and faced her friend, "Orion, I love you," she said quietly. Orion, held his best friend in his arms, he wanted to say the words but they just could not come to him. "Jena, I always have, for you," he choked out of his throat. Jena closed her eyes, it had been years since the incident but the wounds were still there, Orion was giving his best friend time to heal, but to her the wounds were so deep they would never heal fully.

"Orion," Jena said touching his sweet face, as she slowly kissed him, as a tear fell down her cheek. Orion took his friend a pulled her close to him, "Jena," he whispered as she moved her lips away from his.

Jena tasted so sweet, Orion wanted more of her, but knew that would break her to the point of which neither of them which could look back upon. Jena closed her eyes, "Orion," she said in worried voice, looking at his strong blue eyes. Orion could not fight his urges he pulled Jena close to him and kissed her with all he had.

Jena closed her eyes as she felt the heat between her and Orion, rise slowly as they made their way back inside. Orion picked up Jena and laid her on the bed, he looked up at her, '_I can't do this,'_ he said to himself, _'I won't your too special and she is hurting.'_

Jena could see Orion was fighting within himself to take her, she knew that he was afraid he would open the wounds that would never fully be sealed up again inside her.

Orion moved away from Jena, "I am sorry, Jena, I can't do this, not to you," he said. Jena nodded and bent down and picked up her dress from the floor as she put it on, "I know Orion," she said slowly. "I am sorry just that thought it would be time to move on, but I see that you haven't," she said. Orion looked at his best friend that he had known since childhood.

"Jena, I want to apologize for…" he started as Jena's hand touched his shoulder. "Orion, I know," she said, "I am heading to my room now, good night my Prince," she then left the room. Orion looked at his friend as she left, he was literally kicking himself, "You idiot," he said aloud to himself falling on the bed, "All you had to do was take her in your arms and kiss her," he slapped his forehead, "Asshole," he said.

Jena was standing on the other side of the door she heard him and gave a small laugh, as she heard Orion move towards the door. "Jena!" he said opening his door. Jena stood right there in front of him, "Yes, Orion," she smirked.

Orion grabbed Jena and kissed her lips with a very slow but passionate kiss, "Jena, I love you," he said pulling Jena back into the room. (Jenny showed no emotion as Jena was showing everyone these moments.)

A sudden flash of Jena, and Orion asleep on the bed was now being shown to everyone. Tear filled Jena's eyes, as she looked at Orion sleeping next to her; she kissed his forehead as she moved from his strong arm slowly enough not to wake him. "I sorry Orion, I just can't take this life anymore," she said, "the feeling of you not being the only one," she said closing her eyes, as she walk out to the balcony, as she finished putting on her dress again.

Jena looked at the boy that she just shared one of the most intermit moments of her life with but still the fact Orion wasn't her first haunted her and caused a deadly wound to open.

"You are tainted now; Orion will never be your complete lover. For I took your purity and threw it out the window," said a cruel voice inside Jena's head. "Leave my mind, Malachite, you will never have my heart," she said to herself.

"I am not him," said the voice. Jena turned in her mind, "I am you," said a female figure stepping into the light. Jena closed her eyes, "Why, did you let him do this to me, why didn't you stop Malachite from rapping me, you were my strong side, I feel so weak and helpless right now," she yelled in her mind.

The dark form of Jena smirked, "Because this was meant to happen as was your death, Jena take the pain away, end Orion hurt of not being the first to touch you, jump off the balcony," she said. Jena shook her head, "No, that would hurt Orion," she snapped. "But you said it yourself, "you cannot take this life anymore," so do us all a favor and jump," she said. Jena shook her head, "I love him," she said, "I am not leaving him ever," she snapped.

"Very well, but take a look in his mind, just a peak," said the darker half. "No, I trust him," she said. The dark half moved her closer to Orion, "Jena, I know you want to see how he truly feels for you do it," she said. Jena opened her eyes and looked at Orion asleep, she ran her hand through his long blond hair, "Forgive me," she whispered.

Jena closed her eyes and entered Orion's mind, "JENA!" said his voice. The night of the rape, Orion was reliving it, "Get away from her you monster," he snapped. The figure over Jena turned, "She is tainted, Prince and her purity is mine," he said. Jena saw herself lying on the bed with the gag and restraints on her arms. "No, Jena," he said looking sad.

"Orion," Jena yelled in his mind, but remembered he could not hear nor see her float in the dream. The figure left, Orion ran to Jena on the bed, she was as limp as a rag doll, he looked over at the corner of the room he saw his sister in the corner, "Jenna," he spoke as he untied Jena on the bed and wrapped her up. Jenna moved from her spot and took her brother's hand, "Brother, is she," she asked. Orion shook his head, "No, not dead but tainted."

Jena pulled out of Orion's mind quickly she did not need to see anymore, as she fell to the ground her dark half had confirmed it, she was tainted and Orion did not want her. Jena walked over to Orion's and her knife, "Orion," she said, "You don't need a tainted woman, some day I hope our souls will meet again," she said coldly.

Orion awoke as the sun beamed in his eyes, he looked to see Jena was not next to him, "Jena," he said rubbing his eyes, "Jena," he said looking around the bed. "Where are you?" he said pushing the sleep from his eyes.

Orion saw something in the corner of the room; he saw it was Jena on the ground with some kind of liquid around her. Orion's eyes filled with tears as he ran to his best friend, "JENA!" he said.

A cruel laugh filled the air, "Now she is mine," said Malachite as a female figure moved next to him, as Malachite spoke in a cruel voice from the far city. Orion could hear the greedy man as held Jena's limp corpse in his arms. "Jena," Orion said pulling Jena's dead body, close to him, "Why did you kill yourself? You didn't need to spill your blood my princess, you weren't tainted you were perfection," he said as he started to feel Jena's blood on his clothing.

End flashback

Jenny pulled the vision away from everyone; she fell to the ground from the exhaustion Orin quickly caught her as she passed out. No one said a word, as they all watched Orin hold Jenny close to him; they all felt sad that the young prince had lost Jena once.

Matt and Melissa looked at the young man that held their cousin, they knew when this was over Orion was going to lose his love again, and this time her name was Jennifer Kaiba.


	15. Pain of the past

**Hello readers it's multi chapter day today I am board and have little to do however I am depressed but working through it, anyways chapter 16 and maybe 17 will be up later today. Thanks to Darkstar and Twilight Memories for reviewing, I would comment but I have editing on the brain I will write up comment to you in chapter 18 I promise, Thank again for reading.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Pain and Pasts Hurt too much**

A large black field with hundred of people, the sky red as blood, and Jenny stood next to Orion as they looked at Saran on her horse next to her Mage Malachite on his, horse. Jenny looked at the two of them with pure and utter hatred, "Your two are going to pay for what you have done," yelled Orin.

"Orin, you have no idea what power Saran and I hold now," he laughed at them. "Jena's soul will be mind, I will have the power of the worlds most powerful seer," spoke Malachite. Jenny closed her eyes as a wave of anger and hate flooded her head.

"Over my dead blue eyes white dragon body!" snapped Jenny. Saran and Malachite smirked, "That can be arranged," they said. "DESTROY THEM!" yelled Saran, as they began to fight. "ARROWS!" yelled Malachite.

"ACTIVIATE ARMORS!" yelled Alec, as large powerful shield formed around the army of warriors of light. Jenny grabbed her ancient duel disk that was on her arm and looked at Orin, "Now, or never, Orion," she said taking the wing dragon of Ra pendent from her pocket handing it to him.

"Are you sure you mind can control Obelisk in your condition?" he asked worried that she might lose control to the great tormentor again. Jenny nodded taking the Obelisk pendent in her hand she looked over at her Uncle Yugi, who was smiling at her while Alec and the other warriors held the shields repelling the arrows back towards Saran and her army of misfits.

"Negate attack!" yelled Malachite as an attack came at him, holding his ground. Matt walked up to Jenny, "Ready?" he asked holding the Slyfer pendent. Jenny nodded, "As ever, as I am going to be," she said. The shield around them fell, Saran laughed, "You really don't know what you are up against," she smirked.

The images changed suddenly, the ground littered with dead bodies, and Jenny was struggling to keep her ground but soon fell on her knees. The blue armor around her faded as she hit the ground with her faces first. Jenny could not remember any thing, she tried to open her eyes but the arrow just cut too deep for she was losing blood.

"Jena!" shouted Orion picking Jenny up in his arms. Jenny looked up at him, she could not see her eyes were lifeless and she was dead. Orion held Jenny close and began to cry as he did when he lose his best friend years ago he did not want to lose the soul that he loved again.

"NO!" Jenny thought, "I don't want to die," she yelled. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed sitting up in bed springing up covered in sweat. Jenny felt the sweat on her face as she was breathing hard as she shot up. She looked around, and saw she was still at the palace, in Orion's bedroom to be exact.

Jenny looked next to her Orion was not there nor was he out on the balcony. Jenny moved and wrapped the silk sheet around her, as she pulled out a knife from under a pillow which Orion had kept for her hidden so if she needed it. Jenny's eyes scanned the room; the light of the full moon was shining it to it from the balcony. She felt alone her breathing hard as if she was working out on an exercise machine back home in her time.

Jenny saw something move in the corner of her eyes she relaxed and put the knife down, "ORION!" she spoke slowly while letting out a sigh of relief as Orion moved from his camber pot. "I am wondering if you're ever going to get used to me peeing in the middle of the night?" he asked moving next to her on the bed. Jenny took a deep claming breath, "You scared me, that is all," she said sheathing the knife and placing it under the pillow again.

Orion raised an eyebrow, "Another nightmare huh," he said, pointing out the obverse. Jenny nodded, closed her eyes and rubbed on them with her hands, "Yeah it was that one where I died again, like all the others, but it keeps changing," she said. Orion looked at Jenny closely, "I am not losing you like I did Jena, and the future is never as it first shown," he said.

Jenny smiled, "I wish you wouldn't say that, I am not her, I am not Jena, I am just me, I wish you would get that," she said. Orion looked at Jenny with concern, "I thought you would understand," he said in an upset tone. Jenny's face went to worry, "Orion, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you, I am her just I can't remember being her," she quickly.

"It's not everyday you find out that your holding the soul of someone else," spoke Jenny slowly. Orion looked at Jenny, "I am sorry, Jennifer," he said. Jenny moved over to Orion keeping the silk sheet wrapped about her, "No, don't say that, I am Jena, just with out her memories, or her reincarnation, I don't know," she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

Orion was looking at Jenny, oh how he wanted to say the words again, as he did on the night, which he and her first made love but he just could not say it, now the wound was reopened and it was going to take time to close. "Jennifer, I am sorry," he spoke in a quiet tone while moving off the bed.

Jenny watched Orion move over to the balcony window, Jenny decided to follow him, "I guess no sex tonight, huh," she said with a smirk. Orion turned, "That's not funny, Jennifer," he said then looking back out at the city below. Jenny glided over to Orion with the sheet around her, "You know," she said, "You don't need to blame yourself; there was nothing you could do to save her."

"I didn't try to save her; instead I forced her to move on. Not caring how she felt, I made her into sex slave, Jennifer," he said turning toward her. "Basically like me now, your little sex toy, so I take it these past few months, have been nothing but a waste of my time," she said moving over to the bed.

Orion watched Jenny sit down and pick up her clothes from the floor, "Where do you think your going?" he asked. Jenny looked up at him, "I am going to my cousin's room, there no point in going to my old room since it Malachite's now, with his little friend," she put on her shoes and stood up.

Orion walked over to her, "No, please do not, leave Jennifer," he spoke in a worried voice. Jenny did not move she stood silent as Orion moved his hands over her bare shoulders, "Please," he asked again.

Jenny closed her eyes as she felt Orion place soft tender kisses on her neck. Jenny slowly turned with the sheet around her body, "Why?" she asked him. Orion, moved Jenny's long brown bags from her face, "Because I don't want to be without you or at least have you out of my sight while Malachite is here. I just don't repeat the past," he said.

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine," she said in a quiet calm voice, "I will stay my Prince," she said opening her eyes looking at him. Orion looked at Jenny she was completely naked under that sheet and he knew it. "You know," he said with a grin on his face, "You can make that in to a dress, someday" he smiled at her.

Jenny looked down "I can't believe, I was just about to walk out in your bed room in your sheet," she laughed. Orion laughed, "Yeah, now that is funny," he said. Jenny and Orion made their way to the bed laughing; however, there seemed to be nothing too funny to laugh about now.

Jenny lied down on the far side and Orion on the other, they had not held each other for quite some time, and it had been weeks since Malachite's arrival with the news of Jena's death being told to all that had come from the 21 century as well.

Orion seemed to be wanting his distance from Jenny lately and he was getting it, Jenny wanted him so much yet she knew that his wound that he so cleverly kept sealed have poured open again.

Jenny turned and looked at Orion's back as he tried to get some sleep; she moved slowly trying not to disturb him. Jenny put her arms around Orion's right side and laid her head on his pillow. Orion closed his eyes at the feeling of Jenny's white, gentle soft hands caressed his dark tan skin arms.

Orion moved to his back, silently telling Jenny to give him a massage. Jenny moved on to Orion's lower back her small body and frame did not bother him when she sat on him. Jenny massaged Orion shoulder blades she worked out every single knot in them, which was a lot, she moved up and down Orion's back, Jenny was surprise how flexible Orion's back really was and she found some ticklish spots to be aware of for future back rubs or nights.

Orion felt Jenny finish a few moments later, he looked up at her as she stood up on the bed. Orion turned on his stomach and look up at the girl above him, he could see the sheet that covered her, did not go low enough for him not to see her thighs, "Wow," he muttered. Orion moved his hips, which made the bed shake and Jenny to fell, now he wanted her to fall to her side of the bed, but Jenny did not, instead she landed right on of him.

Jenny did not land hard if at all when she caught her self-causing her to hover over Orion. Jenny looked into Orion's eyes, they shown dark and mystery, not to mention pain and hurt. Jenny smiled at him and gave a quick peek on the lips, as she was about to move away from him, Orion reached up and pulled Jenny towards him, giving her a large passionate kiss on the lips.

Jenny let out a little moan of pleasure as Orion's tongue entered her mouth. Jenny felt Orion's hands moved from her back to her butt to her thighs and suddenly stop and he removed his hands from her.

"Jennifer, um, maybe we should just go to sleep," he said. Jenny looked at Orion's eyes, she knew he had pushed too far for himself; the wounds were beginning to hurt him again. Jenny touched his face, "Orion, what's wrong, am I not good enough?" she asked. Orion sat up and Jenny rolled off, "No, it nothing Jennifer, just go to sleep," he said. Jenny nodded she figured it would be nice to wait and take the relationship slow for a while but they were moving fast and now not moving at all.

The next day was one of many worst days to come; Seto and Alec were walking the ground when they found Jenny in a corner on one of the balconies crying her eye or eyes out. "Jenny," said Seto worried as he saw his daughters tear stain face and hearing her sobbing. Jenny covered her face quickly; Seto and Alec walked over to their daughter and took a good look at her face.

A large black circle was forming around Jenny's eye, Alec was angry, "Jenny what happened?" she snapped in rage. Jenny looked at both her parents, she didn't say a word, Seto picked up his crying almost now 17 year old daughter and held her close, "Jen, tell us please," he said.

Jenny closed her good eye, because the other was closed shut from the swelling. "Orion he, he and I had argue… argument…," she sobbed in a crying voice. Alec looked at her husband, then at Jenny, "did he hit you?" Seto asked ready to hurt Orin the minute he saw him again. Jenny shook her head, "No, I did this to myself, because I hit him, and cut his face," she sobbed.

Seto pulled his daughter close, and looked at Alec, "umm, you want to handle this or should I?" he asked Alec. Alec smiled, "I will tell the others, you calm her down and keep her from doing this to her self, again," she said and walked away. Seto look down at his daughter, "Come, Jenny," he said as he picked her up in his arms and took her to Melissa's room.

Melissa ran in the room moments later after Jenny and Seto had entered. "Yikes, Aunt Alec said it was bad but wow, that's worst then I thought," she said, as Seto removed a cloth from Jenny's bruised eye. "You sure you did this to your self?" Melissa asked Jenny. Jenny looked up half-sobbing half-angry, _'I do not want to be near Orion's no, Orin's room_,' she thought. "Want me to do it to other one, just to prove that I can?" snapped an angry Jenny, "Or better yet why don't I do it to you."

Melissa went wide eye, "No, just wondering," she said not fully believing her cousin. Jenny sobbed as she told them how she had given herself a black eye, she stood out in the courtyard for almost and hour before she hit her self in the eye with small ion ball.

"Ouch," said Andy as he entered the room now, "Get out Andy!" snapped Jenny quickly. Her brother stopped, "Hey I am not the one you should be mad at, it Prince Sex across the hall, in his room, is the one you should be angry at," he said. Jenny knew why Andy had come to Melissa's room, "He didn't do this to me, I did it to myself, ok get off it," she said.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, but Matt and I told him on the night you two hooked up, he breaks your heart, and Matt and I get to breaking his neck, personally I like that idea, right now because you are hurting because of him," he said smashing his fist in to his palm.

Jenny felt horrible, "Andrew, your not going to do anything to that Prince, if anyone does, I will do it to him," said Seto, "You and Matt will only make it worst." Andy rolled his eyes, "Oh, Dad, I hate Egypt, this time, this kilt, and the fact that my little sister is crying her eyes out right across the hall from the one that broke her heart. Come on, just one little punch in the stomach and then you and mom can castrate him."

"Andy, I broke my own heart, ok, you, Melissa and Matt were right I should have waited, I should have just waited on everything," she said sobbing and pausing. Andy looked at his sister, "You mean to tell me, Melissa and Matt knew about it!" snapped Andy. Jenny looked at him, "Why do you think I was missing when…" she paused, from what she was going to say, the thought saying Orin's name or nickname would just cause the wound to grow deeper. Andy knelt down and put his hands on his sister's knees, "I figured as much," he said calmly.

Seto looked at Melissa and Andy, "You two think you could watch her, while I go fine someone," he said. Jenny removed her hands from her face, "DAD, don't hurt …," Jenny stopped again, the wound cut deeper in her heart for trying to protect Orin and she did not want too, a void opened with in her again.

Seto nodded, "I was going to say, you mother, but of course, Jen I won't hurt the prince, when I see him, however your mother is the one with a knife, right now, I should know…." he started then a loud crash from across the hall was heard in Orin's room. Seto looked at Jenny as her good eye widened in fear, "Stay here," he said quickly and left to investigate.

Orin was in his room, he threw things at the wall, anything he could find, Seto came in "Orin what the hell is going on in here!" he said. Orin looked at Kaiba, "Leave Kaiba this doesn't concern you," he said. Seto crossed his arms, "When it involves my daughter's heart it concerns me, greatly, she is crying across from your door in her cousin's room," he added.

Orin let out a large breath and turned to face Seto, a large handprint was on his face along with cuts from some fingernails. Seto was proud and shocked that his little princess, who was across the hall, could hurt Orin so bad with her bare hand.

"You mean, to come in here and tell me not to hurt your daughter because guess what she hurt me more then anything worse then….." he stopped saying Jena's name or for that matter saying Jenny's name, hurt too much.

Seto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "She is sitting in Melissa's room with a black eye, you tell me what I should say to you?" he asked using his old tone of voice when it came to trying to get things out of people.

Orin's head lifted up, "What, how when did she get it, because I didn't lay a finger on her, if anyone did any touching it was her not me," he said putting his argument with Jenny a side. Seto let out a small laugh, "well funny you should say that, because she did it to herself in the courtyard with an ion ball, and it was the first thing she said to all of us," he said. Orin almost laughed from the thought but then remembered that the slap and cuts on his face were from Jenny and he kicked the parchment that lay on the floor.

"Like I care," Orin said in an unemotional voice, looking at Seto. Seto almost laughed again but held it, he knew that Orin was serious about it, "Want to tell me what the fight was about?" he asked. Orin sat on the bed, "No!" he snapped at Kaiba sounding like an upset child.

Seto smirked, "I know it would put the pain behind you," he said, "I left Alec for six years and I found it good to talk to some one when you're upset, it really works." In Kaiba's brain, it was a different story, _'What am I doing playing love councilor?_' he asked his brain, the answer came suddenly, '_Jenny Happy, need you think more?_' Orin sighed and fell back on his bed, "Fine, the argument was about our sex life," he said. This argument peeked Seto's interest, "What did she or you do?" he asked trying to keep from picking a side.

Orin took a deep breath, "I haven't touched her in a compassionate way for weeks," he said. Seto raised an eyebrow, "You haven't had sex with her in a while," he said in surprise, for he knew they were staying in the same room now. Orin shook his head, "No, and a barely kiss or hold her, she was upset and asking me to forget …," he paused he did not want to say her name, "Jena," finished Seto. Orin looked at Seto, "Yes, I can't look at," he paused, "Jennifer, with out seeing Jena," he finally spoke after a long pause the names came as if he was choking them out.

Seto looked at the teen almost adult prince on the bed, Seto thought, _'he did care about Jenny, but now he had a new obstacle in the way. He can't get over his past, oh well, should I know what to do about it?_' another voice answered Kaiba's brain, '_YES! You do_,' it said. This was something that Seto was familiar with, the past he had fought his before now it was time to help Orin face his past.

Seto sat down next to the boy as he pulled out a locket that he had been hiding under her silk shirt. "Here," Seto said handing Orin the locket. Orin opened the card-sized locket. Three pictures were in side it, one of Mokuba as a little kid, one of Alec, and a small picture of Jenny, Andy and Kate when they were little making faces.

"What's this?" asked Orin, as he looked at Seto. Seto pointed to Mokuba's picture, "that's my little brother," he said. Orin nodded, "He looks really young in this, how old is he?" asked Orin.

Seto smirked, "in that picture, about 6, now he all grown up and is married to a girl name, Yamu," he answered. Orin turned his eyes to the picture of Alec, she appeared to be 13 her long blue hair covered her back, was turned in the picture with her head facing the out. "This I take it is Alexandra?" he asked pointing at it. Seto nodded, "Yes, and there is Jenny, Andy and Kate," he said pointing at the picture.

Orin's eyes widened as he looked at Jenny in the picture she looked happy, her face looked so different, and her youthful smile shown the best as she stuck out her tongue at her brother. Jenny's long brown hair was in a ponytail and her big purple/blue eyes shown through. "So why show me this?" he asked, handing Seto the locket back. Seto smiled, "If it wasn't for my past I would never become the man I am today, nor have Jennifer, Andrew, or Kathleen (Kate)," he said.

Orin looked confused as Seto explained, "Jenny, Andy and Kate, were born after Alec had two miscarriages, Alec was almost killed when I broke a promise to her, and Mokuba well, I left him by himself and things got out of hand," he said. Orin shook his head, "So what did you do about it?" he asked.

Seto stood up putting the locket back under his shirt, "I faced it, I came back for Mokuba, I stayed by Alec's side, after her accidents and miscarriages and now I have a bright future with three children, who are almost grown up," he said.

Orin shook his head, "You're not making sense Kaiba," he said. Seto looked at the young man in front of him, "Orin if I didn't stay with Alec after she lost the first two babies, then I would never have my three children, don't run from your past no matter how painful it is, if will bite you in the end," he said and left the room.

Orin walked over to a mirror and touched his face; he saw that Jenny's handprint was slowly going away, and his cuts scabbing up. He took a cloth that sat at the stand and began to; slowly wash his face of the cuts, which Jenny had given him.

Outside Orin's door, Seto looked at Alec, "You know, I thought that went well," she smiled after over hearing Seto, holding the knife in her hand. Seto looked at her, "What!" he said. Alec smiled and hugged her husband keeping the knife in its sheath, "You just showed the most important side of yourself you know that," she grinned.

Seto grinned, "That boy is no different then me, and put the knife away, I know you want to castrate the poor boy but that's a little extreme," he said, then smiling, "I kept seeing Gosaburo every time I held you, when we were younger," he said. Alec smiled at Seto, "And how did you beat it," she asked. Seto smirked, "I have you, don't I," he said taking her in his arms.

Seto looked pass Alec at that moment, he saw a figure of Gosaburo appeared in front of him this was all in Seto's head as he tightened his hold on his loving wife. '_MINE_,' he thought, '_you cannot hurt her anymore. She's not yours to hurt and give pain to, Alec is safe with me.'_

Alec closed her eyes in her husbands strong embrace as they parted Jenny came out of Melissa's room, "Dad, Mom," she spoke in a little shaken voice. Seto walked over to his daughter, "Yes, Jenny," he said calmly. "Can we talk?" she asked shaking a little where she stood. Seto went inside Melissa's room. Alec looked at Orin's door, then taking the sheathed knife and putting it back on her belt, and then went inside Melissa's room as well to talk to Jenny.

* * *

**Oh dear me oh my, the happy couple is broken up what ever shall we do. MWAHAHAHAHAHA, do not worry there is a reason this is a romance, tragedy and angst story. Next chapter will be up momentarily or when the link shows up which ever comes next. **


	16. Kiss and Make up already

**Chapter 16**

**Kiss and Make up already  
**

A few weeks pasted Jenny tried her very best to keep her distance from Orin, it still hurt her to talk or see him, even with only one eye. Jenny avoided breakfast, lunch but could not get out of dinner, so she waited until Orin had seated himself at the table and was almost finished before she took her place. Malachite was sitting in her spot each time she arrived; she would take a seat at the end of the table with Troy and Mai. Orin would look down the table to see Jenny, but she would quickly duck behind Troy or Mai to keep Orin from seeing her.

Andy would kick his sister in the shin every time she would jump out of sight as Orin passed them in the halls. Orin would see Jenny from a distance but never see her face; he figured it was because of her eye bruised.

Melissa had arranged to have Jenny stay in her room, and Orin would find himself with his door open and him in the doorway waiting for Jenny to come out of the room. He would see the door open then suddenly close, Jenny could tell when he was watching the door every time she opened it. Melissa would come down the hall and see Orin in his doorway looking at her bedroom door, she would enter and Jenny would be a complete wreck on the bed crying her good eye out.

Orin, would go in to his room finally and look up at the ceiling, he kept pondering what Seto had said to him about-facing the past. Orin could face the fact that the love of his life was gone, and Jenny was her replacement in his heart. Orin closed his eyes and tried to remember that first night with Jenny that he ever had when she was going through the Star Wheel Trials, but the one night, which Jena killed herself, would enter his mind and he would be forced to think of something else.

Pharaoh Amenhotep was very disappointed in both Jenny and Orin for their childish ways, but after much debate with Seto, Alec, Sara, and Melissa, he decided that the two needed some time apart. He would make sure Jenny was present at important meeting but made sure his son was a good distance from her.

In the council chambers, Jenny would sit with her mother and father, at the end of the table. Orin would be next Amenhotep, and Jenna, who was missing Jenny, very much for the little girl loved hanging around her. Jenny would give locations of Armors for the army but never for the Pharaoh's generals would she always say, "They're not ready for that kind of power," or "it can't be controlled yet," the comments were starting to sound like she was saving them for some one or something.

Amenhotep was in the council chambers, he had told Jenny to meet him there at an early time, for he wished to speak with her alone without interruption of her family or friends. Jenny feared this; she could tell Orin was going to be the subject or the fact the Pharaoh was tired of her hiding the lost armors.

Jenny sat in the chambers before sunrise and fingered a small dagger in her hand that she had made ever since she found out whom Malachite was, and what he did. "Good morning Jennifer," spoke the Pharaoh as he entered the room. Jenny sat up she was in Orin chair and stood up to greet the Pharaoh, "Good morning my Pharaoh," she spoke in a quiet tone.

Amenhotep walked over to Jenny, "We need to talk about a few things before the council gathers this afternoon," he spoke. Jenny sighed, "About what?" she asked, in a calm tone for she was glad that Orin was not the main subject.

"Jennifer, I want you to tell me the truth, why don't my generals have their armors yet?" he asked. Jenny moved to the other end of the long table, "I am not giving them the armors that they will be using yet, until they have proved they are loyal to you and only you, to follow you to the ends of the earth. Because I see right now they are dark," she snapped, "and then I will give it to them once they prove themselves."

Amenhotep crossed his arms, "Why do you think they will not be loyal to me?" asked the Pharaoh. Jenny looked up at his her good eye was looking at him while her bad eye almost fully healed now, but she kept it closed, "I think they are moles, for our enemy," she said.

Amenhotep shook his head, "Your speaking nonsense," he said, "I trained my men, I trust them as if there were family." Jenny glared at him, "Then you are a fool, Amenhotep, I can see it in their hearts, the second I hand them the armors they will kill you, or worse take them to the other side," she said, "I don't trust anyone you consider family that is outside the royal blood line," she snapped.

"You still trust my son then," he said, surprising Jenny, this was part of his plan to talk to her about Orin, start with official business then bring up his son, some how. Jenny turned and looked at the ground, "I don't trust him, he isn't your blood son," she said. Amenhotep walked over to her, "I didn't hear you," he spoke.

Jenny sighed, "I don't trust him, he is your step son, he is outside the blood line," she snapped. Amenhotep smirked he could see Jenny was lying to herself she did trust Orin with her whole heart but her mind was saying the opposite.

"You know it is a crime to lie to me, Jennifer," he said, to her taking her hand. Jenny looked at the Pharaoh, "and you know it is against the law to go in to a person's mind with out due cause," she shoot at him. Amenhotep nodded, "I do, I want to know if you love my son or if you were just toying with his heart strings?" he asked.

Jenny wanted to say no, but her body and heart said yes, "I umm," she muttered, breathing hard, "I can't answer that, right now," she said putting the dagger in the sheath at her ankle. Amenhotep smiled, "Then I order you to go to him," he said to her. Jenny looked at Amenhotep, "What?" she said questioning his request.

"You heard me, as the Seer, you are also bound to serve the Pharaoh, and I am ordering you to go to my son and tell him you don't love him anymore," he said. Jenny's face went into shock, she did not want to do it, she felt her heartbeat grow, her breath shorten, "Please Amenhotep, ask me anything but this," she started to cry.

Amenhotep lifted Jenny's hand in his, "Jennifer, then I order you to go to him and show him you love him or you tell him you don't either way I want this problem between you too, solved now," he said. Jenny shook her head, as she pulled her bandaged right hand away, "I can't Amenhotep, it hurt too much, please I ask you order me to do something else, I will even give up the armors that I been hiding but don't make me do this," she begged.

Amenhotep stood up, "Seer of the Pharaoh, are you disobeying me?" he said in a booming tone, ignoring the plea. Jenny shook her head, and stood up, "No, my Pharaoh I will go to your son and tell him as you requested," she said knowing how much it hurt to say it. Amenhotep touched her face, "Jennifer, I am doing this for my son and you now go and I don't want to see you, until this matter is resolved, do I make myself clear," he said in a stern tone of voice. Jenny closed her eyes as his hand left her face, "Yes my Pharaoh," she said and left the room for he dismissed her with those words.

"You know that was a little harsh," said a male voice at the entrance of the council chambers from the throne room. Amenhotep looked up at the man that stood in the doorway, "Seto, as your wife and sister in law requested, they want this issue of Jennifer, solved as much as you do, but this must be done. I have given both my son and your daughter more then enough time and chances to make up, a few weeks to be exact and we are running out of time," said Amenhotep.

Seto stepped out of the shadows as another figure stepped in, "Amenhotep is she going to tell him," said Melissa standing next to Seto. The Pharaoh nodded, "Yes, and maybe something more, but for now let us get some rest it is late and the sun will not raise for some time," he said then in a quiet voice then with a small smile, "neither will those two."

Melissa looked at her Uncle then at the Pharaoh, "I am going to bed, good night Pharaoh Amenhotep and Uncle Seto," as she left the room. Seto looked at the Pharaoh, "You know we could have just locked them in Orin's room, and throw the key into the Nile," he joked. Amenhotep chuckled, "You're sounding like Pharaoh Seth," he said. Seto smirked, "I know, he is me after all like my daughter is Jena," he said. Amenhotep sighed, "I hope your sister in law was right about her, being the lost soul of Jena or else we are going to hear the loudest argument of all Egypt."

Back in the hallway of the royal family, Malachite, and Melissa's room, Jenny moved quietly over to Melissa's door, she knew Orin was asleep she did not want to wake him she would deal with him in the morning and end the matter then, however it was early morning. Jenny opened the door to Melissa's room, she saw a figure on the bed and at first, and she thought it was Melissa but soon saw it was someone else.

"Hello Jennifer," spoke a little voice. Jenny smiled, "Jenna, what are you doing up," she said entering the room and sitting next to the little girl. "I must ask you to speak with my brother, please Jennifer, he hasn't slept in weeks he is losing his soul, over this, he misses you," she begged.

Jenny moved the little 10 year old look alike of herself to her lap, "I can't he doesn't want me, he wants Jena back and I am not her," she said. Jenna shook her head, "But you are Jena, I know you are you have her soul," she said. Jenny closed her eyes, "No I am not," she said thinking about it.

"Why would you think different?" asked the girl. Jenny did not know, she just knew, that it was Jena that Orin wanted not her. "Go to my brother and if you need any proof that you are her look in your heart for when you felt the void open and empty in your heart again, my brother filled for you, before he can do it again," said Jenna.

Jenny thought for a long time in her mind she looked for when she first started to feel the void inside her open for the first time. Jenny remembered it was just after she was 13 she began to rebel against life. Her clothes were getting darker, her hair changing colors continuously, her attitude towards her family and how she felt she didn't fit anywhere, the dream of a singer, and how she had gotten distance her best friend was her cousin Melissa, the nightmares, why would she not be, and then she remembered something that she felt at the trials.

Orin had saved her in the test of heart; the only way to past that test was someone willing to die for you because that person loves you with all they had. Jenny remembered Orin sweet kisses on her forehead as he pulled her close to him that night so long ago now. Jenny felt something jolt in side her body, a vision appeared in her mind.

"Jenny," said a voice, Jenny looked around and found herself in a room filled with light; "Where am I?" she asked. A woman her age appeared, "Hello Jenny," she said in a clam voice. Jenny's jaw dropped, "Jena," she spoke.

The woman nodded, "So thanks to my sister you and I can now talk. I have been sending you the visions because you are I. I figured that you would find out for yourself but some how that message was lost in the trials to Orion. Please would you go to him, and tell him how you truly feel. I know he loves you and not me for he would have pushed to have take the trials instead of sleep with him, he was young a foolish then, but because of you he is a man again." Jenny shook her head, "But he wants you," she said. Jena took Jenny's hand, "Come with me to his room," she said. Jenny looked at Jena, and followed.

In the real world, Jenny was holding Jenna's hand as she was holding Jena in Jenny's mind to see mentally. Jenny and Jenna walked in to Orin's room; he was asleep and did not hear them.

Jenny's mind she saw him sleeping in his bed, her heart melted as she saw the small cuts that Orin had kept reopening so that it would remind him of their fight remind him of what he had lost. "Oh Orin," she whispered. Jena pulled Jenny over to Orin as he lay asleep but an uneasy one at that, "See his mind," she said. Jenny closed her eyes and focused, and saw into Orin's mind.

He stood on a balcony, the people-cheering smiles on their faces as the war was over. Orin quieted the crowd with his hands, "My people this war of the Monster Armors of Shadows is over, now let us rebuild and begin again under my ruler ship," he said, "I now as your Pharaoh present your queen," Orin turned and waved his hands for someone to come forward.

Jenny went bugged eyed when she saw it was herself, "Your new Queen Jennifer Kaiba," he announced. The crowd of below them cheered, fireworks went off, and people in clad armors flew through the sky.

"This is all yours now!" he said to her looking into her blue/purple eyes. Jenny took a breath, "so now what I do?" she asked with a giggle. Orin smirked, "I know what to do, you just need to play along," he said. Jenny looked at him, "how?" Jenny's question was answered with a very large and passionate kiss from Orin.

The Jenny in the real world was watching this in her mind; she could feel Orin reaching out for her in the dream world to come back to him.

Jenny opened her eyes in the dream, "I love you," he said playing with Jenny's hair in his hands in the dream.

Jenny in the real world opened her eyes and saw Jena standing next to her, "He wants you," she whispered. Jenny felt loneliness creep back into her; she looked at Orin's face it seemed to be happy and content.

Jenny looked to see where Jena was but found that she was back in the Melissa's room and Jenna was gone.

Jenny was sitting at the edge of the bed and quickly ran to her door, she opened it to see Orin's door in front of her. It took all the courage she had to barge in, making a loud slam. Orin shot up, "WHO'S THERE, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR MESSING UP MY DREAM!" he yelled. "You won't want to kill the girl of you dreams now would you?" smirked Jenny in a harsh tone.

Orin put his knife away, "Jennifer!" he said in shock and anger, "What is the meaning of this?" he snapped. Jenny walked down to Orin on the bed, "I am here to tell you something, I should have said it weeks ago, but I didn't want too because I…" Orin staring at her bad eye stopped Jenny.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked Jenny looking at the small buries around it. Jenny turned quickly she forgot completely about it.

Orin's hands touched her shoulder, "You did that too yourself didn't you?" he asked. Jenny turned around and saw that Orin was still in his day attire he had not gone to bed in the nude, which was more comfortable not to mention it was his habit of doing away with his clothes.

"Yes, the day I…" she paused as looked at the small cuts that were just little scares on Orin's face. "I am here to say that I am…" Orin interrupted Jenny with a long passionate kiss; she closed her eyes as he was apologizing for not telling her he loved her sooner.

"I love you Jennifer," he said quickly holding her head in with his hands. Jenny looked in to Orin's loving eyes he wanted her back. "I am sorry, I am so sorry Orin," she said starting to cry. Orin put his hand on her face, "No, I should be the one to say that, I didn't realize how much I loved you until you walked away from me," he said. Jenny could not fight it any more, "I am sorry I slapped you," she said, "and scratched your face."

Orin smiled, "what these," he said pointing to his face, "Nah, I have had worse done to me." Jenny smiled at him, "I don't want to ever see you frown again, you got that," said Orin, "and if I, even think of touching another woman let me be hanged until I die," he joked. Jenny's eyes widened, "No, don't you do that, then I would have to do the same, you're my Prince," she said.

Orin looked at Jenny, "And you're my Princess, and love of my life," he said. Jenny smiled again, "Orin there is something I want to tell you, umm, Jena is alive," she said. Orin's eye widened "What how?" he said shocked. Jenny looked down at the ground, "Jena is me, you were right," she said.

Orin looked at Jenny's eyes, "Prove it Jennifer," he said. Jenny closed her eyes, "this might hurt, because I need to show you painful memories," she warned him. Orin shook his head, "What ever it takes Jennifer," he said. Jenny held Orin head and kissed him as hard as she could; she felt something take completely over her body.

Orin looked at Jenny but it was not her anymore "Jena!" he said in shock, "Your," he said. Jenny appeared next to Jena, "Hello Orion" spoke Jena, "I can't stay long, but I wanted to say hello properly this time," she said. Orin was in surprise, "So you're in Jenny's body, after all," he said after a few moments.

Jenny and Jena nodded, "I am Jenny, well at least her past form, you were to be given a second chance, Orion don't waste it away because I took my own life," she said to him. Orin did not know what to do anymore, "Take care of Jenny for me," she said and the dream ended.

Orin opened his eyes just in time to see Jenny begin to collapse on the floor; he jumped off the bed and caught her. "Jennifer?" he said, Jenny groaned and opened her eyes "did you see her?" she asked. Orin nodded, "thank you," he said taking Jenny into his arms, "Jennifer, I want to do something for me?" he asked.

Jenny looked at him, "Yes?" she asked. Orin smiled, "Call me Orion again please." Jenny was surprise, she did not call him by his nickname in the dream nor since she walked in to the room, "Just say it again I need you to say my name," he said. Jenny looked at him, "I haven't called you it in weeks," she said.

"Oh you did, in the dream you just made for me, you called me Orion, but I want to hear it from your own lips this time," he said. Jenny smiled, Orion had seen through her dream, it was real to her, but to him it was a mind fantasy for this Jenny was his now.

Orin helped Jenny off the ground; she began to wobble as if her legs could not take the weight. Orin pulled her close to him, Jenny looked up at Orin, "thanks," she said as she tried to keep her balance. Orin smiled, and moved some of Jenny's lose bangs from her face, "You need some rest that dream you sent me was good, but I think you been straining your mind a little much lately," he said. Jenny closed her eyes as Orin pressed his lip to hers.

Moments later Orin and Jenny were on the bed, feverously kissing each other. "Jennifer, please say it," spoke Orin once he realized that he was making out with Jenny again. Jenny looked at him, "As I said in our argument I would never call you that name again," she said.

Orin looked at Jenny as she moved off him and headed for the door, "Jenny!" he said perfectly. Jenny stopped dead in her tracks Orin had said her name in her tongue perfectly without mistake, in a way it made her want to squeal. "Don't go, my Princess," he said. Jenny turned around, "Did you just call my name?" she asked puzzled and shocked. Orin smirked, "I guess it finally came out right this time. Even though when I went to save you at the trials I said it," he admitted, "You just didn't hear me."

Jenny looked at him, "You been working on it all this time?" she asked. Orin nodded, "Since you told me to call you Jena, that day a few months ago, and after you hit me, and avoided me," he said. Jenny's face went to complete frown, "I am sorry, I did that to you," she said and was about 2inches from the handle when Orin spun her around, "You're not going anywhere Jenny Kisara Kaiba," he said the words just rolled off his tongue like wind.

Jenny was shocked that he said her full name this time with complete and utter accuracy. "I love you, isn't that enough?" he asked her. Jenny shook her head, "Yes, it is enough, just that," she looked at her right hand and pulled off the bandages that she wrapped herself, "I can't say your true name, because," she said "I cut up my hand for hitting you." Orin placed a stone, in Jenny's hand, that was injured, and healed the wounds she had made, when he removed it, there were a few scars but not noticeable. Orin realized he could heal wounds with a small stone that he kept in his sash that he wore that he got from Atem at the trials. "Thanks," said Jenny holding her hand that was healed.

Orin smiled putting the stone away, "You should know something, according to your older sister and the research she did my true name before Amenhotep adopted me was Markus, but please call me, Orion," he said. Jenny smiled, "Then I will call you Orion when we are alone, I don't want to change anything right now," she said. Orin smiled, "I will call you Jenny, all the time," he said. Jenny hugged Orin around the neck and slowly on his left side of it, and she started kissing his jaw line.

"Orion," she said pulling back while running her fingers through his long blonde hair. Orion smiled at his little Princess, "Stay with me, Jenny," he spoke. Jenny nodded, "I will," she said. Orion pulled Jenny close to him, she seemed to be enjoying the fact that they made up also the scars from her dagger that she had etched in her hand were beginning to fade away and Jenny's hand felt like it was under a cold stream of water.

"I love you Orion," she spoke touching his face, "Orion, I love you," she finally got out. Orion smiled, "Come on now lets get you to bed," he said. Jenny smiled, "we just made up and now you want to have, make-up sex, I should have known there was a catch," she laughed. Orion nodded, "Yeah," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Jenny crossed her arms, "I agreed to stay, doesn't mean you get to tap my ass," she said finally crossing her arms. Orion's face became one of disappointment, "Why do I have to earn that one back too?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, "I know our fight was about it, but I would really like if we could wait a while, you know something to look forward too in the future, after the war maybe," she spoke as if she was not going to leave him again.

"Jenny, your talking like we're going to make it through this war, my father can't see the end and neither can you," he spoke. Jenny shook her head, "I just know at the end I will have you as my Pharaoh, and lover," she said.

Orion walked over to the bed, "Alright, I won't let your request go unfulfilled," he said. Jenny was surprise that he accepted her request, "But," he said, "My birthday is coming up, I would like it if you and I could that night as my birthday present," he stopped as Jenny sat next to him. "On that day it will be an exception, but only that day," she said. Orion kissed Jenny on her sweet lips.

Orion and Jenny made out on the bed for a while and the two then curled up and went to sleep. Jenny didn't have another nightmare, she saw a future in her dream that night, the one of Orion standing among the people, and her being introduced as the new Queen.

Over in Jenny's old room Malachite watched the two lovers from his baloney, "well Orin, you have a little cherry again, this time I will make sure to rape then kill her," he muttered. "Malachite!" said a tired voice behind him Malachite turned, "Yes Saran, my love," he said coldly.

"You will not touch Jennifer Kaiba or any other member of her family, I need them all alive, for now that's until they release the secret armors, we need the power of the Seer," she said. Malachite rolled his eyes, "I wonder why in the world I brought you back from the dead," he said.

Saran stood up and walked over to him from the bed, "You wanted a woman and here I am," she said, taking Malachite's hand and placing in oh her naked body.

Malachite felt an erection come on, "Saran, don't tempt me," he said, "I can't have you until I see that little abomination of ours suffer," he said looking over at Orin's room where the prince and Jenny were now sleeping.

Saran laughed, "Our son, has suffered or haven't you noticed that Jenny had been keeping her distance from him for a few weeks, don't worry your time to make that boy of yours miserable, and it will come and you will be Pharaoh in the end of this war remember that," she said. Malachite took Saran in his arms, "You better be right or else it is back to the depths from once you came," he said.

Saran smiled, and wrapped her long white legs around Malachite, "I know you want me, to stay or else it wouldn't be any fun," she said in a seductive tone. Malachite took Saran that night they molded in to one.

**Hmm, there is something to think about and all questions will be answered in on Friday when I have time to put up another chapter this is the last one for today. **


	17. The Armors of the Blue Eyes white dragon

**Ok maybe not all questions will be answered today, actually I didn't look at my reviews until this morning sorry I am behind on that, thanks Darkstar and Twilight memories for the reviews, you two rock anyways on with the story **

**oh hope you like the little family scabble that I put in here at the beginning.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

**The Armors of the Blue Eyes White Dragons**

"JENNY!" yelled Yugi, from the council chambers, "I refused to believe that!" he snapped. Jenny smirked, "Well if you didn't believe it then why are you yelling, Uncle Yugi, I am just saying that using just our cards will not be enough to bet this enemy were facing." Orion was glancing up at Jenny from his seat Seto and Alec exchanged looks at the yelling teen as she and her Uncle had it out with the fight over who should get the most powerful armors. "Sitting, in this palace isn't enough, if we can't get close to the armors, they could attack again any day now," said Matt helping his father with the argument.

"Matt sit down, let you father do all the talking he isn't the only one that feels that Jenny is hiding information," said Sara. "I am not hiding anything," she snapped. "Oh and what did you discuss with the Pharaoh that was so important that you had to meet him in the middle of the night?" shouted Melissa, who knew the answer; however she was enjoying the conflict. "Melissa!" snapped Jade, "Calm down," she turned to Jenny, "What it was about?" as everyone was suddenly interested.

Jenny looked at Orin, "It was about Orion and I ok, he told me to end it with him or go to him, so you all know my answer to that ok," she snapped. Andy and Kate started laughing suddenly while Troy through out a joke, "I could tell, so Melissa what was the volume of moans coming from Orin's room last night?" asked Troy who was then quickly slapped by both his parents, "TROY!" said Joey and Mai from their seats next to him.

Melissa smirked, "None, actually just a lot of sobbing, though," she said. Jenny picked up a piece of fruit and chucked it at her cousin, "SHUT UP!" she snapped, "I wasn't crying again." "Ouch that hurt," said Melissa rubbing her head where the mango hit her.

"Alec, do something? Your daughter is trying to injure my daughter," asked Sara. "Too late she hit me with the mango, MOM," said Melissa rubbing her head. Alec looked at Seto who let out a fake snore, even though he was enjoying these, little family meeting arguments, at the council table, he still acted bored sometimes. "What can I do?" Alec asked, then elbowing Seto in the side, playfully.

Seto opened one of his eyes, "I take that you want me to end these family yelling matches?" he asked her in a quiet voice. Alec nodded, "You're the only one besides Orin that can control Jenny, at the moment," she whispered.

Seto sighed he did not want to break up the yelling, "Ok, but you owe me for this," he said sitting up. Alec smiled, "I will make it up to you tonight," she said giving a wink. Seto smirked and stood up, "Ok, everyone takes a break, we been yelling all afternoon, Jenny just tells us what armors are up next to find," he said.

Jenny took a deep breath, "There are special armors, ones more powerful then what we currently have, most of them have been low level or low attack power monsters, we need some more powerful ones, and I know where they are. However, I cannot leave the palace so I am going to send everyone off to fine them which mean those that go will be gone for a few days."

Joey sat up, "Now we're getting somewhere," he said, to Jenny. Jenny sighed, "Not as easy as you think Joey," she said, "Some of the armors require something, and I am afraid the ones that are going are to need will ask for human sacrifices, in order to get them," said Orin now stepping up to talk.

Seto crossed his arms, "well what are we waiting for lets get some people and kill them," he was joking and his tone said it too. Everyone looked at him bugged eyed, "Gosh, you all look like someone killed a cat, I was kidding, if you can believe that," he said.

Jenny shook her head, "So how do we know where to find them?" asked Alec. Jenny sighed, "I need all the information about duel monsters, we can get from Grand Uncle Pegasus," she said. Sara and Alec looked at each other, "You're going to get it," they said to each other pointing like children. Jenny watch as the two went back and fourth at her aunt and mother, "Ok, what was that about?" she said.

"Sara, you know where Max put his notes when he was recreating Duel monster," said Alec. Sara shook her head, "Yeah they're in the volt, but I am not going to Duelist Kingdom to get them, I hate that place, gives me the hibbe gebbies," she said. Alec crossed her arms, "I am not going there sorry too many bad memories, aka soul cards," she said.

Seto hugged Alec around the waist, "What do I have to do to convince you," he said in her ear. Alec rolled her eyes, "oh no your not, I am not setting one foot on that island just for Max's notes, you can go if you want" she said. Seto let go and back off, "no way," he said quickly.

Jenny looked at her mother, "Mom was talking about an entire kingdom's existence, here," she said. Alec looked over at Sara, "Your coming with me," she snapped. Sara shrugged, "Fine with me, except I am not touching any dead bodies, this time," she said. Everyone looked at them strange, "What dead bodies?" asked Andy puzzled. Alec sighed, "You Great Uncle Max had himself and his wife buried there near the duel monster vault, along with his notes, the nut," she said.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "A loony until the end," he said. Alec smirked, "Oh you're coming too," she said pointing at Kaiba. Seto shook his head, "I draw the lines at catacombs of the dead, Alec, always have," he said putting his hands up in defense. Jenny looked hard at her parents, "Please I really need that information, I don't care who gets it, just some one go back to our time and get me those freaking notes," she said trying to keep a calm tone. Yugi stood up, "Look how much information are we talking about here?" he asked after watching the argument.

Sara laughed, "Tones of info here, Jenny you're going to have to be specific on what you want from that information," she said. Jenny smiled, "I need all information on the Egyptian God cards, Blue eyes white dragon, and the most important of all, locations on where Pegasus found the information, five to one that's where the armors are and how to get them out." Sara laughed along with Alec; everyone looked at them as if they had gone mad.

"Jenny, your mother knows almost everything about where Max found the information, she dug some of it. Seto knows all about the Blues white dragons, and I know almost everything on the Egyptian god cards, being that I had to help Isis bury them after my uncle made them," said Sara.

Jenny smirked however, Orin spoke, "Then I will send you three out to get them," said Orin. Jenny looked at Orin shocked, "You are, wait I thought?" she said "Oh man." "Jenny, if they know the information then I am sending, them to get it," said the prince.

Jenny shook her head; her parents and aunt were the only ones that knew how to keep the holograms up around the city. If they were sent away then something could go horribly wrong.

"I can't send them out, what about the monsters around the city; if they leave and were attacked we would be defenseless," she said. Orin shook his head, "Jenny, I know you want them to stay but we must send them to get the armors. Looks I know you think it dangerous but listen we have too, don't worry," he said looking at her.

Jenny, looked at Orin's deep blue eyes, she knew he was telling the truth she could not hide the information any longer. Her family would have to leave to get the armors they were the only ones to wake the beasts within the caves. "Orion, I don't want to send them out, but if you command it then so be it," she said. Orin nodded, "Tell them Jenny," he said.

Jenny took a large deep breath, "The blue eyes dragon armors are first, if you make top speed from the city the armors are in the ruins of an old temple, you should be there by night fall, to open them you must bring a sacrifice, but I may know a way to get around that," she said. Seto and Alec turned their ears towards their daughter, "Go on," they said.

Hours later

"I am going, with them Jenny," said Melissa out side with the horses, "Look I am the next person that can do this trick of waking the armors and besides Kate has an army of Harpy Ladies ready to go, at a moments notice, plus you need to relax," she said.

Jenny frown, "No don't go, it suicide, literally, Melissa, I should go with you guys," she said. Melissa shook her head, "Look, you, Uncle Seto showed you how to work the holograms, not to mention you have your uncle Mokuba and aunt Yamu now to help, that's if they have come through the gate, by now" she said. Jenny and Melissa stood by the horses as Seto, Alec and Andy stepped out.

"Are we ready?" asked Seto to Melissa, she nodded her head. Alec walked over to her youngest daughter, "Don't worry we won't be gone long, just keep that head of yours up," she said kissing her daughter on the forehead. Seto walked over to Jenny, "Hey keep the place in one piece until I get back, and be smart ok," he said.

Jenny nodded, "I will Dad," she said with a smiled. Seto hugged his daughter close, "I love you my little blue eyes," he said to her. Jenny let a tear fall down her face, "Bye, my Ultimate Dragon," she said. Melissa looked at Alec and Yugi, "He will be coming back right?" asked Yugi. Melissa nodded, "I know who isn't, don't worry Yugi he will be coming back with Andy and Alec, it me that won't be coming back," she said in a whisper at the end, then getting on the horse.

Yugi looked at his sister Alec, "be careful out there Alec," he said. Alec smiled, "Take care my children Yugi, they're under your guard now," she said getting on to the horse. Yugi looked up at his sister, "Futures change Alec, remember that," he said.

Alec nodded, "And time flies, I will see you bro," she said. Yugi smiled, and looked at Andy, "You make sure your parents come back," he said. Andy nodded, "Of course what else am I am going to be doing sitting on this horse?"

Jenny giggled, "Be careful, Dragon Boy," she teased. "Hey Obelisk chick, keep you head up, we'll be back soon," he said. Jenny nodded, "Always," she said however deep down she knew that one of them was not coming back.

(Note most of the nicknames are duel monsters from the family, hehehehehehe like that did not you)

Andy, Alec, Seto and Melissa soon rode off pasted the gates and out in to the sands of Egypt. Alec looked at the city two blues eyes dragon appeared and gave mighty roars to the four on horse back. Melissa looked at them knowing that Kate was the one controlling them from the star trials room.

The three rode off into the desert towards the hills of mountains they were ready for anything. Sara soon rode to catch them she figured it was better if they had two backups instead of one.

Jenny stood on her balcony that night, looking to the West, her eyes were saying two things she would never see her cousin Melissa and another member of her family, they all would never be the same for it.

Jenny felt a soft warm hand on her shoulder as Orion placed his hand on it, "Jenny, come on they will be all right you need to sleep," he said as the moon shined down on them. Jenny shook her head, "You just made me, send Melissa to her death," she cried, "how can you even think about sleep?" she asked in an angry tone. Orion looked at Jenny, "In the end she will come back, you know this," he said.

Jenny took a breath, "I hope your right, because if not then I will kill you, myself," she said. Orion moved Jenny from the balcony, "No, you won't because you would be miserable without me," he said smirking at her.

Jenny nodded, "I won't be sleeping tonight Orion, for tonight my cousin, faces her death," she said. Jenny closed her eyes, she could see what was happening in the caves, Andy, Seto, Alec, and Sara stood before a large, panel, next to it were three statues, with Blue eyes white dragon symbols on them Melissa next to them.

"This must be the place," said Sara. Melissa nodded, "lets hope this hologram trick works if not I am dead woman," she said. Alec, Seto, and Andy stood with their duel disks ready, "ok Melissa let it rip," said Andy. Melissa started her duel disk and brought out Wing weaver, "I send Wing Weaver guardian of the angels to my grave yard as sacrifice for the armors of the blue eyes," said Melissa in a monotone voice.

The statues glowed bright blue and three blue eyes dragons appeared in the sky, "So us the ones which we shall give the power too?" the three asked at once. Melissa pointed, "My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin," she said. One dragon flew over to Seto, "I like him, he will make an excellent warrior," it said to the other dragon hovering over Melissa, "Reminds you of Seth?" Melissa asked the beast.

The dragon nodded, "Yes, that who it reminds me of, and look Kisara is with him," it said to the other two suddenly appearing. Alec smiled, "Hello again, Dragon," said Alec to the dragon on the left side.

The Dragon smiled, "I remember you, Alexandra Pegasus," said another one of the dragons, "You came here long ago, my how you have grown and you looks so much happier, now then you did then," it said. Alec smiled, "It nice to see you old friend, but my name has changed it is Alexandra Kaiba now," she said.

The dragon moved over to Alec, "Yes, you have changed your heart has a fulfilled void, from Seto over here, I will help you in this task that you ask," it said bowing to Alec.

The dragon next to Seto bowed as well, "Yes, my lord and lady, we are at your call," the dragons said. The final dragon moved over to Andy, "He too scrawny, but he does have a strong well, and love for some one that is in the blood and wishes to help out, Andrew Kaiba, I am at your service," the last dragon said.

Melissa smiled, "Then it is done," she said. The three dragons turned, "we however can't leave this place, you see it requires a light of life to free us, not just a duel monster," said the Dragon next to Alec.

Melissa sighed, "then I take it I am it?" she asked. The dragons nodded, "Melissa Ishtar, you are the one that will free us to give power to you family, you only need to say the words," said the dragon next to Alec. "Let my death awaken the dragons of the blue eyes," she said.

"MELISSA NO," yelled Sara suddenly realizing that the plan didn't work. "Sara, she has to do this, or else Jenny and everyone will die," said Alec stopping Sara from running to Melissa. The three dragons left their new masters and circled around Melissa, a great circle of wind filled the chamber and a dust spiral surrounded Melissa.

"MELISSA!" shouted Jenny as she woke from her sleep, Orion was next to her, and he quickly pulled her close to him, as she started to cry. "She's gone, Melissa is gone she dead," she cried. Orion did not say anything he did not need to; Jenny knew the Melissa wanted to go, it would have been her brother or one of her parents, she would not forget the sacrifice her cousin made, and soon it would be her Aunt's turn to free the three god armors. Jenny knew she would have to go to receive her armor and it was under their noses.

By morning Seto, Sara, Alec, and Andy returned, Sara did not say anything for she had spent the night riding without a word. Sara had now lost one of last pieces of Odeon that she had left, his first-born daughter, now only her son Jonathan who was adopted, reminded but Sara made sure that Jonathan, stayed home back at Domino for safety, she knew that her life or even Melissa's would end in ancient Egypt.

Jenny was sitting on the stairs to the palace as Seto, Alec, Andy and Sara approached. Seto looked at his daughter he could see the tear lines under her eyes; she already knew what had happened. Seto looked at her, "I am sorry Blue eyes," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Jenny nodded and looked at her aunt as she approached; "Aunt Sara, I am…" she stopped. Sara looked at Jenny, "I know, you're sorry Jenny, but Melissa, knew this was to happen or else she wouldn't have gone, and I don't blame you for not telling us, of her fate," she said.

The teenage girl with long brown hair looked down at her feet, "I am going with all of you on the next one, it won't take long, if we do it today," she said. Seto grabbed Jenny's shoulders, "What are the next armors?" he asked calmly. Jenny looked up, "The god card armors," she said. The four of them went inside the palace where another meeting was to take place.


	18. Jenny's sleepless night

**Chapter 18**

**Jenny's sleepless night**

Jenny stood at the council chamber entrance she was shaking as she walked over to Melissa's seat, she could still hear her cousin, comforting words of wisdom as they had discussed things that they would rather die then tell anyone at all.

Orion stood in the doorway watching Jenny, Orion knew he had to give Jenny time, she was not sleeping very well, and it was always in the middle of the night when she would walk out of the bedroom. Jenny would head to council chambers and pretend to see Melissa still there as if the incidents of a few days ago never happened.

Jenny moved over to the chair and looked at it; it had been three days since Melissa's sacrifice, and it was hard to coop with the thought of her cousin, which was like a much older sister to her.

Alec stood next to Orion, she was beginning to like the boy for loving her daughter so much, but the fact that her daughter, Jenny, was sleeping with him was another matter, unknown to the new deal that the two had made four nights ago. Jenny moved around the room slowly as if she was trying to recreate in her mind the last thing she and Melissa ever did which was a discussion on who was to go as the fourth person on the mission for the blue eyes dragon armors.

Alec moved in to the room as her daughter sat down in her seat, which was next to Orion's usual seat that looked like a throne. Jenny put her hands to her face and started to cry, Orion moved but Alec looked at him, "let me handle this," she said in a whisper. Orion nodded, to let Jenny's mother handle the mourning young woman.

Jenny looked up when she sensed her mother in the room, "Hey, you want to talk?" her mother asked. Jenny shook her head, "No, Mom, I don't want to talk, I don't want to do anything," she said. Alec shook her head, "Jennifer you knew it would come to this, and it has, look we all don't live forever get that through your head, if we don't get those armors then Melissa's death was in vain," she said.

"I want this to end, I want my cousin, back," she cried. Alec set her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I know, and Sara does too, but tomorrow will be our final test and then we can go home," she said. Jenny looked at her mother, "Mom, I don't want to go home," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Orion walked over to them, "Jenny, you know you can't stay here, you have your time, and I have mine," he walked over to her. Jenny shook her head, "No, don't say that Orion, I'm not leaving you," she said. Orion shook his head, "No, you are to go back to the 21 century, Jenny I love you too, but it has to be this way," he said.

Jenny shot a look at her mother, "I am not going back," she said angrily. Alec shook her head, "You are going back to our time, Jenny only a few hours have pasted back there while here, it's been months. We have been lucky so far, but after the war, is over, the time lines will return to normal and then we would never see you again. You have a life back home; we all do, and so stop crying, Melissa will be there when we return."

Orion nodded, "Melissa is back in your time already, because you technically can't die in this time, at least willingly," said Amenhotep stepping in to the room suddenly. All three of them jumped, "Father," said Orin. "Pharaoh," said Jenny and Alec, "please don't snick up on us like that," requested Alec glaring with her deep sky blue eyes at him.

Amenhotep smirked, "I have just come to see what the waves of sadness are in my council chambers were, that I felt, and I see now it was Jenny again," he sighed. Jenny nodded, "I am sorry my Pharaoh, I couldn't sleep," she said, "Losing Melissa is hard for me," she said.

Amenhotep, nodded, "Yes, I lost two people I cared about, Jenny in time the pain will subside and you will be back to your old self. Orin, take Jennifer to bed and I want you two to get some rest you both have a long day tomorrow, for it is your birthday my son," he said. Orin nodded his head, "Yes father, come on Jenny," he said extending his hand to her as she sat at the table.

Jenny looked at the Pharaoh as if saying something to him and then she looked at Orion, "Okay," she said quickly and taking Orion's hand. Jenny and Orion left the room quickly and Alec looked at the Pharaoh, "So, why did you send them off to bed?" she asked leaning on a chair. Amenhotep smiled, "Because tomorrow another she cares for will die, Alexandra, and it's my son's birthday, what do you think I should do," he said.

Alec looked at the Pharaoh, "Who going to die next, Jenny didn't say who it was that was going to get the god armors? And why did you call off that little run the minute Jenny mentioned it to get the armors," she asked. Amenhotep looked down, "Your step sister, Sara will take the place which your daughter, Jenny, while she is to summon Obelisk's armor," he answered, "They aren't ready to be released yet," he finished.

Alec sighed, "Will Sara and Melissa be?" she asked. Amenhotep nodded, "They will be fine, when you all return back to your time they will be there waiting for you all to wake up," he said. Alec nodded, "Thank you Amenhotep, however I wish you told Jenny that, it would probably make the pain stop," she said. Amenhotep smiled, "I did, she just didn't hear me when I told her earlier, that's why I never feared the consequences of her and Orion," he said and walked away.

Alec returned to her chambers, Seto was lying on the bed awake waiting for his wife to return, "Wondering when you would get back, usually it doesn't take you hours to get back from checking on the kids," he spoke. Alec shut the door, "Jenny was in the council chambers again, Orin and she went to bed, and they are probably having sex as we speak," she snapped.

Seto laughed, "Probably not, Jenny asked him to wait, and you still disapprove of the guy when he almost the perfect match for our little girl," he said. Alec shook her head, "With the way Orin has been handling Jenny, I am impressed with the boy, but Seto, you and Jenny should have told me the truth right from the start, about the whole sex thing," she snapped. Seto rolled his eyes, "You know, as well as I do that you don't like boys even looking at your daughters, or else you would castrate them, and we did tell you, just you didn't catch on, you're losing your touch when it comes to catching hints," he laughed. "You're paying for that Seto," she said sliding in to bed next to him.

Seto grinned, "Really! Because what I see is your about to pleasure me," he said. Alec smirked, "Your right I was about to, but now I am going to sleep, good night," she said turning on her side. Seto just felt the hard cold slap of Alec's hand, breaking his libido, "I hate it when you tempt me," he growled.

Alec smirked and rolled over to face Seto, "I love you, too," she said. Seto smiled, "You haven't said that in a long time, you know that," he said. Alec smiled, "I know but I have shown you enough right?" she asked.

Seto rolled to his side and pulled Alec close to him, "Of course you have," he said. Alec pulled Seto close to her, "You know we'll get through this, and fine a way home," she said. Seto nodded, "I know," he said kissing Alec on the head the two made out on the bed and soon fell a sleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile back in Orion and Jenny's room, Jenny sat on the bed, looking at Orion, "I can't do this," she said looking at the floor. Orion looked at her hard, "Jenny it's not that hard now is it," he said. Jenny rolled her eyes, "This isn't fair," she snapped.

Orion pulled Jenny close, "It's not that hard to do, come on already," he said letting her go. Jenny looked at him, "Orion, I am not doing it, it's gross," she said. Orion rolled his eyes, "fine well row sham boa for it, again," he said rolling his eyes.

Jenny smirked, "Now you're talking my language," she said ready to win this time. "ROCK PAPER SISSORS," said Orion as the he and Jenny laid out there hands. Jenny held a fist while Orion held his palm flat meaning paper and paper beats Jenny's rock, "looks like I win again," he joked. Jenny growled, "Darn it you win again, ok 12 out of 13," she snapped.

"Come just get it over with, or else it's going to get even fuller and I know you don't like smelling like pee, not do it," snapped Orion. Jenny got off the bed, "fine, I will do it," she snapped.

Orion sat on the bed, "good, now go," he said pointing down at something. Jenny walked over to a large bowl it had liquid in it, "Orion, your going to pay for this," she said. Orion laughed, "Hey while you're dumping the chamber pot you might want to…" he was quickly silenced by an empty pot landing on top of his head.

"Not funny Jenny," he said as Jenny rolled on the floor with laughter, "Now I know why they call that the head in my time," she said.

Orion lifted the chamber pot off his head, "you know my hair is going to smell like urine all night, now, thanks to you," he said. Jenny laughed, "No that was clean one, I am over here with the filled and dirty one, yuck," she said squeezing her face at the smell of it, "when was the last time you had this thing emptied," she said, lifting up the full pot over to the balcony. While laughing Orion spoke, "All you have to do is pore it out, now get on with it," he said to her.

Jenny nodded and placed the pot on the edge by a small cannel that ran all the way down to the garden. Jenny took the pot, poured the urine in to the cannel, and put the pot down. "Happy now Mr. Pee head," she said, crossing her arms.

Orion nodded, "That is Prince Pee head to you," he said, "and you forgot something." Jenny smiled, "Yeah I am going to bed now," she said walking towards the door. "OH no, you don't," said Orion moving to stop Jenny, "You sleep in my room now," he said with a grin, "Remember." Jenny smirked, "No, I am to sleep in Melissa's old room. Good night Prince Pee Pee," she laughed and left the room.

"JENNIFER!" he yelled through the door, as Jenny slipped in to her new room. Jenny shut the door while Orion opened his and Jenny locked hers. Jenny looked at the dark room; it had a window but no balcony to it and it was plain.

Jenny walked over to the window and looked out, she could see the courtyard and the stables, and she smiled to herself for even getting out of Orion's room in one piece. She did not want to spend the night with him anyways, it was his birthday in the morning and that meant they would be sleeping together, it had been a while since they last did anything on that level of intimacy.

Jenny looked around, and soon she found she was not alone, "Who's there?" she spoke. "No one you shouldn't worry about," said a cold deep voice. Jenny felt the hairs on her neck soon stand on end, "Who are you?" she said.

The voice laughed, "Who am I Jenny, you should know better," he said. Jenny moved over to one of the dressers, and reached for one the daggers that she knew Melissa kept near by, but it was gone.

"Looking for that?" asked the male's voice, a knife was placed at her throat. Jenny started to breath hard but then she realized the man in the room was not alone, the one holding the knife was female she could tell in the darkness of the room. The knife was not in the right place on her neck to hurt her, though and this puzzled Jenny's mind for a moment.

"Orion…" Jenny tried to speak as a hand quickly covered her mouth. "Can we just do it already?" asked the female's voice. Jenny shook her head as a blindfold fell over her eyes and a gag went in her mouth. Jenny soon felt ropes on her hands and feet as she was lifted off the ground.

Something about the hold was familiar, yet gentle as if they did not want to hurt her yet they took her down some stairs and then back up the stairs, she heard doors and then to a dark and cold room in the palace, she guessed. Jenny felt wind blow through the room she knew where she was, as she felt her body was thrown against a large cold slab that she had hit before.

"Hmm, that was fun," said the male's voice as he removed Jenny ropes around her ankles she knew with her hands tied she was defenseless, but then she felt her feet free and she kicked angrily at the person at her feet.

"Tie her legs back up so she doesn't kick you in the face," said a cold female voice. "But it easier to get to her into it, with her legs are free to move," said the cold male's voice.

Jenny knew what was going to happen even if she knew where she was, she was not going to be taken by anyone especially in the Star Wheel trials room. Jenny tried to spit out the gag but something was holding it down on her mouth. "Get that leg and I will tie this one," said the female's voice again.

Jenny felt four hands grab her legs and strap them apart on the table, Jenny closed her eyes even though she was blindfolded, she feared the worst was about to come as she felt the cool breeze of the night run across her soon to be naked body as her lower part of her dress was ripped off. Jenny did not want this she did not need it, not now, not after Melissa's death.

Jenny screamed against the gag but no sound came from it, "This will be fun, better then her past form," said the male's voice. Jenny knew now whom it was that had done this too her, and she was not happy to hear it. "Quiet," said a new female's voice a really younger voice, "I don't want you to do that to her just yet, she seems to be frighten, and I told you two not to scar the living day lights out of her, when you got her from Melissa's room," she said.

"Well that's because she can't see us, or else she won't have kick his head," said the male's voice. Jenny focused her mind she sensed five people in the room, three males and two females. "Slap her she is scanning the room," shouted the female. Jenny felt a hand smack her across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to throw her senses for a moment.

Jenny was almost knocked out by it, "Not that hard," said the young female's voice. "I didn't mean to hit her that hard," said another male's voice, "I can't help it if my fists, does that much damage," he whined.

"Silence both of you now, I have to check her eyes, to see if she is awake, still," said the cruel male's voice. Jenny felt hands over her face as she tried again to spit out the gag, but it just went deeper in to her mouth almost causing her to choke.

"Is she awake still?" asked a familiar voice it was a females by the sound of it. "Yes she is, and I think she is choking on the gag, pull it out, why you guys thought that was a good idea is beyond me," ordered the cruel voice as his hands moved over her face.

Jenny heard the sound of four feet moving close to her, "I am not taking it out you do it," said another male. "Fine, but if she screams for Orion, he will have your head, or worse ruin the surprise for his birthday," said a little girl's voice. Jenny suddenly recognized the voice it was the younger voice and familiar, it was Jenna's, _'What is she doing here, and why am I begin kidnapped?'_ Jenny thought and questioned.

"For crying out loud would some one please put her skirt back on, I don't like her underwear," said Jenna. "Fine, Princess, you get your wish," said the cruel voice placing Jenny's skirt back on her. Jenny soon heard a slap on someone's face, "Don't say who I am," snapped Jenna as the gag was removed from Jenny's mouth. "Jenna?" spoke Jenny after coughing a few times.

"Now you have done it, she knows I am here," snapped Jenna. Jenny focused all she could on the girl's mind. "Jenna!" yelled Jenny in Jenna's mind. Jenna turned in the darkness of her mind to Jenny, "You should get out while you can, Jennifer," warned Jenna.

"What, are going to do to me, why are you doing this?" she asked in the mind world. Jenny felt a slap across her face again this time enough to knock her out but she did not again.

Jenny pulled out of Jenna's mind, "Don't get in to her head, that is scared grounds you touch," said a new female's voice.

"Mother, calm down," said another female's voice that sounded as a child inside Jenny's head. "Yeah don't worry mom your going to be fine, don't say a word and you will be fine, ok," said the young man's voice also in Jenny's mind suddenly.

Jenny woke up not knowing she had passed out and tried to stay quiet but it was hard to, as she soon felt hands mover over her body. "I want a try," said a male's voice.

"Keep your hand in those pockets," snapped another familiar female voice, "she has to be ready, body and mind, for crying out loud." Jenny could not figure out what for, what were they doing to her, or better yet what was she going to do?

"Jenny," spoke Jenna, "I am here its ok, don't panic, alright," she took Jenny's hand. Jenny took a deep breath, and nodded with the blind fold still on, "Ok, you're up," said Jenna to some one in the room. Jenny heard footsteps approach her, she tried to keep her senses down but soon found something touch her lips.

Jenny closed her eyes behind the blind fold again, '_NO her mind cried, these lips are for Orion, not you'._ Jenna squeezed, Jenny's hand, "Don't fight, it, your ok," she whispered. Jenny soon felt the thing on her lips move away; it was not lips that had touched hers, but something else.

Jenny heard the footsteps back away from her; "Can I go yet?" asked a male's voice in a whine. Jenna yelled, "NO! Your turn will be last, if she makes it through the others to prepare her."

Jenny did not know what to think or who were these others is that Jenna spoke. Jenny knew that something was going to happen to her, weather for good or evil. Jenna called the next one up, "Ok, you behave," she said to Jenny as she felt something move her skirt again. Jenny thought about Orion, wishing it were he was around her, not the other guy, '_Get off my skirt only Orion can touch me'_ she thought.

Jenny soon felt the person move away, "She is almost ready, just a few finishing touches and she will be ready, not we get to take off the blind fold," said Jenna. Jenny thought for a moment what could be going on, Jenny soon felt the blind fold lift off her eyes they were still shut.

"Well Isis, looks like you had Jenny scared half to death her eyes are closed shut, and so tight you may need to use your wrinkle remover," said a male. "Marik we aren't supposed to use names, oh great look what you just made me do!" snapped Isis. Jenny opened one eye hoping that she would not be hit in the face for it.

"Marik, Isis, Troy, Andy?" spoke Jenny, "What is going on here?" she asked looking at them. Andy smirked at his sister, "Well getting you ready for Orin's birthday party, silly, sorry Marik and Isis scared you in your room like they did," he said. Jenny shook her head, "WHAT!" she said feeling her arms become free from the ropes as Jenna untied them. "Jenna, what the…" she said as Jenna held up a mirror to Jenny's face showing her, she had a completely new look and new clothes on her.

"What the heck did you five do to me?" she asked, touching her face with surprise, in a way liking how her make up which was lipstick and blush all that was left to do was her eyes. "Told you she would like it," said Marik.

Jenny narrowed her eyes, she recognized the voice now that was last, "Andy, you prevented pain in the…" she was standing up but soon fell over. "Whoa, calm down there…," said Amenhotep, who was behind her. Jenny nearly fell over, "What is…" she sighed, "Ouch my head hurts some one tells me, what is really going on here?" she said still confused.

Amenhotep explained that Jenny was to be betrothed to Orin, since after the war they may be separated, so why not make the two officially set to marry since Jenny had made up her mind to stay. Jenny stood up from her spot, she looked at herself she was wearing a long white dress and her brown hair was filled with scented oils and hung over her shoulders. Jenna smiled, "You look like Jena," she said.

Jenny smiled at the girl, "thanks, but how did you guys get me out of my night clothes?" she asked. Isis laughed, "Marik here knocked you out for a while, you fell asleep, actually," she said. Jenny must have blacked out when she was slapped the first time for everything was blank now but two little voice that spoke to her to calm down ran through her head, as is she had jumped to hearing her future children talk her down.

"So, why the secrecy? You just had to kidnap me and make me feel violated," Jenny asked in a snappy tone, looking at Amenhotep, and everyone else. Marik and Isis gave Jenny a hug, "Sorry about the knife thing but we had to make it look real," she said.

Jenny looked at them, "You two did this, why?" she asked. "My dad and I wanted to know something and you confirmed it, when you kept thinking about my brother, said Jenna. Jenny looked at Amenhotep, she then remembered her thoughts while she felt them touching her "You were testing me?" she said.

Jenna took Jenny's hand, "You love my brother, and no one will touch you again Jennifer, I know Orin loves you, or else he wouldn't be such a pain in the butt right now, about why he can't get to you," she smiled. "Speaking of Orin, we have to get to our places, Jennifer, I am going to ask you to stay here, since Orin isn't suppose to see his birthday present yet," laughed Amenhotep.

Jenny smiled, "Sure I will be here, but um, what am I going to do all day?" she asked. Amenhotep smiled, "You are going to prep for the party, because it eye make up time," said Andy, "and Kate will be here soon with your food not to mention some very interesting scrolls she found in the library for you to read."

Kate smiled at Jenny as they watched the guests arrive for Orion's birthday party from a near by balcony, Jenny was positively glowing with excitement and the best part Orion wasn't going to know it was her until he took off her vial. "Hey Dad said you should enjoy tonight, he also sends his blessings," said Kate as she finished brushing Jenny's long brown hair.

Jenny looked at her sister, "I know Egyptian customs pretty well, but doesn't Mom have to agree too?" she asked. Kate nodded and turned Jenny's head so she could finis brushing hair, "Yes, and she did gave her approval that you and Orin would be married, she didn't specify when, though but all is though to take place after the war," giggled Kate. Jenny laughed, "I hope Orion been ok with out seeing me all day," she said.

Kate shook her head, "He didn't even know you were gone, Jenna made a mind projection of you sick in bed all day long, and Orin did want to go in to Melissa's old room to keep you company but Amenhotep talked him out of it by saying.

"The presentation of the crown prince's birthday, was more important right now then trying to care for the sickly Seer,"" Kate spoke impersonating Amenhotep's voice in the quotes, then returning to her normal tone while laughing. "So he is going to be really surprised to see you tonight," she added with a smile.

"I think you should know Jenny, that I am very proud of you," said Kate suddenly sounding serious. "How?" asked Jenny, "How can you be proud of someone like me, when I haven't done much," she said.

Kate smiled, "I am your sister would you rather I be mad at you all the time and say you're a disgrace, no way, I am proud of you because even if you don't know it your stronger then you look," she said. Jenny was still confused, and Kate knew it and tried to explain. "You see, you're my sister you gave up your happiness in order to keep everyone in our family together, no one told you years ago to take that vow of silence, until Dad came back," she said.

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, but still," she said, sounding like she still did not fit for the title of a sister to be proud of in anyway. Kate sighed, "Oh Ra, are you so stubborn, Jenny, I am trying to be nice here, ok," she said taking out a brush to finish Jenny's hair. "What?" said Jenny surprised. "Yes, I know I been nice to you for years, but out of me and Andy you are the most like any of our parents. Yes, I know Andy acts like Dad in ways, and I like mom sometimes, and vice versa, but we do split in 3rds, however you show a more, equal side to it. You put up with more then Andy and I have, you have faced loneliness, and now my little sister your in love. So stop thinking you don't fit in with this family of ours ok, all I am saying is Jenny if anyone was considered the strongest Kaiba you would be it, you don't need to be famous to be in the family," Kate finished.

Jenny nodded, slightly, "but how did you? Oh never mind," sighed Jenny, not knowing what to say. Kate laughed as she ran the comb and brush through Jenny's long brown hair, "I know, or am I not your sister?" she asked. Jenny laughed, "Umm, do I really have to answer that," she said. Kate pulled her sister's hair playfully, "What am I going to do with you little sister," she said. Jenny thought of a moment, "How about you, be my maid of honor," she said.

Kate smiled, "I would like that, you know I think you and I are bonding, so don't let that go to your head," she said quickly. Jenny laughed, "Well then since were bonding, what are, you and Troy going to be doing tonight?" she asked. Kate sat back, and her mouth a gaped, "Umm, what are you talking about nothing is going on with me and the mutt puppy," she said.

Jenny started laughing, "I am the Seer remember I know all," she said. Kate playfully hit her sister in the head, "Hey stay out of my head, you," she said. Jenny giggled, "Oh so you still like him?" she asked. Kate sighed, "Yes, I do, and if you tell Dad, he will flip out again," she said. Jenny laughed, "You dated him before and Dad didn't care," she said.

Kate nodded, "Yes, but he wasn't around as much, then, and after high school we did go out on a few dates and you remember the rest," she said. Jenny started laughing, "Yeah spring break in Hawaii," she said. Kate hit her sister a little harder this time, "Knock it off, my sex life has nothing to do with yours," she said. Jenny killed over laughing, "right, sure it doesn't so are you two sharing a room again?" she asked.

The blush on Kate's face made her as red as a ripe apple, "Ok yes, happy, now, I am making up with him tonight. Anyways it your night with Orin right, so I am going to finish your hair here, and you think of that sexy prince that will soon be my brother in law," she said. Jenny nodded and closed her eyes picturing the moment when Orion would remove the vial off her face, she thought about the reaction she was going to get and that they were engaged now, to be together forever even in there time of darkness.

Little did anyone know that the storm was coming, as a figure walked into the cave of the gods Obelisk, Ra and Slyfer, knowing that the only way to keep her family safe she must wake them. Two figures stood in the darkness of the cave, "The deal is off, we strike tonight," said a female to her male companion, "I want my son, Orion, back now."

* * *

Reviewer notes: 

**Darkstar**: Yes, it was sad of me to kill off Melissa like that but do not worry it is not as if she is going to be gone forever. I am glad that you liked the table scene that I wrote a few chapters back, I had a lot of fun writing that scene too. In addition, the nickname thing of Jenny and Jena having the same name did bite for a while at least for Jenny anyways. I am getting good at the hinting don't, you think? HEHEHHEHE, anyways, I will have to keep you waiting on the edge of your seat for the next chapter, which is the birthday party but I am not giving anything away.

**Twilight Memories**: it was Jenna that witnessed the event not Jena, she was the one raped, but that is ok. I know the names are just too similar to tell the difference. I am glad you do not like Malachite since he is going to be the bad guy here in the next chapter (whoops) how did, I let that one get out, hehehehehehe. Anyways I am doing better now, my depression is lifting, slowly now just get my ex to move on with his life. Yep Sara is next to leave but that's in the next chapter hope you like the filler here, and I hope I did not scare you or anyone else with Jenny's FAKE kidnapping. Lol

Well I might put another chapter up today I might put it up tomorrow I don't know I am in editing mode and the chapters from here on out are long so I hope you all like to read a lot lol. Good news to all my depression is lifting and I am doing much better now, well have to go edit time. YAY 


	19. Amenhotep's secret

**Chapter 19**

**Amenhotep's secret deal, Sacrificed soul**

Andy walked up the stairs to let his sister know when it was time to come down; Kate pulled the vial over Jenny's face. "You look great Jen," said Andy as he took his sister's hand, "Thanks," Jenny answered smiling. "I want to ask you something before we take you down stairs," Andy said. Kate saw that her twin brother wanted to talk to their sister alone, "more of you want to talk to her, so I will head down and make sure the cost is clear," said Kate walking out of the room.

Andy scratched the back of his short black and slightly blue hair, "Well, after all this time, she still knows me," he said. Jenny nodded, "What is it you want to ask me?" she asked. Andy smiled, "I just want to make sure, that you're doing this because you want to, and…" he paused looking at his younger sister not wanting to let her go, "I want you to be happy, without regrets," he said. Jenny smiled, "I have none just that I want everyone to be happy," she said.

Andy kissed his sister's forehead or at least the part visible near her eyes, "ok, just as long you don't have to sacrifice that happiness and make yourself miserable, I don't need that rebel like sister, I like this one right here in front of me and you look beautiful, tonight. I know your prince boy out there is going to flip over you," he said with a laugh, "now shall we."

Jenny took Andy's extended arm and they walked towards the door.

**Downstairs in the throne room**

Orin sat next to his father as the party feast was taking place; Orin appeared to be bored out of his mind with his fist pushed against his chin, he hated how things were going. Orin was dressed in a white top, and kilt with a gold belt around him, the millennium eye crown of the prince was on his forehead, and gold bands on his arms.

"Father I can't enjoy my birthday knowing Jenny is in bed sick, why can't I just sneak away for a few minutes, just to check on her, she may need me," he said. Amenhotep quickly silenced his son, "Orin, I didn't bring you in to my house so that you couldn't enjoy life with a girl that is younger then you by many years, now this is your party remember, but Jenny sends this message, "have a good time," said Amenhotep. He was not lying about that, Jenny did send that message except there was an addition to it, was enjoy, it after she got there.

Orin turned his attention to the belly dancers watching the other males in the room, gawk at them. Orin smiled knowing that he would at the end of the party get to see Jenny at least; she had not given him, his present, which they both agreed upon many weeks ago however with her sick he would be happy just to lay next to Jenny.

Orin turned his eyes towards Seto and Alec as they watched, Andy who came in to the room with a grin on his face, whispered something to his parents and left, when he returned with Kate moments later. Kate ran over to Troy, bopped him on the head, and dragged him away from the belly dancers, which he had been drooling over for the last half an hour.

Alec and Joey laughed as they watched their children argue and kiss, yell then kiss some more and eventually disappear from sight. Seto gave a slight chuckle at the sight of Troy and his oldest daughter, he liked that at least Kate was not going down easy with mutt boy's son. Joey in particular was happy, his son did not give up on Kate to easily either; however, the fact that Kate was related to Kaiba, it was not so much of an issue, except that he just didn't like the girl's father. If it were not for the insults Joey had gotten in the past, Joey would approve more of Kathleen Kaiba, but hey what was to stop his son from falling for a dragon princess.

The drums begin to play as the some entertainers entered the room dressed in white, Orin's interest peeked a little but his mind still stayed on Jenny, which he thought was in Melissa's old room. Orin watched but did not show interest until one girl got close, but soon he moved his eyes to Jenna who was next to him giggling.

"I know your enjoying my misery dear sister but would you please cut it out," he said tickling his little sister under her neck. Jenna squeezed her head against her shoulder to try to stop her brother from the tickle however failed and giggled more. Amenhotep looked over at Orin; he quickly elbowed his son in the ribs as the drums and the music begin to play faster.

A gentle soothing voice filled the air, Orin recognized the voice quickly he thought it was Jenny but soon thought it was not her because how can a sick woman be out on the floor there just wasn't any way for it to be possible, little did he know he was wrong. A girl moved forward while the music played, she was the one singing.

Her eyes captured Orin, the purple and blue mix within them like pools of hidden oasis, the woman sang and her voice had the most beautiful sound, Orin had ever heard in his life. Amenhotep stood up, "It appears Orin's betrothed has arrived," he announced.

The Orin's eyes widened '_my betrothed' he_ thought in a panic, quickly without much thought, '_Oh no Jenny must have known that is why she did not want to stay with me last night and now she avoiding me.'_ Orin did not know what to do, he knew that it was not Jenny in front of him now, and he promised to be with Jenny that he would spend the rest of his life and to never touch another woman other then her.

Amenhotep got up from his seat, Orin looked at him, he did not want this not now, not after he found the love of his life and she was sick in bed or so he continued to think. Amenhotep looked at the crowd and looked at the woman now with the other dancer bowing to her.

"My friends and dear honored guests, today we celebrate the 20th birthday of my son Orin, and now for his gift, from neighbors of far," said the Pharaoh.

Orin did not know what to do, he was so confused and frustrated, if his emotions were not in such great check he would have shown it right away that he was not happy about this, not one little bit, for he wanted Jenny to be his wife, his only wife if at all.

Orin stood up from his seat, and cleared his throat, "So what is my gift Father?" he spoke hiding his unhappy and unpleasant emotions. Amenhotep motioned his hand towards the girl that was standing in the middle of the room with the other nine girls around her bowing.

"Go, see the face of you future wife my son," Amenhotep said. Seto and Alec looked at Amenhotep; they could see that Orin did not realize who was standing there and whose voice he had heard singing moments ago. Orin looked at his father, "I can't," he whispered to his father however, he still had no choice.

Jenna reached behind her brother and gave him a push towards the girl, "Go, horse dung," she said quietly. Orin looked at her as she was speaking, as if Jenny would have been in the room, or if she was in the room at that moment.

Orin walked up to the girl only her nose, mouth and hair as a vial while her eyes remained for him to see. Orin walked up to the girl,' _I cannot do this, I love Jenny and she loves me is not that worth anything?' _he asked himself. The girl stood in front of him, Orin, knew there was no turning back, if he rejected his father's present, then what was he to do if to take the thrown and got something he did not want again.

Orin slow took his hand and removed the vial that covered the girl's face, Orin had the most astonished look on his face, and it was priceless as his jaw fell out of place.

He did the only thing he could do as he looked at girl and quickly kissed her, "Jenny," he said pulling away after the kiss. Seto and Alec were smiling from ear to ear they got, Orin good with Jenny, as Orin looked at them, Alec gave a small nod, and Seto was beaming at his daughter as he started laughing along with everyone else that had been in on it even Jenna was laughing holding her ribs in her little throne.

Jenny giggled, "Surprised, Prince Orion, oh and Happy birthday," she said hugging him with the largest smile she could produce.

The throne room broke out in applause as well as laughter, as Orin and Jenny started to make out in the middle of the room. Andy who watched the whole time and Kate who had returned a little unorganized with Troy, looked at their little sister, but they knew she was not little anymore, for she was now a grown into a woman trapped in a teenage body of a 17 year old.

They walked over to the little couple, "Ok break it up, you two have all night to do that," said Andy in a joking matter, even though it was sarcastic tone he was using. Orin looked at Andy, "Hey it's my birthday, so go get, your own girl," he snapped pushing Andy aside playfully.

Jenny laughed, "Let my brother have his fun, besides you don't have a clue what you're in for tonight," she said in seductive manner and winking at him.

Orin raised an eyebrow "Well, then I better get you off to my chambers," he said with a small laugh. Jenny giggled, "And miss this party, I just spent the entire day in that darn, Star trial room, I am not going to miss your birthday party, Prince Orion," she snapped. Orin laughed, "Well then, what are we waiting for," he said lifting up Jenny in his arms bridal style, "Hey this is my birthday party and I say, let party."

Jenny smiled and looked at her parents as everyone cheered, "Thanks you," she said to them each in her mind. Seto and Alec both bowed their heads and closed their eyes telling her they got the message.

Jenny sat with Orin at the throne, on his lap is more like it with her arms around his neck occasionally kissing. Amenhotep had given his seat to Orin to set down while he went to mingle with a few good looking girls. "Well it appears my room won't be the only one," he said to Jenny who let out a small giggle at Amenhotep.

Jenna yawned, "I am tired big brother, I am going to bed," she said. Orin looked at her, "You are up pretty late, good night my little baby princess, and thanks for helping, surprising me," he said to her giving her a great hug. "Happy Birthday and sorry I lied to you about Jenny being sick," she said. Orin laughed, "It was good surprise, I forgive you," he said gently pushing his sister towards the hall, which there rooms stood, "now go to bed," he added.

Suddenly the doors to the thrown room opened a great burst of wind, as a woman was, tossed to the middle of the room. "Sara!" yelled Alec, seeing who it was and ran to her sister's side. "Alec!" said Seto pulling her back so that he could protect her if necessary.

Sara's body appeared to be lifeless, "Pharaoh Amenhotep I thought we had an agreement, about this armor war," said a cruel female voice. Orin stood up Jenny jumped to her feet she knew that voice all to well it was the voice of the one that controlled her cousin and Aunt.

Amenhotep turned his head, as a tall woman with long black hair and pale skin walked in to the throne room, her eyes burned with fire. "Everyone that is not part of the royal court leave now!" shouted Amenhotep. Jenny looked at Orin, he was not about to let her leave his side.

Alec and Seto stood up and backed away from Sara's body, as the woman entered and everyone exited except those that were told to remain, Orin stayed with Jenny. "Saran!" spoke Alec with complete terror in her eyes.

The woman smirked, "Hello Alexandra Kaiba, miss me?" asked Saran in cruel voice. "Saran what is the meaning of this!" yelled Amenhotep pointing to Sara. Seto placed himself in front of Alec, to protect her after recognizing Saran; he was going to protect her at all costs.

"You broke our deal Amenhotep," snapped Saran, "The god armors weren't to be touched in this war," she spat. Amenhotep looked at Sara who was lying limp on the floor, "You did this to her?" he asked.

Saran shook her head, "No I didn't Ra, Obelisk and Slyfer did, and they enjoy doing this to her," she said. Sara moved slowly, her head had a deep gash in it, and her arms and legs in burses and burns appeared.

Alec ran to her sister fighting Seto's grip, getting away, "Seto, Sara is alive," she said braking free. Saran let out a bone-chilling laugh, "Yes she is alive, I am here to take back what is mine, and that is my son, Orion, from you Amenhotep!" snapped Saran.

Jenny looked at Orin who looked at the Pharaoh confused.

"Saran, I don't know what your talking about?" snapped Amenhotep quickly walking over to Orin and Jenny, "I want both of you to leave now," he barked at them, "Both of you." Orin took Jenny's hand in his, "Come on," he said moving away slowly.

"I don't think so," said Saran shooting a fireball stopping Jenny and Orin from leaving the room. Orin turned towards his adopted father as to look for another way out. "How dare you," snapped Amenhotep, "Leave my son out of this," snapped the Pharaoh.

Saran laughed, "Your son, your son," speaking louder the second time in a sarcastic tone. "Malachite would you please educate your dear stepbrother who gave him that pantheistic baby boy, on this day, 20 years ago," snapped Saran. Malachite stepped behind Saran "Of course, my wife," he sneered.

"What's wrong Amenhotep looks like Ra got your tongue?" snapped Malachite laughing, "Don't act so shocked you know this would be coming," he said. Alec looked at her sister, "Alec," said Sara in a quiet broken voice.

Alec looked down at her stepsister, "Don't speak your going to be alright, we will have Isis look at your wounds," she whispered. Seto took Alec around the shoulders, "No, Alec looks," he said pointing to a large red stain on Sara's brown colored dress that was starting to grow slowly.

"Oh my Ra," said Alec, "Amenhotep, Sara needs a healer fast," she said. Isis ran in the room and went straight for Sara, "Alec come on we have to get her out of here," she said quickly.

"I don't think she will be going anywhere," snapped Saran, "Sara is to die so that I can have my god armors," she snapped. Jenny felt anger build up in her, "You're lying, Saran, Orion isn't your son," she snapped.

"Jenny, stay back, and out of this," said Orin holding his betrothed back. Saran smirked, "Well then, look in to my mind, oh dear Seer, see through my eyes," she said in a cruel snake like voice. "Or better yet let me show you," snapped Saran devilishly.

Jenny's forehead wrinkled her eyes squinted as Sara sent her a vision, Jenny saw flashes, she then fell down to the ground, "NO!" she screamed. Andy and Kate ran to their sister as Orin helped Jenny up calling her name, "Jenny?" spoke Orin wondering if she was all right. Jenny was crying, suddenly as Orin held her, "What did you do to her Saran?" he barked.

Saran moved forward, "I showed Jenny my past, everything about it, even your birth, Orin or should I say Orion Marcus," she smirked. Jenny nodded her head, when Orin turned his gaze to Jenny, as she was in her brother's arms. "Jenny?" he asked.

Jenny closed her eyes, "It is true Orion, I am sorry, but she actually telling the truth," she said crying. Saran laughed, "Speak a little louder Jenny dear, I don't think everyone heard you clearly, because I heard you say it was true and I want to hear you say it a little louder," chuckled Saran.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jenny as she was forced to speak, "It's true," she was forced to speak out. Anger, hate, love, all of Jenny emotions were spinning out of control while Saran was forcing the words out of her mouth. Jenny loved Orion desperately, but to find out that he was related to Saran was making it hard for her to look at him, now and she did not know why, he look nothing like her.

"I have watched for too long, Amenhotep, I want my son on my side of this war, he is to be on my winning side," snapped Saran. Seto and Alec looked at Saran "You, you started this!" snapped Alec.

Saran laughed, "Who better, I fixed it up nicely first I get Melissa to carry me around in her body and let me help her convince you all that I was good suddenly. Then get Jenny, and all of you here, in this time with no way out, for the gate has been destroyed," she laughed.

Alec looked at Mokuba and Marik who, just came running from the stables out of breath, "Please tell me it's not true?" snapped Alec to Marik.

Marik and Mokuba lowered their head, "Sorry Alec we couldn't stop her, the armors we had weren't strong enough she blew right though us. The gate is gone, we can't get back to the present," Mokuba said as his wife, Yamu walked into the room.

Jenny looked at her two Uncles and shook her head, "No it can't be gone," she said knowing that gate was the only way home the only way to see Melissa and Sara again.

Saran laughed, "This is too, good, I have some of the most powerful armors and now am about to get the best ever created." Alec looked at Seto and Andy, "You want see powerful armors Saran," snapped Alec. "Mom, Don't!" yelled Jenny. Alec and Seto shot looks at there daughter, "I am going to fight Saran," she said.

Orin and everyone in the room look at Jenny; she did not have any armor how was she going to fight. "Jenny, I want you to stay with Orin and get out of the way," snapped Andy. Orin took Jenny in his arms, "let them fight her," he said. Jenny shook her head, "Orion," she said letting the tears in her eyes build up.

Jenny felt something touch her heart, something powerful welded up inside her as if all the anger of a tormented god was inside her suddenly. Sara's eyes shot open, "Let the god armors be freed," she whispered, in a soft voice be fore passing out once again.

Orin let go of Jenny, "Jenny?" he said feeling her grow hot. "Saran, Orin is the rightful hare to the thrown and you aren't his mother," snapped Amenhotep.

"Oh Amenhotep your deal with me is over," snapped Saran making a fireball with her hand and shooting it at Amenhotep. "FATHER!" yelled Orin, as he felt something touch his heart, like fire, as if granted to him by the gods. Saran took a fireball and threw it at Yugi and Tea knocking them out against a near by wall, along with their two kids Matthew and Jade, "Well that puts an end to the king of lame games, with his troops, and now for the Kaibas and my revenge."

Jenny felt a sudden bust of energy as if someone or something was calling her, "Jenny my power I give to you as the one of anger and hate but of love and vengeance, one that has been tormented become me, the tormentor," it said to her. Jenny felt her body change as her heart became a ball of anger and pain that she was feeling, she did not want to lose anymore family.

Saran was laughing madly as she raises her next fireball to finish off Alec who had been knocked away from Seto. "It ends now Alexandra, I am now going to finish what I started when I took your first child," she said laughing and gloating then seeing a bright light, "What the, oaf," said Saran as she felt a blast of energy, a fist and a firry whip hit her hard against a near by pillar.

Alec turned her head she saw, Jenny stood in blue plated armor she crown of Obelisk the tormentor was on her head. Orin stood in gold next to her with a large whip in hand with a blue gem on his forehead, and Matt covered in red armor with the second mouth of Slyfer the sky dragon over his face.

"NO my Armors," yelled Saran. Sara sat up, "You get nothing Saran they have chosen my family and friends, over you," she said collapsing. Saran grabbed her shoulder in pain, "I will be back for all of you," she said looking at Jenny, "Especially you, Jennifer. Malachite come on our son seem to be against us, for now," said Saran limping away, Malachite and Saran disappeared from sight; Jenny, Matt and Orin deactivated their new armors and fell to the floor.

Alec ran to her sister, "Sara," she said, "Come wake up," she cried. Kate touched her mother's shoulder, "Mom she's gone," she said. Sara's body lay lifeless on the floor with Alec crying over it, "NO, she can't be gone, Sara comes on wake up," she cried.

Jenna walked in to the room, "Father," she screamed seeing Amenhotep on the floor, Orin had just woke up when his sister headed for there dead father, "No Jenna," he said taking her in his arms as she started to cry, "I am sorry sister, he is dead, now." Jenny shook her head as she and Matt woke up.

Orin looked at Jenny as she saw him hold Jenna, as she cried, "He can't be gone, Orion he can't be gone, not all of them," she cried "first mother then Jena and now father." Jenny let a tear fall down her face as she saw that her Aunt was dead also, now two of her family was gone, and not knowing who would be next on Saran's hit list or who will be next to leave.


	20. Bad news for Jenny and Orion

**I was just sitting at my computer editing chapters when I discovered that I was at chapter 23 suddenly, funny how that works, anyways, I had to stop myself realizing that the chapters weren't even up yet lol funny me. I also forgot how well this was written by me so long ago anyways. I will be putting a lot of long chapter tonight actually all the way to the bottom of 23 is where I am currently located. **

**If I can get through it before midnight I might have 24 up with the other 3 chapters and sorry that I put you all through a lot of reading but the good news is they work much better if read at the same time. Mainly because the timing of these chapters sounds off if done differently, so I am going to be putting up chapters for the next 10 minutes. Once that is done and their all see able I will put more chapters up on Tuesday or Thursday night. I hope you all like it and I will do responses on chapter 30 so hope you like these many chapters that are coming. **

**Chapter 20**

**Bad News for Jenny and Orion**

Jenna and Orin did not spend a week talking to each other; Jenny was too frustrated and angry to think straight. After the death of Sara and Melissa, Alec was not much the same either, the two were acting exactly the same (how mother daughter like), Seto would hold his wife close to have her tears hidden from the others during the day but at night he would be pushed aside.

Jenny was not much different except she would run to Melissa's old room and hide there to cry her eyes out, it hurt to know that she wasn't going to ever see her cousin and aunt again and now with no way home which to her in a way was a good thing. However now she was stuck like everyone else, and not by choice.

Orin would pace back and forth he announced that until the war was over the carination ceremony could wait for him to be Pharaoh just in case that he didn't make it Jenna could take the thrown being the only bloodline to Amenhotep left alive. He was worried about his sister more then Jenny, Jenna was refusing to speak with Orin for she did not trust him anymore for the fact that he gets to take the throne and she does not even though she is part of the bloodline.

"Jenna," he spoke entering her room after a few more days of the silent treatment. Orin was surprise to fine Jenny was in Jenna's room sitting on the floor looking out the window near the bed, "Jennifer," he spoke seeing his sister was not in the room. "Prince," she spoke in a quiet tone, "Jenna left a few hours ago," she said knowing what he was going to ask. Orin walked over to Jenny, "You can say my name, please and stop calling me Prince all the time," he said. Jenny shook her head, "I can't, I just can't bear to say it right now, it all hurts," she started to let a tear well up and walk away but Orin grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Jenny, talk to me, I haven't talk to you in over a week, and it's driving me nuts," he said. Jenny pulled her arm free, "I can't Prince, I am sorry," she said and ran to Melissa's room. Jenna walked in to her room to see her brother, "You know forcing her isn't going to work, she's morning," she spoke as she took a seat on the bed. Orin looked at his sister, "So you're talking to me again?" he asked. Jenna nodded, "Yes, Andy and Kate convinced me too; thank them when you see them," she said looking at her brother with her blue eyes smiling. Orin nodded, "So why so quiet recently?" he asked.

Jenna hugged her brother, "I am sorry, I just was surprised that you're not really my brother, I mean I knew about it in a way it just you're the son of the enemy scares me, but Kate told me who I really am. The fact that I am the only blood hare to the throne, however," she said looking at her feet.

Orin sat down and held his sister, "I think you and I should talk about who is really next in line, because I don't know if I am going to take the throne," he said. Jenna shook her head, "Brother, you are next in line like it or not, it's your duty to," she said. Orin smiled, "thanks I actually needed to hear that, from you," he said hugging his sister. "So do you think I would make a good Pharaoh?" he asked in wonder of her answer. Jenna nodded, "I think you are already one of the best big brother's in the world," smiled the little 11-year-old girl.

Orin looked down the hall at Jenny's door, "Jenna, did you feel that?" he asked looking at her. Jenna nodded, "As if something full of anger, hate, and evil just walked over my grave, then yes," she said looking at him worried. Orin got up from his place on his sister's bed and walked over to where he was feeling the anger and pain coming from; it was Jenny's room, which the vibes came from. "Jenna, shut your door, I think this might get ugly," he said. Jenna nodded and shut her door, hoping Jenny would be ok.

Orin touched the handle to the room, it was locked and burning hot, "AHH," he yelled shaking his hand. Yugi and Seto came running down the hall, "Orin are you ok?" asked Yugi. Orin nodded, "Yeah I am fine, but Jennifer is in there, and the handle is burning hot."

"Let her be," said voice in Orin's head, "_What_?" he thought, "_I can't Jenny's in there, I have to help her,_" he thought. Seto and Yugi went to the door, "Wow that thing is burning up, "Orin you might want to use the armor," said Seto, Yugi nodded in agreement. Orin grabbed the pendant in his hand, "Dragon Armor of the one great dragon come forth," he yelled.

Orin's body glowed yellow as a golden eagle helmet covered his head, the gold armor surrounded him as if he were a dragon bird. Seto and Yugi stepped back as Orin blasted the door. Jenny stood in the middle of the room a blue glow surrounded her body. "Leave now," said an angry voice, as Jenny turned to face them, her mouth had been the one to speak the words, and however it was not her voice.

"Jenny?" asked Seto, "Are you alright?" he spoke. Jenny smirked, "Jenny isn't here anymore, Seto Kaiba, only I am, she has given in to my power." Orin stepped forward, "I am ordering you to release her," he barked. "A lone prince is ordering the great Obelisk to remove himself, for the chosen Seer," laughed Jenny using a male voice dark and angry. Orin was dumbfounded, "What are you doing to her?" he asked. Obelisk laughed, "Just testing her wits, which I see at this point are about as low as a tad pole," he laughed.

Jenny's eyes were like dark black holes when Orin looked at them, suddenly they turned, back to their normal color of blue and purple mix, "Jenny, take off the pendant he's controlling you through your grief," he said quickly. Jenny nodded and fought with all she could to get her hand around her pendant and ripped it off her neck doing so caused her to fall over as she chucked it away. "I showed him who was tadpole," she said, coughing up some blood.

"Can some one please tell me what is going on in here?" asked Alec running in to the room. Orin got out of his armor, "Jenny was being controlled by Obelisk, and he had her almost completely controlled, of her," he said. Seto and Yugi nodded, "Looks like he found a good one," said Seto.

Yugi walked over to the pendant, "Alec, I think this should be used as a last resort," he said. Jenny shook her head, "Give it back," she snapped, at her Uncle. Everyone was in complete shook then the anger in Jenny's eyes lifted as Orin pulled her close to him. "Hey, stop it, last thing I want to do is fight you, armor vs. armor," he said.

Jenny closed her eyes, "Uncle Yugi keep that thing away from me on second thought, he is in my head and won't leave," she cried. Yugi nodded, "I will hang on to it, for you, Kaiba come with me we need to hide this," he said. Seto nodded and followed Yugi out of the room, Alec looked at Orin and Jenny "You two going to be ok?" she asked. Jenny nodded, "Fine, Mom, I will be feeling alright in a minute" she said quickly.

Orin pulled Jenny close to him, she had not been in his arms for an almost a month, but then he noticed something about her, "Jenny umm, did you put on some weight?" he asked feeling her a little heavier then normal. Jenny's eyes widened, "What, no, why?" she laughed and went serious.

Orin help Jenny to the bed, "You look different," he said. Jenny looked at her feet, "Orin, I don't know how to say this but I am, am," she felt Orin kiss her. "I know," he said, "I just didn't think it would be this soon." Jenny hugged Orion close, "I know, he was trying to hurt you, Obelisk won't hurt you again, and I will make sure of it," he said.

Jenny shook her head, "No I am, am not scared, I am pregnant, Orion," she snapped. Orin nearly fell over "You're joking right? Please say you are, Jenny," he said. Jenny shook her head, "I wish, I was kidding, but Obelisk was testing me to see if my strength had changed, because I had been suspecting it for over a month. I would come in here to hide my morning sickness, I am at least two months, I think," she said near tears for the fear of Orin rejecting her.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "My Aunt Yamu, Uncle Mokuba, and Isis but Isis is out looking for armors so she hasn't told anyone yet, she and Uncle Mokuba have sworn not to tell my parents," she said. Orin sighed, "You're not going to the final battle," he said. Jenny shook her head, "Like hell I am, I am the Seer I have too," she snapped. "That's before you were pregnant Jenny," he said, "is there anyone else that we can trust with this?" he asked.

Jenny nodded, "My dad, he said this might happen, I will tell him tonight," she said. Orin pulled Jenny close, "Child birth is hard for this time, Jenny, I don't want to lose you to it," he said. Jenny nodded, "My Aunt is a healer that delivers babies and used to be a nurse in my time, she will know what to do, not to mention she pregnant too, so don't expect me to be the only one with a baby around here," she smiled.

Later that day

"Dad!" spoke Jenny as they took their usual walk around the courtyard, "I need to talk to you about something," she said. Seto looked at his daughter, "Weren't we just talking five minutes ago as we were walking?" he asked. Jenny laughed, "Yes, but I need to change the subject," she said sitting under a tree. Seto smiled at his daughter, "this is another you and Orin talk isn't?" he said. Jenny smiled, "kind of," she giggled.

Seto glared, "What did you two do now?" he said crossing his arms with a laugh. Jenny looked at her feet, "Well, how would you like to know that one of your daughter's is um, pregnant?" she spoke with a small grin. Seto sat down next to Jenny, "Well that I was expecting but now I wasn't from you, so when did Mutt Boy Jr. get his cock in to your sister?"

Jenny went wide-eyed, "NO, not Kate she won't be for a while, its Me, I am pregnant," she snapped.

Jenny's father smirked, "I know, I was kidding, I have known for a while, since you started to run off to Melissa's room after meals, and when you were under Obelisk's control for that moment this afternoon, I could tell," he said. Jenny looked at her father; "You knew?" she spoke.

Seto nodded, "Jenny, when you tell Yamu something and if she tells Mokuba, your Uncle needs to remember to look behind him to make sure I am out of hearing range," he laughed.

Jenny looked confused at her father, "Dad this isn't a laughing matter, I am pregnant, and Mom doesn't know, does she?" she asked. Seto shook his head, "No, she doesn't, she is having trouble accepting Sara's death at the moment and putting this on her would probably throw her over the edge enough to do something crazy. It is hard for her as it is mourning lately. I should know, she won't even let me touch her at night anymore," he said. Jenny shook her head, "No, sex? Has she lost it that much?" she asked with a laugh.

Seto nodded, "Yeah, you think of a cure for your mother's grief for Sara," he said with a laugh. Jenny giggled, in the past she would have been discussed by this subject, but things had changed she had changed more like grown up and now was about to have child of her own.

"Dad, is sex with Mom good?" Jenny found her self-asking aloud, for some reason. Seto looked at his daughter surprised that came out of her mouth, "Orin giving you a hard time about the baby?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, "No, not that just was it great the first time, and the second, because with me it feels like it had become you, know a route," she said.

Seto hugged his youngest while chuckling he was not surprised that his daughter was asking these questions at such a young age, "Hey, sex with your mother is great, I have to say each time, at least when I can touch her. I am lucky right now, if she would even let me put my hand on her shoulder at night, it is that bad now. Jenny, when you marry Orin you will feel something different," he said, "Because he will be yours and you will be his, and if that doesn't say anything then I don't know about sex, or marriage," he laughed.

Jenny hugged her Dad, "I am glad, I can talk to you about stuff like this, I missed our talks, Dad," she said. Seto nodded, "Well when you hit 14, I figured our days as Father bonding would be over, and you my daughter would be separated for a while since you were keeping all your secrets with Melissa, and we had that little heart thing with you, trying to keep everyone happy," he said.

Jenny nodded, "I am sorry about that," she said quickly. Seto shook his head, "No, don't be, Jenny if there is one thing you and your mother has taught me, it that everyone gets another chance. Look at your mother and me, Kisara and Mage Set reincarnated, and divorced once then brought back together," he laughed as Jenny smirked.

"Thanks Dad, I am glad we talked," Jenny laughed. Seto nodded and pulled his daughter close and kiss her on the forehead, "Me too, little blue eyes, but your not so little just, be careful the next few battles," he said. Jenny looked over across the courtyard, "Dad, why don't you put Mom to bed and if she fights you, maybe it would be fun," she laughed. Seto looked at his daughter, "I taught too much," he said in a serious voice then started to laugh.

The next day Alec seemed to be in better sprits suddenly, and Jenny kept laughing at her father as he gentle rubbed his back from the nail marks, that Alec put in him. Orin and everyone else did not catch on until they saw Alec actually involved in the day's activities in the strategic planning of the fight, Orin looked at Jenny, "Your talk with your dad must have helped both sides," he whispered to Jenny as she was eating some fruit.

Jenny laughed as she kissed Orin, "You remember last night don't you," she said quietly to him, Orin sat back in his seat and nodded with his eyes close they had a good night of passion, something he hadn't had in while since his birthday when Jenny skipped out and they made up for it after the funeral.

Orin and Jenny made a decision that, Jenny would be in the battle but news of her baby would remain a secret to Alec, Matt, Yugi, Andy and Kate, until after the war at least. They could over throw the decision to the two's engagement, soon to be parents, and lovers. Seto, Yamu, Mokuba and Jenna laughed every time they caught Jenny holding her stomach or sucking it in to hide her two-month lump in her belly, it was a key joke between them all, that, and Seto new found back pain, aka Alec scars.

Sorry I just had to make that happen it is just too funny to think Seto walking around with back pain all the time. Anyways hope you all like the chapter.


	21. Destoryed lives

**Warning a little mature content mainly language **

**Chapter 21**

**Destroyed lives**

Jenny walked around the palace looking out at the city below, she liked it in Egypt she for once in her life did not feel the burden of the decision on her shoulders. She had a very big decision to make, since Amenhotep before he was murdered by Saran did not officially announce Jenny's betrothal to Orin to his former betrothed. Jenny stopped and looked out from one of the balconies, she saw people moving in the Market place in the city place below.

In the distance a figure loomed behind Jenny as she daydreamed, a sudden hand wrapped around her mouth. Jenny's eyes opened wide, turn around, and gave the owner a big kiss, "Prince doesn't do that," she said in a laughing and pushing him away. Orin smiled, "Well at least you didn't notice me until, I actually touched you," he smiled holding Jenny close. Jenny smiled, and looked down, "I am losing my powers, I think it is because I am," she paused and looked up and down the hall then whispered, "pregnant." Orin laughed, "No, you were just not paying attention," he laughed, "sloppy behavior from the Prince's Seer and future wife."

Jenny frowned, "Then I am going to have to make it up to you tonight, then don't I?" she asked. A guard came running up, "Great Prince," he spoke running and bowing to Orin. Orin nodded, "yes?" he spoke. The guard was completely out of breath, "The wall of the city, Saran's army approaches," he said.

Orin and Jenny looked out over the city a small group could be seen approaching the city. "Looks like Saran has decided to take the city now," said Jenny. Orin nodded and looked at the guard, "GO, sound the alarm, all citizens are to remain in doors until the all clear is given, I don't want the people of this city to be killed, understand," snapped Orin. The guard nodded, "Any thing else?" Orin looked at Jenny, "Yes, get the council together, and get the armors on the army NOW!" he snapped at the guard.

Jenny looked at Orin she feared that he was going to order the guard to hide her. "My Prince," she spoke he pulled her close, "I am not having Yugi or Seto give you Obelisk not in your current condition, do you understand?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "Yes, but what am I to do?" she asked worried that Orin would send her away to hide.

Orin sighed, "I want you to hide," he said. Jenny shook her head her fear was realized, "No, my place is next to you against Saran, we agreed we would fight her and Malachite together Orin. Orin she killed my Aunt and cousin I want my revenge," she said near tears. Orin nodded, "Jenny, I want you to be my trump card against them, I need you and your family to wait for my signal and I need some one to keep an eye one me," he said.

Jenny nodded, "Yes, My Prince," she said, in a quiet voice. Orin looked at her and lifted her chin, "When are you going to start calling me by my name?" he asked. Jenny smiled, "when this war ends and that bitch of a mother of yours is dead," she snapped. Orin raised an eyebrow, "Agreed," he said quickly giving her a kiss.

"ORIN!" yelled Jenna, "Is she here?" shouted his sister in a panic voice as Jenny and him ran to the throne room. Jenny looked at Jenna, "Come on," she said running with Jenna not far behind, "You and I have to get to the armors," she said. Orin and Jenny went to the throne room where everyone stood, "Well it now or never," said Seto looking at Orin. Orin nodded and walked to the throne, "Ok," he said getting the out some hidden armors that Jenny had the scouts that they had sent out bring them to them.

Orin threw Mai and Jade Harpy Lade pendants, Tea got Dark Magician girl, Yugi got Dark Magician, Troy and Joey got Red eyes black dragons, and Kate got Baby Meteor dragon, "Hey how come I get a baby dragon?" she said, in a whine. Troy stood next to her "don't you know what kind of monster you and I make with polymerizations?" he grinned holding up the card. Seto and Joey slapped Troy up side the head, "You two will not be making out on the battle field," snapped Seto and Joey, they both looked at each other surprised that it slipped from their mouths at the same time.

Orin looked at Kate, "You want something different?" he asked pulling out ten other pendants. Jenny glared at him, "Where did you get those?" she asked. Orin passed out the rest to everyone else, Matt had Slyfer already, Seto, Alec, and Andy had Blue eyes white dragons, Jenna took a pendant for herself but not to use it unless needed to, "shinning friendship, wow, why am I lucky to get the cutie monster," she said putting it on around her neck. Orin held the Ra pendant around his neck and Jenny was waiting for a pendant for herself. Isis and Marik walked in, "Kaiba, we got it," Marik said running over to him. Jenny looked at her dad as Marik handed Seto the Obelisk pendant.

Seto sighed and walked over to Jenny putting the pendant around his daughter's neck, "It was given to you by Sara, I think you should hold on to it, but don't use it unless…" "Needed to, I understand," she said looking up at her father. Jenny looked into her father's eyes she could see he was worried for her, "You be safe," Seto said, wanting to hold his daughter but now was not the time to be sentimental.

Yamu and Mokuba looked at Jenny with worry, "I will be fine," she said to them turning to everyone. Alec and Yugi looked at each other, "What are with those two?" he asked Alec, she shrugged her shoulders at him, both unaware of Jenny and Orin's secret child that was growing.

"Let's get her, and take her down now," said Alec with determination. Orin looked at Alec, "NO, not yet, Saran needs to make the first move, here we just need to be prepared." A large moment of silence filled the throne room, "Did you all just feel like something just happened?" asked Jenna. Yugi and Alec locked eyes, "Saran wants this war in the most dangerous place of all," said Alec. Orin and Jenny looked at each other, "The Shadow Realm," they said at the same time.

The alarm blew, Saran's attack had begun, a large fireball soon crashed through the throne room roof. "JENNY!" yelled Orin as they all dropped to the floor covered in debris. "ALEC!" yelled Seto getting up and looking around. "ORION!" yelled Jenny, Orin got up and ran to her. Jenny was on her knees, with Jenna in her arms, "No, Jenna!" he spoke looking at his younger sister, who had apiece stone from the ceiling stabbed right through her stomach. "AUNT YAMU!" yelled Jenny in a panic. Yamu and Mokuba ran over to Jenny, and Orin.

"Oh by Ra," said Yugi quickly, "Jenna," spoke everyone heading over. The young eleven year old had a trail of blood running down her mouth, she coughed, "Orin," she said. Orin tried not to move her to much, "Jenna, I am here sis, I am here," he said. Jenna smiled, "I know big brother, I will always be here, take care of Jenny, I love you big brother," she spoke. Yamu quieted the young girl, "Orin there is nothing I can do, I am sorry," she said.

Orin nodded and looked at Jenny, "You think you can handle Obelisk?" he asked her. Jenny nodded, "I have enough anger in me right now, to flatten the entire world what do you think," she said angry. Orin nodded, "Good because I am going to need you out there," he said in anger.

"Orin," said Jenna, Orin looked at his sister, "Jenna, don't speak it will only kill you faster," he said. Jenna shook her head, "Orion, save our father's kingdom, and do it for my mother, and for Jena, my true big sister," she said slowly closing her eyes. "JENNA!" yelled Jenny and Orin at once. Jenny felt her mind pull from her body for a moment, "Jenny, don't worry end this war my sister will be safe just stop Saran or your future will be gone, and you child will be dead," said Jena in her mind suddenly.

Jenna smiled that innocent smile that everyone grew to love, full of life, and happiness and it slowly fell as her eyes grew dark, "ORION! I CAN'T SEE," she shouted. Orin hugged his sister close to him, "Jenna," he cried as she slowly died in his arms. Jenny let a tear fall, "Jenna," she spoke quietly as a tear fell down her face and the young girl died in her brother's arms that day.

Orin looked at Jenny, "SARAN IS GOING TO PAY!" she said as a blue glow surrounded her. Orin placed Jenna down "Jenny, calm down Obelisk is…" "No, he isn't he using my anger to help, me stay strong Orion," she said. Everyone looked at Jenny as blue armor surrounded her, "The Tormentor is under control," she said standing up. Orin nodded, "And so is everyone else, now lets put an end to this nightmare," he said as the chaos around them continued.

Everyone dressed in to his or her armors, Jenny covered in her blue Obelisk body armor, Orin in his Ra armor of gold, and Matt in Slyfer, clad in red. The three off them lead Mai and Jade with their fellow harpies women. Seto, Alec and Andy flew in their blue eyes white dragon's armors. Andy looked at his younger sister and sends a blue eyes dragon to carry her since Orin and Matt could fly. "Figured you could use a lift," he said to his sister as they were about to take off. Jenny nodded, "Thanks," she said looking ahead as they headed for the gates of the city.

The sky was a red as blood, this was a new part of the shadow realm, and Jenny felt as if her soul would not last long here long. Orin could read it in her movements on the blue eye white dragon's back. "Jenny, are you alright you look a little?" he spoke. Jenny sighed, "I am seeing my nightmares come to life my Prince," she said. Orin nodded, "When this is over Jenny, you remember no matter what happens, you're my Queen," he said, "Stay close to me," he added. Jenny nodded, "I will my Pharaoh," she smiled. Andy and Kate watched near by at the two and they smirked at each other being proud of their sister.

Matt and Jade looked up ahead, they saw Saran and Malachite are ahead and guess what they are not alone as if four guardians were watching them from the heavens. Orin looked ahead as the slowly approached the gates of the city, he saw Saran's army it was ten time larger then his own and they all had high power monsters, the holograms around the city faded, the fireballs had destroyed them all.

Orin stood with Jenny in front of the city gates, their army of monster armor, friends and family behind them. Saran and her army ahead of them, "Well if it isn't the great Prince of Egypt," she laughed upon her horse. Jenny glared, "You will pay for the lives you have destroyed," she snapped. Orin took her hand, "Hey keep Obelisk under control," he said. Jenny nodded, "I doing my best, it's hard to hold back the anger," she said to him quickly. Orin nodded, and looked at Saran, "What do you want, Witch?" he asked angrily.

Saran's mouth dropped, "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" snapped Malachite riding on a stallion next to her. "Yes," he snapped, "A woman who just handed her son over to a Pharaoh, just so she could be the sex toy of you, Malachite, but my family which I was born from is dead. It doesn't matter to me anymore," he said and looked at Jenny, "I have new one." Jenny smiled, at him, Malachite smirked suddenly knowing what Orin meant, "You mean little Obelisk junior in your girlfriend's womb," he snapped.

Jenny's face went to complete terror, Malachite knew, they knew, Orin's Achilles Heal was standing next to him, and it was her self. "Don't think I don't know when my grandchild was going to be born, why you think I brought you here, Jenny to this time and place?" she asked, "To make sure my son, would impregnate you. So that way my hare would take the throne once, all of Amenhotep's children were dead, such as that little misfit of a seer Jena. Just by your faces alone, I say that job is done, for Jenna is dead, isn't she?"

Jenny looked at her parents, Alec was glaring at her daughter then she looked at Seto who only shook his head at Jenny to keep herself under control. Saran laughed, "SO much for the big secret, now, if you don't mind. I have city to flatten and a girl to capture which would be you Jennifer Kaiba," she laughed as a rope shoot out to attack.

A large stream of light shot out from Orin, Seto, Alec, and Andy blocking it, "I tend to disagree, Witch," Orin snapped. Saran rolled her eyes, "Guess Jenny didn't show you, you're past, oh well," she sighed, and entered Orin's mind. "AHHHHHH," he screamed grabbing his head. "Pharaoh," yelled Jenny as another rope shot out and took her by surprise pulling her away from everyone.

Seto and Alec tried to stop it, but it was too late, "No!" yelled Seto as a barrier prevented them from trying to get to Jenny who was next to Saran suddenly. "CHARGE!" they armies yelled and went at each other.

Jenny was yanked on to Malachite's horse, "Well the little flower has come back," he said grabbing Jenny's chin. "I can't wait until you pop out my Grandson," he laughed. Jenny's eyes were burning with anger, "If you ever touch me again and I will kill you," she snapped in a deep dark voice.

Saran looked over at Jenny on Malachite's horse, she saw the pendant, "Malachite get her away from you…" Malachite not realizing what Jenny was now, being that her Armor was missing.

"Jenny, if you are going to do something NOW would be a great time!" yelled Yugi from the other side of barrier. Jenny closed her eyes, "Fine," she smirked, and shot a good punch at Malachite knocking him off the horse, "ARMORS hear the cry of Obelisk your Tormentor, leave to your caves, oh beings of the shadows," she yelled. The armors on some of the men began to fade away; Saran looked at Jenny, and "You!" she snapped. Jenny jumped off the horse, "You really want to tick me off? Well you just did, by trying to kidnap me," she asked letting the fire in her eyes burn.

Saran pulled out a knife, "I am not scared of you Jennifer Kaiba," she laughed. Jenny smirked, "You should be, Saran of I have a god on my side and you just have servants," she said.

Jenny's blue glow returned her eyes went to a deep shade of black her hair went wild. Saran pulled her whip, "I can beat you," she said. Jenny smirked, "Try me?" she said. Saran threw the whip and smacked it across Jenny's face then again over shoulder. All Jenny did was stand there, her face untouched and her shoulder unscathed, "My turn," she laughed.

Saran could not move as Jenny's fist filled with fire, "This is for Sara, Melissa, and little Jenna, you bitch," Jenny yelled punching Saran. Suddenly Saran fell to the ground in pain, "AHHHHHH!" she yelled hitting the ground hard.

Jenny walked over to Saran and picked her up by the caller, "AND THIS LAST ONE IS FOR ME!" she snapped, and about to punch Saran when a dagger stabbed Jenny in the side near the back.

"Well," said a voice, as Jenny dropped Saran and fell to the ground, "Looks like little you forgot about me," Malachite said behind Jenny. Jenny rolled to her back, "No," she said feeling the dagger in her side. "What the?" said Malachite and Saran as a blast from Orin and Matt came out of nowhere.

Saran and Malachite lay lifeless on the ground while Jenny lay with blood coming out of her side, "uh," she spoke as Orin picked her up. "Jenny, oh Ra, she's hurt, Matthew, she's injured we need to get her back to the palace NOW!" he said. Jenny was nearly passed out the last thing she saw was Orin's face holding her close to him. "Orion," she said softly as she passed out, "I am…" then it all went black

Jenny opened her eyes as a bright warm light filled her head, "Jenny, Jenny," said a voice from afar. Jenny shook her head, to keep out of the light, "Leave me alone I don't want to die, I don't want to leave Orion, send me back please send me back," she said. A little giggle came from behind her, "Jena, she thinks, she is dead this is too funny," laughed Jenna. Jenny looked at the little 11 year old with Jena, Jenny's ancient form approached her.

"Jena!" said Jenny shocked looking at the little girl, "I am not dead am I?" she asked quickly. Jena nodded, "Nope far from it, but you came pretty close there to being dead, and you're sleeping. Ra has taken the armors at the request of Orin for peace, but granted Matt, you and my brother a wish. Jenny, thank you for helping him, even if it did go with Saran's plan at first," she spoke.

Jenny smiled and bow, "It was my pleasure to help," she said, "You won't see us anymore, so we came to say good bye to you, thanks for getting me to see my sister again," spoke Jenna. Jenna went skipping off leaving Jenny and Jena alone in the lighted room.

"I have cleared your mind of all the evil Saran placed in it, Obelisk apologizes also, for doubting your abilities," said Jena. Jenny smiled, "I am just glad that my head will just have me in it, now," she laughed. Jena smiled and nodded, "who would have thought you fell for my best friend, in such a short time. Look I wasn't suppose to tell you this but I will, you weren't two months Jenny you were four, and you lost the baby thanks to Malachite's dagger in your side," she spoke.

Jenny nodded, "I know, I just lied to myself about it, ever since my first time with Orion I knew I was, just didn't want to see the truth," she smiled. Jena nodded, "and now I must send you back to your body but before I do, I need you to do something a little help for your parents while your mom is going through this hard time 100 years in the past." Jenny smiled, "What?" she spoke.

Jenny found herself in standing in front of her father when he was at the age of 23 after they were in Egypt. Jenny spoke with him and told him everything will work out, and that she would be born with Andy, the truth was it was she after Andy was born about six years later. (For event of Seto's vision, refer to second story of this saga Hidden Hearts II)

Jenny felt herself come back, "Your brother was with your mother too, when you were there," said Jena. Jenny nodded, "We gave our parents hope, and they stuck to it," she smiled. Jena nodded, "Time to go back, and don't be surprised if the first thing you see is Orion, he going to be all over you after this," she laughed as Jenny felt herself slowly wake up.

"This will hurt her Orin so keep Jenny still," spoke Yamu as Jenny began to wake up. "AHHHHHHH!" yelled Jenny snapping up from the feeling of pain in her side. "Well got it," said Yamu placing a piece of the dagger on a plate. Jenny squinted, her eyes, "THAT HURT SO MUCH MORE THEN IT NEEDS TO!" she snapped in half a whine.

Orin laughed, "Well at least she awake, now," he said glad to see his love alive. Jenny turned her head as Yamu began to patch up her back side where the dagger had hit, "You got lucky Jen, if that thing went any farther it would have done some major damage, to your internal organs and you would be dead," said Yamu.

Jenny at that moment did not care how close she cut it, right at that moment she was kissing Orin hard and holding him close. Orin felt blood on his lower lip as Jenny bit it hard when Yamu touched the wound.

"OUCH!" Jenny screamed breaking the kiss with Orin. Yamu laughed, "Well, what do you expect, there are hardly any pain killer here, so your just going to have to bare it, cold turkey," snapped Yamu at Jenny. Orin laughed, "Well how much more do you need to do to her?" he asked.

Yamu just finished placing the last piece of tape on Jenny's back, "Well one last thing to check then, I will leave her to rest and remember Orin until her womb heals no SEX," she snapped. Jenny looked at Yamu, as she slipped up the cover and put her hand on Jenny's waist, "good the bandages are holding, don't leave this bed with out something on the bandages," snapped Yamu putting the sheet that was wrapped around Jenny. Orin smirked, "Don't worry I am will only be placing her in my room, after you're done with her in here," he said kissing Jenny on the nose.

Yamu smiled, "Orin, NO SEX until she is fully recovered, I don't want those stitches coming out and my niece dies from lose of blood, we were lucky that she came though this time because she shared the same blood type as Andy."

Jenny glared at Yamu, as Orin lifted Jenny off the bed, "Don't worry, she is staying in bed until she gets better. I swear unto Ra she will no even go to the pot unless I am there," he joked. Jenny giggled, "You better not," she smiled at him, "I like to pee on my own, thank you very much I won't need your assistance for that," she said. Yamu nodded her black hair covered head, "Jenny in your condition I think you should make an exception," she said.

Orin carried Jenny with Yamu leading the way to the royal bedrooms; Jenny was taken to Orin's old room, since he was Pharaoh now he was staying in Amenhotep's room. Jenny was put on the extra large bed and propped up with a pillow. "Felling better?" he asked setting her up.

Jenny nodded, "A little, want to tell me what happened after I pasted out?" she asked. Orin laughed and kissed Jenny on the forehead, "May be when you get better, right now I think you should take that over stressed head of yours and get some rest," he said. Yamu stood in the doorway, "Remember Pharaoh ORION, Absolutely positively NO," "SEX, we get the point Aunt Yamu thank you," snapped Jenny tired of hearing it from her aunt.

"Wondering when you were going to catch on that I was kidding that time," laughed Yamu, "well if you excuse me I have a now complaining father to be Uncle of yours to go wrap up, so sleep tight Jenny. Pharaoh Orion, you should know that I made sure Yugi, Matt, Joey and Andy are handling all the affairs so if they have any questions I will tell them where you are," spoke Yamu.

Orion nodded, "Thank you Yamu, but I don' t want to be disturbed like before, Jenny needs her rest and I am not leaving her side until she is well," he said. Yamu bowed and left the room, "Yes Pharaoh Orion," she said closing the door.

Orion looked at Jenny, "Well what do you think of the new title?" he asked kissing her on the forehead. Jenny smiled, "Your Pharaoh now, how do you think I would think?" she asked. Orion laughed, "Those herbs I had you swallow must be kicking in," he said with a laugh.

Jenny felt sleep come over her as Orion stayed by her side, "Sleep well my Queen," he said. Jenny smiled and let her heavy eyelids closed, for once she did not have any nightmares, the bad dreams were gone and hopefully forever now.

The sun went down and Orion moved in to bed with Jenny holding her around the stomach trying not to move her to much for her wounds were still fresh. Jenny moved in her sleep as he looks upon, her. "Jenny, you're so beautiful, I love you," he whispered kissing her head.

Jenny's long brown hair fell over her shoulders and her bangs over her eyebrows was starting to get really long, Orion played with Jenny's hair a bit with his fingers, hoping she would wake up soon. Little did they both know that with peace come more problems, as well could be expected.

In a far away land, a young long haired Princess sat on her throne, a messenger arrives, "My lady this came for you," he said bowing. The golden blonde hair fell to her waist as she stood up, she read the message her sweet face turned to anger,

"ALEXANDER," yelled the woman, "Prepare for a journey, were going to Egypt," she snapped. A man appeared, "When my Lady?" he asked. The woman turned and threw the message at him, "As soon as a boat can be ready, it appears Pharaoh Amenhotep was murdered and his son has taken the throne with a girl from another time. I need to go to Egypt and take my rightful place next to the new Pharaoh for he has forgotten my engagement to him," she snapped.

The man left quickly while the woman sent the messenger away, "So, Orion thinks he can annul my betrothal to you," she sneered. "Well see about that unless he wants another war on his hands," she muttered.

_**OH trouble is brewing, again MWAHAHAHA. **_


	22. The New problems

**Warning some mature language stuff and themes but 17 year olds can handle it if not let me know if it offends anyone so that way I can tone it down I forgot to mention read at your own risk however you will miss some stuff, if you don't like bad jokes that is. (falls on knees don't be mad at me)  
**

**Chapter 22**

**The New problems**

It had been nearly a week since Jenny awoke and the war had been over, Orion held Jenny close to him, as she lay on her back in his old room. A knock on the door woke them both.

"WHAT?" asked Jenny, in a sleepy voice, looking at the door? Andy popped his head in the room, "You up?" he asked. Jenny glared at her brother as Orion sat up, "Yes were awake now, enjoying some sleep, until you knocked on the door, until the sun rose," snapped Jenny as her big brother entered.

"Well, excuse me for following our parents' orders but they wanted me to see if you were awake because they are leaving with our Uncles, to try and find new way home," said Andy.

Jenny moved her eyes squinted as her lower part of her body hurt, "They are leaving today? Why so soon?" she asked. Andy shook his head, "Because we don't know when were going back, Jenny. I know you want to stay and we all agree to that, but, the rest of us want to go back to our own time," he said.

Jenny nodded and look at Orion, "I can't just let my family leave without saying good bye," she said. Orion nodded, "I will get the chair and have the servants take you to them," he said. Jenny shook her head, "No, I am going to walk," she said. Orion and Andy shook there heads, "Oh no, you don't," they both said knowing that they did not want anything to happen to the young woman.

Jenny glared at both of them, "I am walking ok, look it been a week, I am fine, I been walking to the chamber pot, so I think I can handle it," she said. "Jenny you're talking about a few steps, compared to the whole palace," said Orion. Andy went over to his sister, and picked her up as Orion slipped out of bed, "You fight me and I will give you to Orion, and then he can handle you," he said.

Jenny glared, "I hate it when you baby me, no change that I hate being treated like one," she snapped. Kate stood in the doorway, "Well if our baby sister looks so cute when she doesn't get her way, ha, ha," she laughed at Jenny about to strangle Andy as he was holding her.

"Your next you know that," said Orion as Andy handed him Jenny. "I am not a toy, so why do you boys have to keep passing me around?" she snapped. "Because they love you, care about you, and don't know how to take simple directions such as just check to see if you're up and if so let us know," said Seto standing with Alec, Yugi, and Mokuba next to Kate.

Jenny smiled at her father, "So does this mean what I think it means?" she asked. Seto nodded, as Orion placed Jenny back on the bed, "Stay, Jenny," said Seto.

Jenny glared, "I am not a puppy Dad, Troy and Joey are that low in the department of dogs," she snapped at her father in a joking manner. "Speaking of Troy," said Kate, "I have to meet with him right now, so I will say good luck to your four and I am off to go play with MY mutt puppy," she kissed her Dad and Uncles on the cheek and ran down the hall. Andy shook his head, "I won't let him marry her until you all get back, I swear," he reassured Seto and Alec.

"Speaking of marriage," snapped Alec, "Orion did you and Jenny, last night?" she asked. Orion and Jenny, "NO!" they both said tired of that question for the past week. "Frankly I am getting a little sick of that dam question MOM," snapped the 17 year old girl with bandages around her stomach and back.

Alec smiled, "Good, just checking, you two aren't to sleep together like that until your father and I get back," she snapped. Seto laughed, "What are you going to do to stop our horny children, your going to be far away, so how can you release the hounds on them?" he asked. Alec turned red, "If they do it while were gone, you get none Seto Kaiba, how about that Mr. Smarty pants," she smirked.

Seto squinted, his eyes, "On second thought don't, but I need to talk to your mother for a minute alone. Orion is Melissa' room set up?" he asked quickly. Orion nodded, "Yeah, soundproof too," he said.

Seto smirked and pulled Alec in to Melissa's old room, moan were heard an hour later. Jenny laughed, "Well nothing like Sex before a trip," said Yugi and Mokuba. Jenny smiled, "Well at least I get to say good bye to you two," she said. Yugi and Mokuba walked over to their niece, "You get better ok, I don't know how long were going to be gone, but you take care of yourself, if you need anything, just tell Yamu, ok," said Mokuba.

Yugi nodded, "Same for Tea too, Matt and Jade are under the same orders, Joey and Mai will be here with Troy, Andy and Kate, however Marik and Isis are coming with us, it sucks that they didn't get back through the gate before Saran destroyed it," he said letting go of his niece. "It would have been nice to Marik go off on Malachite, but we all can't have our ways," said Andy. Yugi shook his head, "You take care Jen, and be a good girl."

"Thanks, I will, don't I always," said Jenny smiling, Yugi turned his gaze towards Orion, "You take care of her," he said. Orion, nodded, "I swear as Pharaoh, I will take care of Jenny, to the very best of my extended being," he smiled. Andy laughed, "Just say you will take care of her is enough, we don't need to know about the sex part," he laughed.

Jenny breath a laugh, "I am surprise Andy you haven't been with anyone since we got here," spoke Jenny suddenly. Andy smirked, "I am cleaver enough to keep my girls quiet at night, not mention, I have many women," he smiled. Jenny laughed at her bother, "You mean, all the servant girls in wash room," said Orion "so it was you." Andy's eyes popped open, "How did know!" he demanded.

"Don't you think I go down there too, I heard the moans and your name from 6 of the 9 girls down there at one time," said Orion, "that and I am Pharaoh don't you think I know that stuff?"

Andy went to bright shade of pink, "Umm, no comment, but why were you down there anyways?" asked Andy. Orion smirked, "I was washing up, and Jenny just happened to be asleep up here," he said.

Jenny shot a glare, "You haven't did you?" she asked. Orion shook his head, "Hey did I ever give a reason not to trust me besides you can tell how long I been holding back," he said. Jenny smirked and looked at her brother, "Busted," she laughed.

Seto and Alec came out of Melissa's old room, "I hope the bed is still DRY, Dad," snapped Andy, "that's my room now." Seto laughed, "Want to test that theory?" he said glaring at his son.

Jenny laughed, "Dad and mom don't leave messes, I should know," she giggled. Andy glared at her, "And how would the powerful Seer know about this?" he asked. Jenny smirked, "because I caught them in your room once, and you never knew it," she laughed. Andy's jaw dropped his parents' did as well for they did not know she caught them.

Orion laughed, "Ok, enough sex talk or I am going to have to do Jenny, and we don't want her more injured then she already is," he spoke. Seto and Alec bow their heads to the young Pharaoh, "Then we will make this good bye a quick one," said Mokuba.

Jenny sat up as both her parent hugged her good bye, "You behave and do what the Pharaoh tells you, after Yamu gives the healing ok," said Seto in Jenny's ear so Alec would not hear him. Jenny nodded, "I will be a good Ultimate Dragon," she spoke letting a tear fall down her face. Seto pulled Jenny closer he did not want to leave his daughter, his pride and joy the third little light in his life.

"Be good Blue eyes," he said kissing Jenny's forehead. Alec nudged Seto over, "I will take care of your father, and this time once you're better, also don't get pregnant ok," she smiled.

Jenny nodded, "I will try Mother," she said with a sneering tone in her voice. Mokuba and Yugi gave Jenny one last hug, and they all left the room, Jenny had Orion and Andy help her to the balcony and watched as Mokuba, Yugi, Seto, Alec, Isis and Marik rode off into the unknown.

_**(Orin's name is Orion from now on since he had chosen the name of Pharaoh Orion)**_

A loud moan was heard through out the palace, as a female voice filled the halls, Andy opened his door to his new room aka Melissa's/Jenny's old room and looked at Jenny's new room door which flew open with his sister looking at him puzzled. If either of them were not making the moans then that left, Jenny looked at her old room that was down the hall, they looked at each other, as Orion walked down from his room to join the two Kaibas.

"Would some one tell me who that is?" asked Andy, looking at Jenny and Orion. Another loud moan filled the hall, "Well it isn't us," said Jenny looked at Orion and then her brother.

Orion walked to Jenny's old bedroom door, he put his ear to it a listened, and he smirked and motioned Jenny to come over. Jenny listened as she heard tumbling, yelling and moaning from her old room. Jenny put her hand over her mouth as she started to suppress the giggles when she listened more. Andy walked over and listened he pulled Jenny from the door, "Oh Ra, Dad is going to kill me, shit I am so dead," he said.

Jenny laughed, "You're not the only one," she laughed moving back from the door. Orion followed Jenny and Andy as they headed to his room, "Hey you two out of here," he snapped. Jenny smirked when she got to Orion's new balcony she pointed to her old room balcony across the way, "Four guesses who is who in there," she said. Orion and Andy looked at the room; they saw not two but four figures in there.

"Somebody pinch, me," said Andy, "an Egyptian Orgy and I wasn't invited." Jenny giggled, "Wonder if that is Yamu, or Mai?" she said squinting her eyes. Orion slapped Jenny up side the head, "No, it your sister," he said, "and Mai," he finished.

Andy shook his head, and watched, "And that would Troy hang over the edge of the balcony," he said. Kate soon joined him on the balcony both breathing hard. Andy and Jenny broke out laughed, "Oh man," said Jenny turning from the sight.

"My twin sister with Troy and his parents, oh this is forever burned in my brain," said Andy "GROSS." Jenny shook her head, "At least they weren't in the hall," she said in a slow voice.

Orion looked over from his balcony, he saw the other two figures come out, "Well I have good news and bad news for you two," he said. Jenny turned, "Tell," she said slowly. "Good news that isn't Troy's parents," he said. Jenny and Andy sighed breathes of relief, "However, those are my two new high Mages, and one is right now make out Kathleen," he said in upset tone.

Andy and Jenny shuddered, "You know when we get back home, I am putting our sister throw the ringer," said Andy. Jenny nodded, "I am not going back, I have my lover right here," she said grabbing Orion.

"Whoa, hold up, Yamu said in three days you could do it," said Andy slowly, "I don't need an injured sister." Jenny smirked, "Dah, I know that, she didn't say I couldn't hug or kiss him, just no SEX, Andy," she snapped. Orion laughed, "She has you there, Andrew," he said.

Andy nodded, "Well the orgy stopped so I am going to go to the bathing room, and do my own thank you," he said walking away. Jenny raised an eyebrow, "you know I really hate it when everyone one else can get laid and I can't," groaned Jenny. Orion laughed, "You aren't alone, on that one my Queen," he said giving Jenny a kiss on the lips then carrying her off to his bed to cuddle for the night.

The sun rose over the golden palace and city everything had returned to normal it had been a whole month since the end of the war, Jenny had made a full recovery, and was ready the minute Yamu gave the ok after delaying it many time, so Jenny to make up lost time with Orion. Yamu was looking over Jenny's scars and her back when Orion popped his head in the recovery room.

"Well?" he asked stepping in. Yamu laughed, "Well what?" she looked at Jenny's stab wound on her back. Jenny lifted her head, "Am I good, or do I have to wait more weeks again?" she asked. Yamu smiled, "Ok, one more day, but I am to look you over one more time, just to make sure, then you can sleep with him," she said.

Jenny pulled her dress back over her head, Yamu made Orion turn around, "You may want her now, but remember just one cycle of Ra and you will, have her, again ok," she whispered, "But be gentle also." Orion nodded his head to what Yamu said, he could not wait for the minute Jenny and he would be in the Pharaoh's chambers becoming one again.

A guard rushed in and disrupted his train of thought, "My Pharaoh," he said panting, "Yes!" said Orion. "I have just received word from the gate that Lady Nefertiti is here," he said. Orion eyes widened, "WHAT!" he said moving past the guard in to the hall, "WHEN!" he demanded from the guard.

Jenny moved from the room, "What is going on? Orion?" she asked as she watched Orion dismiss the guard and put his hand on his forehead for one of his fears had come back to haunt him. Yamu put her hand on Jenny's shoulder and looked at Orion, "What's it? Would someone please tell me what is going on?" demanded Jenny.

"My betrothed, Jenny, is on her way to the palace, she just got here through the gates," said Orion in a slow monotone voice, "or should I say, the woman Amenhotep was going to have me marry before I met you," Orion rubbed his temple after saying that.

"I sent her a letter saying that we were going to have to review the terms of the betrothal, two months ago after I fell in love with you," he spoke leaning against the wall. "Didn't think she would respond in person," snapped Yamu. Orion nodded, "Yep, I thought she would be mad enough to send the messenger's head back, but obviously she didn't," he sighed, "Sending his head back would have meant it was off, but looks like she thought different, if I am not careful this could bring up another war."

Jenny shook her head, "No, don't tell me that she is…" Jenny paused she didn't want to say it, not when she was so close to marrying Orion, just one more day and they would be officially married, because the ceremony would be preformed the minute Jenny was well.

Jenny saw that slipping away now, in Orion's deep eyes, "Orion," she said grabbing, on to him, as she neared tears. Orion took Jenny in his arms, "I guess we are just going to have to get through this," he said. Jenny nodded, "As Seer, I will be in the throne room when she arrives," spoke Jenny. Orion shook his head, "No, go to your room, put on your best attire, my Seer shouldn't look like a peasant which I have to say you look great no matter what your wearing," he spoke like a king at that moment.

Jenny nodded and quickly left for her room, Yamu looked at Jenny as she quickly went. "You honestly didn't think this would happen?" Yamu asked crossing her arms. Orion banged his fist against the wall a gleam of gold surrounded his fist, "To be honest Yamu. I never sent the letter my father did, and now I am going to have to marry Nefertiti and make Jenny my, my…" he didn't want to say it Jenny was more then that to him, more then his kingdom, title or even his heart.

Yamu placed her hand on Orion's shoulder, "I know, but Jenny will accept what ever choice you must make," she said. Orion punched the wall as hard as he could his hand quickly clad itself in Ra Armor to prevent injury to his hand.

Yamu's eyes widened now seeing the armor form, "You still have your armor?" she spoke. Orion nodded, "Even if Jenny's and the other's armors are gone, only the Pharaoh must keep the peace, that and I still have the other two to keep safe," he spoke.

Yamu smiled, "You are a good King, you are the best one to fix this mess, so do so before my niece's heart gets broken. We all remember what happened last time you broke it, and who knows what will happen if you did it again except this time it involves another woman, who is alive this time," spoke Yamu in a cautioning voice.

Orion nodded and walked off the thrown room, Yamu leaned against the wall, "Mokuba, you better fine the way home soon, or Jenny might have a broken heart longer then she wants to have, and then who knows what will happen," she whispered a prayer as she walked back in the recovery room for the next patient.

Jenny dress in her best outfit, which was a long white silk dress with a long blue cape; she figured it would do, since she was considered next to royalty in the palace and being a member of the court it was her duty.

Orion was sitting on his throne when Jenny arrived, he had his right fist under his chin meaning he was in deep thought however seeing Jenny broke that, "Wow, you look great," he said, looking Jenny over. She smiled at him. "You asked that I dressed my best Pharaoh Orion," she said in a respectful tone of voice, instead of her young immature voice that she, offended used when they talked.

Orion smiled, "Glad you can make your voice sound like your royalty because Nefertiti won't accept, you're my Seer, she would see right throw you out or worse," he said quickly as the doors opened. Jenny looked at Orion; he motioned her to sit in Jenna's old spot, as some troops clad in blue and red armor walked in.

A tall and slender figure walked through the door after the troops lined up straight in the Pharaoh's chambers. Jenny looked at Orion as he stood up; he put his palm on the throne telling her to stay seated.

A woman wearing a long silky white grown with long blonde golden hair hung over her shoulders down to her waist, a little spiked crown sat upon her forehead. Jenny thought this was the most amazing young woman she had ever seen, a small bit of jealously ran through her veins knowing this woman could take Orion from her.

The woman walked out to Orion's throne steps as her stepped forward Jenny stood up, "Seer," he said in a deep commanding tone. Jenny kept her place knowing not to show any sign of her affection towards Orion.

"Hello Lady Nefertiti," Orion said kissing her soft tan hand as he approached the young princess. Nefertiti smiled, "Hello Pharaoh Orion, it is nice to see you again," she smiled. Jenny saw Nefertiti's smile, it was as if looking at an angel, this made Jenny feel so bad, how in the world could, she deny Orion such a beautiful woman in his time. Orion looked at Jenny for Nefertiti was looking at her; "Orion who is the Seer?" spoke the angelic woman in a soft tone.

Orion moved and motioned Jenny to come down. Jenny's blue cape and train as she stepped down to meet the Lady Nefertiti. "This is Jennifer Kaiba, my father appointed her Seer before he was killed," he said.

Jenny bowed her head in respect to the woman who would be soon Orion new queen. Andy and Kate ran in to the room quickly, dressed in there best for word had only gotten to them moments after Jenny arrived in the throne room. Lady Nefertiti turned and looked at Andy and Kate, "And these?" she asked. Orion pointed to Andy, "That is Andrew Kaiba, and twin his sister Kathleen Kaiba, they are my advisors of the royal court," he said as the two bowed at their names.

Lady Nefertiti smiled at Andy, "Well I take it the Noble family of Kaiba lives in the court?" she said. Orion quickly blushed, "There parents were my father's advisors, Alexandra and Seto Kaiba, but they are currently unavailable, so their children are taking their places in the court," he said.

Lady Nefertiti looked at Jenny, "And the Seer?" she asked. Jenny soon found herself blushing, "Umm," said Orion, "My father's pick for the Star wheel trials, about a year ago," he said quickly.

Jenny felt as if a ball was just thrown at her stomach she knew Orion could come up with better but she could see how Orion was nervous at that moment, what did this woman have the he feared?

'_He was trying to impress her so that she would not go to war with him but he was doing a horrible job of hiding his feelings at that moment'_ Jenny guessed. Jenny sighed and closed her eyes as Orion moved Lady Nefertiti away by her sweet gentle hand. Jenny felt her face turn red as she watched Orion give Lady Nefertiti the tour of his palace.

Andy walked over to his sister and took her hand, "Don't worry it will be fine," he said quietly. Jenny closed her eyes, and nodded, praying if it were true, that Orion could only be her man and no one else's, she did not care if she was being selfish Orion was hers. Lady Nefertiti looked at Jenny as she watched the tour of the throne room; she could see Andy comforting his sister.

Jenny nodded her head, "Um, Orion, why don't we wait on the rest of the tour. I have had a long trying day to get here, and would like to see my room," she spoke. Orion looked at Jenny she nodded, "I will show you to your room Lady Nefertiti," she said. Orion walked close to Jenny, "Put her in Jenna's old room," he said.

Jenny eyes widened, he had not even been in there in over a month, but orders were orders, and the thing was that room was closer to the Pharaoh's bedroom, and that sent fear through Jenny's spine. Jenny knew that she and Orion's days of pleasure were over now. Did not matter if Yamu gave the clear, the dream was over.

Jenny finally made it to her room at the end of the day, she flopped down on her bed, and closed her eyes, she so wished Orion was with her, but then a loud moan came from her old room.

Jenny rolled her eyes in head, "KATE!" she yelled, at the top of her lungs. The moans stopped and a knock came on the door moments later, "ENTER!" Jenny snapped. Kate walked in with her clothes all a wreck her hair mangled "You better have a good reason for calling me in here, Jen, I was in the middle of…" she paused seeing her sister in tiny ball on the bed, crying suddenly.

Kate went to her little sister, "Oh, Jenny, I am so sorry, I completely forgot," she said pulling her sister close. Jenny grabbed her sister shoulders as a freighted child, for the first time in over the last year Jenny wanted to go home, "He's gone Kat, he isn't mine anymore," she cried into her sister's shoulder.

Kate rocked her sister back and fought, "I know aqua eyes I know, don't worry it will be over soon," she whispered.

Jenny continued to cry, she could not stop the tears, Troy did not help much when he came in, Kate glared at him, as he entered, "I see this is sisterly moment, I'll be in our room," he said leaving Kate and Jenny alone. Andy walked in and saw his sisters, he took Jenny in his arms so Kate could go finish her business with Troy but she refused to leave their little sister, Jenny, to Kate, was more important then sex at that moment, her sister's heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Orion stood on his balcony he could see his old room, he saw Jenny with her brother and sister crying in their arms, he wanted to go to her to tell her he was sorry for not telling Nefertiti the truth about his relationship between them. However he had Nefertiti in the next room, and she would hear his door if he left. "Jenny," he whispered, "I still love you," he did not move from that spot all night, in fact he did not get any sleep at all for now he had a decision to make one that would change everything.

The next morning Jenny cleaned herself up as best she could, she felt sick as she went to the recovery room, for her check up, and at this point the ok to do as she wished. Yamu saw her niece's face and could tell she had been up all night crying.

Yamu pulled her little niece close, there were no need for words for Andy and Kate had spoken them all earlier. Yamu cleaned Jenny up with some make up and did her hair in a long brown braid, "there at least that is an improvement," she said looking at Jenny, who was not smiling.

Yamu check Jenny's scars, they were fully healed, but Jenny saw no point in them being healed now, because she would never have Orion again. Yamu and Jenny walked out of the recovery room; Orion was waiting for her at the end of the hall, "Jenny?" he spoke.

Jenny looked at him, the tears wield up in both eyes as they took each other in their arms. "Orion," she cried out holding him close to her crying into his tunic. Yamu watched out for them and banged on the wall when the guards that were on patrol approached to brake the two up. "You two want to come in here?" she asked, as Jenny and Orion walked towards her.

Jenny and Orion went in the room, Yamu stood by the door looked up and down the hall and shut the door. Orion held Jenny in his arms, "I am sorry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday," he said. Jenny nodded, "I know you were just protecting me," she smiled.

Orion kissed Jenny's soft lips, a warm feeling wielded up inside her, a feeling she had missed over the past 24 hours. Yamu smiled, "I will be in the next room keeping watch, you two talk and no, you can't do it in here so I suggest you keep this discussion brief," she said and walked out of the room. "Aunt Yamu," said Jenny. Yamu stopped and turned around, "Thank me when I start to lie for the two of you, ok," she said and left through the door in the next room.

Orion held Jenny so tight at that moment they both felt neither would breathe, "Jenny, I know it going to be hard the next couple of days, but when this is over, you will be mine and I will always be yours," he said. Jenny nodded, "I know, just don't let her in your room, I know that type of woman, so why in hell would you want me?" she asked.

Orion saw the jealously in Jenny's eyes; he knew that he had looked at Lady Nefertiti in a lust-filled way the day before. "Oh, Jenny, I would never trade you for her, not in 4000 thousands years, would I want to replace you," he said holding her face. Jenny looked at Orion, "then why were you looking at her like you would take her the first chance you got?" she asked.

Orion pulled Jenny into a deep kiss, a small tear ran down Jenny's face as it hurt her heart that she was jealous but the kiss was enough to clam her nerves.

"I love you my Princess," he said holding her, Jenny smiled, but that all she was to him now, a Princess. She would never be a queen just a lone princess to the Pharaoh of Egypt. Jenny looked up at Orion after there kiss she had looked at the floor, "I love you, but please don't say what you said to her again. I am more then your father's pick for the trials, I am yours," she said.

Orion nodded, "I am going to be showing Nefertiti around the palace, I don't want to see you sad, so I won't ask you to come," he said. Jenny nodded, "thanks, I needed to hear that, I don't want to be around her, to be honest," she said.

Orion nodded, "Ok, you don't have to be. I will tell her official business, and you go clear that little head of yours that I love so much," she said kissing her forehead. Jenny smiled, Orion loved when she did smile at him.

"Go riding or something, I will make sure your sister or brother goes with you and I will keep one of them close by so that they can tell you what happens," he said trying to get Jenny out of palace for the day.

Jenny shook her head, "No, Nefertiti, will suspect something if they are always around, you're the Pharaoh, I trust you," she said in a determined voice. Orion kissed Jenny's soft pick lips, "Then so be it, Princess Jenny," he said holding her.

A knock came at the door and Yamu popped her head in, "Kate just came down the hall, Nefertiti is awake and is looking for you, Pharaoh," she spoke. Orion nodded, "Thank you Yamu," he said as Yamu closed the door. Jenny kissed him, "Duty calls," she laughed.

Orion chuckled, "I would like to be with you tonight, but I don't know how?" he said. Jenny smiled, "When Nefertiti leaves, you and will have the best night of our lives, just don't sleep with her until you and I go at it first," she joked. Orion rolled his eyes, "a month can you really hold off on me that long?" he asked. Jenny giggled, "I can if you can my Pharaoh, then I can wait one more month or all eternity," she smirked. Orion closed his eyes, "We'll work something out," he laughed, and went to the door he knocked on it and Yamu gave the all clear.

Orion left and Jenny sat on the bed as Yamu went back in, "Well, I don't need to ask by the look on your face," she said looking at Jenny. Jenny was smiling, "He still loves me, Aunt Yamu, I a happy and I love him, I still love him," she said. Yamu walked over to Jenny moved a few bangs in her hair had fallen out of the braid, "You're not going on the tour with Nefertiti I take it?" she asked.

Jenny nodded, "Nope, I am going riding, today," she said happily. Yamu laughed, "Well as official Healer of the royal court and Pharaoh, you can go riding, just be careful not to fall off, we all know what happened last time, which when, you got that stab wound in your back."

Jenny walked out of the room laughing, "That's for the all clear Aunt Yamu," she said stepping out of the door. "Jennifer!" said angelic voice; Jenny stopped dead in her tracks and turned around she knew that voice and it was not good.

"Lady Nefertiti is something wrong?" she asked as nice and grow up as possible even though she wanted to yell at the woman. "As matter of fact there is, I have received word that you and my betrothed were to be married is this true?" spoke Nefertiti in an annoyed voice.

Jenny feared this, Orion would never get the chance to tell her now, "Yes, we were, but my parents left for their mission so it was postponed, until they return, however, Pharaoh Amenhotep didn't tell about you obviously, Orion knew he didn't tell anyone," she admitted.

Nefertiti crossed her arms, "So you were replacement after all?" she said. Jenny nodded, "I am sorry, if you're angry with me, but you know that my relationship with the Pharaoh is strictly professional, umm, now," she spoke quickly. "That's all it better be Jennifer, or else you can see you head on the chopping block," threatened Nefertiti.

Jenny felt her heart sink, she just lied about her and Orion, now a threat, she was not going to take this even if Nefertiti was more beautiful then her. Jenny hated threats, even if she was one-step lower then princess she was not going to take it, she was about to pounce on the visiting princess with a nice knuckle sandwich, however, "Jennifer!" snapped Orion.

Jenny concealed the rage with in her as Orion came approached them, "what is going on here?" he asked. Jenny leaned against the wall, "She knows about us, apparently some one told her about your birthday party," she snapped. Orion looked at Nefertiti, he saw Nefertiti's glare, Orion closed his eyes, "um, I can explain," he said. Nefertiti smirked, "Why, you relationship with her is professional isn't?" she asked. Orion looked at Jenny who raised her eyebrows, "umm yes, professional, it was more once but not anymore," he lied, letting out a long, sigh.

"Well then Pharaoh, she won't get mad if I do this," she said giving Orion a big kiss. Jenny held back all the anger that boiled in side her; she tried to turn her eyes out of respect and to keep her anger from flaring up even more now. Orion pulled Nefertiti closer, Jenny confused by this was he acting or actually enjoying it.

Nefertiti pulled away from Orion, Jenny held a stone cold face something she had inherited from Seto, "As we both have said 'it's professional'" she said and walked away almost stomping but found a change in her step would draw attention that she was jealous. Jenny stormed away angry at the sight for it made her sick to her stomach, now it was burned in her brain.

Orion looked at Nefertiti, "You shouldn't have done that," he snapped. Nefertiti smiled, "What? I am your betrothed aren't I?" she asked in a sly voice. Orion shook his head, "You know all about us don't you?" he asked. Nefertiti smirked, "You think I am deaf, blind, and mute? I have seen it in your eyes, I hear in your tone, and I will speak to you about it. End your relationship with her that isn't professional or she will suffer the consequences for your actions," she snapped.

Orion grabbed Nefertiti, "IF you hurt her I will kill you with my own two hands," he said pushing Nefertiti against the wall.

"So, my suspensions are correct after all, you do have something more for her then professional business," the woman smirked. Orion did not want to break rules but since he saw no other choice, "I love her, ok, my Father was going to end the agreement between you and me, and have my sister marry your brother instead, but since she is dead that can't happen," he snapped.

Nefertiti smirked, "Then you should show me, how much you love me Orion, since Jennifer it seems to be that way for you," she said. Orion released his hold on Nefertiti for he still had her against the wall, "what do you want me to do Nefertiti, you known me since I was a child how can you make me do this?" he said slamming his fist against the wall.

Nefertiti, smiled, "You to be happy, Orion I don't like this arrangement either, don't you think I loved some one back home, because I do," she snapped. Orion laughed, "I know it, you were holding back on that kiss too," he said. Nefertiti nodded, "I pictured my former love as I kissed you, but he is gone now," she said moving from the wall.

Orion looked at her, "What happened to him?" he asked. Nefertiti placed her hand on the wall across from them, closed her eyes to stop the tear from falling, "I had him sent away, when he got word that I was to marry you, he, he," she spoke a tear broke free from her hazel green eyes.

Orion knew the answer, "He died," he spoke softly. Nefertiti nodded, "I am sorry I threatened Jennifer, but you know me, a Princess when in the presence of another." Orion nodded, "Just don't do that again. Jenny, she hates threats, she would badly injure who ever does it, I should know I have seen her do it a few times, lets just say they didn't walk for months," he spoke.

Nefertiti looked at her betrothed, "So, I should let her have her way with you?" she asked. Orion shook his head, "No, just don't push her, she controlled Obelisk back during the Armor War a month ago. I don't want to see her hurt you," he said pulling Nefertiti close to him.

Nefertiti confused by this, she knew Orion love or at least had feelings for Jenny so why was he being so nice to her. Orion gently kissed Nefertiti on the lips, her eyes closed as he did this, and they were both enjoying it. Jenny walked back in to the hall to ask Yamu a question when, she saw Orion pull Nefertiti in to a kiss, her eye filled with tears and left without a sound, neither knew that Jenny saw them kissing.

Jenny went to her sister's old room, and banged on the door, "KATE!" she yelled at it in a crying voice. Kate opened the door have dressed in her silk skirt and shirt part way open, Troy was on the bed groaning as she opened the door. "Jenny what's wrong?" she asked. Jenny was crying, "I saw, I saw Orion and Nefertiti," she cracked out in between sobs. Andy opened his door his shirt was off and hair a mess, he looked at his sister, "Kate, get Jenny to her room, now!" he barked.

Kate nodded and took her little sister to her room, "Come on," she said. Jenny threw herself on the bed and cried in to the nearest silk pillow she could find. Kate went back to her room and a moment later Andy her returned both fully dressed. Jenny held the pillow close to her body as her bother and sister took her in there arms.

Kate rocked her sister back and fourth to calm her, but it was not working. Andy looked at Kate, "What happened?" he asked. Kate shrugged her shoulders, "All she said was Orion and Nefertiti and then she went into this, I think she caught them doing something," she said pointing at her hysterical sister.

Matt entered the room, "What's going on, I just got rumor that Nefertiti knows that Jenny and Orion were to be married," he said looking at Jenny. Jenny lifted her head, "He kissed her, when I wasn't around, and Orion did it freely," Jenny cried out, "I was going back to get my cape that I left in the recovery room, when I saw them kissing in the hallway."

Matt and Andy quickly looked at each other, and headed out the door, "ANDY!" yelled Kate. Jenny sat up, she knew what they were going to do, and she moved quickly, "MATT! ANDY! Don't," she said quickly moving into the hallway. The two men stopped, "Jenny, we told him when you two first fell in love, "He breaks your heart, we are to break his neck," this is strike two for him, we taking him to the cleaners," said Matt in angry tone. Jenny ran to them, "No, he was probably," she took a breath, "has a reason for kissing her, may be Yamu knows something, they were outsider the door."

Andy and Matt agreed they would talk with Yamu before doing anything to Orion. Jenny asked they come with her ridding since she was right now needed her family near by to keep her sane. Kate decided to stay and promised to keep watch on Orion without his knowing about it. Troy hated the idea and whined like the little immature Wheeler he was, when he found out that Kate and he were not going to finish.

"Can't you just make something up?" he asked Kate after she gave him the update. "NO, look Troy you and I are going to have to wait, it not fair to Jenny, if you and I keep having sex every time she is out of site," she said snapping on a purple cape. Troy rolled his eyes, "You know it's not fair to me, either that you don't finish with each other," he said.

Kate glared at him, "When I get back you can have your fun, until then my dueling Mutt Puppy, get dressed," she threw his clothes at him. Troy sat up, "Why?" he asked putting on his shirt, "not like am going anywhere."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "I want Andy, Matt and You to go with Jenny, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself out there it better that way. The Obelisk armor may be gone but my sister has a lot she holding in from that battle, if she get to a point of blowing her top, I want you, my brother, and cousin to be there to help her calm down and some one to help her back on the horse."

Troy nodded, "And what will you, be doing?" he asked as Kate placed a hood on her head, "playing follow the Pharaoh, making sure he knows what is it like to be on my bad side," she snapped.

Troy laughed, "Watch dog," he said with a laugh. Kate nodded, "What ever you want to call it Monkey boy," she said leaving the room. "HEY I am no monkey, you are," he yelled as she shut the door. Kate popped her head back in, "Right Mutt Puppy," and she left. Troy growled at her, "Dam it Jenny, of all days, when I know I could get some time with your sister," he said as he pulled on his pants.

An hour later Jenny was sitting on a horse wearing her 21 century closes, figured it would be nice to be free and her dresses wouldn't let her ride as fast as she was going to go. Troy walked out dressed in his blue jeans and Andy and Matt in their Egyptian attire figured they would need it if they got in to any trouble.

They also had their normal clothes with them in bags so that way when they reached the open grounds they could change. Jenny smiled as she pulled her cloak over her shoulders to hide the strange attire, "this is going to be a good way to get Orion off my mind for a while," she said to Matt.

Matt nodded. "Jen, when you feel like you have had enough riding well bring you back here," he said hugging her. Jenny nodded, her head, she looked up at the palace towards the direction of the throne room where she could hear Orion giving Nefertiti the tour.

Jenny jumped on her horse and rode off with her brother, cousin, and sister's boyfriend as fast the horses could take them. Orion watched from the palace windows and saw Jenny ride off with out saying goodbye, he knew then why, he had sinking feeling she saw the kiss he gave Nefertiti.

Nefertiti stood next to him, "You know what must be done, Pharaoh, it's this or war," she said. Orion closed his eyes and turned to his mages as they were originally setting up the wedding ceremony, "Prepare the Wedding, Nefertiti and I must be wedded before Jenny returns, tonight," he ordered.

"What about her sister? It's not like we can avoid her gaze," asked Nefertiti, "she will try to stop you." "No, Kate understands, I made sure that Jenny gave her orders to stay out of my way today," he said. Kate stood in the shadows, "Orion, how could you," she whispered, "How could you do this to Jenny after everything she went through for you, what she decided to do for you?"

Jenny was on the horse, a tear ran down her face, she knew deep down when she got back to the palace she and Orion would be through, and destiny would have its way with them, that they were not meant to be in this time and place.


	23. I don't want you anymore

**Chapter 23**

**I don't want you anymore**

Jenny and her group of riders returned to the palace around nightfall, a little shown in Jenny's room, as a signal from Kate that Orion was in bed. Jenny ran up stairs to her room, but just as she got there, a loud moan of a woman, came from down the hall the Pharaoh's chambers near her room. Jenny closed her eyes, she prayed that was not Nefertiti, that she just heard, but before she could go to Orion's room to check, Kate pulled her sister in to her own room. "Jenny, I am sorry," she said holding her sister close.

Andy and Matt walked in after Jenny was pulled in to her bedroom, "What happened?" asked Matt. Kate sat Jenny on the bed, "What do you think happened, Orion is in his room doing his new Queen, right now, it's their wedding night. Orion just got married he used the ceremony that was for him and Jenny, to marry that bitch. I just heard them moan for the uncountable time, just now and Jenny just heard one of them," she snapped.

Andy and Matt looked at the door as another moan came from the Pharaoh's chambers, Andy clenched his fist he was ready to kick some ass, "That's strike three he is so totally out of here," he said. Jenny had a blank look on her face; she felt her heartbreak, her soul crumbled even more, and her voice die.

Kate held her sister on the bed, "Oh aqua Eyes, I am so sorry," she said as Andy and Matt took Jenny in there arms, for her body fell limp suddenly. Jenny did not cry, nor did she speak, she decided it when she heard the moan.

"I am never going to talk again," she said to them closing her eyes and being placed on the bed. Matt and Andy looked at Kate, "No, you keep talking," they told her. Jenny shook her head, "NO, I am silent from now on, there no reason I should talk, love or even have a heart," she snapped and shut her mouth.

Troy stood in the doorway he had his fist clenched, "Dam you Orion, how could you do this to Jenny, you had no right to do this to her," he muttered. Kate looked at her sister, "come on, you shouldn't sleep on this wing of the palace, it would be best if you were in the other quarters, come on were going to Mom and Dad's old room," she said. Jenny nodded and went in to the hall; another moan filled it as they walked over to the royal court's quarters on the other wing of the palace.

Jenny slept in her parents' room; while Andy watched over her to make, sure she slept, however it was a dreamless sleep if she got any at all. Troy and Kate went in separate rooms, and Joey and Mai were told to keep there noises, down since Jenny had heard enough moans to haunt her dreams for a while.

Yamu checked on Andy, as Jenny was sleeping, "I will watch her, you get some rest we, all have to deal with Orion in the morning," she said to him. Andy shook his head, "No, I am the one holding Jenny's mind down, from even going towards that room, she may be a Seer but I am just as strong as her, she needs some good thoughts, if I leave she will wake up, and the darkness will return," he said to Yamu.

Yamu walked over to Jenny, tears lines were on the sweet teens face, "I am so sorry Jenny," she said kissing her niece on the forehead. Jenny tried to sleep but her mind was just trying to get up and go to Orion and yell at him, but deep down, she knew he had to the make a choice to break her heart, or have her sent away, he chosen both for them with out even asking.

The next morning Jenny stayed in bed, Orion figured Jenny would not show and that word had gotten to her ears when she returned of his little wedding. Nefertiti was introduced to the people as the new Queen of Egypt. With Jenny as Seer and part of the royal court, she was forced to attend the announcement, but she did not go easily. Andy had to practically force Jenny out of bed and carry her to her clothes for the announcement.

Jenny just went limp whenever she stood alone, and was just being difficult that day Orion, however was a little too busy to see it happening behind him. More then ever Andy wishes his parents were around to help comfort his sister, or better that his mother would castrate the prince, as she should have in the first place, and his father kick the prince's ass all over the place. However, Seto and Alec were busy with something more important, like finding a way home so Jenny's heart could heal again.

Kate and Andy finally got Jenny dressed and walked her toward Orion while he was making the announcement, Nefertiti saw them and she ordered them to take Jenny back to what ever room they were hiding her in for the announcement was just made. The people did not need to see the Seer in the state she was in, not to mention Orion.

Andy held back all his anger towards the new queen but did as he was told for he and Kate were still in a lower racks then her and only Orion could over rule the queen. Jenny just let herself, be dragged off to her new room, and laid on the bed with out a sound, nor tear came down her face, it was as if her very soul refused to go on living.

Andy watched as his sister began to refuse food, if Troy was not holding Jenny's arms while Kate shoved food in her mouth, Andy would have been watching his sister die from starvation, before their eyes. Jenny would take the food down but in the middle of the night, he would hear her throw it up.

Andy would some times drifted off to sleep while Jenny was thought to be asleep when really she was awake just watching her brother nod off. Andy would wake at the sound of some one coughing and fine Jenny sitting at the chamber pot with vomit in it. She would go limp as Andy would drag his sister back to bed again, and sighed, as he made sure to stay there and be awake.

Orion didn't visit in fact he hadn't paid attention, to Jenny's disappearance, Kate tried tell him, so did Joey, Mai, Yamu, everyone would talk to the Pharaoh, but the second Jenny's name would come up as a subject, he would be brushed away by his wife Nefertiti, which everyone was starting to wish she would choke on her food.

Mai, Joey, Yamu, Andy, Kate, Matt, Jade and Troy refused to eat with Orion and Nefertiti, for letting what happened to Jenny and what she was still going through. Andy was barely seen at all, he kept a tight vigil over Jenny while she lay on the bed motionless with short breaths, as she slowly began to die.

Kate would come in to relieve Andy and he would go for about two hours then come back to watch Jenny sleep some more, if you could call it that, and let Kate get back to what ever she was doing before she came to see him and Jenny.

It was nearly another month before Orion finally got word of Jenny's illness, that she wasn't talking or eating they were lucky that she was still alive at all now. Orion was walking towards Jenny's old room on his side of the wing of the Palace when Andy after an hour of sleep opened his door to see the young Pharaoh about to knock on it.

"I can't believe your letting her die," snapped Andy to him holding back the urge to chock the young Pharaoh. Orion was in complete bewilderment, "What are you talking about, she is sick, Andrew I just found out a few moments ago," he said.

Andy rolled his eyes, "You're the reason she is so sick right now, and did you know she hasn't eaten, fully slept, nor kept down more then one meal in almost a month! That your wife hasn't even let the subject of Jenny come up, or my favorite is that you didn't notice she was missing until someone told you," he snapped.

Orion was shocked he didn't realize it was that bad, "Andrew I didn't know it was that bad, Nefertiti just told me, when I practically had to beat it out of her, ok, why she kept pushing me out when Jenny's name would come up as a subject, and other things," he said.

Andy's face relaxed, "then follow me and let's see if you really knew, about it," he said leading Orion to the other wing of the palace. Nefertiti opened the door to the Pharaoh's chamber, "Orion," she said in a seductive voice. Orion looked at her, "Not now, I am busy Neff, I will deal with you later," he said angrily.

Nefertiti walked up to him, "What could be more important then me?" she whined acting childish. Orion looked at her, "My Seer, at the moment, she is very ill something you been keeping her from me for almost a month. Go back to our room I will deal with you when I return, depending on my Seer's condition," he snapped.

Nefertiti knew what kind of shape Jenny was in even if she had only seen her once since she was announced as queen and the look was bad. "Fine, go to the slut," she said in an angry voice.

Orion burned with anger and grabbed Nefertiti's arm but then he spoke very sternly, "I will deal with you later," he said to her throwing her to the ground, "GO!" he barked pointing.

Nefertiti bowed her head, "As you wish Pharaoh, just don't forget who your wife is now," she snapped. Orion turned, "Don't push it, I can make you a slave faster then you can blink, or I will make sure you're not my head wife," he said.

Andy was burning red in his face he wanted to kick Nefertiti's butt for calling his sister a slut however Jenny was in trouble. "Andrew, show me where Jenny is, I want to see her?" he asked. Andy nodded and took Orion to where Jenny was being held. Andy opened the door and ushered Orion in to the room, he saw Kate sitting in the chair reading a scroll to pass the time in the candle light.

"ANDY! What do you think your doing?" she asked standing up, as Orion walked in. Orion's face when his eyes caught, Jenny on the bed limp and ball like, his face said it all, he did not know, how he could he have known, he saw Jenny's limp body, on the bed as pale as snow, barely moving.

Orion went to her, Jenny's skin was as white as cream, her hair in tangles, her face and eyes unmoving, and if it were not for her breathing, he would have thought her dead. Orion fell to his knees, "I was fool," he said in a low voice, "Why did I let her blind me for so long," he said.

Kate went to Andy and speaking in a harsh tone, "You shouldn't have brought him here, what are you trying to do kill Jenny fast you asshole," she snapped at him. Andy shook his head, "No, look, Orion's face, Kate, he truly didn't know. Nefertiti was blinding him to it, some how," he said. Orion went to move Jenny's bangs from her opened eyes, the reaction was not one he expected, Jenny quickly moved and turned in the other direction, away from him.

Kate looked at Andy, "Well that is a first, other then moving to the chamber pot to puke," she said. Orion looked at them, "How long has it been this bad?" he asked. Kate shook her head, "Ever since she heard Nefertiti moans in your chambers on your wedding night," she answered slowly.

Orion looked at Jenny, he closed his eyes, "I am fool, I should have never sent her out that day or even lied to her, telling her everything was going to be alright, telling her that I cared, when I showed that I didn't," he said.

Andy shook his head, "then hide from her for a month with no explanation, now you have a choice to make Orion, she wants go home to live the life she used to have, one of loneliness and selfishness. By Ra if she dies here, I making sure you go with her, Orion," he snapped. Kate held back her brother it was against the law to threaten the Pharaoh, but Orion let it go, he knew they were angry with him for what he did to their sister.

"Andy! Don't push it, its bad enough that we have a sick sister to look after even worst to have you locked up, you're the one keeping Jenny's powers down right now, from even killing her self," said Kate in shock, "You know what you just did?" she asked.

Orion nodded with Andy, "Kathleen let it go; he and you both have a right to be angry with me. I have neglected Jenny, as if she were a plaything. I am not leaving until she is well again, I have to make things right, too much damage has been done, and this is a mess I must clean up," he said.

Jenny moved on the bed, she turned and faced Orion and slowly sat up, anger was in her blue and purple colored eyes, every though she had, almost no energy she still shoot a message to Orion in his mind.

Images of pain, the war, his sister, all came flooding back but it was not his memories it was hers. Jenny focused all her anger on Orion's mind, he did not fight her, and he accepted the pain, she was putting him through it hurt but he took it. Jenny finally found a place in Orion's mind where it was quiet, "You want to talk lets talk," she said in his mind room.

Orion looked at her, "You're doing this?" he asked puzzled. Jenny glared, "I am about to pass out, so we better make this quick, so I will cut to the chase. You are a jerk, I hate, you and never want to talk or see you again Orin, you are as bad as Saran, even as bad as that bitch Jessie, that took my father away. I wish I never fell in love from anyone ever again, and I want to go home, and dammit if I have to die to do it so be it," she snapped at him.

Orion looked down, "Please Jenny, don't say that?" he pleaded. "NO, I am Orin, and you have no right to call my Jenny anymore, Jennifer Kaiba, your Seer, that is all I am now, nothing more then a used plaything to you, well no more Pharaoh no more," she snapped.

Orion went to her, but was blocked by a barrier "Don't even bother trying to touch me I know you love, Nefertiti, now more then you ever loved me. I don't blame you, she is from your time, you're meant to be so just leaving me alone, and let me die," she snapped.

"Jen, listen to me," he said feeling something cut his face suddenly as a gash appeared, "Jennifer," catching himself, "I don't want us to be like this," he said wincing in pain. Jenny looked at him, "Us, there is no us, anymore Orin, it's over now I am getting out before I pass out, I want my powers gone and I don't want you, she said and left his mind room and returned to her own.

Orion opened his eyes; he was on the floor of the room, a deep gash on his face. Jenny collapsed her bed she was breathing heavily as Orion looked at her. Orion looked at Andy and Kate as he got off the ground. "Clearly she doesn't want me, anymore," he said looking at the blood on his hand from his cheek.

Kate shook her head, "No, she doesn't, I think you should leave before she gets enough strength to do another on the other side, of your face," she said. Orion looked at Jenny on bed, Andy could feel two hearts breaking, Orion's and Jenny's, but Jenny said it herself to Orion in the mind world that he just happen to tap into. Orion and Nefertiti was more right in this time.

"I am sorry," Orion said to both of them and left the room, as he walked down the hall he took off the pendant of Ra and punched the nearest wall as hard as he could. His hand hurt, and got cuts on it, but he wanted to do more damage but could muster enough endurance to do it again to himself.

Orion walked to Jenny's old room on the royal family side of the palace, went to her bed, and laid down on it. The sent of her was still there, he loved her and still did even if he betrayed her, and he wanted to forget her just as she wanted to forget him now.

Orion could not he, would not, he made a mistake taking Nefertiti as his wife he should have sent her back to Greece the minute she got there to the palace. Orion cried as he hugged one of the pillows that had, Jenny's scent on it, "I am sorry Jenny, I am, I was a fool," he said falling into a dreamless sleep. He figured he would deal with his false queen in the morning.


	24. Mended Wounds

**Thank you Darkstar for the reivews**

**Anyways I got really bored over the last few days, that and I had no homework, been waiting for a phone call. **

**Anways, here is another chapter, I think you might like this one it's a sweat one too. Oh, I just finshed reading the last chapter which is 30 something so we're over the hill and on the final streach. I hate to see this story end again however it's a long way from it and alot is to happen, I am going to be writing another chapter which I haven't done in while just editing here mainly, anywho, it will fill in some gaps that I discovered. ENJOY **

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Mended Wounds**

Orion was almost back to normal, he stopped spending time with Nefertiti except at night when they would sleep together, but he refused to do things to her. Orion was miserable, he missed Jenny, he felt that he was lost without her by his side. The felling of the young woman in his arms with her slender body against his, the scent of her long brown hair that always smelled of Nile lilies every night was intoxicating but he had it no more from the young woman he once called his Princess.

He hated the thought of Nefertiti, if she were not his wife he would have sent her off to somewhere beyond Egypt maybe even to hell he would find himself thinking. However, it was not that he knew that without the armors, Egypt would be at the mercy of Greece, he decided to just let Nefertiti stay but not be any pleasurable use to him. Only Jenny could do that but she was right now trying to die slowly.

Nefertiti would have played with Orion in the throne room which her fingers in his hair but he would keep a straight face while she laughed and giggled in her spot. Andy and Kate would step in, be part of the royal court and do their roles, and then go back to tending Jenny in her sickened state. Yamu would watch, as Orion and Andy would shoot daggers at each other throughout the day, "Would you two stop that already," yelled one of the Mages at the meeting.

Orion broke his daggers that he was shooting with Andy in their staring contest and looked at his official, "CORY," he shouted to the young female mage. Cory bowed her head, "I am sorry my Pharaoh, forgive me, it wasn't my place," she said. Orion stood up, Nefertiti looked at him, "I am done with things in here today, if there is any problem handle it then come to me," he snapped.

Orion looked at Nefertiti, "You," he said to her, "Go to our chambers and stay there until you are called," he barked. Nefertiti bowed her head and left, Orion dismissed his mages but told Andy and Kate to stay.

Orion walked over to Andy and Kate, "How is she doing?" he asked looking at them the twins could see that Orion was not resting easy like Jenny. Andy smirked, "Not better then you I take it," he said receiving an elbow in his stomach from his sister. "No change is what he means," said Kate, to Orion as calmly as possible. He nodded, "hasn't Jenny spoken, move, or anything?" Orion asked. Kate shook her head, "nothing," she said.

Orion sighed, "I wish there was something I could do, but she won't even look at me with out giving me another cut," he said feeling the light cuts on his arm and face. "Well if you excuse me, Yamu, Troy and I have a very sick Seer to go feed, so I will leave you two to chat," said Andy as he walking away.

Orion looked at Kate, "Can we talk?" he asked her sincerely. Kate nodded, "Yes, we can," she answered calmly. Orion and she walked through the palace halls, "I am sorry for the way, I was acting over the past month and last few days, I had no right to do what I did to your sister, and right in front of you," he said quickly.

Kate nodded, "Yes, but maybe it was for the best, you know, Jenny belongs in our time, but it hurts to see her like this," she said stopping at one of the balconies. Orion placed both hands on the railing, "I promised her, Kathleen, I promised, I would never hurt her again, in the ways of the heart, after that one time, and that is just what I did, I hurt her deeper then any blade could scar her," he said.

Kate leaned over the railing, "You still love my sister, don't you?" she asked. Orion closed his eyes, "With all my heart and soul," he said, "I would kill myself if it would make her better, but then knowing that I am gone she would probably do the same and take her own life to join me."

Kate nodded, "Knowing my sister, yes she would," she said, "But, I know deep down under all that anger, she still cares about you, or else why would she still be alive," she asked. Orion looked at Kate, "Why would you say that?" he asked puzzled. Kate smiled, "Jenny's been whispering your name in her sleep, and I kind of caught a glimpse of her mind one night when I was to keep her mind calm," spoke Kate slowly and calm.

Orion stood up, "About me and her?" he asked. Kate nodded, "you both were standing in the court yard, and a little boy ran to you, she smiled as you picked the boy up and you gave him a kiss on the cheek," she said. "You then handed the boy to her, and he laughed as you and she began to tickle him and play around on the grass by the tree, that's in the court yard. If anything that's what is keeping her alive her dreams, Orion, I really wish you would help her fulfill them," Kate added.

Orion smiled, "That dream, I have had for a long time, and now it seems like it is gone now. I am monogamist Kathleen, I don't want many wives, I just want one," he said. Kate looked at him, "Then your life with Jenny is over, you can't have Nefertiti as your number one wife if you want Jenny also. I suggest you either make it up to Jenny, or have Nefertiti killed either way you're the bad guy in the end, of all this to someone," she said sounding more serious and concerned.

_(Technically, not true, Egyptian Pharaoh's were not monogamist for they had many wives sometimes their own sisters, but hey, this is my fanfiction)_

Orion nodded, "To Jenny, am I not in that position?" he asked. Kate smirked, "Everyday you made her smile, more then I saw her at home, Orion you were her happiness and you went took it and gave it to someone else," she said and walked away then turned to say one final thing, "Oh, if Jenny doesn't recovers soon she may die in the next few days or weeks."

Orion stood there on the balcony, he looked over towards the royal wing which Nefertiti waited for him, and he looked over at the guest and court quarters wing. Orion walked back in to the hall and went to the courts quarters wing of the palace.

Orion walked over to Jenny's door, he could hear fighting inside, "Just open her mouth Andy, she is really hurting me," said Troy. A loud thump on the ground, as a body was being thrown against some thing.

"Yamu," said Andy in a worried voice, "I am fine," she said getting up off the floor. Orion opened the door to see what was going on when a bowl of food was hurling at his head. He ducked it just in time to see it hit the wall behind him.

"What in Ra's name is going on here?" asked Orion as he helped Yamu off the ground. "Jenny's feeding, and you shouldn't be here," snapped Troy, holding Jenny's arms down. Andy flicked some food at Troy as he tried to get a better hold on Jenny as she fought to dodge the spoon with her mouth. "Let the Pharaoh be in here if he wants, besides she doesn't seem to be winning this," said Andy as he plugged Jenny's nose and forced her to open her mouth. "What are you three feeding her?" he asked looking at the mess that landed behind him on the wall.

Yamu put her hands on her hips, "Apple sauce," she said as Jenny fought Troy and Andy with her mind. The two boys fought back and pinned her down to the bed to the point of making her swallow the food. Orion walked over, "Andrew, Troy let me," he said.

Andy thought this would be fun so he gave the bowl to the Pharaoh, "Now, you three are a distraction, I will handle this alone," he said. Yamu, Andy, and Troy smirked; boy did the Pharaoh not know what he was getting into but they left the room.

Orion sat down in the chair across from Jenny, she did not move, she just stared at him. "Now, you and I need to talk," he said placing the bowl down. Jenny glared, "fine," she hissed in a cold raspy voice that sounded unused for a while, as she turned on her side. "Jennifer would you look at me, please," he said. Jenny turned her eyes but not her head '_I am listening just too sleepy to use my voice which probably you never want to hear again'_ she spoke to him in his mind.

Orion and she met in the room in his mind once again, "Ok, Jennifer, I had a talk with Kate, your not getting any better and I want to know why?" he asked. Jenny turned her back, "Why because of you, that's why, I don't want you anymore so I am …."

"Trying to wipe me from you mind," he interrupted her. Jenny nodded, "Yes, so why do you care," she asked. Orion sighed, "Look we aren't going to put this whole thing behind us, if you don't know. Jennifer look in my head here, tell me what you think. I love you still, I am sorry I ever married Nefertiti behind your back, betraying you, your love and trust. It was the only way to stop another war coming to my people a month recovery it would have been a slatted you know that even with the armors they have something that could have destroyed us all."

Jenny looked at him, "Another war, you're worried about another fucking war. Orion opens your eyes, you are already in a war, one of the hearts, and frankly, you're getting you ass kicked," she snapped. "So I made a mistake, does that mean killing yourself over it?" he asked. Jenny closed her eyes, "Yes, to put you behind me, of course, I want to forget I was ever in love, I want to forget this feeling inside me," she snapped. Orion knew she was bluffing and knew exactly how to prove it.

"Play a game with me all you have to do is kiss me, that's all I ask and I will never come back," he said, "You and your family could do as they pleased. I will never bother you again, as long as you give me one final kiss and tell me that you still don't love me anymore, and for me to tell you that I don't however I do, so I am leaving it to you now," he smirked.

Jenny waited, "Ok, Orin, I will play your little game, but what if I don't say that?" she asked. Orion smiled, "Then you will be my Princess, and stay with me, and never do this to yourself again," he said. Jenny thought about it, "Fine, what are the rules?" she asked. Orion knew she would never back down from a challenge he knew he already won.

"Ok, in the real world not here," he said to her as she walked up to him. Jenny glared, "Fine," she said angrily. Orion opened his eyes and Jenny sat up; her pale skin looked like soft white silk in the sun light of the room, as she moved to the edge of the bed.

Orion motioned for her to come to him, but she refused by shaking her head. Orion knew that she was going to play tough, "Fine, be that way," he said, and sat next to her. Jenny looked at him, she looked in to his eyes, those dark lonely eyes, and she could see that he wanted her back, he missed her, he was sorry and the best things she saw he was afraid to lose her and that stuck a few cords.

Jenny soon reached up to get this over with, and kissed Orion on the lips. Surprising enough, she was enjoying it, so much that she just let you insists kick in, she then pulled away and looked at him, she saw the pain, angry, grief all of it, he was sorry and was begging for her forgiveness. '_Do not say It, Jenny please do not say it!'_ his mind begged that she would not say those four hurtful words.

Jenny slowly touched his face, "Orin I, I," she could not bring herself to say it she just could not get the words to come out. "I don't, I can't," she coughed out with shaking lips. Orion pulled Jenny in for another passionate kiss; he sucked all the air in that he could in to Jenny.

When he released her, she stared at him, "I can't say I don't love you anymore because I always have, and probably won't stop," she coughed out finally after a long silence as tears fill her soft blue and purple eyes. "Then never leave my side again, I am sorry," he said, to her, as Jenny pulled herself closer to him weeping on his shoulder.

Orion put his hands around Jenny's slender body, which needed some fat on it or at least some type of food in it, "I will never let you go again," he said into her ear. Jenny looked up at him, "I guess you had this planed all along," she coughed out in her soar voice. Orion lay Jenny on the bed, "You need to eat rest and recover your strength," he said kissing her forehead.

Orion picked up the bowl and handed it to Jenny, she was not going to let him off that easy, "Oh, no you don't, your not feeding me and I will do what you say," she smirked. Orion rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you're going to pay for it later," he said.

Jenny smirked, "I plan too pay in full," she said. Jenny took the applesauce without much of a fight; in fact, with Orion, she did not put up a fight because once she swallowed it he would kiss her on the lips as if giving her part of his energy to keep living.

Andy, Troy, and Yamu had there ears to the door, "Well, I don't hear dishes, yelling or kicking going on," said Troy. Yamu knocked on the door after a long silence as the bowl hit the ground. "Come in," spoke Jenny's voice, which sent a shock down everyone's spine for it sounded almost back to normal.

Yamu, Troy, and Andy looked in the room; Jenny was sitting up on her own Orion in the chair now across from her. "Well you're awake and you ate your food, too," said Yamu. Andy nodded, "not to mention talking," he muttered. Jenny nodded, "I lost a bet, to him," she said glaring at Orion.

Orion was beaming, "I knew she loved me," he laughed, as he stood up letting his cape flow behind him. Jenny quickly pulled his arm down, "Oh, no you don't where in the name of Ra are you going?" she asked.

Orion raised an eyebrow, "To my chambers I have a concubine to kick out," he said in a joking manner. Jenny shook her head, and put her arms around Orion, "No, you and her are royalty and should be together. I know I said I would never let myself be what that scroll said that I got before I came here. However I don't care anymore, as long as I get to be with you, I will be the concubine," she said.

Andy, Troy and Yamu's jaw dropped, Jenny was willing to lower her self over a hundred ranks just to be Orion. Orion kissed Jenny's forehead, "No, my little Princess, you will never called that, just my little lover girl, that which my heart truly belong to," he said. Jenny pulled Orion's head towards hers, "Good, so I can do this and she won't be mad," as she pulled her small pink lips in to his. Orion had to suppress a laugh as she kissed him and started tickling his ribs.

Kate stood in the doorway, "Well, looks as if Jenny is going to make a full recovery after all," she said stepping in to the room. Orion looked over at her, "Thanks for that talk Kathleen," he said. Jenny nodded, and then suddenly felt like fainting as she did in Orion's arms.

Orion picked up Jenny and gently laid her in the middle of the bed and pulled to covers over her, "Sleep tight my Princess," he whispered kissing her on the forehead. Moving away from the bed, "Jenny will be fine. Now I have a wife to talk to, there are going to be some major changes in her role, around me," he said heading down the hall. Andy, Troy and Kate busted out laughing as Yamu hushed them and took them out of the room as they heard Orion and Nefertiti begin to yell throughout the palace.

Jenny felt her exhaustion hit her hard, but Orion and she had started something, of a small mind link. Jenny knew what Orion was doing, where he was, and when, Orion was the same with her. Jenny watched him go to his chambers and yell at Nefertiti for not letting him get information about Jenny when she was sick sooner, and because of it Jenny was now a higher rank then her in status, meaning Nefertiti was Queen in title only, and not by any means was she to question any orders Jenny gave her.

At this, Jenny laughed in the mind link at Orion, as he told her to rest her mind and to sleep. Jenny did just that, she knew that things would get better and wished that she did not wait a month before it actually happened, and that she didn't really have to put herself through so much but maybe in the end it was worth it.


	25. Time slips by

**Ok after a busy week of semi finals aka finals before final week. I have come to the decision not to write a whole, new chapter, being one I have a creative block in my brain. So I am just going to give an add on to the original chapter, this chapter takes place about 4 years after Seto, Alec, Mokuba, Yugi, Marik and Isis, left to find a way home. It starts in a tavern a few months later after they left which is some time after Jenny had paratically nearly killed herself, then leaps four to five years later, then goes from there. **

**I am including it as part of the story, so I hope it does not confuse anyone. Oh and I would have to say this is a long one hope you all like it.**

**Thanks for the review Darkstar **

**And Twilight Memories I know your out there, I hope I didn't scar you away with those long chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 25  
****Time slips by**

Just be for the 4-year leap more like a few months

Mokuba, Seto, and Alec were back in the city just out side the palace, "Well according to what I heard, Orion got married," said Alec, to Seto and Mokuba as they sat at a tavern. "Bet you three gold, it Jenny," laughed Yugi coming up to sit with them and with some drinks. Alec looked at her brother, and gave him a hit on the head, "You know, we should probably go and see them that way Jade and Matt can tell you what been going on," she said. Yugi shook his head, "and let them be right, I don't think so," he said.

Kaiba gave a small laugh at this, he had been rubbing off on Yugi lately, in the terms of being right all the time. "Well you four can relax, Jenny is fine," said a black hair woman with a baby in a pack on her back. Mokuba's eyes widened, "YAMU!" he said excited to see his wife, in the tavern, so excited that he almost choked his son which was in Yamu's pack. "Calm down Mokuba or else your going to wake your son," said Yamu quickly, "or worse choke him."

Mokuba looked puzzled, "my son?" he asked staring wide-eyed letting go of Yamu suddenly. "Yes, you have a boy, Mokuba his name is Monika," said Yamu moving, the newborn in front of her, "He is such a cutie too just like his daddy." Mokuba looked at the raven hair boy as Yamu handed him his son, his eyes were closed and sucking his thumb. (Oh how cute, lol)

Seto looked over at Alec who was smiling, "Congratulations, Yamu, we didn't see this coming," Alec said. Yamu nodded, "You did you just didn't say anything," she said. Alec looked up at the ceiling as Mokuba shot a glare at her, she knew she was caught, "ok maybe a little, just didn't think it would take this long though," she said. Yamu crossed her arms, "Well for your information, Jenny is expecting, just to let you know," she said. "Really I am not surprised," said Seto with a small smirk on his face.

Alec sighed, "So when is she due?" she asked. Yamu shrugged, "Not for a while, anyways, any luck on finding all of us a way out?" she asked. Seto, Yugi, Mokuba and Alec shook their heads, "Not yet, Isis and Marik are looking for us," said Yugi.

**Four years later**

Marik moved out of the way of the cave, "Isis! I think you better look at this," he said moving a stone from a cave. Isis walked over, "What is it?" she barked, "I am a little busy myself." Marik smirked, "Well then I guess you don't want to go home?" he asked. Isis's eyes widened, "What!" she snapped surprised.

Three figures came ridding up to the cave where Isis and Marik had now cleared free of boulders, "Well we found it," said Isis. Alec looked at them puzzled, "found what?" she asked. Seto and Yugi looked at each other, thinking something was up with Alec she had been becoming clueless ever since they came to ancient Egypt, 5 years ago.

"We found the cave where Sara found the god armors," said Mairk, "and you won't believe what we found inside."

Alec's eyes widened at the sight of Mairk he was wearing regular 21-century clothes aka pants, tee shirt, and eating an ice cream. "We can go home now," said Isis, "and the news gets better then that it will be like we never left." Seto and Yugi looked at Alec who had a sad look on her face, "As if Sara and Melissa never died, we did leave," she said.

A small smirk appeared on Isis's face, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, they have another job to do, but that comes later, for now the time gate is unstable and we need the three armors to stabilize it," she said. Mairk looked at Isis, "Hey, I just went through there an hour ago and you told me it was stabilized," he said. Isis smirked, "That's because it was stable," now muttering, "Until you came out, everything was stable, like the rest of life before you," she said.

Marik glared, "I heard that," he said, "anyways, we need everyone to be here in a few weeks, and Orion is having a party tonight, figure you three could crash it." Seto crossed his arms, "I don't crash parties, however since we have a way home now I think its time to get everyone home," he said. Alec nodded she to be honest she did not want to go home she knew that when she did her stepsister and niece were not going to be there.

Meanwhile three figures stood by the gate in the cave their bodies look like the dead, "We're back, now to do what you two should have done in the war, instead of killing me," said a male voice. "I just want to let you, both know, I want to have some fun before I kill her she older now, just one rape then I can die at peace," said another male voice. The third figure rolled her nearly decayed eyes, "Listen you fools, were dead, but I have a plan to come back fully," said the figure in a female voice. "Were listening Saran," said the male that wanted to have "fun". "Well Orion has children now, so we take their bodies," said Saran. Gruesome smirks crossed the two men's faces, "Perfect," they said.

**That night at the Palace **(this was the original beginning hope you like that new add-on)

Two figures stood in the middle of the throne room, everyone was in a party mood, however the entertainment for the evening was about to begin, but these to beings where about to perform for the Pharaoh, as a celebration of his fifth year as king of Egypt. The two woman dressing gold, with mask and weapons in hand stood with there backs to each other, both with folk like weapons aka siyes (spelling wrong I know). Orion sat with his arms folded with Andy next to him, "this is going to be good," Andy said to the Pharaoh. Orion laughed, "I am the prize, remember like always with those two," he said with a chuckle.

One figure had long brown hair that fell to her waist and the other figure with long blonde-haired at her shoulders. "Begin," said a voice, the two figures turned, and began to fight. The blonde-haired woman threw the first blow, but did not connect; the brown haired woman did a back flip and kicked the weapon from her opponent's hand. She then caught it with her free hand, and threw it in a near by statue, hitting the groin area making some men in the room raise their eyebrows.

The blonde-haired woman smirked, under her mask as the kicked one the other weapon out of the browns hands, sending it into a statues head.

The two women went to the weapons on the wall; the blonde-haired woman took out an axe while the brown took out a spear. They battled in circles around the room, it ended with the blonde under the brown haired woman, pined by the shoulders and blade pointing at the blonde, both panting for air as she held the blade near the blonde's neck. "Enough, Princess Jena is the winner," said a man that was overseeing the fight.

(Think of the movie the Mummy Returns, where the two women fight and that is somewhat happened here if you cannot see it.)

The two women lifted off their masks, and Jena helped the lonely queen off the ground. "Nice job Jena," she said, "You have learned much," snapped the blonde-haired woman. Jenny smirked, "I won, you know what that means, I keep my rank this year," she said, "You are lower then me, Nefertiti," she said quietly as Orion approached.

"Paeo, Paeo, (bravo, bravo in Egyptian) I am very proud of both of you," said Orion as he hugged Nefertiti, "You know where you are going to be tonight," he said to her. Nefertiti bowed and walked out of the room.

Jenny smirked, "You know she isn't that bad," he said to Jenny, as she rolled her eyes. "Orion, don't start with me on her," he said, "I hate what she put you and I through four years ago, I wish never to be in that place again," she said taking him in her arms.

Troy walked out of the shadows with Kate nearby, Jenny laughed when she saw the two, "Well doing it in public has it advantages," said Jenny to Andy pointing at Kate who looked like she had a good time with her husband.

Andy walked over to Kate and Troy, they both laughed, and walked out of the room, Kate looked at Jenny, "Well did my husband distract her enough this year or did she not see us again?" asked Kate. Jenny laughed, "She didn't see you two this year, however what happened to your dress, Kate?" asked Jenny. Kate smirked, "Nice throw at the statue sis," she quickly raising an eyebrow. "Oops," said Jenny, "sorry I know I should have aimed higher.

Orion snuck up behind Jenny and pulled her down to the floor landing on a soft cushion, "Ah, Orion," she laughed. He chuckled as he nuzzled Jenny's neck, "Orion your drunk," she laughed as he held her. Orion stopped, nuzzling and smiled, "Maybe," he said going back to kissing her neck. Jenny rolled her eyes as his hands moved down her white outfit sides near her hips.

Three figures entered the throne room, which the party was taking place, Mokuba walked up to them and talked then he got Kate, and Andy's attention when Troy suddenly threw some wine at Jenny and Orion, only sprinkling them. "Jenny!" snapped Kate, as her sister was laughing and being cuddled by Orion.

Jenny looked up to see the three figures, her eyes widened, her face drew a blank, then a wide smile crossed her face, "Dad, Mom, Uncle Yugi, your back," she said jumping up to hug her parents.

Orion sat up looking at the three new comers, with a small glare, "Bad timing?" asked Seto hugging his daughter catching Orion's glare behind Jenny. Jenny giggled, "No actually, were having a party, its Orion's coronations celebration," she laughed.

Alec nodded, "I can see that, how much have you drank young lady?" asked her mother as Jenny began to wobble around in her steps but not too much, "Just one goblet," she said holding up a large cup and taking a sip. Seto shook his head, "You know in almost five years she has changed a lot," he said to Alec.

A young woman, with red hair, stepped out of the hall and gave Yugi a giant hug, "Dad, your back," she said. Yugi chuckled, "Hi Jade, my little magician girl, how have you been?" he said hugging her. "Miserable, missing her father for four years," said Tea walking with a small child in her arms.

Jenny looked at Tea, "Which child is that one?" she asked not seeing straight. Kate glared, "Tea, what are you doing with my daughter she is suppose to be in bed with the…" she asked passing out suddenly. Troy lifted Kate's head at the table, "uh oh, not again, Kate wake up, gosh you're unbelievable," he said, letting go and Kate's head hit the table with a thud, she was drunk again.

Tea laughed, "I am making sure you are alright, not to mention I received word from Prince Seth that some visitor arrived, he heard the horses," she said. Alec turned towards Jenny, "Prince Seth?" she questioned looking at Jenny with evil eyes. Jenny and Orion went red in the face, Jenny was then tackled by a little blue haired boy, and with red bangs "Mom," he yelled taking her down.

Jenny landed on her back and looked up at the boy, "Seth!" she said hugging him. "Hey Father, is the fighting over, is it ok that, I came out of my room?" the boy asked as if he were on a hyperactive rush of fruit sugar.

Jenny looked at Tea, "Please tell me you didn't give him fruits again you know that keeps him up all night?" she asked. Tea gripped the little girl in her arms, "I only gave him a piece of mango how was I suppose to know fruit makes him hyper active all night," she said. Jenny rolled her eyes, "Great my son with a natural sugar high on the fifth year of his father's coronation," she said "Great," she spoke facetiously.

The little four-year-old boy looked at Seto, Alec, and Yugi, "Mom who are they and why does one of them look like you?" he asked pointing to Seto. Jenny laughed but caught the glare that her mother was giving her.

"Well, Seth I like you to meet your grandparents, Seto and Alexandra, but call them Grandmother and Grandfather," she said to the boy. Seth jumped off his mother and walked over to Alec, "Hi, so you are my Grandma?" he asked. Alec bent down to eye level with the boy, he had her eyes, "Yes, I am," she said. Seth smirked, "wow," he said, "your pretty, mommy wasn't lying when she said you looked like Kisara," he smiled at his grandmother.

Alec looked at her daughter, "You had a son," she said "and a cute one at that." Jenny nodded, "Well he isn't alone, whoa!" she said as another four year old tackled her knocking her to the floor again, "Mom," said another little boy, with black, blonde, and brown hair. "When are you going to tuck me and Seth in to bed?" he asked. Jenny looked at Orion, "It was your turn to do that," she said to him. Orion just casually rolled his eyes, "Must have slipped my royal drunken mind," he laughed half-drunk.

Jenny stood up with the boy still in her arms, he appeared younger then Seth, but just as bold to ask question to the three new comers. "I think I know you," said the boy in Jenny's arms, "Your, Grandfather Seto," he said. Seto nodded, "And you are?" he asked. "This is Ryan, and the other twin is Seth," said Jenny. (I know bad name I blame my creative writer block and name block for it) Alec looked at Jenny's sons, "Twins, how family like, sounds like two other children we know," she said nagging Seto in the ribs.

Orion laughed as he tried to get up when all of a sudden he was knocked down by a skinny red haired girl, "Daddy," she whined as she moved over him, "When can you tuck me and my brothers in bed?" she asked. Orion lifted his daughter in his arms, "Jenny had triplets, actually," he said lifting the girl up, "Kioko-Yoshi meet your grandparents," he said.

(**_Japanese name I will tell the meaning later but it means something like happy child) _**

Kioko-Yoshi smiled, "I know you two already, and you're Great Uncle Yugi aren't you? And call me Yoshi or Kioko, I don't like both," she asked. Yugi, Seto, and Alec looked at Jenny, "Yes my daughter just happens to be a Seer, smart too for a four year old."

Alec, Seto and Yugi were in shock they had new members of the family to worry about now, "Well Seto and I are exhausted, and it appears that you and your husband need to put your children to bed," said Alec. Jenny and Orion went red in the face; they were not married at least not officially.

"Um, Mom about the wedding thing, I am not Queen of Egypt, well at least not by title but I just won I have the power to be for another year, I get to tell the queen what to do," she said. Alec rubbed her temple, "I am going to bed, someone explain this to me in the morning," she said. Yugi was dragged off by Tea and she handed Troy, his daughter, Seto looked at Jenny as she held his granddaughter now.

"Need any help with them?" Seto asked. Jenny nodded, "Thanks it would help since Orion is a little wobbly," she said, as a loud crash came from across the room, Seth and Ryan were chasing each other around the room with pointed objects, and Orion on a cushion with drool hanging out of his mouth.

Jenny looked at her daughter, "Please tell me they will be ok?" she asked Kioko-Yoshi. "They will be fine just calling their names or Seth might hurt himself, in a few moments," she said quickly. "Seth, Ryan, come on, to bed," she said to them. Nefertiti came out, "Want my help?" she asked.

Jenny smirked, "Yeah put my sons to bed, while my father and I put Kioko to sleep," she snapped. Nefertiti bowed, "Yes oh, woman of the Pharaoh," she said sarcastically. "Nefertiti!" snapped Jenny. The woman turned, "What is it?" she asked.

Jenny smiled, "This is my father, don't hit on him or you're a dead woman," she snapped. Nefertiti bowed, "Yes Jennifer I won't try to get in to the pants of your father, like I did with a few other members of you family, again," she said. Jenny smiled, "Good, last time I want to think about you and Andy or better yet Matt and you, in the presence of my children," she said and carried Kioko with Seto close behind.

Seth and Ryan soon followed as they approached the royal family wing of the palace. Jenny opened the door to the room that was once hers then it became Kate's but she moved to Troy's room, which was at the other wing in the royal court section. Seto was surprised, at how much the room had changed, three large beds sat against the walls, there were tables and scrolls everywhere.

Jenny lowered her daughter to the bed, "Mom, why isn't father here?" she asked. Jenny looked at her daughter and moved her soft bangs, "He wanted to finish the party sweetie, now close your eyes and go to sleep," she said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Kioko reached up with her hands and looked for Jenny's body as she moved off the bed she found her mother's hand and gripped it for a few moments, when Seto saw this he realized that Kioko was blind for the girl couldn't focus her eyes on her mother's body language, then a sudden crash broke that.

"Ryan, come on now it's it time for bed," said Nefertiti chasing the boy around the room. Jenny turned and clapped her hands, "Ryan stopped it and get in bed," she snapped at him. Ryan crawled in to the nearest bed, "Yes mother," he said letting Nefertiti pull the covers over him.

Seth however did not take orders he was a pure troublemaker, however the minute Seto got his hands on the hyperactive child, he calmed down, as his grandfather tickled him to complete submission. Seto took little Seth and place him in the bed, and said good night to his grandson.

Jenny smiled at her father; he had not changed in four years not one little bit. All three of them walked out of the room, Nefertiti looked at Jenny, "If you don't need me I will be in my quarters getting ready for tomorrow night," she snapped at Jenny.

Jenny nodded, "Nefertiti, don't forget the arrangement, I get to pick the order," she said. Nefertiti nodded, "Yes but he has to have me at least once a month, and since you start yours tomorrow I get to be with him," she grinned.

Jenny shook her head, "We'll see Nefertiti," she snapped. Seto chuckled, "Want to tell me what that is about?" he asked. Jenny sighed, "It's a long story," she said. Seto laughed, "I have no where else to be," he said, "How about you start with Nefertiti, who is she and where is she from?" he asked.

Jenny let out a small sigh, "From Greece and Orion's official wife," she said. Seto looked at Jenny "and that would make you his first wife right?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, "Nope, Orion has one wife and one lover, guess who the lover is," she said with a sigh looking up at her father. Seto shook his head, "You, I take it," he grinned. Jenny nodded, and told her father what had happen even the days of when she became deathly ill from missing Orion so much.

Jenny told Seto everything down to the last detail, about when his four grandchildren were born, Kate marrying Troy, and Andy was still single and sleeping with almost any girl in the bathing room, but since Jenny had three children he backed off from that kind of behavior. However, Andy was found with Nefertiti a few times along with Matt as well with that female. Seto understood about Andy's reasons, but the thing he still did not understand was why Jenny and Orion were not officially married.

"Ok, now you caught me up on four years of history, why don't you tell me about Mrs. Orion," said Seto. Jenny nodded, "Her, well she is of a lower rank then me, lets say after I was sick, she didn't get any of Orion's time for a while. Since it would put both kingdoms at war Orion, Nefertiti and I agreed to keep the marriage, and I became Orion's lover. I don't want to call my self a concubine because that wouldn't allow me to be Seer," she explained.

Seto nodded, "Ok, so what did she mean that tomorrow you won't be with Orion," he asked. Jenny laughed, "Nefertiti thinks she had my mensal cycle down, because during that time she gets to be with Orion, good thing it only lasts a week. I do not like it but Orion cannot be around me when I am, so I spend time with his children. Good thing she forgot that I already had mine this month so I am ok, with her teasing."

Seto looked at his daughter, "Your acting like a true queen you know that?" he said. Jenny smiled, "its better then a Seer," she laughed. Seto smiled, "Well I am tired, and it was a long ride back here, I will say goodnight and see you in the morning, my little Princess," he said.

Jenny giggled, "Night Ultimate Dragon," she said walking towards Orion's chambers. Seto went to the other wing of the palace he was soon knocked over by his three year old nephew, "Uncle Seto!" he said, jumping on him. Seto fell over as Yamu and Mokuba came out of hiding. "You know your son is going to kill me some day," said Seto.

Mokuba laughed, "Yeah, I know but that's not my intention," he said. Seto smiled, "Well I haven't seen you since you since you decided to stay here after Yamu brought your son to the tavern," said Seto standing up and picking up his nephew. Yamu smiled, "that was four years ago, but this isn't the first time Monika has seen you, and to remember you right," she said.

Seto smirked, "Yes, this little guy some how found his way lost in the city below when I and Alec came to check on the kids about a year ago, but more has happened then the people are willing to tell us obviously," he said setting Monika, down. Yamu nodded, "Yes it was a year ago while you and Alec were looking about, I guess Jenny has told you of the arrangement between Orion and Nefertiti?" she asked.

Seto nodded, "I can't believe Orion did that to my daughter and you didn't tell us back at the tavern, Yamu, but that was years ago. I do not want to think about it, just as long as Jenny is happy then I do not want to step in the way, even if I feel like killing the man now, the man was Orion. Just don't tell Alec I think she will go crazy and hurt Orion if word caught her ears," requested Seto.

Yamu and Mokuba nodded, there eyes turned to their son, "Monika?" snapped Mokuba. He nodded, "Yes, Father, lips close to Aunt Alexandra, about Pharaoh and Crazy lady Queen," he said and they all went to bed.

Jenny closed the door to her room, Orion had not arrived yet he was still at the party, she decided to wash up for she was feeling sweaty from her fight with Nefertiti earlier. Jenny had some servant on duty fill the bath with warm water and leave for the rest of the night.

She slipped her slender white body into the tub, and began to slowly relax, the thought of her being Queen had been erased from her mind, she felt her heart was cold; she didn't care as much anymore about others.

As her mind boggled on these thoughts, she heard someone enter the chamber, Jenny assumed it was Orion and continued to relax, until something cold as ice touched her throat. Jenny opened one eye to see Nefertiti, holding a knife near her throat, "tell me why I should stay in my quarters when I can kill you and no one would know it?" she asked Jenny in a cruel voice.

Jenny closed her eye not making any change in her expression, which was one of boredom, "Nefertiti, when are you going to give up and admit that I am just better then you, at this kind of game," she said. Nefertiti held the knife closer to Jenny, who seemed to be unafraid, "You aren't in a position to make sly remarks," she snapped.

Jenny smirked, "on the contrary, I am," she said. Nefertiti took a close look at Jenny's neck, a pendant was around it, "Now, Nefertiti you were saying," she said sitting up, exposing the Obelisk pendant.

The Queen growled, "You took that from Orion!" she snapped. Jenny smirked, "No, actually I always wear it when I bathe, so that way pain in the asses like you don't kill me when I am trying to relax," she said. Nefertiti laughed, "you know in four years I have grow to really hate you," she sneered. Jenny nodded, "Yes, but at least I am after Orion's happiness, instead of his bed movements," she snapped.

Nefertiti put the knife in its sheath, "Why do I know your right about that?" she asked Jenny looking as if she was told off. Jenny got out of the tub and placed a towel around her, "Because you do want his body so you can have a true hare to the thrown," she said. Nefertiti turned, "I care about Orion, I have known him way longer then you," she sneered. Jenny shook her head, "Yes, you knew him as a child, but I have known him since he was a man, and a King, so back off," she yelled. Nefertiti turned, "Jenny, why do you let me stay Queen? Why not, have, Orion divorce me, to be with you?" she asked.

Jenny put on a new dress silk dress and sat down next to Nefertiti, "Because during the time I was ill, I saw he fell in love with you," she said calmly. Nefertiti looked at the girl that was four years younger then herself, "You mean, you knew?" she asked. Jenny nodded, "When I was ill, four years ago, I went in to Orion's mind, and I saw something. Orion began to love you, but then he found out that you were the one keeping him away from me. He vowed not to let the happen again, and slowly lost his love for you, however he never stay with me forever," admitted Jenny.

Nefertiti sighed, "That's not the full answer though," she smirked. Jenny nodded, "True, that isn't all of the reason, is because I know if he sent you back to Greece then your country would have destroyed, Egypt," she spoke. Nefertiti shook her head, "But you had the armors Orion would have been able to defeat us," she spoke.

Jenny sighed, "No, Orion has only three armor, Obelisk, Ra, and Slyfer, but I keep Obelisk, and Matt holds Slyfer," she said. Nefertiti gasped at the sound of Matt's name, Jenny smiled "You still like my cousin don't you?" she giggled. Nefertiti quickly fixed her face, "No I don't," she snapped.

Jenny laughed getting up, "Liar," she said. Nefertiti shook her head, "Dam it, Jennifer," she admitted angrily but with a smile on her face. Jenny smiled, "Well his father returned, and I think you should spend the night with Matt anyways, like Orion is going to call you when he gets in the room," she chuckled.

Nefertiti shook her head, "as much as I hate you for Orion, I am glad you at least have the decency to keep one of my secrets," she said. Jenny shrugged, "Na, you keep half of mine, besides, your husband sleeps with another woman anyway, why it should matter if you have two suitors?" she snapped. Nefertiti moved from her spot near the tub, "Well then Jennifer, I will leave you with my husband, for now I am off to pleasure you cousin, or your brother," she giggled and left the room.

Jenny shook her head once she heard Nefertiti leave, "if she only knew that Orion already knows about her and Matt or Andy, she would probably kill me in my sleep if she knew that he knew," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

Oh the next chapter is done however I might not put it up for a while , sorry Darkstar I have to make you wait, but I am kind of waiting for people to catch up. Well this Saturday has a lot happening, so I have to go prepare for it, aka homework tomorrow then a surprise party for a friend that is retiring from school. WAHHHHH oh well. GO LUCK MIKE. 


	26. Wishing

**Chapter 26**

**Wishing**

Orion stumbled in to the room after Nefertiti left, he fell on the bed, "Oh, my head," he groaned. Jenny stepped out of the bathing room, "You look like you had a good time," she chuckled at him. Orion lifted a finger, "Remind me, when we do this next year, no wine with spices," he groaned. Jenny laughed, "I didn't spike the punch, that was someone else," she said.

Orion smirked, "Duh, I did that, make sure I don't do that again, and this time I am ordering you too," he laughed half drunk with a smile on his face he was a happy drunk and Jenny liked that about him. Jenny smiled and walked over to him, "So, when are you going to tell them?" he asked her sitting up.

Jenny sighed and sat on the bed, "I talked with my father, he didn't like the agreement between the three of us, about you know what, but he did accepted it, and not to mention it to my mother, she would so kill you the second she knew that I was sharing you. Dad thinks that Mom will hang you over the balcony until you agree to end you relationship with Nefertiti," she said lying down next to Orion and placing her head on, his right ribs.

"I promise not to say a word to her about it, unless she starts something first," Orion said removing his jewelry as he lay on his back. Jenny smirked, "thank goodness you don't have to wear all that, tomorrow," she chuckled. Orion nodded, "I hate the jewelry but it is part of being royalty, you got to show the wealth," he laughed.

Jenny placed her arms around Orion's waist; he smiled at her, but soon passed out. Jenny laughed to herself, "You silly little drunken Pharaoh, what am I going to do with you?" she said and finished getting ready for bed.

Orion had fallen asleep with all of his royal garments on, and Jenny knew they would come off later but be scattered about the room so she put them away for him.

Jenny came back from placing the garments in there proper place, Orion had pulled the covers over him self. He was asleep now, and she knew it or at least that is what she thought. Jenny kept the dress on and slid in to the bed, Orion then turned over and snuggled Jenny in his arms. He smiled at her, "You're losing your touch my Seer," he said kissing her on the cheek. Jenny shook her head, "I am?" she said taking off the dress while lying on her back.

Orion looked at her, "We both know what is happening to you," he said. Jenny nodded, "My mother and father have returned meaning that I will have to return to my own time," she sighed. Orion lifted his head from the pillow, "Jenny we both knew that you can't stay here, your aging faster now, thanks to that wish I made to Ra about the kids," he said.

Jenny looked at her brown hair spotting a gray and pulled it out, "I know Orion, I don't want to leave you though," she said. Orion pulled Jenny closer to him, "I know my Princess and you will never leave mine and your own heart behind," he said kissing her neck.

The sun rose in Egypt and three little mischievous heads opened the door to the Pharaoh's chamber. They could see two bodies in the bed, knowing full well, who they were, the two boys run in the room and jumped on to there parents who were in fact enjoying their sleep.

Orion popped up first, "WHAT the, Seth!" he yelled as his son jumped on his back. Jenny then shot up, with Ryan sitting on her legs, "Ryan!" she snapped. A little light giggle soon heard from the door and Orion and Jenny found themselves being strangled by three little arms around their shoulders. Jenny looked at her children, "Hey, you three, know better, then to wake us," she laughed at them.

Seth, Ryan, and Kioko-Yoshi had their arms around both their parents, "You all are just too cute, all three of you," said Orion in a happy voice. "Come on Dad," said Kioko pulling on her father's arm to pull him out of bed. "Hold on Kioko, don't do that, Father isn't wearing anything," said Ryan noting his father's garments on the floor.

Jenny laughed as Ryan went to free Orion, Seth sat on his mother's lap, "Please tell me that your dressed Mom?" he asked his mother. Jenny shook her head for the answer, Kioko let go of her father, "What was the answer?" she asked because she did not hear an answer from her mother.

Seth sighed, "She said no, Kioko, so that means were going to have to wait until they are ready for breakfast," he snapped. Jenny smirked, "Why, are you waiting for us when you all know that you can go eat anytime you want?" she asked them.

Kioko climbed on the bed next to her mother, "Because we don't know when you're leaving us Mommy," she said. Jenny felt six little arms around her, "Oh, you three, I am not leaving you forever," she said looking at her kids, then at Orion, who took this opportunity to get dressed.

"But mother, we don't know when your leaving," said Seth slowly, "and we want to have breakfast with you every day until you disappear," he added quickly. Jenny smiled, "You, like your grandparents you know that, they never give up," she laughed rubbing Seth and Ryan's heads. Kioko squeezed her mother around the waist, "Promise to say good bye when you go, Mommy," she said. "I promise my Wing Weaver," Jenny said to Kioko patting her on the head.

"Ok, kids off your mother, so she can get dressed, and we will go eat," said Orion now wearing his Pharaoh attire. A silk shirt a tan color and a blue over laying outfit that went to his knees. The two princes jumped off their mother, and headed for the door, they stopped and looked at Kioko still holding Jenny, she kissed her daughter on the head, "Kioko," snapped Seth in somewhat of a whine. Kioko let go of her mother and went in the direction of Seth's voice and of course, she found his hand and the three walked out the door.

Orion looked at Jenny, "I will wait with them, you get dressed," he said leaving Jenny alone in the room. Jenny sighed and removed the covers from her body, she felt so tired but she had plenty of rest why did she feel like an old woman now, then she remembered, she recalled that while she was pregnant with the triplets and to have a successful birth of all three Orion made a wish.

A wish granted to him at the end of the war, one he could have used at anytime from the wing god Ra, however Orion had used it on Jenny so that the children and her would make it through the process and they all did. However, the aftereffects were Jenny was aging fast she noted another gray hair and quickly pulled it.

Sighing, Jenny pulled her dress out and put it over her head, "Some thing simple," she said placing a small tiara on her forehead that had the symbol of a millennium eye on it.

Seth and Ryan were yelling and running around in the hall Orion was holding Kioko when Jenny exited the bedroom. Orion looked his lover, and Jenny smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kioko reached out for her mother and felt her soft face, "Mommy," she said. Jenny opened her arms, "Ok wings jump," she said. Orion gave his daughter a little help by tossing her to her mother. Kioko giggled as she was captured in to her mother's arms, "Again mommy," but suddenly stopped feeling her mother's arms weak for a moment.

"Ouch," yelled Seth as he fell on the hard stone floor, Ryan was soon joining him as he grabbed his twin brother's leg and they both were on the ground. Orion shook his head, "I am so glad that Kioko came first then the boys," he said with a chuckle. Jenny nodded in agreement.

Tea came down the hall with a little girl in her arms, "Good morning Pharaoh, Jenny, I see your children had awaken you again," she laughed. Jenny nodded, "Yes, Seth and Ryan then Kioko here," she said bouncing her daughter in her arms causing a giggle.

"Everything is ready," said Tea, walking away with Troy and Kate's daughter. "Thank you Aunt Tea," said Jenny, as she walked over her sons, "Boys come on, breakfast," she said. Seth and Ryan ran past there mother causing her to fall, with Kioko but Orion caught both of them, "You should remember, let them be first when you say that," he said lifting Jenny up and kissing her lips. Kioko smiled after being moved away from her mother and to the side but still in her mother's arms, "Daddy I know your hungry and so am I, so quit eating Mommy," she said.

Seto, Alec, Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, Andy, Kate, Troy, Mai, Joey, Ryan, Seth, Kayla (Troy and Kate's daughter I finally got a name for her), and Nefertiti were at the table when Orion, Jenny and Kioko arrived. Alec looked at her daughter, she had never seen her smile any bigger, but something was up, why did not her granddaughter walk around on her own very much in the palace it seemed that the girl knew where everyone was just why boggled her.

Mokuba tapped the empty seat next to him when Jenny put Kioko on the ground; the four year old walked right to it and sat down.

"Kioko let me see your eyes for a second," said Yamu walking over to Kioko from her spot at the table. The four-year-old girl lifted her head, as her great Aunt looked at her eyes, "Well there is some improvement, not much but she is watching my hand move," reported Yamu waving her hand two inches from the girl's face, and talking to Jenny and Orion who took their seat at the head of the table.

Jenny sighed and placed her hand under her chin, "Any idea when her site will fully return?" she asked. Yamu shook her head, "Only time will tell, we got lucky she didn't strain harder, or this would be permanent damage," she said sitting with Monika on the other side of Mokuba.

"Would some one in form, me what is going on," asked Yugi now catching something was different with Kioko. Jenny sighed as her son decided to answer, "What you guys haven't figured it out yet?" asked Seth sounding like his egotistical grandfather. Jenny flicked her son, "Seth," she said, "doesn't be rude that was your Great Uncle you were talking to," she snapped.

The boy looked at his father for confirmation, "Sorry Mother," he said looking at his plate now. Seto looked at Jenny he knew but did not want to say it, the night before about Kioko, Jenny caught the clue, "Yes, Kioko is some what blind, at the moment," she said.

Yugi looked at his great niece, "I can see that now, but she found Orion all by herself last night, how did she do that?" he asked. Seth and Ryan smirked and stomped their feet on the ground, Kioko looked at them with her solid purple eyes, "Brothers!" she said rolling her eyes and placing her hand on her head.

Orion glared at his sons, the quickly stopped pounding their feet, and Ryan got up and hugged Kioko, "Sorry sister," he quietly kissing her forehead. Kioko smiled, and ate her food, while the adults talked, "Anyways, we, Seto, Yugi, and I have good news and bad news," said Alec.

Jenny listened while keeping an eye on her sons, Seth was about to shoot a pea at his cousin across the table when he received one from his father, who let out a quiet chuckle.

Seth smirked at his brother as they shot two peas at their father, Jenny looked at Kioko who was following the path of the peas with her eyes, it was clear she could make them out however couldn't see them but track the moments of the peas. Alec continued, "Anyways, the good news, we found a time gate, well more like Isis and Marik but anyways, the bad news is it is unstable, no grantees that it will work in sending us back," she said.

Jenny looked at her father, he knew she could not go back now too many years had pasted, she started a family and her life was now in Egypt's past. Seto sighed, "We think we know how to stabilize it but it will take some doing," he said finally.

Andy got a big grin on his face, "When do we go to it?" he asked. Alec sighed, "As soon as your father and I talk to Orion and Jenny about the three remaining armors," she said. Jenny smirked, "Why would you need them?" she asked.

"In order to stabilized the time gate and the current flow of time, we would have to use a large power source technically the armors is all we have, as a power source," said Yugi.

"Good morning everyone," said Matt walking in to the room, Nefertiti jumped from her seat and tackled Matt to the floor. "Hi Neff," he said as she started to kiss him all over. Orion raised and eyebrow and cleared his throat, "Nefertiti!" he said in a commanding voice. Jenny slapped Orion in the shoulder, "Orion!" she snapped at him to back off and let them be for a while.

Alec was catching on, "I take it the wife of the Pharaoh also has a lover too?" she asked. Jenny nearly choked on her breath; she did not expect her father to tell her mother at all. Alec saw her daughter's reaction, "Jenny, relax you father didn't tell me, your sons did, last night," she said.

Jenny looked at Seth and Ryan as the two boys continued playing with their peashooters. Seth caught his mother's eyes, "I didn't say anything," he said quickly Ryan shrugged his shoulders. Alec looked at her daughter, "They called Nefertiti queen of the house but not there mother," she said sounding upset.

Jenny looked at her finished plate, "Well it's my life, so why should you be upset, about it Mom," she said knowing that an argument was about to break however it did not come. Alec smirked, "I am not mad Jenny, but the fact everyone else around here knew it, what was happening to telling me stuff, do you honestly think I would go psycho on Orion or something?" she asked.

Everyone at the same time, "YES!" they said looking at her. Alec face was priceless, Andy wish he had a camera of his mother's face when she heard that answer. For her face was completely blank as if she had just walked in on someone.

Later that day

Orion sighed, "There is a way to fix this," he said, "Jenny, you're going through that gate, I am ordering you to go," he said. Jenny shook her head, "No, I am staying here with you, you and I agreed to it 4 years ago," she countered. Orion shook his head, "Jenny, would you look at yourself, your tired and it isn't even mid day yet, it is as if your body is telling you something, and I know what it is your aging is getting to you," he spoke in a worried tone.

Jenny sat on the bed in their room, "But why did you pick me to use your wish on then?" she asked. Orion sighed, "Because, I love you, and now things have changed," he pulled out a small gray hair off Jenny's head, "Your 22 and you already have gray hair, see," he said holding it to her face.

Jenny looked at the ground, "You want me to go back in time and stop the conception of our children?" she asked. Orion nodded, "according to your Uncle Yugi that seem to be the reason, also your aging I am worried, about you," he said. Jenny flopped on her back, "I am not doing it, I won't go back, and change everything again," she snapped.

Orion looked at his lover, he knew Jenny loved their three children, "Well you rest and think about it, I am going to go take a walk," he said. Jenny nodded and rolled on her side, "Fine, I will just wait here then when your done doing Nefertiti I will be asleep so don't bother waking me when you get back," she snapped.

Orion left the room, "The last thing I want to do right now is have sex, Jenny, I am more worried you, at the moment and your current state of being," he said to himself. Orion walked to the throne room and pulled out the Ra pendant that sat around his neck, "Ra told me once that I could wish for anything. As long as it did not change events of Jenny's future, I should have asked for her life to go on, instead of hares, or to get her home," he said sitting in the throne room now.

"Still thinking about your choice Orion," said Matt entering the room. Orion nodded, "I was just thinking," he said. Matt sat next to Orion on the steps of the throne, "You mean wishing that the wish, you made was different," he asked.

Orion nodded, "Matthew, Jenny maybe hiding it but she is dying because of my stubbornness, why did I have to wish for my hares to be born from her so quickly," he said. Matt nodded, "In the four years I have known you Orion, you love my cousin enough to put your own health endanger, look you can't take back the wish, but maybe you can have some one change it. I and Jenny still have our wishes, ask us to make one for you?" he asked. Orion looked at Matt, "What have you use your wish to keep Jenny from ending like this?" he asked, "No, Matt I can't make you do that, Slyfer gave you, your wish you use it how you want, and the same goes for Jenny."

"Then change who bore your children, Orion," said Nefertiti stepping in to the room, "Let me be their mother, Matt can wish that, and Jenny will love them just the same, as if she never aged at all," she said. Orion looked at Nefertiti he new that the daughter of one of goddess was up to something again, "Oh, no I am not falling for that again," he said, standing up, "Last time you and Matt did something, Jenny is almost dying because of it," he said.

Nefertiti sighed, "You mean convincing you that she needs to be the one with children, or the one of how many you wished to have?" she asked.

Orion shook his head, "So what are you asking Nefertiti, to be the mother of my children?" he snapped, "Not happening, that would kill Jenny," he said angrily, then slowly, "even sooner." Nefertiti smirked, "Better to change it so that, I beat her the year of which she had them," she said. Orion shook his head, "No, I won't do that to Jenny, she is too…" he wanted to word it right. "What, delicate, Orion, Jenny's heart has grown cold you see it day by day, as they past she been getting older, I for one don't think you should be this selfish about her health we seen where that has lead," said Matt.

Orion closed his eyes, they were right if he had not wished Jenny extra strength and to bare him three children at once, two boys and a girl then she would be fine in fact none of this could be happening.

"Matt what would the wish be exactly?" asked Orion. Matt stood up. "I would be simple yet affective, to have your wish changed giving you a second chance then give me an extra wish then let Jenny give hers later, as agreed," he said. Jenny stood in the doorway, as she heard the conversation, "If you listen to them Orion, then your just letting them poison you again," she snapped.

Orion looked in the direction of Jenny's voice, it sounded old and angry "Jenny?" he said as she stepped forward. "However," she started sounding like the one she was going to yell but in a clam tone she stated, "It is the only way."

Jenny appearance was of a sickly old woman, her hair was fully gray now, and her soft white skin wrinkled as if aged. Orion caught Jenny as she suddenly fell, "No, you can't be like this, not now!" he said.

"Matt makes the wish, trade my place with Nefertiti, I know what I am giving up but it's the only way," said Jenny, in Orion's arms. "No, Matt don't," said Orion in an order, "Make so these four years were different to all our memories," he said.

Matt nodded, "so be it, Slyfer Sky Dragon come forth I, request my wish," he said. Slyfer appeared in the throne room, "Cousin of the Pharaoh's bride, what do you wish?" he asked.

"I wish for the last four years to change, that my cousin would no longer be under the wish of Pharaoh Orion, that her children be born from Nefertiti, and that everyone's memories changed, so that way it wouldn't change the future, to its original intent," said Matt.

Slyfer lowered his head, "You ask that the Pharaoh, get his wish back and that to change the last four years, and so be it. Nefertiti, Orion's children will be yours," he said. Nefertiti nodded, "Jenny!" she said, looking at her. Jenny smirked, "There were always yours," she said coldly to the Queen, "it's what you wanted you get it now."

Slyfer vanished, Jenny's skin changed back to normal, she appeared as if she was 22 again, her hair brown and her wrinkles gone replaced with smooth skin. Nefertiti had flashes of childbirth of Seth, and Kioko, the pain was horrible, as she screamed out in her mind. Jenny was unconscious in Orion's arms suddenly, she was starting to come too when the wish was finished making the changes however Jenny, Orion, Matt and Nefertiti knew the truth.

Jenny looked at Orion and shook her head, "No," she cried looking at Nefertiti, she knew of the memory switch and memories of moment with her children were gone from her mind filled with only grief and loneliness.

Orion looked at his pendant, it glowed "I have my wish back and Matt you do as well I take it?" he asked. Matt nodded, "Slyfer gave it back at a price that you, Orion, must pay, later," he said. Jenny looked at Nefertiti, "And I get mine after all, now if you excuse me I have my children to attend too," she said and left the room.

Jenny looked away, "She gets them that's all she ever wanted was your children, Orion how could you let that daughter of a goddess do that to you again," she said to Orion. He nodded, "We can't have children, at least you and I, it will destroy your timeline, as well as you here, I rather you be safe then lose you, at all do you understand me Jenny," he said, kissing her.

Matt bent down as if his mind was being controlled, "Ouch, my head, would some one tell me what I just did?" he asked. Jenny and Orion looked at him, "You mean you don't know? NEFERTITI!" yelled Orion angrily. Nefertiti came out from the hall, "Don't take it that hash Orion, at least I let you keep the little tramp. Oh and yes I used my mother's powers to blind you and Matt, to what I was up to again like I did to you four years ago, but for your information it had to be done," she snapped.

Orion would have thrown a lighting whip at her but Jenny stopped him the minute she saw his pendant glow gold, "NO Orion, let her have her way, besides Kioko is not a seer which means she will be able to see, she won't be blind anymore," said Jenny in a some what happy tone.

Orion nodded, "At least from what I can tell of the memories that were replaced you raised them as their mother, like Jena's mother raised me as her son, and put Jena aside," he said. Jenny smiled widely, "I know, and Matt had some control after all, or else I would probably be old and dead," she giggled.

Matt put his hand on Jenny's shoulder, "I am sorry, Jen," he said. Jenny turned to Matt and kissed him on the forehead, "Hey, don't be upset you needed to make that wish a long time ago, and I know you put it to good use," she smiled. Matt hugged his cousin close, "I am just glad we didn't lose you," he said.

Jenny and Matt let go, and Orion took Jenny in his arms, "Well, being that your aging problem is solved and you can't have children from me, and I won't speed it up this time. Why don't you and I go to our room and get some sleep, its night fall already," asked Orion. Jenny nodded and said good night to Matt and Nefertiti, as she walked to her room.

Orion looked at them, "I hope you know what you did," he said to Nefertiti, who bowed her head. "Orion, I tricked Matt to save her, I know how you feel for Jenny, trust me if I could think of another way, I would have told you sooner, instead of forcing it," she said calmly as if apologizing which she did not do very often.

Orion looked at Matt, "I hate it when she is right," he said. Matt nodded, "You did marry the woman," he said shrugging his shoulders. Nefertiti smirked, "Yes but he loves Jenny and I love you," she said pulling Matt into a kiss. Matt looked at Orion, who just turned and walked away laughing at them.

Jenny walked down the royal hall, towards the children's room. She heard the door open as she continued to her room that she was sharing with Orion. "Meme," said a young girl's voice. Jenny turned, "Kioko goes back to bed," she said.

(Remember I told you to keep an eye out for the Meme again well looks as if Jenny took Jena's, mother's name for the kids)

Kioko came over to Jenny, "But I am scared, I had another nightmare," she said. Jenny looked at down the hall she did not see Nefertiti around, "ok come on," she said, picking up the four year old child and walking her back to her room.

Jenny's heart skipped a beat when she saw only two beds in the room, she realized that if it wasn't for Orion's first wish the third baby won't have made it and she would have died that day. Jenny looked down at the sleeping Seth as Kioko was still in her arms. "Your brother is here, so you should be safe she said placing Kioko next to her twin brother who looked to be asleep.

Seth opened an eye and put an arm over Kioko's shoulder. Jenny smiled, "Night you two," she said. "Sweet dreams, Meme," they both said. Jenny nodded and left the two children to sleep, Seth then looked at Kioko as she began to sing a song, her voice sounded like Jenny's voice when she sang and it carried into the halls.

The door closed behind Jenny, and her head against the wall in front of her, she closed her eyes tight as the memories of her children began to change again. She remembered her new nickname, "Meme" now, which meant to her, Nana or second mother. Jenny shook her head, as the memory of the sweet night, which they had been conceived, was slipping away.

Jenny was crying her tears were about to steam down her face when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder; she turned and saw Orion looking at her. Orion pulled her from the wall and hugged her close, "I am sorry," he said holding her.

Jenny closed her eyes, "Orion," she whispered, kissing his neck. Orion thought that now was a bad time to get aroused and the same for her. Jenny moved her head up his neck to his jaw line. "Jenny," he said to her, pulling her away, "Now isn't the time," he said. Jenny looked at him, "what?" she said. "I think sex won't make the pain leave you need to rest, come on, my Princess," he said.

Jenny shook her head, "No, now is the perfect time," she said pulling Orion in to a deep kiss. Orion was trying to fight Jenny's movements as she pushed into him. "Jenny that's enough," he said pushing her against the wall, both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Jenny, but please control your self," he said in worried tone. Jenny looked away, "He's gone Orion, Ryan is gone," she cried. Orion closed his eyes, "I know, our son, is gone, because Matt changed my wish he didn't make it through the birth or else I would have lost both of you, and Nefertiti used her heritage to save the other two," he spoke kissing Jenny's forehead.

Orion took Jenny's hands and held them at her chest, "I love you Jenny, and I would change it all again, but your health is more important then anything to me, so please be happy, don't make me waste a wish on your heart to heal," he said.

Jenny forced herself to smile, but could fully do it, but she smiled enough to make Orion pull her in to a deep kiss. Jenny let her tears flow freely now and held Orion close to her. Slowly the two made their way to the bedroom, Orion laid Jenny on the bed as he lay on his back, and he watched her cry into his shoulder the whole night. Orion was mentally kicking himself for his greedy wish; he almost lost Jenny to it again, now she was losing her happiness.

The next morning Seto and Alec were only grandparents to one child, Kate's daughter, Kayla as she sat at the table with her Mother and Father, which was Joey's son Troy. The blonde headed girl giggled as she threw peas at her cousin Monika.

Jenny looked at Seth and Kioko as they sat with Orion and Nefertiti at the head of the table. Mokuba poked Jenny to bring her out of her stare, "Hey you ok, you been looking at Nefertiti's children for over 10 minutes, without blinking," he said to her in a whisper.

Jenny looked at him, "Oh, I was, sorry just thinking," she said knowing that the memory change was now complete and no one knew that the children were ever Jenny's children. Alec looked at her daughter, "I hope you're not coming down with anything," she said placing her hand on her daughter forehead.

Jenny shook her head, "No, I am fine really, just a little tried excuse, me," she said getting up and leaving the table. Nefertiti looked at Orion and kicked his shin under the table, telling him to go check on Jenny, the queen may have disliked the woman but she still respected her.

Orion went without a sound, and followed Jenny to one of the balconies, "Jenny," he spoke in a quiet voice to her. Jenny slumped to the ground, with her back to him, "Jenny?" he said in a quiet voice, "What's wrong?" he said. Jenny still did not look at him, she had too much on her mind, "Orion, I don't want to talk right now," she said near sobbing. The Pharaoh knew he had to get away from the balcony and in to their room before anyone saw, he picked her up and to both there surprise neither made a sound.

He took Jenny to their room and laid her down on the bed, where she just curled up in to a little ball. Orion knew this had to do with the children; she had all the memories each an every single on of them, his only wish for her now was to be happy again, but he knew that at a price it would cast him, his life. "Jenny, stop this you're acting like a child," he said. Jenny sat her head up, "Sure, Orion I will stop acting like a child, when MY CHILDREN are mine again," she snapped.

Orion grabbed Jenny roughly around the shoulders, "STOP IT," he said, "look we didn't have a choice alright, you need to understand that and I wouldn't have asked Nefertiti to trick Matt in to using the wish anyways, in order to save you. If you want your children back, you can wish it, yourself with your armor wish. Jenny you have that power too you know that. Or did you forget that Obelisk gave you one too, like me and Matt," he snapped.

Jenny looked at Orion's face he was only showing his Pharaoh side, not the Orion she originally feel in love with, to him she was play thing nothing more at least that is what she thought. "Jenny, I love you, too much for my own good, to let you throw away that wish," he said pulling her close to him, "however I will not make mine and Matt can't change his." Jenny began to sob in to Orion's royal sash; she knew he was right she was acting childish. "Father why is Meme, crying?" asked a little girl's voice in the doorway.

Jenny looked up she saw Kioko in the doorway. Orion looked at her, "Go back to breakfast Kioko," he said to her. "No, I am not until Meme is ok again," she said. Jenny looked at Orion, "I am not going back until I know what is going on, Father, I don't like it when Meme cries like that, she does it way too much," said Kioko.

The little girl crawled on the bed next to Orion and Jenny, "Meme, what is wrong?" she asked. Jenny looked at the girl, "Nothing that you should worry about Wing weaver," she said quickly. "Go back to breakfast Kioko, this is an adult matter," spoke Orion in a calm voice, trying to hide his frustration with Jenny.

"Father, I know about your wish, I know it change who my Mother is, I know it's not the queen, it was Meme that was my mother," said Kioko quickly. Jenny looked at Orion; apparently, Slyfer had missed Kioko's memory, something or so they thought. "I remember I used to be blind, don't know how, but I just do, it feels like a dream," she said.

Jenny pulled Kioko close, and kissed her on the forehead, "I always knew you were the smart one, of all the kids," she said. Kioko smiled at Jenny and looked at her father, "I should have said something last night when you put me to bed again," she said. Jenny sighed, "It's ok, at least I know you think I am your mother, but Kioko it was a dream ok," she said. Kioko looked at her father who gave a confirming nod, "It was only a dream," said Kioko, "But one I am happy to recall, if at all one worth remembering."

The little girl left soon after saying that, and Orion looked at Jenny who seemed to be a little better. "You used your wish didn't you?" she asked. Orion shook his head, "No, Matt must of mentioned that Kioko's memory would be untouched or something?" he said. "Actually, I asked my mother to spare Kioko's memory," said Nefertiti in the doorway.

Orion and Jenny looked up, "Why, uh, How?" Jenny asked quickly, getting up from the bed. "Orion can you leave, I need to speak with Jennifer alone," she said. Orion looked at her, "Will you be ok?" he asked. Jenny nodded, "yes go do your duties my Pharaoh," she said.

Orion left leaving the two women to talk, "Ok, before you say anything lets get this straight, Ryan is gone, live with it, also Seth will never call you his mother, get over that," snapped Nefertiti. Jenny nodded, "Fine agreed, now what is it that you had to make Orion leave?" she asked.

Nefertiti looked at Jenny, "Your young, but it will pass in time, look I am sorry for being a pain in the ass to you, but I think you should know, that over the last few years after I grew to hate you, that I could see something in you. You have a heart of a queen of Egypt, and you deserve some happiness," she said.

Jenny was confused by her words, "What?" she said. Nefertiti walked over to the bed, "Jennifer, I asked your cousin to make the wish for your health, in order to saver you. I took in the words you told me and really thought about them, and to admit something you were right," she said. Jenny stumbled as she went to sit next to her; Nefertiti just admitted that Jenny was actually right for once.

"Ok, so what does this have to do with anything involving Kioko as my daughter?" she asked, the Queen. Nefertiti sighed, "I know you and her had a bond so I used my mother's powers to make it that way, for you to relax. Look, Orion cares a lot for you, and he wants you to return to your own time, ok. Therefore, I rather made it easier for him to send you back, and we both know what will happen soon, you cannot stay. Before you say anything hear me out please, Jennifer," she said before Jenny could walk away.

"Orion and history for you must be put in its place, and there is only one way to do that," she said. Jenny nodded, "I know, ok, so keep talking," she snapped. Nefertiti sighed, "Orion is going to die soon, you know this, and if you bared his children you would be a complete wreck," she said. Jenny agreed she would be a complete wreck not to mention she would send the children away for safety for what was about to come.

"Two have been sacrificed to free the armors, one sacrifice has been made to change the wish, and three others are to come from that you know this. Orion and the remaining two children must be sacrificed in order to restore your timeline, and get your family home," she said. Jenny nodded, "When do you think these events will happen?" she asked. Nefertiti shrugged her shoulders, "Being Seer I thought you might tell me," she said.

Jenny took a deep breath, "I know when, and it keeps getting closer with each moment," she said, "My ability to see things has kind of drifted over the last few years," she said, "but it won't be tonight that is for sure," she said.

Nefertiti nodded, "It will happen soon right?" she asked. Jenny nodded, "A week maybe two if were lucky, but I think I know away around it. I am going to use my wish for the gate, and that we return to our time at the moment we left with all memories in tack but our bodies will age back to what they were, when we left," she said. Nefertiti nodded, "But they still ask for the offering, the two children are that and Orion as well," she said. Jenny nodded, "I know, I don't want admit it but, I know," she said looking at the ground.

The Queen stood up and gave Jenny a hug, "If you haven't realized it yet Jennifer, you hold a lot more power then you think, and you do," she said and walked towards the door. Jenny turned, "Nefertiti," she said quickly. The beautiful queen turned and faced her husband's lover, "Yes, Jennifer?" she asked.

Jenny nodded her head, "Um, would you do me a favor and not tell Orion about his death approaching also about Seth and Kioko I hate to see him…?" she asked. Nefertiti lowered her head, "Yes, Princess," she said and left the room.

Nefertiti looked at Kioko as she passed the girl in the hallway, "You got what you want?" she asked her mother. Nefertiti bent down to her size, "No, but I have you and your brother and that is all I will ever need my daughter," she said and walked away. Orion approached Nefertiti, "The court has decided to take care of today's matters, where's Jenny?" he asked her.

Nefertiti pointed, "In your chambers, my Pharaoh, with our daughter," she said. Orion nodded "Nefertiti," he said to Nefertiti as she, stopped walking away, "thank you, for…" he started. Nefertiti smiled, "Orion, you don't have to thank me, I have known you since childhood, I understand," she said and walked to the throne room to watch the royal court handle the day's matters and speak for Orion to them.

Notes:

**Darkstar:** Ok I admit I got bored today so here is the chapter, as requested so you can stop pouting now. As for the blackboard to move parts of the story around I do not do that instead I just write it down save it as a new document. When I think I am at a point, which it works in the story I cut and paste the part in to the story and then delete the file that was used to take the text. You would not believe how many loose files I have hiding in my computer, (laughs) no wonder I thought I lost these four stories. It can be hard when you lose a direction you want a story to go to, I done it many times, I see the ending but how to get there is another problem in itself. I suggest you just come up with ideas and write out your heart to it, then play with it for a while, not to mention take your time with it, I am in no hurry remember all of my story is done it just needs it fine tuning before going up.

**Twilight Memories: **darn those email alerts I missed both your reviews until I got your chapter 24 review sorry about that. Well I think I put Seto and Alec around 50s now, I think at least that's how old they are in Egypt in the present where they belong they are in their late/early 40s. Jenny is 22, Orion is like 26 or 27 I think, umm, Matt, Andy, and Kate who are about the same age are in the 30s I can't remember the rest because well I never wrote down all their ages just think kids young everyone else older then teens. Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Mai would be around Alec and Kaiba's age. Your right about the peace and harmony part but lol, it would not be so great for long is a little conflict did not show up. Oh and the Nefertiti thing, the answer yes she is a slut but at least she choose Matt. For have to mention Nefertiti is part goddess, oops on my part but I think I pointed that out this chapter a few times. Nefertiti is not leaving, you will see why later, or better yet look at the, foreshadow in the conversation she has with Jenny. I am not going to tell you if Jenny and everyone else make it back that is for you to find out lol.

(**Takes long breath) ok I think I got everything, now (sighs) well I am going to work on the next chapter probably be up tomorrow since it a long one. Hope you all like this one until then I will be editing. Oh did I forget to mention this chapter is about 13 pages long.**


	27. Lost of everything Taken again

**Chapter 27**

**Lost of everything, Taken again**

Jenny stood on the balcony in Orion's room, he was asleep on the bed and it was the middle of the night, she had another nightmare, one about Orion's death. Jenny stood their looking at the stars the cold air moved across the cloth covering her body. She knew the in the morning they would be going to cave behind the place where Sara found the god armors, and to place them back there to stabilize the time gate that was their the whole time.

The long brown hair that went down to Jenny's waist and it was the only thing around her besides the cloth that she had wrapped herself in when she left the bed. Her heart was felling heavy her breath slow and steady as she closed her eyes and said a small prayer that Orion would live when the exited the cave in the afternoon, and that she would find him in the future. Jenny hoped that when she returns home she would find him, she had no choice but to return Orion had made that decision quite clear that afternoon for they had argued for the past week since the wish had be cast to have the children to be Nefertiti's and Orion's only.

An arm reached out from the darkness behind her, Jenny could not move as she felt a blade at her neck. "Don't, make any moves or I will cut your throat, Princess Jennifer," said an evil male voice. Jenny closed her eyes, she was not going to say anything, she was not weak but because of her currents state of mind she did not sense the figure approaching her nor was she wearing the Obelisk pendant.

"You smell good, I wouldn't want to wake the Pharaoh with your screams so why don't we move this to another room?" said the man with the knife. Jenny was pulled back into the Pharaoh's chambers, she looked and saw Orion in the bed, another figure around him, and she looked at the one holding her. "If you quiet and good little puppet, then no harm will come to him," he said in her ear, she knew that voice as if she had heard it before it was a voice she thought to be dead four years ago. Jenny moved silently through the halls with the man with the dagger at her back.

They came to the dungeons and she quickly was pushed to the floor, "Get the girl and the boy, we need to make this quick, if we are to get bodies again," said the male that forced Jenny into the dungeon. Jenny turned, "Leave them out of this Malachite," Jenny snapped. The male turned, "You're in no position to make demands Jennifer," he said, "and how did you know it was me?" stepping into the moon light of the dungeon.

"My abilities of seeing haven't completely gone, even if you could sneak up on me, like you did," she said, "That and I remembered your voice," she snapped again. "Amenhotep, hurry up with my grandchildren!" he yelled up the stairs, it will be any minute my son will awaken, and find Jennifer gone." Jenny looked at Malachite, "So, you my pet are going to help me relive my fantasy of Jena, but the difference is if you fight me, I will kill Orion's children and him.

Two figures came down the stairs, "We have them," said Amenhotep's voice. Jenny looked, the first thought in her mind was this was a dream but it could not be, why would she dream Amenhotep and Malachite kidnapping her and the children? "LET ME GO!" yelled Seth in Amenhotep's arms. "Silence the dear prince," snapped Malachite. "NO, don't you dare!" snapped Jenny, but it was too late a slap was heard across Seth's face.

"Meme, help us!" yelled Kioko from another figure's arms. "Kioko, Seth, don't worry do what they say, you will be alright, trust me," said Jenny. Seth calmed down and Kioko did as well to the sound of Jenny's voice, they could not see her but they knew she was in the room some where in the dark dungeon.

"Nice move," said a cruel female voice, "It's about time you silenced those brats, for us Jennifer," she said. Malachite turned, "Watch what you say woman," snapped Amenhotep, "we need to do this fast," he said. "Orion will wake any minute and find Jennifer is missing, and by the time he gets here it will be too late," said Malachite with a grin on his face.

"I don't see why we need them anymore, if your just going to transfer yourself into Jenny's child that your about to force her to have. She is clearly throwing her self at you Malachite, just look at her," said the female's voice, Jenny recognized that too it was Saran, she was back, _'Why can't the witch just die?_' Jenny asked herself mentally, '_I have to do this for Seth and Kioko-Yoshi I can't let, the two children that I wish I bore to die. Orion, forgive me for what am about to do.' _

Malachite turned he saw Jenny in the moonlight, "I won't fight, but you have to promise to free the children once this is done, meaning you don't take their bodies," she said, showing her naked skin in the light.

Jenny saw the children and their captures, good thing the two kids had blind folds on, so that way they couldn't see Jenny drop the sheet around her or what was about to happen. Malachite grinned, "Good girl, fine we will," he paused for her had other ideas for what he was about to say, "_Free,_ the children once Jenny give herself to me," he said.

Jenny felt the stone dungeon wall against her bareback moments later, her eyes closed as she caught sight of the decaying face of Malachite was seen in the moon. She was about to be raped by a living corpse and it made her want to puke but what was worse is she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh no, you don't, you said you wouldn't fight me, so I suggest you open your eyes, and look at the one your going to be giving birth too, in your time," he said. Jenny saw the flesh on Malachite's face was rotted and his hands were almost like skeleton as they moved over her soft skin body.

"Malachite, hurry up rape her and get this over with, Ra and Slyfer will be here any minute to kill us," snapped the female. "Silence Saran, you can't rush pleasure, I want to enjoy this," he snapped at her through the cell. Jenny felt the blade that he used to get her down to the dungeon, on her body again but this time it was on her arm, she did not know why he put it there.

Malachite moved in to kiss Jenny, she took it, did not like it but soon she felt his tongue wanting entrance to her mouth, and she refused to open. A sudden burst of pain and fluid ran down Jenny's arm as the knife cut it, "AH," she said as Malachite's mouth entered hers.

Jenny felt the dagger move from her arm, then to her shoulder, leaving a long gash on it. "Don't do that again," said Malachite, Jenny glared, "just get it over with," she said. Amenhotep looked at Saran, "She will be fighting him soon, we should just end this now," he said quiet enough so Malachite could not hear. Saran nodded, "Lets, hurry then" she said taking Kioko and Seth out of site, "AHHHHH!" screamed Jenny as Malachite cut more of her arm.

"JENNY!" yelled Orion's voice was heard in the dungeon, Malachite quickly placed his hand on her mouth, and taking the dagger to her neck, "Now to finish what I started with your arm…. AHHH!" he yelled as a strong beam of light hit him in the back. Malachite was vaporized by Nefertiti holding her hand out using a ray she was granted to use for protect from her mother the sun goddess, "Jennifer!" yelled Nefertiti, as Jenny fell to the ground.

Malachite disappeared; soon another few blasts were heard at the other end of the dungeons. Nefertiti quickly grabbed the cloth and wrapped Jenny up in it, she knew that Orion didn't need to see Jenny covered in blood, "Orion!" yelled Nefertiti trying to stop the bleeding that Jenny was doing, "Jenny is hurt, her arm and body are all cut up," she said once Orion showed up in the cell where Jenny and Nefertiti were. Orion nodded, "Keep Jenny here, I don't want her out of your site," he said.

Matt and Andy ran in, "Orion!" yelled Matt, "Your not going to like this," he said running in to the room. "WHAT is it Mathew?" he asked running to them. Andy spoke with an emotionless tone, "The children, they are, they're gone," he said. Orion looked at them, "Get them back, what you two are waiting for," he snapped. Matt shook his head, "No, Pharaoh what my cousin means, to say," Matt said taking a breath, "your children they are dead. They were stabbed and we hit one of the creatures and killed it, but one got away, Orion Seth and Kioko are dead."

Jenny felt as she was coming too suddenly for she had passed out right when her cousin said the word "dead." A large amount of pain, in Jenny's left arm along with her neck, "Ouch!" she yelled sitting up. Four hands forced her back down, "Hold her Nefertiti and Orion, I can't bandage her arm if she is moving," said Yamu as Jenny began to struggle.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Jenny with her eyes closed. "Jenny, open your eyes it's us," spoke Yamu "calm down." Jenny could not her eyes felt as if they were glued shut, "I can't open them, I can't see anything," she called out.

"Yamu, calm her down, before you finish, she won't listen, to us," said Nefertiti. "Jennifer Kaiba, stop it and calm down its ok, you're safe, blue eyes," said Seto placing his hand on his youngest daughter's forehead forehead.

Jenny knew her father's touch; she calmed down, "Dad," she said calmly, as if to make sure it was her father. "I am here blue eyes, calm down, your Aunt is fixing your arm, hold still, Orion and Nefertiti are here too," he said. Jenny nodded, and did not move at all, as Yamu finished bandaging her arm. "All done," said Yamu reaching Jenny's shoulder. "What about her eyes, she won't open them," spoke Orion.

"Most woman won't open their eyes after they been traumatized," spoke Jade in the hall, "I see it a the shelter, all the time, that I work at back home, the women there don't want to wake up as if they want to stay in the dream of before it happened. Jenny won't open her eyes until she is ready to face reality," she said.

Orion looked at Jenny as she sat up finally, Seto was next to her, "When will she open her eyes?" he asked. Jade shrugged, "Don't know woman at the center don't open their eyes, some it take about year, month, even weeks," she said.

Jenny tried to open her eyes, but some thing just kept her from opening them as if her brain and heart didn't want to face the truth that the two kids were gone, two sacrifices had been made. "I want to open my eyes, but Malachite is there every where I look," she said starting to cry.

Orion went next to Jenny, "He didn't, did he?" asked Orion placing a hand on Jenny's shoulders. "No, he didn't just roughly kiss me a few times, it was like kissing a bowl of rotted fruit and it wasn't pleasant, it was disgusting," she said, "you got there before he could, do anything else to me," she spoke quickly trying not to relive the moment. "Actually Nefertiti saved you, I was kind of late," Orion said rubbing the back of his head. Nefertiti glared at Orion, thinking why in the world Orion had said that if it were not for him, waking her in Matt room to tell them that Jenny disappeared, she would have never gotten to Jenny in time if she were not told to check the dungeons.

Matt walked in the room, "How is Jenny?" he asked Seto. "Awake and feisty as ever," laughed Andy standing next to his father. Matt looked at his older cousin as Seto spoke, "this isn't joking time Andrew, your sister, is traumatized," he snapped. Orion stood up, "No it isn't but I have an idea, granted it will keep you all here in Egypt longer but it may help Jenny. I don't want her to leave like this, it could affect her in your timeline," he said.

"Jenny's not going anywhere, after what happened. She was in your room Orion when she was taken, how we even know you didn't set that whole thing up?" snapped Alec stepping into the room enraged as ever Seto saw this coming as he caught site of the knife in his wife's hand.

"ALEC!" "Mom!" snapped Seto and Jenny, "Alec don't even think about it, this isn't Orion's doing," said Seto quickly. "Get off Orion's back, Mom, this wasn't his mistake, it was mine," spoke Jenny, "I should of made sure that their souls weren't releasable, I should of checked the gate myself, to make sure that they didn't hid in it at one point," she said starting to cry.

Seto and Orion pulled at Jenny, "Don't say that!" they both said at once. "No, thanks for the courage you two, but this was my fault, I wasn't watching my back, when it all happened, I should have seen it coming like…" she paused, she knew the death of the children was going to be that night yet she did nothing to stop it, the question was did she really want to go home?

"Jenny, you don't know what your saying you can't stop three of the undead, who only lust, steal, and ruin lives from coming back," spoke Orion. "Orion quit telling her it's not her fault, thanks to her our children are DEAD!" snapped Nefertiti suddenly. Jenny grew with angrier not over the fact they were dead, but Nefertiti called the two children hers, and that really set off a fire one that would be hard to put out now.

"Nefertiti, shut your mouth, we agreed not to mention that to Jenny," snapped Orion. Jenny clenched her fist, "She right but they aren't hers, they never were, I was more of a mother to them then you would ever be, Nefertiti," she snapped. Orion turned and looked at Jenny, her eyes still shut but her fists were ready to attack she was standing on her own. Orion quickly grabbed Jenny before she could do anything to Nefertiti. "JENNY! Calm yourself or Obelisk will be loose," he said slamming her against the nearest wall.

"Orion, let go of Jenny, she been against enough walls," snapped Seto and Alec. Orion let go of Jenny when he saw the fear in her face, she just slumped to the ground and began to cry. Orion did not comfort her, he walked out of the room enraged that he did not even get his idea out on how to help but the fact that Jenny was just out of control now, and Nefertiti followed Orion out of the room. Seto and Alec picked up their daughter and took her to their room to rest.

Yamu sighed in the recovery room when they all left, "Mokuba, I think we should see what Orion's idea was, it could help our niece," she said to her husband. Mokuba nodded, "I agree, I am going to go talk to him, you finish up down here," he said leaving the room.

Orion sat on his throne in the throne room as Mokuba approached, "Pharaoh Orion, we need to talk," snapped Mokuba looking pissed off. Orion looked at him, and sent Nefertiti away she left without argument, "What is it, I have enough of you Kaibas screaming down my neck, at the moment," he said. Mokuba nodded, "Actually I am the good one, I want to know your idea to help Jenny," he spoke. Orion smirked, "Well take a seat because I think it will work, ever heard of the Pharaoh's oasis?" he asked.

* * *

**_Well here we are about 8 chapters from the end, and I am still stuck on the sequel for Seto meet his match, most likely I won't do it, now, because my brain just can't come up with ideas so if I do make one up, sorry people._**

**_I will probably make it short if I do one, if anyoneis up for doingthesqual then feel free to ask me via email on my profile of riverkid2 or yugikid3.If I domake thesqual,then it would be no more then 10 chapters probably the kids go to preschool or Alexandra (Kisty's Daughter meet her Aunt/Uncle haven't decided which one she will bond with, anyways nothing much to write there but we'll see when I get to that point). _**

**_So if you want to help or do the sequal to Seto meet hismatch,let me know, and send me a summary/outline of what will happen, and who you wish to use because Preethi who is also Kisty's best friend belongs to another friend of mine. _**

**_Therefore, my next idea is a Tea and Yugi story, some time after highs school or something, I have not seen a lot of Tea and Yugi fic in a while. I have seen alot of Yami and Yugi, or Tea and Seto (no offense Darkstar I know you are writing a Seto and Tea fic and it is coming out to be very interesting and I cannot wait for your next chapter) but I hardly see any Tea and Yugi fic so I am going to come up with one. By the end of this story, I think I will give a preview of it anyways on to author note to reviewers._**

**Darkstar**: you had no idea how right you were so let the story continue tomorrow lol.

**Twilight Memories**: I hope I answered all of your questions last chapter thanks for asking them, I would love to hear more if you get any, and I went through and found Seto and Alec's ages this time a little more correct they are more like 45 or 50, because Alec is 30 something when Kate is 16. So add a few years to make, Jenny 16-17, and when I have them jump 4 years, to make her 22 years old. However, I should mention that Alec and Seto look very healthy and young still. I know people can do that without plastic surgery I seen it first hand.


	28. Pharaoh's Oasis

**Chapter 28**

**Pharaoh's Oasis**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, leaving the palace, right now?" asked Nefertiti as she and Orion were talking in on their way outside to the courtyard. "Yes, Jenny has been on the bad side of things since she got here, because of my royal duties, I haven't been able to take her to the other places. Nefertiti, I would really like it if you stayed and looked after things while were all gone, especially that favor I am asking from you," he said to her.

Nefertiti smiled, "your wish is my command Pharaoh, I will do as you asked me too," she spoke. Orion nodded, "Good, because if you been up to no good while I have been away then I will know," he laughed, "Andy, Troy and Kate are staying they think Jenny would be ok without them along, for once" he said.

Outside the sun was shining bright and Jenny was sitting on Orion's horse her hands on the reins she didn't know where they were going and her eyes still shut, "I am driving," said Orion once he got outside seeing Jenny on the horse, "You can't see so how would you know where we are going?" he asked.

"I know but I have to hold on to something, while I am up here," she said showing him the reins with her eyes close still. Seto, Alec, Mokuba, Yugi, Yamu, Matt, Tea, and Jade were all on horseback, it was only going to be Orion and Jenny on one horse, thinking it would bring some comfort back to her after a week of almost hell in the palace.

The young Pharaoh jumped up and gently moved Jenny back so he could take the reins and control the horse a little better. "Hold on to me Jenny," he ordered/requested, because of his tone she could not tell which it was, if her eyes had been open she would have seen his smile as her arms wrapped around him.

Jenny put her arms around Orion's waist, some how she found it in one move. Orion looked at her, "You ok?" he asked. Jenny nodded her head, "Yeah just ready to go," she said. Orion smiled, "Ok, everyone follow me, I will take you to one of the best sites in all of Egypt and we will be back by night fall," he said kicking the side of the horse. Jenny found herself gripping tighter to Orion, but he knew it was the shock of the horse beginning to move under them.

Once outside the city gates everyone spread out, Orion was in the lead, followed by Seto and Alec, while everyone else tried to keep up with the three fast moving riders. Jenny placed her head on Orion's shoulders as the horse broke in to full gallop. Orion smirked, "This has to work," he said to himself. They all rode to the top of one of the hills, that looked over the plain, when they got their Orion was the first off the horse.

"We're here," he said pulling Jenny down, she nearly fell over but Orion caught her and their lips connected accidentally, Jenny blushed as he they parted. It was the first time since she was kidnapped that they had locked lips. Jenny had an urge to do it again but did not as she felt her parents near by.

"WOW Orion, this place is beautiful," said Jade looking around with her long red hair blowing the wind. Jenny wanted to open her eyes, to see the sight but just could not bring herself to do it.

"Jenny, you have to see this," said Alec to her daughter, "Jenny?" Jenny was busy trying to keep her steps in line. "I will be their in a minute," Jenny said suddenly.

Orion took her by the shoulders, "Hey, it's ok, you can open your eyes when you're ready," he said it would be here when you do. Jenny heard the sound of rushing water and felt the cool feel of plants near by as if in an oasis.

The place they all were in was surrounded by canyon walls, and a pool in the middle of a lush green tropical landscape. A waterfall was flowing, into the pool; it was a nice day for a swim.

Jenny heard the sound of people in the water as Seto, Alec, Jade, Yugi, Mokuba, Tea, and Yamu jumped in to the deep pool. Orion set Jenny on the side of the water where she dipped her feet in it. The feeling was refreshing to her soft white skin, she felt like going in, but she could not do it.

Orion then jumped in to the water headfirst, he was then splashed by Seto and Yugi as they began to splash about like adult kids in a pool. Jenny felt some of their poorly aimed splashes against her body it was nice at first but then became annoying. Alec, Jade and Tea soon joined in, Jenny was listening as she heard their laughs and giggles, and she had enough of it, she was tired of sitting on the sidelines, like she did in the past she decided to take action.

Jenny gripped her seat tight, but then pushed herself forward. Everyone was so distracted and they hear nor feel something move below them. Orion was the first to notice it when he felt a hand grab his leg pull, "AHHH!" he said being pulled under water.

"Orion!" yelled everyone one in shock. Orion popped up with Jenny a moment later, both covering each other in kisses. Seto and Alec smiled as the two started to make out in the water, "Oh Jenny," smiled Jade and Tea.

Jenny stopped kiss Orion and looked over, a large amount of water soon covered her and Orion, "OH you two are going to pay for that," she said chasing after them splashing. Seto smiled, "Well her eyes are open," he said to Orion, while they were watching the women splash each other laughing. They all eventually caught site of Jenny with her eyes opened, she had indeed desided to move on with her life.

Jenny looked over at Orion, she thought of diving under water again to pull him under when she saw he vanished suddenly. Looking around in the water Jenny thought she knew where he was but was wrong when she felt something behind her and pull her under. Moments later Jenny found herself being carried off by Orion on to the shore, "if you excuse us I have some pretty eyes to stare at, that I haven't seen in over a week," he said to Seto and Alec who just shook their heads but small smiles on their faces.

Orion laid Jenny down on one of the blankets that Jade had set out for everyone, before she got in the water. "What do you think of the Pharaoh's small oasis?" asked Orion looking deep into Jenny is blue and purple eyes. "I like it a lot, why didn't you bring me here sooner?" she asked.

Orion looked at her, his face showed a sad expression on it as if he was hiding something. "I didn't want to say anything about this because I want today to be special, you need to have something you should remember, that was happy here," he said. Jenny sat up Orion was speaking slowly and more cautious then he usually did. "Orion what's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"Don't make me discuss it, Jenny please I just want you to remember today, as a happy day and this moment should be in it as one of love," he said placing a finger on her lips. Jenny knew what the day was; she knew what was wrong with Orion, today was the day that they would be separated.

"Orion?" she spoke softly as Orion, began to kiss her lips. Looking at him, Jenny knew why she did not want to open her eyes now, for she knew the day she would did was the day Orion would die.

"I am not losing you today," she said kissing him near tears. Orion pulled Jenny close as she pulled him to her.

"You never will loss me no matter where you are, got that," he whispered in her ear as he moved them from the sight of the others. Jenny was holding Orion as tight as she could, she did not want to let go of him, and the moment was just too perfect to lose. Orion and Jenny began making out behind some bushes, their clothes-soaking wet from the pool they exited moments before.

Jenny felt Orion's hand reach under her shirt as if searching for her underwear that she brought from the 21 century he was surprised that Jenny for once wasn't actually wearing any. "Jenny, you're not wearing that underwear," he said to her. Jenny smiled, "I took it off back on the blanket when you weren't looking," she said kissing him on the lips.

Orion felt the honey tasting and feeling of Jenny's lips he pulled her close to him as their making out, they kept nearly quiet between the two of them. "I have something for you," Orion said moving to get something from a small bag next to them. Jenny sat up as Orion pulled out a small jade green colored pendant and put it on Jenny's neck. Jenny looked at it "this looks like the one I lost when I first got here," she said. Orion nodded, "I know your mine, and nothing will ever change that, this pendant is for you to remember me," he said kiss her and moving to a better position above her.

(Remember back at the begging that pendant that Melissa gave to Jenny, that was burned, well it is back and now you know why I said to remember it)

Orion was about to make his move on Jenny when they both noticed that it was quiet over by the pool. Jenny and her lover looked out from the brush they were hiding behind when they saw that everyone was going behind the waterfall, but as if being called by it. "Oh, not now," cursed Orion, "Dam it," he said getting up looking through the bushes.

Jenny sat up, "What is it," she asked. Orion looked at her, "My death is going to be with in the next few hours," he said. Jenny closed her eyes; the dream of Orion sacrificing himself to save everyone was clear now to her, she was going to lose him after all.

Jenny pulled Orion close to her giving him a long passionate kiss, "If we are meant to be, I will find you in my time, I won't forget you, Orion," she said after pulling away. Orion nodded, "I will look for you as well, even if I can't remember you, Jenny I will never leave you," he said kissing her hard. Jenny pulled Orion in to a deep embrace, "Now lets go face destiny," he said to her. The two ran off toward the waterfall to save everyone from the evil with in the cave.

**OK today I decided double the fun so here is the next chapter and you have to hang for Sunday. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I am evil aren't I? **


	29. The braking of heart and soul

**Frist off, I would like to appoligize for the multiple update, I know it's alot for these are long chapters but in the end I hope they have been worth the non waiting. I don't like to leave people hanging for too long but once I start on editing it doesn't stop. **

**My next story which will be a Yugi and Tea story it will be sad one, no body dies 411 but it will be kind of angsty, and no lemons I am going to try and write a story with out one for once. lol. Anyways here is the chapter hope you all like note at the bottom for Darkstar.

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

**The braking of heart and soul  
**

Jenny and Orion heard chatting inside the cave as him and Jenny moved pass the waterfall. "Come to me," the dark voice sang, "Come to me, my servants to become as my slaves," it said, "Or a body or two." Jenny looked at Orion as they heard the voice, "Saran, that bitch survived the attack," said Jenny harshly she really did not want to see her today that was for sure.

Orion nodded, "Yeah looks like she survived the attack Matt and I made on her and Amenhotep when she killed my children," he said. Jenny looked at him, "Our children, you mean," she said. Orion nodded, "our children, I keep forgetting," he said.

"SARAN!" yelled Orion coming out of the darkness, as she stood at alter with a knife ready to kill, who ever was upon it. Saran turned, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pharaoh and his pet," she smirked. "What do you want, I am busy trying to have a body again so if you don't mind son, I am a little busy here!" she snapped.

Jenny walked out, "Let my Mother go!" she demanded. "Only if you give me what I want," snapped Saran. "YOU want your son, don't you?" asked Jenny. Saran nodded, "yes my son in exchange for your family, yes Jenny, that's sounds like a good deal," she said with the grin. "Release them and I don't mean their souls, like you did to Seth and Kioko, and you will have me, as you wanted," spoke Orion.

Saran looked at him suspiciously, "how can I trust you?" she asked. Orion looked at her, "As Pharaoh, you will have me, and release Jennifer's family, my word is my bond, you know this," he spoke. Saran looked at Alec and the others, "Very well Pharaoh," she said with a smirk. Alec and the others appeared behind Jenny with a snap of Saran's fingers. "Now my, son come, here," she barked at him.

Orion looked at Jenny, "When she is about to kill me, summoning Obelisk, and take, her down," he said to her, Jenny nodded.

Orion walked over to Saran calmly, the deep cave opened up inside the mountain. Jenny looked at her family, "You all better get out of here this is going to get ugly real fast," she said quietly. Everyone left except Seto and Alec, "Jenny we're behind you," they said. Jenny shook her head, "No, Mom, only one of you can stay," she said. Seto looked at his wife, "I will watch her, go, Alec," he said. Alec left soon after Seto told her to leave; she feared that she would not see them again.

"Why are you still here?" asked Saran, holding the knife at Orion's neck looking at Jenny. "You need a witness for Ra to appear, do not you or else how can you get Orion's wish? I know what your about to do," asked Jenny. Saran smirked, "Cleaver girl, you know I would have called him, earlier but I need a male and female witness, you and your father would do nicely, as I make Orion wish you were never born," she snapped.

Jenny could feel Obelisk approaching with Ra close behind, Orion must have summoned him too, as Saran raised the dagger to strike Orion. Jenny closed her eyes as she felt Obelisk appear, "SARAN!" he spoke, "What do you think your doing?" he asked. Saran turned, "So Jenny has the wish still, good I have asked you to come, for a wish so that I may have a body again," she said. Obelisk looked at Jenny how nodded at the request, "Yes, grant her wish which is to be mortal again," she said. Obelisk nodded, "Very well," he said. Saran felt skin appear on her hands, he face reclaimed the lost white beauty it lost with age and time.

"I am me again," she said looking at her newly formed body, "Now to take care of my son so that Ra can grant me life for…" she stopped at as sword cut throw her stomach. "WHAT?" she snapped in shock.

Jenny and Orion smirked, "You forgot something Saran," spoke Orion, "I am not your son anymore, and when you made that wish you also made yourself killable," he spoke as Jenny removed the sword from her. Saran fell down, "I should have wished something else, like you never finding me," she said falling over dead.

Jenny ran up the stairs, and hugged Orion, "You used your wish?" he asked her worried. Jenny shook her head, "Actually you did," she said with a smirk. Ra appeared out of the Obelisk form, "Jenny because you asked for Orion to have his wish changed, he must now make a sacrifice, the one that will also lead your family and you home," he spoke. Jenny nodded, "I know but can you give Orion and I, a few minutes," she asked. Ra nodded his eagle shape head, "Yes," he said a vanished. Seto looked at his daughter, "I will be at the exit, waiting for you," he said and walked away.

Orion kissed Jenny quickly as he felt his life leaving him, "I love you," she said to him. Orion smiled, "I love you too, Jennifer Kaiba, my Queen," he said. Jenny looked at him, "What did you say?" she asked not sure if she heard Orion's word just right.

Orion smiled, "I told Nefertiti to make you queen while we were away, she has agreed to annul my marriage to her. I used my wish that once Saran was dead forever, that you would be Queen, and it worked," he said. Jenny shook her head, "I can't be Queen if I am to go back to my time, you ordered me too," she said. Orion nodded, "As long as I live your Queen of Egypt, got that," he said. Jenny smiled and kissed Orion hard not wanting to let go of him, "I don't want it," she whispered, "Being with you is enough, it's all I want, you have my heart in your hand you know that," she said looking at him.

"Orion?" she said puzzled that Orion's grip had loosened from her hand. "Jenny go, this place, the reason I didn't show it earlier because it my tomb," he said. Jenny thought about it, "Orion! NO!" she cried as he started to go limp.

"Jena, you must get out," he said softly trying to keep his strength. Jenny looked at Orion in shock he had not called her that in years. "Orion, I am staying until the end," she said. Orion got up, "No, leave now, Jenny the cave is to close in on itself," he said. Jenny refused to leave him as the cave began to close in around them.

"Jenny, go!" Orion ordered Jenny and pushing her from him, she hit the ground hard. "Orion!" she screamed, something grabbed Jenny's arms and pulled her out of the cave just as it began to collapse around her. "NO," she screamed trying to run back but soon she was pulled out side of it as it clasped.

A large cloud of dust rose from the cave and the waterfall had dried up, "JENNY! SETO!" yelled Alec and everyone knowing that the two were still inside. The dust began to settle and Seto appeared with Jenny in tow as she tried to fight back towards the cave. "NO Dad let me go, I have to get him out of there," she yelled and then Jenny went limp as they approached everyone, Seto was practically dragging his 20 year old daughter.

"Seto!" yelled Alec in relief running towards him and Jenny. Jade and Tea ran to Jenny, "What happened?" they asked. Seto sighed and looked at Alec, "Um, we going to need to get back home soon or Jenny may not be able to live much longer," he said. "Orion!" yelled Jenny, in tears as her Aunt took her in arms, "he's gone." "What happened in there?" asked Yugi. Seto looked at Jenny, "Orion is gone! He is dead, Yugi. He gave his life to save all of us, even Jenny when he made his wish."

"Jenny was only queen for a moment, but when we get back to the palace," said Seto, "Be ready to leave by sun rise, where going back home," he snapped. Jenny shook her head, "he's gone," she whispered softly as tears flowed down her face.

The ride back to the main gate of the city was not an easy one; well at least for Jenny that is, she had to ride Orion's horse back to the city. Seto and Alec practically had to hold the reins for Jenny since she would constantly turn around and begin to head back up the trail.

Jenny's heart was sunk it would feel empty now as it would be for all time, her lover and best friends were gone and now she had only her parents and the rest of her family, to most that would seem like a good thing, but Jenny felt at that moment Orion was more then them. Jenny also notice something with the emptiness in her heart she also lost her powers again this time permanently.

By the time, they reached the palace it was nearly nightfall. Matt and Nefertiti greeted them, both already knowing what had happened, thanks to Matt having control of the Slyfer armor. Jenny jumped off the horse, and looked at Nefertiti; even though they were not friends, they both felt the same amount of pain for the loss of Orion. Nefertiti followed Jenny to Orion's chambers where she began to pack her things so Nefertiti could move in to it when she became queen of Egypt.

Jenny did not notice Nefertiti until she finished putting her things in a bag; she looked at the true Queen and then continued to finger through her things. "Jennifer," she spoke. Jenny looked at Nefertiti, "what?" she said calmly as if fighting to hold something in.

Nefertiti walked over to Jenny, "I am sorry, about what I did to you," she said. Jenny looked at her this was the first time Nefertiti had never apologized for anything to her until just that moment. "You mean about marrying Orion, look Nefertiti, it's in the past let's just leave it there, ok," she said.

Nefertiti could see the young girl in Jenny's eyes as she forced herself to keep the tears from falling. "Jennifer," she spoke. Jenny looked at the queen, "What, do you want Nefertiti, I am going in to Melissa's old room, so you can have this one, just let me be," she said. Nefertiti did not say anything but put her hand on the young queen's shoulder.

Jenny looked up at her; Nefertiti pulled Jenny to her and hugged, as Jenny cried in her silk dress. "It's ok, to cry queens can do that once they loose their Pharaohs," she said. Jenny gripped Nefertiti's shoulder, "He's gone, Nefertiti, he's gone forever, I will never see him again," she cried.

Alec stood in the doorway with Kate beside her, they watched as Nefertiti tried to calm, Jenny down. After a while, they went into the room and Jenny went to her sister's shoulder to cry on. Jenny was taken to her new room, which was Melissa's old one, and Matt was moved into his old quarters over in the royal court wing of the palace.

The next morning everyone was silent as Nefertiti announced the unexpected death of Orion, in the night and that she was declared as Ruler of Egypt. Jenny was there, she wore the pendant that Orion had given her while she accompanied Nefertiti in the procession as they walked behind a sarcophagus, but it was empty, Orion's body was buried in the rubble of the cave but the ceremony was all for show to the people.

The sarcophagus was placed in near by cave Jenny kept her face as hard as stone as the tomb was sealed, many women were weeping over the young Pharaoh's death. Jenny wanted to add her tears with the women's tears; however being the second wife of Pharaoh Orion, she could not show emotion as if she was raise to be royalty.

Nefertiti had the wedding between Orion and Jenny was finalized the day Orion died. Orion wanted to tell Jenny in the best place, he did, however, he did not want to end it so soon, but the incident with Malachite, and Saran ruined it for them all, it seemed that they were always causing trouble.

Jenny walked next to Nefertiti, who seemed to keep a close eye on Jenny as she walked back to the palace with her family near her. The girl was torn her heart braking, her eyes focused and appeared to be as empty as the sarcophagus that they had just placed in the tomb.

Jenny walked toward her room that night, knowing that when the sunrise entered the rooms, that she and her family would return to their time through a gate. Nefertiti stood in the doorway of the Pharaoh's chambers watching as Jenny was about to enter her own bedroom.

"Jennifer, can I talk to you for a minute," Nefertiti asked. Jenny looked up at the higher Queen, "Depends on what we're going to talk about, if it involve about my behavior I don't want to discuss it?" she snapped, all she wanted to do was go in her room and cry herself to sleep.

"I want to show you something, I think you should see it, it's a scroll that I am making in memory of Orion," she said. Jenny sighed, "Alright," she said and walked over to Nefertiti. The Queen walked over to a table on the far side of the room, "I was going over Orion's history in our scrolls for him, and you don't seem to be in any of them?" she asked. Jenny looked at the scroll it was a newer version of the one Melissa had shown her when Saran, had tricked them all into coming to ancient Egypt.

"Why would you want me in Orion's history?" asked Jenny. Nefertiti sighed, "Because he loved you, and I think it should state that your story was a tragedy in the past here, and also that you and him were always meant for each other," she said. Jenny looked at her, "Look, just leave me out of it, in my time that scroll called me a concubine, I am not anyone's toy, so I don't want my name or face on that scroll, got it," she snapped and began to walk away.

"You know you can change the scroll, if I put something else there," she said. Jenny stopped, "What? And rewrite history?" she asked.

Nefertiti nodded, "Didn't do that already change it by coming here? Didn't change when you fell in love with Orion, Did it change when you tried to marry him, did it change when you ended the war," she asked.

Jenny sighed, "What did you have in mind?" she asked rolling her eyes. Nefertiti smiled, "I want you to write it?" she said. Jenny walked over to the scroll, "But I don't know hieroglyphs that well," she said, "Nefertiti, just put down I was his lover just don't write concubine," she requested. Nefertiti nodded, "How about you're being his first wife and me being the second?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Jenny shook her head, "But you were the first wife? He married you, first and me, well it was show more then official," she said.

"Mine, was in secret, yours was in public, Jennifer, and maybe this is the true reason you were brought to this time. To change what was damaged, to rewrite history but keep your own time safe, and maybe to accept what you are," spoke Nefertiti. Jenny thought about it, she would fell better knowing that Egyptian history would be different and her dreams would make more sense now that she had in the past, and she had learned to accept her abilities to see the future sadly that was gone now but she learned to live with it.

Jenny nodded, "fine put that down, but say that when he died I was so dismayed that I left Egypt never to return, or committed suicide," she said. Nefertiti nodded, "Very well, Queen Jena," she said.

Jenny shook her head, "You're going to put that as my name?" she asked. Nefertiti nodded, "Yes I hope you don't mind but the people just wouldn't understand Jennifer as a name," she said. Jenny nodded, "ok, then, but why are you being so nice to me? You hate me don't you, for Orion being in love with me?" she asked.

Nefertiti sighed, "No, not as much as you think Jennifer. Yes, I was angry, yes, I was upset that Orion loved you more then me. He gave you everything Jennifer, all I got was the leftovers," she said. Jenny nodded, "So why?" she asked.

Nefertiti, looked at Jenny, "Because he asked me to help you thought this, to be your friend, and to let you know that he loved you with everything he had, also something else. Jennifer after my wedding night with Orion, I never had sex with Orion again, to be honest with you, also when you recovered it never happened again," she confessed.

Jenny looked at her, "But your wish changing the children to you wouldn't that mean you would have to had sex with him it is procreation?" she asked. Nefertiti shook her head, "Not if they came from your womb and were told they were mine," she said. Jenny nodded, "So they were mine after all?" she asked.

Nefertiti nodded, "I know what you did down in the dungeon, and I know what you almost let be done to you in vain, but the bright side is your children are with their father, now, safe and sound, in the afterlife," she said. Jenny nodded and began to walk away again, "Nefertiti!" she said at the doorway.

The older queen turned, "Yes Jennifer?" she asked. Jenny sighed, "Thanks for telling me, that, I was starting to think this all was in vain," she said. "Your welcome Jena," said Nefertiti turning back to the scroll. "Nefertiti?" spoke Jenny.

The Queen turned, "Yes Jena?" she asked. Jenny walked over to her and hugged her, "Thank you, for letting, Orion, love me, if at all," she said. Nefertiti smiled, "You are the head wife why should I stand in the way, not to mention this was your love story and tragedy," she said. Jenny smiled that same old smile that Orion used to bring out of her, "Well I am going to bed, good night Nefertiti," she said and left the room.

Nefertiti turned to the scroll and wrote down the wives of the Pharaoh in order; Jenny's Egyptian name of Jena came before hers, as a promise to Orion to honor his request. "Done, now for time to restore itself, I call upon Ra please come forth," requested Nefertiti. Ra stood before the Queen, "Second wife why have you called me here?" he asked.

Nefertiti bowed, "I have something to ask from your servant Anbuis but since I can't ask it as Queen from him being I am the second, I come to ask you to him," she spoke. Ra nodded, "Make your request!" he commanded. "I ask this from, Orion my passed husband, that Jenny forget about him when she returns to her time," she said.

Ra nodded, "Jenny's memories of Orion will be nothing but a dream to her since she arrived here unconscious after walking throw the gate, it will be done, everything will be as is was before they came here," he said and faded away. Nefertiti turned to the scroll and rolled it up, "Now to put them in an interesting position," she pondered.

After drawing Jenny and Orion in a position that she saw in a photograph of Troy and Kate, she wrote under it. The Pharaoh Orin and his lover before wedding vows were taken, in hieroglyphs then Nefertiti went to bed. She wondered if Jenny wanted to forget Orion and she soon heard Jenny singing from the other room, her voice was beautiful as it echoed the halls, it was a sad song, which she sang, and everyone in the palace heard it.

Seto and Alec looked at each other when the sound of their daughter's voice reached their end of the palace. Alec sighed, "It is going to be hard for her when we return home," she said. Seto nodded and closed his eyes, "She has your singing voice, still," he said. Alec smiled and laid her head on Seto's chest, "She has your personality, after all she is your daughter," she said and they fell asleep.

Jenny continued to sing her song of mourning, it spoke about a girl trying to find her heart, when she finds it, she lost it again. She sang about Orion in the song how he would make her feel safe, he would comfort her, and take care of her, but as she did this her voice seemed to be filled with sorrow, but with her grief she was releasing the pain the place gave her. Jenny felt the void that once filled her heart as it grew back in to what it once was, the saying did not work on her, and once in Egypt you are never the same again.

The next morning Jenny was nowhere to be found, her horse was gone and she left before sunrise. Everyone was in a panic until Matt found a note, it read that she wanted to say good-bye one last time and would meet everyone at the cave, which was home to the time gate.

Jenny stood at the closed cave under the dried up waterfall, she held in her hand Nile lilies, as she set them down in front of it. "My favorite flowers for my favorite love," she said. Jenny kneeled down at the clasped rocks, "Good bye Orion, I will miss you my love, my friend and husband," she said in a calm voice.

Jenny looked up at the sky as the sun rays began to fall on the once beautiful oasis, that was now barren and dried thanks to the cave in. "I better get back to the others, I have a wish to make, it is to go home," she said standing up.

"_FOLLOW YOUR DREAM AND I WILL FIND YOU_," said a voice in the air to Jenny. She turned quickly and saw no one there, "Follow your dream," it spoke to her, Jenny nodded, "I will Orion," she said, "I will, sing again and do what I dreamed to find my place in my family, but to do it my way."

Jenny jumped on the horse and rode as quickly as she could to the cave which Sara had discovered the god Armors, and second time gate that her mother found. Three figures stood on the walls of the canyon all watching Jenny ride, away.

One male and two females, "So will she be safe," he asked. The two females nodded, "It will nice to speak with my cousin again," said the younger female. "Lets just hope that Nefertiti made that wish or else hell will be unleashed once everyone meets up with us, until then we better get going," said the older female. The male turned, "I will see you Jenny good byes aren't forever here," he said to himself.

**Oh you have three guesses to who those three were lol. I didn't write the last paragraph until an hour ago, so I pretty much ruined the next surprises or did I, you will have to wait and see. MWAHAHAHAHA **

**Darkstar:** I got your review at 10:30 pm where I live so it wasn't Sunday yet for me, lol. However I am putting this up at 11:40 so it pretty much is as close to Sunday as I can get without over doing myself. We have a few more chapters after this and then it ends. WAHHHHHHH anyways hope you liked it and as for your questions they will be answered in due time.


	30. Return home Reality Becomes Dreams

**Ok for some unknown reason my chapters have been mixed up 21 is in the place of chapter 1, so just to let everyone right now, I will be trying to fix it, asap. anyways until it is fixed Chapters 1-21 are in mixed order, 22-29 to my knownleadge are in order still, however we will see if they stay that way, when this one is added to the bunch. **

**I also made this announcment on my profile it is just temporary I am trying to write up a new one. so for now this is what I have to give another chapter but it isn't over yet. **

**When the chapter problem is fixed then I will post 31 for everyone hope you like this one. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

**Return home Reality Becomes Dreams **

Everyone walked in to the dimly lit cave, Jenny was with them. Andy, Kate, Matt, Jade, Yugi, Tea, Seto, Alec, Jade, Yamu, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, and Troy, said good-bye to Nefertiti. "We will miss you," she said to them, Jenny and Nefertiti hugged each other good-bye, which surprised everyone.

Troy and Kate's daughter and Yamu and Mokuba's son were missing when the group woke up. Nefertiti explained to everyone that once they were all through the gate the children would disappear as if they never existed. Yamu was given the new that her son would be reborn once they returned, and the same went for Troy and Kate if they ever got married in the past.

Seto looked at Jenny as they were walking towards the cave Jenny held the Obelisk pendant in her hand ready to make her wish to send them home occasionally looking at it. "Jenny," spoke Seto softly, "Your sure you want to go back to our time, I know you, missed Orion but going back," he sighed, "I don't think is going to help any," he said.

Jenny nodded, "Dad, I am fine, besides I belong there in our time, you and everyone else were right, I could change history if I say here, I want to go back home," she spoke in a quiet voice. Alec and Nefertiti were ahead of everyone while Jenny and Seto were lagging behind in the back.

"Nefertiti, I need to know something?" spoke Alec looking at the Queen. Nefertiti looked at the middle age Alec, "Yes Alexandra?" she spoke. "What will happen when we all go back, time has passed here in great amounts, what about our time?" spoke Alec. Nefertiti nodded, "Jenny told me, what the wish for the portal will do, it will send you back about an hour after you left. Your ages will be restored to what they were when you left, think of it as you get the next four years subtracted, from your life but retain the memories of time here," answered the Queen.

Yugi and Matt were walking together, "Your having second thoughts aren't you son?" asked Yugi seeing Matt give a few sighs here and there he like Queen Nefertiti but it hurt to let her go. Matt nodded, "Yeah actually I am for I don't want to leave Nefertiti, I love her but I don't need to stay in this time, like Jenny I could change history or worse screw up our timeline," he said.

Yugi nodded "What ever decision you make I know it will be the right one," he said. Jade jumped on her, older brother's back, "And if you make a mistake you can always come back," she said. Kate shook her head, "No, Jade, it doesn't work like that, either we all go, or some stay that is our choice which means in permanent, this time," she said.

Troy looked at Kate, "It sucks that you and I will have to return to hating each other again, our rivalry is going to such after you and I have been this close," he said as he and Kate were walking in front of Yugi and Matt. Tea was walking with Jade as she jumped of Matt's back. Kate nodded, "I know, it hard to think straight about this, how are we going to live hating each other again," she said. Troy put his arm around Kate, "You know, since we will still have our memories when we get back, go out for something, to eat together like old time," he said. Kate smiled, "I think I can handle that Mutt Puppy," she smirked, at him as she said it.

"I don't like the thought of any of us getting stuck here," Tea said to Yugi disagreeing with his comment to Matt. Andy walked up, "Come on Aunt Tea, at least he had a girlfriend to leave behind, I just got the leftovers," he said with a sigh. Jenny heard that, "Oh then how come I saw you bragging to some women in the bathing room again, just before you left, leftovers my ass," she yelled so all could hear. Andy's face when as red as a tomato "Shut up Jenny, or your going to get it when we get home," he snapped at her.

Joey and Mai were laughing as they walked in front of Seto and Jenny, "Well at least it will be nice to actually take a shower again," spoke Mai running her fingers through her hair, "and be were we belong." Joey looked at his wife, "Yeah and you will looks so good in that 'Clean' water," he said to her kissing her softly, while Jenny rolled her eyes, she still missed Orion but had a plan to remove the pain she was feeling.

Yamu and Mokuba walked in silence in front of Joey and Mai. Yamu had a worried look on her face, Jade looked back at Yamu, "Something wrong you two are very quiet for some reason?" she asked her.

"Nothing just that if we go back, that would mean I would umm, never mind," she said. Jenny looked at her Aunt hearing her mutter; she looked at her father and ran to her Aunt Yamu. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Yamu looked at Jenny, "Umm, sort of can I talk to you for a minute away from everyone?" she asked her niece.

Jenny and Yamu stood in the hall like cavern while everyone kept walking, "Jenny don't take too long," said Seto with the torch in the hall. "Don't worry Dad I will be alone in a minute," she said.

Yamu looked at Jenny, "You know when we go back, I am going to be pregnant again according to what Nefertiti said, your going to make it as if we never left, am I right?" she spoke. Jenny nodded, "I know, so worried about something," she said.

Yamu looked at her, "You want to forget Orion don't you?" she asked. Jenny nodded, "Yes, and no, if I forget Orion then I learn nothing from my experience out here, if I remember then my heart will feel so empty like it does right now, I want it gone. I don't know what to do about it all," she said in an almost complaining. Yamu nodded, "What ever your decision is know this you just saved Egypt and yourself out here, ok," she said. Jenny nodded, "I will, and maybe I can make this all one big dream," she said and the two ran to join the others.

They all entered a large chamber that appeared to be made almost completely of gold, three large statues stood at the end of the chamber. The statues were in three different colors, one was blue and appeared to be Obelisk, the one in the middle was of Gold and was Winged Dragon of Ra, and the on the right in Red Slyfer the sky dragon.

Nefertiti walked up the stairs that lead to the statues, she signaled Jenny to come forward with the Ra and Obelisk pendants. Jenny placed the blue round small pendant at the feet of the Obelisk statue. Nefertiti went over to the Slyfer and pulled the red small square pendant at the bass of it. Matt took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if saying good-bye to his armor.

Jenny walked over to the Ra statue; she took Orion's round gold pendant in her hand that he had given her before he pushed her out of the cave and away from him. Nefertiti saw Jenny's hesitation to put it in the proper place.

"Jenny?" she spoke walking next to her, "Do know what to do?" she asked. Jenny nodded, "Yes, it's just hard, he put it in my hand before he died, now I have to say good bye to it all," she said placing it in a small slot at the feet of the statue. Jenny closed her eyes, "Obelisk I call on you to come and answer my wish," she spoke in an emotionless tone as if sounding like Seto back in his battle city days when he had the god card in his deck.

The Obelisk appeared in the statue its eyes glowed red "you have called upon me Lady Jennifer, what it that you ask?" he spoke. Jenny took a deep breath, "I asked that gate between my time and this time be restored, and my family and I can leave," she said. Obelisk waved his head, and the gate appeared in the back of the cave and a brand new gate appeared. "Is this all you ask?" spoke the statue, "Jenny took a breath, for now yes, but don't go too far I have something to ask once my family and friends have passed through and time is restored as if they never left the time," she spoke.

Everyone went through the gate Jenny and Matt were the last two to go, Matt looked at Nefertiti, "Good bye Nefertiti," he said then turning his eyes towards Jenny, "I am going to count to ten and if your no through this portal I am dragging you back, got it," he said. Jenny smiled, "I know, Matt, I am going back, that is clear," she said then walked over to Nefertiti.

Matt sat at the gate while Jenny hugged her adversary good bye, "Nefertiti I want you to have this," she said taking off a necklace. Nefertiti looked at it, "What's this?" she said fingering the pendant in her hand. "When I go back to my time I don't want to think or even know Orion once existed in as my lover, so I want you to keep this for me, he gave it to me just before he died except it was happy time when he did. I am now giving it to the one that succeeds him and me, at first, it would have been our son but since you know, shit happened. I think you should keep it, as a sign that he always had you, too," she said.

Nefertiti hugged Jenny, "You know there was something Orion wanted me to do but you know what, I think you will be ok if you have this," she said pulling out a small piece of paper. Jenny's eye opened wide, "What's this?" she said taking the parchment from Nefertiti.

"A song that I wrote down that you used to sing," she said. Jenny opened the note; lullaby that she used to sing Kioko and Seth to sleep with. "I want you to know that Orion had me write it down when he heard you singing it to them one night long ago, when you get your dream sing, I think they would like you to do that for them, I know Orion would have wanted that," she said.

Jenny smiled, "I will keep that in mind," she said as she turned and walked away, placing the note in her pocket. Matt looked at his cousin, "Ready?" he asked. Jenny made a quick wish in her mind to Obelisk as she jumped through the portal with her cousin. Obelisk turned to Nefertiti, "Her wish and yours were granted," he said, "Memory wipe complete."

Queen Nefertiti, looked at the pendant in her hand, "I know and now history has been erased from her mind," she said and walked back to the palace as the cave collapsed sealing the entrance with the scroll inside that contained Jenny and Orion's story.

Back in the 21 Century

"JENNY! WAKE UP JENNY COME ON WAKE UP!" snapped an older teenage girl's voice yelled. Jenny shook her head, "Ouch, my head," she said sitting up. "Well she is alive after all," said Marik. Jenny shook her head, "JB are you ok?" asked the girl in front of her. Jenny shook her head, "Melissa, next time you tell me to walk through something I am going to make sure you go first," she snapped angrily.

Yamu and the other looked at Melissa sitting next to Jenny; they were surprised that the two did not hug at all in fact Jenny just sounded mean and cold like she was before she jumped through the gate.

"Jenny, hello, your cousin here was dead and you show no sigh of gratitude?" asked Andy surprised. Jenny shook her head, "What are you talking about, and how long was I knocked out?" she snapped. Everyone looked at each other; it seemed as if Jenny did not remember what had happened in Ancient Egypt as if her memory was wiped clean of it.

Matt looked down at Jenny, "Look at me Jenny what is the last thing you remember?" he spoke with worry. Jenny looked at him, "Um, I hit Mom in the plane and then getting knocked out, as I tried to run into that wall there," she said. Matt looked at everyone, "great they wiped her memory, she back to the old version of Jenny, before everything happened," he said. Jenny stood up shaking her purple colored head, "What the hell is going you guys, your all acting like we went some where and something happened? I been right here the whole time," she asked.

Seto walked over to Jenny, "Something did happen, Jenny we went to Ancient Egypt, you live five years, you had kids, and the heart of some one," he said to her. Jenny shook her head, "So the dream was real?" she said puzzled.

Everyone breathed sighs of relief she remembers something, however to her it was all a dream. Melissa looked at her cousin's eyes, "Jenny what do you remember in the dream?" she asked. Jenny sighed, "We were in Egypt, there was a war, we won, and you and Aunt Sara weren't there for a while can't think why. Umm, I fought the queen of the Pharaoh, I remember a little girl that's about it, then all goes black," she said in one breath.

Melissa bent down and picked up the scroll on the ground, "Oh, my goodness, it's changed," she said with her eyes wide. Jenny looked at her cousin, "what changed?" she said, holding it up.

Melissa showed the scroll, to everyone, it showed Nefertiti and Orion, and Jenny was labeled as a friend from the future, "the scroll changed, alright," spoke Matt. Melissa nodded, "yeah, it did, Jenny isn't on here anymore which means time been fixed the war happened in another dimension," she said. "Ok, you all are crazy," said Jenny, "Kate, Troy and Matt, aren't we suppose to go to a tournament for you guys?"

Matt, Troy and Kate, participated in the Return to Egypt Battle Tournament, Kate won with Troy losing to her. Troy in the end proposed to Kate and they got married a week later. Jenny went back to life but somehow she always seemed to find herself on the roof of the mansion or the KIC main office building, looking out over the city, as if looking for someone or something.

Yamu and Mokuba had a baby boy a few months later they named him Orin, instead of Monika. Jenny had named him, but she did not know where the name came from, it rather popped in her head suddenly as she looked at the little green eye boy that looked like his Uncle Duke. (For those that do not know or remember Yamu is Duke's sister so she has green eyes like him) Things had returned to normal for everyone except Jenny for her the journey to find her heart again continues.

* * *

The great immortal question is should I stop here and leave this as an ending? 

HAHAHAHA yeah right, sorry I hate leaving a story without a good ending besides why stop a good story.


	31. Jenny gets the Gig of a lifetime

**Chapter 31**

**Jenny gets the Gig of a lifetime**

Four Years later

Jenny, Kate, Troy, Matt, Jade, and Andy were in the woods just outside of Domino city behind the two Kaiba manors, and Ishtar manor, which was Sara and Melissa's mansion. Andy was riding a dirt bike through the muddy course while Jenny, Troy and Kate watched. Jade and Matt were on the half pipe that was next to the motocross course where Andy was driving around and doing stunts, he had taken up the hobby since he like flying in the air at uncontrolled speeds from his dragon power in Egypt that he once held.

Jenny had a sad look on her face, Kate decided to talked to her, "Hey, you ok?" she asked. Jenny seemed to be in a dream like state most days now she was distracted about alot, "huh, yeah I am fine," she said. Troy looked at Jenny, "You had that dream again, last night?" he asked sitting next to the blue hair 20 year old that was his sister in law. Jenny nodded, "I wish I knew who he was, I mean, I think I do, but I can't put my finger on it," she said.

Many of the memories that Jenny had lost and were slow returning, she would remember bits and pieces but never could remember the name of the young man that helped her through the trials or the war, she just knew him but his name was a blank to her. Everyone would tell her about Orion, but as soon as she put it together that she cared it would quickly leave her mind before she felt the pain of the past.

"Ok, guys ready to see my new trick!" yelled Andy from the far end of the course. Jenny, Kate, Troy and Matt looked up which Jade continued on the half pipe attempting a 720 spin, they all thought he was going to try again. Andy rived his motocross bike and headed for on of the ramps, Kate shook her head, "Here we go again, another trip to the hospital for Andrew Kaiba," she said thinking her brother was not going to make it.

Jenny laughed, "He'll make it," she said. Andy hit the ramp and when high into the air the pulled back on the bars and did a back flip on his bike with no feet, and then landed on the other ramp. Everyone cheered, "YEAH, Dude that's the way to do it," clapping at the completed stunt, that Andy had just done.

Kate walked over to her bother as he rode on the bike back to them, "Nice, move next time do it companion, you should win first place," she said with a laugh. "You just watch, I will do it and win a gold medal finally," he said. Jenny jumped over to them, "That's if you can stay on the bike long enough!" she joked.

Andy jokingly pushes Jenny, "shut up," he said as she laughed. Matt walked over to them he was glad to see Jenny playing with her bother like that, but the smile on her face was not as big as it was when she was with Orion in ancient Egypt.

Melissa came running over, "JEN, JENNY!" she yelled holding a piece of paper. Jenny looked at her tan skinned cousin, "What is it?" she asked. Melissa bent over trying to catch her breath, "I just got an email from the Domino Arena, they have an opening and they want you to perform Jenny!" she said in one exciting breath.

Jenny's face went completely pale, "You mean they want me?" she asked. Melissa nodded, "Yes, you to perform as the opening act for Marcus Orion group," she said. Jenny knew who Marcus Orion was she had heard his music and was one of the biggest leading rock singers of the year, however no one had seen his face only his band which Mairk happened to be part of as the drum player.

Jenny gasped, "Oh Ra," she said nearly falling down, "Marcus Orion, one of the biggest names in music wants me to open for him at Domino Arena?" she asked herself while trying to take in the shock. Andy and Kate looked at each other, then at their sister who was sitting in the dirt in her motorbike clothes, completely in shock.

"Jenny that's great!" said Matt happy sounding like his father at times when people he cared about did something great. Jenny looked at them all, "But I can't, not for a sold out group of people," she said. Jade and Melissa picked Jenny off the ground, "You weren't scared when you sang at parents wedding when they renewed their wedding vows, and Kate's wedding too," said Jade.

Andy laughed, "Jade that's 20 people, were talking about that plus 10,000 more at Domino Arena, the world's third best venue to play at," he said. Jenny shook her head, "I was requested by Marcus Orion or the Domino entertainment committee?" she asked. Melissa smirked, "Well since the committee is your dad, mom, uncles, my mom, Jack Conner, and Yamu, yeah I would say they have something to do with it. Actually Marcus Orion asked for you by name, and said had one of your old demo tapes and wanted to see if you could sing for him," she said.

Jenny's eyes widened, "Wait your saying that demo tape I made four years ago?" she asked. Melissa nodded, "Yep, the one with the song you wrote with Andy singing back up, yeah that one," she said.

Jenny nearly fell again it was horrible demo Andy and her were just goofing around in the little studio in side the mansion that was once Andy and Kate's old room. "Your joking, he heard that!" asked Jenny. "Well looks like you're in the show Jenny!" said Matt.

Jenny shook her head, "I…umm…I can't," she said stuttering. Melissa and Matt kept Jenny from running, "Jenny don't you want your dream to come true, when we were in Egypt you sang in front of hundreds of people for the Pharaoh, heck you enjoyed it," said Andy.

Jenny recalled the moment in her mind, the memories where there deep down she knew it, but who she was singing for she had no idea. "Jenny, look it just one five minute set then you're done," said Melissa.

Jenny took a deep breath, "Five minutes they're only giving me FIVE MINUTES!" she snapped. Melissa nodded, "Well at least that's what your face is saying," she said. Jenny grew red, "TELL THEM I Won't sing unless I have 15 minute set!" she snapped. Everyone smirked at Jenny, "Well it looks like girl got some confidence after all," spoke Andy.

Jenny walked over to her motocross bike and picked it up started the engine, and sped towards the ramp, she went up in the air and did a barrel roll back flip. Stopping the bike at the end of the ramp taking off her helmet, "Yeah, I do!" she snapped as she took off towards the mansion on her bike.

Everyone's mouth was open, "Did she just do what we think she just did?" asked Kate. Everyone gave a silent nodded they thought Jenny had snapped.

Jenny parked the bike at the back entrance of the Kaiba mansion, "I am going to sing my ass off," she snapped stepping into the house. Jenny threw her bike glove and boots off as she walked up the stairs from the door, Alec and Seto stuck their heads out from their offices as Jenny marched pass them. Jenny then walked in to the soundproof room that was her second studio and turned on some loud music.

Seto and Alec looked at each other before returning to their offices, "Did we just see our daughter march into the studio on her own?" asked Alec. Seto nodded, "I think Melissa's plan is going to work after all," he said to her leaning back in his chair.

Seto and Alec stepped into the hall as Melissa came running up the stairs she was covered in mud, she rode on Andy's dirt bike without proper attire, "Umm, Aunt Alec can I send a reply to Domino Arena to tell them that Jennifer Kaiba accepts the gig," she asked her Aunt and Uncle. Alec nodded and let her niece in to the office.

Meanwhile, in the studio Jenny was playing loud rock music to jam out her frustration, she began to write down the words to a song that she somehow remembered from Egypt. The phone rang in there Jenny some how manage to hear it as she was listening to the music.

She reached over, turned down the volume, and answered the phone, "Jennifer Kaiba, speaking," she answered the phone. "Jenny, its Yamu, umm, got a question for you?" she asked, "Can you baby-sit for Mokuba and I, we need a babysitter really bad for this Friday night, were going to a concert," she said.

"This concert won't happen to be the Marcus Orion concert would it?" asked Jenny. Yamu was silent, "I take it you got word the man is coming to Domino and is to make his debut performance and his image to the public," she said. Jenny sighed, "I can't baby-sit Orin, for you Aunt Yamu, I wish I could but I am making my debut that night," she answered.

Yamu nearly dropped the phone, "Jenny, are you telling me you decided to perform live finally?" asked her Aunt. Jenny laughed, "I didn't have a choice to decided, Melissa arranged it, for me mainly," she said. Yamu sighed, "Oh well I rather see you make your debut then see some teenage boy make is first human appearance," she said. Jenny laughed again, "Well maybe you can do both, because I am opening for Marcus Orion," she said. Yamu dropped the phone while Mokuba walked in the room, "Yamu why did you drop the phone again?" Jenny heard Mokuba ask his wife in the background.

Jenny let out a giggle as she heard Yamu tell Mokuba that Jenny was going to be opening the concert at Domino Arena, there was a sudden fight over the phone. Jenny started to laugh, so hard her ribs where hurting as she listened to her Aunt and fight off Mokuba for the phone.

"Come on Yamu give me the phone, AHH, that's my foot," yelled Mokuba, "not the hair not the hair OUCH Yamu that's low." Yamu moved the phone out of reach, "No, I called her so I get to finish talking to her," snapped Yamu. Jenny was laughing as her relatives wrestled over the phone she love it when they were having fun fights.

There was a quick moment of silence Jenny knew what was happening between Yamu and Mokuba. Jenny heard someone finally, lift up the phone, "Hey Jen Bun," said a little boy's voice. Jenny smiled, as she heard her little cousin's voice, "Hi Orin, how is the fight between your parents going?" she asked.

Orin giggled, "There eating each other on the kitchen floor again," he spoke. Jenny laughed, "Well there going to be there for a while, I take it you moved the cordless phone?" she asked. Orin spoke in his cute little boy voice, "Yeah, I am in my room, they didn't see me take the phone, and so are you going to baby-sit me on Friday?" he asked.

Jenny sighed, "I am sorry Orin, I can't I have to work that night," she said. Orin put on his puppy voice, "PLEASE can't you get Aunt Sara to let you have the night off?" he asked. Jenny smiled on the other end of the phone, "Orin I am sorry but I can't the concert your parents are going to has me performing, in it," she said.

Jenny heard Orin jumping around the room, yelling, "YEAH JEN BEN is going to sing for pro," he said she could hear him dancing around the room. Jenny laughed, "Calm down Spunky before your mom thinks your on sugar again," she said on the phone, "I am not going pro yet." Orin stopped jumping, "But your singing for lots of people, Jen Ben, you should go pro and you should sing that song that you sing to me when I was 2," he suggested.

Jenny sat back in her chair and looked at the microphone hanging in front of her; she never put that song that Nefertiti gave her on record. "Orin you just gave me an idea for a song to sing that night, I have to go now you tell your parents I love them and I will see you at the concert, bye," said Jenny quickly, Orin said bye and hung up the phone.

Jenny turned off the rock song that was playing and pulled out her drumsticks along with her keyboard. Jenny then thought she needed more people so she picked up her cell phone and made some phone calls to some friends with music instruments.

An hour later Jenny was answering the door to the mansion, "JBK (Jennifer Bunny Kaiba), how are you doing girl?" answered a young man at the door as she opened it. "Hey Jimmy Boy come on in come on we need to get to work on this track it has to be done by Thursday for rehearsals," she said yanking the black haired, green-eyed boy upstairs. Jim Boy was actually Duke Devlin's son, Jimmy; he was a musician and inspired Jenny to become a singer when she was little now all grown up it was her turn to shine.

Jenny and Jim worked on the song all day and all night it was early Tuesday morning when they finished the song, Jim played the play back for the concert while Jenny listed with her eyes closed picturing how it would sound like when she sang it.

The some came to an end, "Done?" asked Jim. Jenny nodded, "Almost it still missing something, but it will do, thanks Jimmy," she said hugging him. Jim smiled, "Anything for the girl of my dreams," he joked.

Jenny smiled and punched him in the arm, "We're cousin butt head I can't marry you, get going," she said playfully pushing him out of the studio and in to the hallway. "Ok JBK, I am going, I am going," he said as they walked down to the door.

"Jim, hurry up my dad wants to talk with you in an hour," said Serena in front of the mansion. Jenny laughed, "Thanks Serena," she said. Serena Taylor smiled and bowed, "Hey just make a lot of noise at the concert, and good luck," she said getting in to the driver seat to take her boyfriend to her house to talk with Tristan about his recent proposal to marry his daughter.

Jenny laughed as she went back in to the mansion and walked up stairs she went to the studio room and turned on the song on a pair of head phones, to her it was perfect but it was missing one key element and she knew what it was a male voice and she thought the one from her dream could fit that harmony with her.

* * *

The song will be in the next chapter stay tuned. Hope youall like this chapter it was more of filler then anything but hope you like it.

Darkstar: I am glad you still sticking it out with me here, and that you like this story I am working on the ending which is in about 7 more chapters were coming to the end but my next one will be here soon YAY

Twilight Memories: I have heard from you in a while probably catching up for that I am sorry for the multiple ups, I hope to hear from you soon I love your question of what is to happen next.


	32. Comets meet Jenny

**Ok the song in this part of the story is mine I wrote it so if I find someone has taken it I will sue, **

**Oh I forgot to do something Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh however Jenny is mine, Melissa is mine, Sara, and Alec are mine, so don't take them without asking. lol **

**Darkstar: thanks for the reivew and I hope you like this chapter. **

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

**Comets meet Jenny**

Thursday afternoon everyone was to meet at Domino Arena for rehearsal Melissa was going with Jenny since she was her manager. "Now remember Jenny this is all business," she said to her cousin. Jenny looked at Melissa, "You told me I had the gig and now you're telling me they want me to try out, because some members of the band think I am not good enough? Come on Melissa make up your mind, already, what are you hiding?" she said. Melissa smiled, "I have nothing to hide, Jen, so let's go," she said.

Jenny stepped out of the car in front of a large dome shaped building with a large light filled sign reading. **Welcome to Domino Arena, Tonight we are hosting the Stars and Comets with the Debut of Marcus Orion and company.** Jenny just pictured her name up in the lights for a brief moment then Melissa pulled her inside the dome.

Five people stood in the middle of the arena around a soundboard, "No Ryan, it has to go B first not D sharp you will kill people with that, if you hit it," said one man with long black hair. "Hi guys," said Melissa.

The five men turned, "Well, well look who we got here," said one of the men with green hair, "If it isn't Melissa Ishtar haven't seen you in decades how's your mom?" he asked.

"She's doing ok Roy, it good to see you again," greeted Melissa. Jenny looked at the other four men as Melissa introduced them, the man with black hair was Tray, a taller man with blue and black hair was Ryan, another man with black and green hair was Zack, and the final man with tan skin and sandy blond like hair was of course Marik, Melissa's and Jenny's step Uncle.

"Hey, Melissa," said Marik look at his two nieces, "You two ready?" he asked. Jenny stepped forward, "I am ready, just hope Melissa doesn't have to sing too," she joked. Marik laughed, "You haven't changed a bit Jenny, anyways we got your tape this morning and were trying to figure out some of the note want to give me a hand here?" he asked.

Jenny walked over, "Well there is no B or D in my guitar solo, that is a C, looks like Jim Boy Devlin, has to try more on his hand writing then playing next time," she said. Marik nodded, "Told you all so, that Jennifer Kaiba knew how to write."

Jenny made the corrections on the pages that any more of the band did not agree with and she fixed it all neat and cleaned it up for them. An hour later Jenny was on stage with almost the whole band of Comets and Planets except their lead singer was not there, Marcus Orion, the man that no one saw but heard.

A slow sad melody came from the band many of the members were not used to slow songs but Jenny made sure that they could pick up the tempo a bit when they perform for real.

Marik was on the drums, (since it was him that taught Jenny in the first place to play them), Roy on the guitar, Ryan on bass, Zack on the keyboard, and Tray on precession. Jenny closed her eyes as if she could hear the crowd cheering; she picked up the microphone and began to sing.

(Think of Evanescence song; bring me to life with a little link in park edge to it and I wrote this so if it doesn't, make sense that's because I am not good at song writing more poems then anything with out music but I tired.)

(Now since Fanfiction has the rule of no songs that aren't created by writers well this is my own piece of work it was going to the song BRING ME TO LIFE but this one works a little bit better. It is not that great but it is a start hope you all like it)

(Jenny's voice over)

(Slow pace)

Lights dim, in your mind, heavens part and rainbows fade away,

I couldn't just take it like that, just to walk to let you walk away from me,

I know deep inside, your voice will come through, and be with in the end.

(Drums pick up; Keyboard music gets louder, Guitar plays)

The deepest place it to hide in your soul is a secret of lies (slight rap/rock)

I won't you take that (holds note really high and goes in to rap/rock)

SO WHY DON'T you bring me out of the darkness (calm and slow)

(Hard rock music starts with lots of drums and guitar rips)

High in the darkness you hide away from the light

Letting my fear consume me,

Take me back to the light that was once you touch

Show me the way home again back to my heart

(Slight rap more then sing)

Open up my eyes; let me see the light,

I cannot run away from the, pain that you caused inside

Open up my heart before I fall again

Save me form the nothingness that I feel as if I become (the Guitar Rips a few notes)

Frozen inside with out you love

You are the one that can

Bring me back from the dead and into your arms again (calm and slow)

(Almost all music stops except for piano)

(Marcus Orion's voice over from the speakers)

On the other side I hear you voice calling out for me

Nevertheless, I cannot run away, because you are the same as me

(Guitar rips and drums bash)

Even if I try, I still cannot see you without me

Nevertheless, I cannot run away, because you are the same as me

(Jenny starts singing again, but when she listened to the voice, it was familiar as if a friend was singing next to her from the past but she could not put her finger on it)

Open up my eyes; let me see the light,

I cannot run away from this, feeling in side (holds note on side)

(Breathes)

So bring me back to the life I had, bring me back to the light again (Shouts and holds note)

(Marcus Orion and Jenny)

Pain that you caused inside me can go away for all eternity

(Music and Marcus Orion continue to sing/raps, Jenny is quiet while rock music plays)

Hear me out I don't want to be this way anymore

Without you I am dieing so why I am

Even alive with out you

So why should I even try

(Jenny and Marcus Orion's sing together now)

Open up my heart before I fall again

Save me form the, nothingness that I feel as if I become.

(Guitar rips some more deep notes)

(Drums bash now)

Even if I try, I still cannot see you without me

Nevertheless, I cannot run away, because you are the same as me

(Jenny solo)

Open up my eyes; let me see the light,

I cannot run away from this, feeling in side (holds note again on side)

(Breathes)

So bring me back to the light (Shouts and holds note)

(Marcus Orion and Jenny)

Pain that you caused inside me, can go away for all eternity NOW

(Ends song)

Jenny falls on her knees at the end of the song and the lights of the dome light up, and the empty arena and quiet. Jenny's heavy breathing was heard as she grasped the microphone in her hand. Melissa and Marik were shocked that Jenny could sing like that, "I am impressed," said a commanding voice in the back of the area, while clapping. "Guys I say we have a new opening act, she's perfect," he said in the shadows.

Jenny looked up her face covered in sweat, but barely able to stand up she really must have put on a performance, "Thanks Marcus," said Marik, "She gets it from her mother's side which I might add is the part, I am married on," he said helping Jenny up to her feet and off the stage.

"Well have to fix the exhaustion factor when she is up there for the full 15 minutes," Marcus Orion said. Jenny catching her breath finally, "I think I just went a little over board today that's all. Anyways that was one I wrote a few years ago, it will be the last song I sing, on performance night," she said propping herself on Marik's shoulder.

The tall muscular man nodded, "Of course, considering your singing with me on stage being my opening act, I can't let you get all the spot light," he said. "Marcus, aren't you going to introduce yourself to Jennifer?" asked Tray. Jenny smirked, "That's ok, I can wait until we perform, together," she said as Marcus Orion walked away, "I heard his music before, I know the routine."

The people in the band nodded, "Come lets take a brake we got a show to do in 24 hours," said Tray. Marik watched his band mates head up to the stage, "If you want to hang around Jenny, you can," he said. Jenny looked at her watch, "Na, I have to get home, I need to get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow, I am not doing my debut with pink and black hair, so the hair must change," she said. Marik laughed, "Yeah, good idea, purple is a better color then blue," he joked. Jenny smirked, "You'll see which color I pick tomorrow, night guys," she said as she and Melissa left.

An hour later at the Kaiba mansion

Jenny sat in the bathroom, with a brush and tones of hair coloring; she looked in the mirror with her wet hair. "Well it now or never," she said to herself. A sudden flash pieced her mind.

Jenny looked around her she was back in Egypt, on one of the many balconies of the palace. "Jenny," called a voice. "What the?" she said looking for the person that called her name. "Don't walk away from your heart, remember who you were, what you had become," the voice said again.

Jenny shook her head, "No this isn't real, it didn't happen, the," she paused as her head began to ache, "I didn't fall in love with a dead man," she told herself. "Jenny, remember your life with me," the voice spoke again. Jenny shook her head, "It was a dream a fantasy, it didn't happen," she shouted.

A hand touched Jenny's shoulder, "Was I real or an illusion?" said the voice next her ear, Jenny nearly jumped at the soft touch of the hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to remember that is why I made it go away, leave me alone," she said pushing the hand off her shoulder.

"Jenny, you don't know who you are, try to remember you promised you would never forget me, don't brake your promise to me, my Queen come back," said the voice.

Jenny felt that she was split in two pieces; one told her to go to the person that was in the shadows, the other told her to run away, that part was the most convincing now. "I don't know you, so get out of my head," she barked.

"Jenny, I can't leave you, this isn't who you are, you were never afraid of me, I promised to never leave you, you promised you wouldn't leave me," said the voice. Jenny looked at the figure, "I may have not been afraid of you, but now I am, so leave me alone and in peace," she said.

"I will do as you ask but I only ask for one thing from you, it isn't much but you can say no if you wish," said the voice. Jenny looked at the figure, "What is it?" she asked.

The figure stretched out his hand, "Kiss me good bye and you will never have to hear from me again," he said. Jenny hesitated for a moment, she looked at the out stretched hand, what was this man going to do to her, bite her like a vampire or something?

Jenny looked up at the man that was still mostly in the shadows, "I can still say no, right?" she asked. The man head in the shadows nodded, "Yes, but then my soul which was in you will be gone forever, after this," he said. Jenny closed her eyes, "No tongue?" she asked.

The figure gave a slight chuckle, "You haven't changed much, but I will leave that to you," he said. Jenny thought about it for a few moment, what if the romantic dreams she had been having were real, and not figments of her imagination. What if the loneliness of her heart was gone after all at some time, 'C_ould one kiss could possibly answer these questions?'_ she thought.

Jenny moved away from the railing and took the man's hand, "Just one kiss," she said determined to keep it short. "If that is what you wish," he said. "And you will go away?" she asked. "Yes, as long as you want, I just ask this favor," he spoke. Jenny closed her eyes, "Then you can have your kiss," she said.

The man moved forward enough, to be hidden in the light still as his hand pulled Jenny's head closer to his. Jenny could smell his skin as if straight from the Nile riverbanks, of Ancient Egypt. The man's lips touched hers; Jenny felt a sensation that sent a chill down her spin, as her head began to fill with images.

Jenny opened her eyes, while still in the kiss; she saw images flashes of her forgotten past. Jenny saw herself in the young prince's arms as she tried to stay awake, she saw the day that Saran busted in with her evil companion and murdered Amenhotep. Jenny saw Jena dead in her arms. All the memories came, flying back to her, then the one that stuck to her the most, yet most painful to relieve was she on the balcony with Orion one last time.

The man kissing Jenny was about to pull away, when she reached out to grab him and keep him kissing her. Finally they parted, Jenny had a sad look on her face as the man walked away, "I bid you farewell Jenny," he said. Jenny shook her head, "Orion wait," she said quickly.

The man turned, "You remember?" he asked. Jenny jumped into Orion's arms as she pulled him close to her, "WHY did I forget you? Why did I let you go, why did I let you get me out of that cave when I should have died with you," she asked touching his face after pulling out of a passionate kiss.

Orion started kissing Jenny all over her neck, then he looked at her, "Jenny, I can't stay with you right now, but don't worry I am in your time waiting for you. I will see you the night of the concert," he said.

Jenny closed her eyes, "But where are you, I been looking but I didn't know why?" she said. Orion took his hands and placed them on Jenny's face, "I will find you, after the concert, you just need to keep your self free from Malachite's touch," he said in a worried tone.

Jenny shook her head, "Malachite?" she questioned, "but he's dead isn't he?" Orion shook his head, "No, he been controlling all of this, ever since you gave up your heart when you were 13 he been the one resurrecting Saran, all these years, Jenny he is after your family. You're the only one immune to him, don't trust anyone, do you hear me don't trust your mother or brother," he commanded. Jenny did not know what to do, "I can't trust them, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Orion looked Jenny in the eyes, "Don't fall for that singer Marcus Orion, Jenny, don't let him touch you or Malachite will have your entire family and you will be his, got that," he said quickly as if someone was coming.

"Also one last thing, before you wake up, don't tell anyone your remember me, because if you do remember me, when I see you. Malachite can and probably will take a hold of you and I will never see you again. Do you understand?" he asked.

Jenny's head began to hurt again, she woke up and found herself on the floor her arm in brown hair dye, "EWW," she screamed getting off the floor. "Great Mom is going to have a field day with me, about this mess," she sighed, "oh well at least it didn't get in to the blue part of my head now for the other colors."

Jenny looked in the mirror her hair was many shades of colors, black, blue red, and brown, purple, if it was in small strands her head would resemble a clown expected tamed. Jenny pulled off a miracle with her hair that night for dying it in different colors and keeping the multicolored high lights and trying to get it to match every kind of hair coloring in the her family.

Jenny walked out of the bathroom after cleaning her mess up, and looked in the mirror in her room. "Well Jen, tomorrow you will see your destiny, and maybe that man of you dreams too," she sighed pulling at the dark blue hair that she had under the multicolor strands, "Perfect!" as she moved over to her large bed and went to sleep.

A male figure sat with a woman on a tree branch outside Jenny's room, "do you think it worked?" he asked. The female nodded, "If I know my cousin she heard and saw you," she said. The male nodded, "Melissa thank you, now to avoid Malachite and protect Jenny at the same time," he said. The two figures vanished, suddenly as the moon rose into the sky.


	33. No More of You, and your tricks

**Well here we are one of three final chapters thats right this story is coming to an end I am going to be changing the genre here in a few days because it doesn't really have that tragic ending however who said a tradgdy have to end with everyone gone. lol Anyways enjoy the last chapters of hidden hearts saga.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**No More of You and your tricks**

Seven hours until everyone was to leave for the concert, Jenny had spent almost all day in her room, trying to find the right outfit for her debut. "Oh man where is she, we need to leave early so that we can do sound check," said Melissa at the bottom of the stairs, as she paced back and forth. "Melissa, you need to calm down, Jenny will be down in any minute," said Alec from her recliner with a book in hand.

On the third floor of the mansion Jenny came out of her room, "Oh Jen, you have to keep your cool, and remember that the lead singer of the band isn't to touch or kiss you," she whispered to herself. "Don't forget your necklace," said voice in her mind.

Jenny looked around once she got back in the hall she didn't know why she thought about the necklace however she didn't want to think about it, "Great now I am hearing voices, not today please," she whined.

"Jenny, just go put that pendant that Melissa gave you, trust me," said the voice. "Orion that better be you talking to me," she said in her mind. "No, Orion can't come to your mind right now he is currently busy trying to keep you safe. It's me Atem speaking to you Jenny," said Atem in Jenny's head.

Jenny went in to her room and went to her dresser where a mirror sat and her pendant necklace. Got her necklace that Melissa had given her that was just a black arrow tip shaped pendant, it was the same necklace, Orion had given Jenny just before he died, however she passed to Nefertiti just before she left and Melissa gave it back to her, but Jenny did not realize this just yet for hers was jade green.

Jenny looked in the mirror, "This is going to be my last fight, you understand that after this no more," she said. Atem stood in the mirror as a reflection of Jenny looked at him, "Yes then you can have a normal life, not to mention Orion," he said. Jenny nodded, "Tonight is all for him and you owing me big time," she said and walked out into the hall again. Atem nodded, "I know Jennifer I know," he said.

An hour later in the Kaiba family limo

"Jenny are you nervous?" asked Alec, Jenny had been silent since Melissa gave a tongue lasing to her younger cousin, but fought back saying no one is perfect. Jenny was looking out the window feeling lost, she look at the ocean as they were driving towards Domino. "Jenny did you not hear her mother's question," Seto nudged his youngest to get her attention. "Huh?" she said seeing that everyone looked worried at her. "Are you alright?" asked Alec.

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, just a little nervous," she said. Alec smiled, "You have a right to be Jenny, performing in front of thousands of people, trust me if I wasn't VP of Industrial Illusions when I was your age, I would have been a singer," she said.

Seto looked at Alec, "Hey I got my dream, why in hell did you let yours go?" he snapped. Alec smiled, "I have my reasons, I never said you weren't a good compromise," she said kissing her husband on the cheek. Seto turned a small shade of pink, "Oh you mean your dream was me?" he asked. Alec laughed, "That and I never liked being the center of attention in front of a very large audience."

Andy saw something different in Jenny, besides her hair color, it was as if she was hiding something deep inside her heart. "Jenny, are you hiding something?" asked Andy. Jenny looked at her brother who was across from her, "Why would I?" she asked. Andy gave a small laugh, "Because your eyes betray you, I can see that you're thinking about someone," he said.

Jenny felt as if her brother had hit her hard in the chest, he knew somehow he knew her memories of Egypt had come back her mind had been on Orion since she got in the limo.

"I am not hiding anything Andrew, I was just thinking about my latest dream that's all," she said. Melissa tilted her head, "really, which one was it this time?" she asked. Jenny sighed, "I kissed some guy in the past, can't remember his name, but he must been of high rank," she lied about the name part but the rest was true.

Andy and Alec for a spilt second made eye contact and two evil smirks crossed their faces, "You mean you dreamt, about Orin the Pharaoh?" asked Kate, who was next to Andy, and Troy.

Jenny sat back in her seat, "It was just a dream, I don't know his name but he was handsome, strong, and a really good kisser, I wish I could see him in our time or better yet remember him," she said.

Melissa smiled, "You never know, what time can do or mend," she said. Jenny nodded and fingered the black colored pendant around her neck, "What can any of us do to fix the past?" she spoke in almost a questioning tone. Melissa smiled, "When you're considered dead you can do a lot when no one is looking," she said.

Jenny acted puzzled to what Melissa was saying, some how it did make sense to her, but not entirely.

Melissa smirked, "You will understand when you finish your set at the concert," she said. Jenny nodded, "Yeah, I hope so," she said hopefully. The limo drove to Domino and everyone was almost completely silent the rest of the way, with the exception of Troy being full of gas, and Kate arguing with her husband for five minutes before falling to the floor of the limo making out.

Seto and Alec kick Kate playfully telling her to act her age of late twenties. Kate sat up. Troy and Kate just held hands they were secretly married and had not really told anyone but Jenny about it. Jenny went to looking out at the sun as it began to lower over the ocean.

Three hours later (4 hours until show time)

Jenny stepped off the stage from sound check and everything was ready all she had to do was put on her outfit that hung in her dressing room. Jenny walked around with her multicolored hair and wearing black jeans and black tank top. Marik was shocked to see Jenny's hair coloring, he almost felt like laughing, until Jenny explained what each color meant.

"Jenny, that's a great idea, but you knew everyone won't be here tonight," he said trying to suppress a laugh. "Hey Mr. Tomb keeper Uncle, I can do with my hair what I want ok, besides like having a fully set of color, and each one matched everyone I am close too, as if their hearts are combined with mine," she said.

Marik smiled, "Yeah just hold still I think your Yugi red strand mixed with my blond stand, and we don't want that happening," he said moving them apart. Jenny smiled, "thanks Uncle Marik," she said, "Umm, I got a question why wasn't Marcus Orion at rehearsals?" she asked.

Marik laughed, "He was just trying to stay out of sight, that's all, and he likes to be alone before a show," he answered. Jenny nodded, "I want to see him before the concert so we could go over my last song that I sing with him," she said.

Marik nodded, "I will show you his room, but I am not going in last time I did, he almost beheaded me," he laughed. Jenny knew that Marcus Orion had to do something with her past, the voice she heard on the speakers wasn't the same as the one that spoke to her first rehearsal saying that she was the new opening act the one on the speakers sounded younger and the voice of the man was older in the arena.

Marik lead Jenny down the hall backstage and came to a large door, "He is in there," said Marik, "I have to go do something before the show you're going to ok, by yourself?" he asked her.

Jenny nodded, "Oh for sure," she said with a laugh, pointing to her dressing room four doors down. Marik laughed, "Forgot you got your own room, being the drummer I get stuck with the Tray, lucky me," he said. Jenny smiled, "Can't be that bad?" she joked. Marik sighed, "No, but the man just yells to much when he has his CD player on," he said and walked away.

Jenny looked at the door, "Well Jen, now or never," she said and knocked on the door. "Come in Jennifer," said Marcus Orion. Jenny turned the knob and opened the door, "Marcus are you in here?" she asked. Marcus Orion was in the shadows of his dimly lit dressing room, "Yes I am here," he answered. Jenny felt a sudden chill go down her spine, as if the room had a familiar feeling to it, like something from Ancient Egypt.

"Shut the door, you probably wondering how I knew it was you?" Marcus Orion asked. Jenny shut the door, "Yeah, with the thickness of the walls I am surprised you could hear me and my Uncle," she said. Marcus Orion chuckled, "I have my ways, now, have a seat, I heard you talking to Marik when I opened my door to listen to rehearsal and sound check, you want to go over something with me?" he asked. Jenny sat down on the couch; she was surprised she could see it in the dim lights.

The room appeared to be covered in silks on the walls, a small potted palm tree, and large pillows on the floor, but the couch stuck out in the room like a sore thumb, the room had an ancient Egyptian feeling to it. A long mirror sat on the wall to the right of Jenny, the light dimmer by it, as she looked around her surroundings. "I wanted to talk to you about the last song when you and I sing, umm, you sound different in real life then on speakers I was kind of wondering why," she said.

Marcus Orion laughed, "Oh you noticed, well I was in a particularly good mood when your song came to me, and when I was recording it I had a cold," he said moving in the darker part of the room.

Jenny could not only see Marcus Orion from the waist down, nothing more but his arms seemed to be very muscular, in both upper and lower. Jenny could tell this was not her Orion but someone else, so she decided to keep her meeting with Marcus Orion briefer then intended, "Well I just wanted to discuss that with you, that's all I better be going," she said getting up.

Marcus Orion turned, "Jennifer, there was another reason you came here or you could have asked me that through the door," he said. Jenny stopped in her tracks to the door, "No, no other reason, just curious, that's all, since you answered my question I better go, and get ready," she said. Marcus Orion moved more out of the shadows, "You thought I was someone else didn't you?" he said.

Jenny had her back to Marcus Orion, "Nope, who would I want to compare you to? Someone from my past, four years ago I didn't have one," she said. Marcus Orion moved from the dark side of the room, Jenny could feel a coldness moving about the room, something dark and evil was coming towards her as if the shadows had opened up.

"JENNY, move to the right, NOW!" yelled a voice in her head, Jenny took a step to the right, just as something tried to touch her bare shoulder. Marcus Orion was about to touch her but her movement stopped him.

"What don't like being touched?" he asked the young Kaiba female. Jenny nodded, "I don't like anyone touching me, besides as a fellow singer you, should know what personal space is like." Marcus Orion nodded his face still in the shadows, but his body almost muscle man like the one body Jenny could see he was only wearing something like the Egyptian attire the men wore. (If anyone can tell me the name of what the skirts are called, I would really appreciate it)

Marcus Orion moved towards her, "I have touched you before Jennifer," he said as Jenny moved from the door to the other side of the couch. "What are you talking about this is the first time I have ever seen you?" she said moving behind the couch so it was between Marcus Orion and her.

"You should remember your past, I can do that," he said. Jenny shook her head, "No thanks, I like to keep as a dream, thanks you very much, I like it that way," she said quickly trying to watch all of Marcus Orion's movements as he stood between her and the door.

"So you know that the dreams are memories?" Marcus Orion said. Jenny narrowed her eyes, "I think some are but others are just so blurred that I can't tell anymore," she said taking a deep breath.

"Jennifer, you heart longed for me in the past, can't you remember that one night, where you practically threw your self at me," said Marcus Orion's voice. Jenny shook her head, "What one night?" she spoke knowing, full well, what he was talking about, the night the children died.

"The one night you offered yourself to me freely, in exchange for your lovers children that weren't even yours," he said, moving around the couch towards Jenny. Jenny tried to move but her legs just would not follow as powerful magnets where holding her down. "Keep your distance, I know how to fight," she threatened.

"Still have that old spunk Jena, you haven't changed in nearly 5004 years," he said. Jenny gasped she remembered that name, Jena, appeared in Jenny's mind, it her that who told Jenny to move, "I have no clue what you taking about," she said.

Marcus Orion moved closer to Jenny and was reaching to touch her shoulder, "You know about your past, better yet I can show it to you I just need to touch your shoulder," he said. Jenny closed her eyes as she felt herself fall on the couch, after trying to move, Marcus Orion was very close to touching her skin, '_No I can't let him touch me, Orion warned me about him_, _I can't let him take me and my family_,' she thought.

"Jennifer, you can't fight my power," said Marcus Orion very close to her skin now. "No, I won't let you touch me," she said, a strange gold, red, and blue glow came from the pendant. "WHAT THE, NO!" yelled Marcus Orion, as he backed away, Jenny saw his face, when she heard him scream, she recognized him the second she did.

"Jenny, let us help you remember, stop Malachite, to save your brother and mother, from Saran and Amenhotep MIND CRUSH HIM!" Atem, Jena, Jenna, Slyfer, and Obelisk spoke to the young woman. Jenny focused her mind, "MIND CRUSH!" she yelled as if the pendant was a piece of a millennium item, the sword to be exact it was part of the blade.

Marcus Orion's false appearance faded and a skeleton of Malachite formed, "Dam you Seer, and your power," he cursed. Jenny felt power that she once had well up inside her, "BE GONE AND NEVER COME BACK! I know where my heart is and it is not yours to take, anymore. I need my powers their part of me, of who I am and you know what I like being a freak show, thank you very much, so be gone this time forever, to the shadow realm with you," she snapped, and sent Malachite to the shadow realm his skeleton body vanished.

(I think I over did it with Jenny talking there let me know if I did)

Jenny closed her eyes and thanked all of those that helped, "Your welcome Jenny, that's why Orion gave you that pendant, he knew you would need it, and it was part of the sword that was shattered when the cave clasped on it," said Atem. Jenny looked at the pendant around her neck, it was not black anymore, and it was jade green exactly like the one Orion put around her neck before he died. Jenny nodded, "Tonight is for him, thank you all of you I found my heart now to find my soul," she said to them as they faded from her mind. (Ten guesses who 'him' is)

Yells came from Andy and Alec backstage, as there minds where freed from Saran and Amenhotep or thought to be Amenhotep in Andy's case, with all their memories intact. Jenny ran out from Marcus Orion's room and to her mother and brother. "What the hell happened to you two?" asked Marik looking at them puzzled that they were on the ground and screaming.

Andy stood up, "That asshole Amenhotep, that's what happened, he was controlling me and Saran had Mom there. I don't know what happened one minute they were there and next gone," he snapped. Jenny crossed her arms, "Well I just sent Malachite, Saran and what ever had you Andy to the shadow realm where they can stay there forever, this time no one is letting them out," she snapped.

Everyone looked at Jenny, they did not have to tell her about Malachite, "Wait a minute, you remember who Malachite was?" asked Melissa. Jenny nodded, "I got my memories back if that is what you're implying, yes I know who the bastard is," she smirked. Seto smiled at Jenny; "You remember Orion right?" he spoke cautiously.

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, I do, which makes me sad, I remembered, I wanted to forget him, but he just saved my ass in there. Malachite was Marcus Orion, Dad," she said with a smirk. Melissa looked at her cousin, "How?" she asked. Jenny smiled and touched the pendant, "Melissa, the pendant you gave me, is the one that I handed to Nefertiti, after Orion passed away, and Orion gave it to me before he died, he knew I was going to need it, it our combined heart, to find it since it was hidden away," she said.

"Well now that your memory is back, what we are going to do with out a lead singer?" asked Marik. Jenny smiled, "I don't think it was Malachite who was singing, I think he was using someone else's voice, and I have pretty good idea whose," she said with a smirk.

Marik looked at his niece, "Well where is he?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, "He was using Orion's voice. However, Orion is dead, so now the show is all about me, I guess," she said. Melissa smirked, "I have an idea, call me crazy but I am going to be right back," she said leaving everyone standing back stage.

An hour later (3 hours until show time)

Jenny stood outside the Domino Arena dome looking at the sigh, her name was in lights. "Well, well, Jennifer Kaiba, finally got her dream, after all," said a man behind her. Jenny turned around, "Well if it isn't Jake Caver, how are you doing?" she asked.

Jake nodded, "Better actually, you helped my daughter get into scholarship to a dance academy one of the best in the country," he said. Jenny smiled, "That's great, how's your son?" she asked. "I think you know the answer to that, being that he's volunteers at the center with your cousin, in the marshal arts," he said. Jenny smiled, "Yeah, I forgot about that, so how are you doing personally?" she asked.

Jake smiled, "funny you mentioned that, umm, I met a woman by the name of Lara, and she agreed to marry me here in the coming year," he said. Jenny smiled, "That's great Jake, I know things would get better," she said. Jake nodded, "Yeah, she is an explorer, a good one, too from England. We saw each other and clicked, the kids like her too, I think they are going to like an explorer for a mother," he said. Jenny smiled, "That's the most important thing," she said. (I am sorry to all the tomb raider fans, but I was in a Lara Croft mood when I wrote this because I played Angel of Darkness HEHEHE)

"Anyways, how come a girl like you dressed in black with multicolored hair, is sitting outside the arena of her first debut concert?" he asked. Jenny smiled, and pointed at the sigh, "Trying to get used to my name in lights," she said with a laugh. Jake chuckled, "Ok enough with the excuses, tell me really why you are out here?" he asked again. Jenny laughed, "I take you can read me like you did my mother?" she asked.

Jake nodded, "I know more about you mother then I care to mention," he said. "Also, she was really good looking in that outfit that she wore in Ancient Egypt, I have say I don't know what kept your father from touching her when Sara was gone," he said.

Jenny looked at Jake, "Wait a minute, how do you know what my…." Jenny just looked at Jake. "You forget that your family wasn't the only reincarnated did you?" Jake said with a smirk one that Jenny recognized right away.

It hit Jenny at that moment and she moved away slightly, "Amenhotep?" she said in fear. Jake nodded, "Finally your memory is back, or it clicked so relax, I am not all bad," he said. Jenny glared, "You killed my children in the past how am I to believe that? How can you still be here too? I just sent you to the shadow realm, along with Saran, and that asshole Malachite," she said.

Jake Amenhotep Caver shook his head, "No, that would be my evil twin's doing that was controlling your brother and I didn't kill your kids either. Kioko and Seth are alive and well, in this time era, just in other forms, so you would not notice them right off the bat. Kioko looks like you and you look like your father when your hair is brown," he said.

Jenny shook her head, "But Matt and Andy Kioko and Seth dead, how can, they be here," she said. Jake chuckled, "Nope, they looked like it, however Saran and I sent them here to this time in order to take their bodies in the past. Saran was going to use Kioko however; I sent her back to her shield prison, just before your Cousin blasted me. Kioko and Seth are my children now, however they in the past will still be yours," he said.

Jenny shook her head, "Seth is too?" she asked. Jake nodded, "Yep, they both don't remember you, but they're happy, and no they don't have Orion's or your DNA in them however, Nefertiti's is in them because of the wish thing that you and Orion pulled."

Jenny put it all together, "Nefertiti's wish that, the children where hers so her reincarnated form, married you and then you had them," she said. Jake Amenhotep smirked, "Exactly, and now there safe and sound, in your time as they should be, she was older then me so don't get any ideas," he said.

Jenny nodded, "If only Orion was alive to see them," she said ignoring the last statement that Jake said. Jake Amenhotep nodded, "Maybe he is, and you just don't know it. Jenny as long as you still love him then he could never really be dead, can he?" he said taking Jenny by the shoulders. Jenny remembered the day she told him that when she took care of his children's classes. "You know I was starting to think I didn't need to hear that," she smiled holding back some tears.

Jake Amenhotep kissed Jenny on the forehead, "its ok, to cry, just don't morn forever, Queens are allowed to cry or else they wouldn't be human, now would they," he said. Jenny smiled, "I will remember that, I better get inside the show starts in over an hour and I need to get changed, in to my outfit," she said. Jake Amenhotep nodded, "Jenny, don't forget tonight is for Orion, not just you," he told her as she ran inside the dome.

Jenny closed her eyes once inside, "I am not going to forget again, never again my soul hasn't left and my heart is right where it needs to be, he may have it but I know he is still with me even if he is gone," she said as she headed towards the dressing room. Melissa and a few others were outside Marcus Orion's door, "What is going on here?" asked Jenny.

Melissa looked at her cousin, "A surprise, we got a new lead singer, took me a while to get him out from where he was, but he is here, and you will see him on stage tonight, just one thing is going to change that song you were going to sing. It's the last number for the night, so don't sing it in the opening act," she told Jenny.

"That's fine, it for Orion anyways, I think that would be best," Jenny said. Kate and Andy looked at there sister, "You better get ready, sis," said Andy. Jenny nodded, "Yeah I should, see you guys in two hours," she said as she ran off towards her dressing room.

Andy, Kate, and Melissa sighed, "Few, she didn't see him, did she," said Kate moving aside. "You know, I have been here for over four years, and now you say I can't even go wish her luck, you guys are pains in the asses you know that," said a guy behind Andy covered in head toe black in the door way of the room.

"Just get in the room, we have to get you ready for the concert not to mention surprise the day lights out Jenny, when your going to sing with her ex king boy," said Melissa with a laugh.

"Hey I may not be Pharaoh anymore but, I know I can wait," said the figure. _'I waited across 5000 years to see you again, I can wait 3 hours to see your eyes in mine,_' he thought suddenly Andy put his hand on the male figures head and pushed him inside the room.

HMMMM, mystery lead singer may be it is him maybe it's not lol, anyways stay tuned next chapter will be up tomorrow, oh and were down to the final three this one being number three until the end. WAAAAAAAAA it is ending, WAAAAAA (stops crying) two more chapters after this and I am finished with this saga and it has been a good one too write. (Bows) thank you all.

Darkstar: Well here, it is Friday night and the chapter has come, anyways hope you liked it. The next one will be up either Monday or Sunday night. We will see lol. Oh now you can say it and do the happy dance, lol.


	34. Jenny’s Debut Concert Part 1

**Chapter 34**

**Jenny's Debut Concert Part 1  
**

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror he voice warmed up and her outfit perfect. Jenny had her long multicolored hair pulled back with a hair tie since it would be covering her face while she sang. She wore a navy blue dress that was lopsidedly cut so that the right side was longer then the left; with white trim around it at the bottom, it had a wave kind of shape when Jenny moved. (I admit the outfit looks like Yuna's from Final Fantasy X-2, but she would look good in it)

Her top was however very reviling, it was navy blue with white around the edges, but her front part had a huge cut down the middle with strings laced through and holding it together. Jenny look at herself in the mirror, this was perfect for the opening number but would have to do a quick change into her other costume, which was black leather boots, leather skirt and a blue tee shirt. Jenny laced up her navy blue boots that went to her knees, it was about hour left until the lights would go down and she would start her career as a singer.

A knock came at the door as she was about to sit down and do her make up, "Come in," she said calmly. "Special delivery for a Miss Jennifer Kist Kaiba," spoke Matt from behind a large banquet of white and blue roses. Jenny jumped up "MATT!" she said in surprise hugging her cousin the taking the roses. "Surprise," he said. As Jenny moved over to put the roses down, "Come in shut the door," she said.

Matt shut the door and looked at Jenny's dressing room, a large mirror covered on of the walls with light all around it the room was mostly plane with the exception of a dressing curtain and two couched with a coffee table in the middle of it. "So surprise to see me?" he asked. Jenny smiled, "Yes, I thought you were too busy with work to come here to see me? You know busy running the shop and all now full time," she asked. Matt smiled, "And miss my little cousin make her debut to the music scene, I don't think so, no way in the world would I stand by and watch my little cousin not perform in the most packed concert in Domino's history," he said.

Jenny sat down across from Matt on the couches, "So, any girlfriends I should know about, or reincarnated Queens?" she teased. "If you mean my girl Ann, yes, were still together Jen," he said, "And no I only have one this time, so don't push your luck. Hey wait a minute you got you memory back didn't you?" he asked realizing what Jenny said.

Jenny smirked and nodded, "Yep, Orion came to me last night and gave it back to me, said it would stop Malachite from controlling Mom and Andy, which turned out to be Saran and Amenhotep's evil twin or something like that," she explained. Matt nodded, "Yeah, Melissa told me about that the second I got here, nice work by the way, all one big happy family again," he said.

A knock came at he door, "Jenny, you got one hour until show time be ready in about 45 minutes," said Kate. Jenny nodded, "Thanks Kat, I will," she said. Matt smiled, "Oh and before I forget, the flowers are from me, but this is from a friend," he said holding out a card. Jenny took the card Matt handed her, "From whom?" she asked. "You'll know when you read it, or better yet, read it after your first set," he said moving over to the door.

Jenny nodded, "I will, thanks Matt," she said, "For everything." Matt hugged his cousin, "Anything for you Jenny Bunny, you know that, now knock them all dead," he said and left the room. Jenny looked at the card on the coffee table she wanted to open it but figured to wait as Matt said too. Jenny finished her make up, which, was not much, and sat down on the couch, she thought about everything that happened in her life from the minute she got back from Egypt.

Jenny laughed at herself, "gosh, Andy was right, once you go to Ancient Egypt your never really the same again," she said aloud. "Darn right, and you should remember that," said voice similar to her own.

Jenny sat up, "When did you get here?" she asked. An older version of Jenny stood in the corner of the room, "About 10 minutes after you did, actually," she laughed.

Jenny shook her head, "Great my memories or older form is now cracking jokes at me," she said. The older version of Jenny, which looked to be about a year or two, leaned over the couch at her counter part, "You ignored me of 4 years, it was very rude and annoying, you know" she said. Jenny smirked, "Wasn't my fault was it? I only asked to forget Orion not everything in between," she sapped at herself.

The older version sat down on the other couch, "No, I guess Nefertiti screwed you again," she said. Jenny shook her head, "No, because if I had my memories then I would have committed suicide before now," she said, "Actually Nefertiti helped the pain go away for a while, I don't feel as bad as I did when I was in Egypt."

The older version nodded, "Your right, your heart isn't as empty as you made it at first," she said. Jenny nodded, "Yeah it's not that bad, you know, kind of like having a second chance at something," she said.

The older version smiled, "Well you have exactly 30 minutes until your concert, looks like your second chance is here," she said and faded away. Jenny sat back on the couch, and humming the first song, she was going to sing, it was a slow one, but it would get the crowd into it.

25 minutes later

"JEN!" said Melissa sticking her head in the door, five minutes." Jenny stood up after going over the chorus of her songs that she would be singing, "I am ready Melissa, let's rock," she said, standing up, and walking out the door, to the stage.

Jenny could hear the crowd cheering and yelling from backstage as she walked in her boots to the stage. Marik and the band looked at Jenny, "You're ready?" he asked his niece. Jenny closed her eyes, "Just do your part and I will do mine," she said.

(Note: I had some links here for the songs from video games to show you what kind of music was happening at the concert if you want them email me for them or I just may put them in my profile but because of policies on copyright. I can't put them here so if you want them just ask me via email.)

The lights went down and the dome went silent as the music began to play, Jenny took a large breath, as she stepped out on stage. The crowd in the arena went wild as Jenny was seen; her introduction was already given so they knew who she was, as she stepped out. The music suddenly stopped, and everything was quiet, music began to play.

The dome was silent suddenly Jenny could see everyone in the dome, her heart raced, with nervousness, this was it she was either going to make it or faint right there. Jenny took a few short breathes, she closed her eyes, her heartbeat was slowing down it was ringing in her ears. All she could hear was her heart except it sounded as if there two inside her, then it clicked, '_He's here with me, I knew he would be_,' she thought hearing the beat.

Opening her eyes again, Jenny looked at everyone as the music, light show began, and she started to sing, "Ok Domino, this is for you," she said smiling then pausing. After the pause in the song three seconds, Jenny starts to sing.

The First song was mostly about-facing your past and moving up, enjoying the time, you have the song was dedicated to Orion.

At the end of the first song, Jenny disappeared and then reappeared after the lights focused on her at the center of the stage as a platform shot her up in to the air. Jenny hit a high note of the bat, she was signing the song at a normal pace, but the beat was fast.

This one was a dance number but Jenny had changed her outfit to her black leather skirt and boot with her new navy top that was more like a tank top. Jenny was sounding like Pink with a little pop singer in it (had a name decided not to put one) however; she had her own twist to it.

The song was about starting over from scratch and taking up your stance for the one you love. It was mostly a love/dance song, but everyone could see Jenny was having fun with it, Seto and Alec looked at there daughter as she worked the crowd and they were eating her up.

The solo guitar starts and Jenny ran off stage for a second then returned doing back flips, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Dancers come out on stage and started to dance with Jenny, she was doing great and everyone could see that.

Laser lights flashed and when the music began to slow down started to sing. The crowd was eating it all up, she was just the opening act this gave them all something to look forward to, as the band played. Finally, the ending was coming and Jenny was doing a quick rap at the end but then she broke in to a high note just as the tropical music began to play.

This song wasn't about much other then having a good time, and being yourself, Jenny was having fun running and jumping around on stage. Melissa was backstage, dancing about that was until, a man tall and strong stood in the shadows of the stage, and he smiled as he looked at Jenny and looked at Melissa giving her a nod.

The song finished and Melissa cued the band to play Jenny's last number.

The moment Jenny heard the music her face changed from one of excited, to one of concern, she knew it was the last song until the end of the show, when she would sing with Marcus Orion's replacement but she still had no clue who it was. Yet her heart told her not to worry about it and have a good time.

Jenny picked up the microphone to her mouth and began to sing slowly, her voice was as if something was slowly dying, as the words left her mouth. The music was soft and sad, as was her voice. Jenny tried as best she could to hold back the tears as the intro played and the sound of the keyboard began as she sang.

Everyone in Jenny's family and friends knew that the song was the one she wrote back when she was being presented to Orion as his betrothed, before Nefertiti showed up and took that right away from her. As the song filled the arena, the crowd was silent and the sad memories of ones that had lost or loved came to mind.

(Ok people if you didn't read the other stories your not going to understand what's happening here lol)

Alec closed her eyes, and thought about her step cousin, Noah, who died saving her life as a child. Mokuba gripped Yamu's hand as they remembered the loss of their first baby.

Seto pulled Alec close to him, as he remembered his parents and losing them, at a young age. Sara was with Melissa back stage and the two where hugging as they both thought about Odeon and his passing away years ago.

Andy sighed, he remembered a girl he once knew and missed her dearly. As he did so, a hand touched his shoulder, "Andrew?" said a woman. Andy turned, "Melody," he said looking at her. (What do you expect, I ran out of names)

"I knew I find you here, you crazy ass," she smirked. Andy held Melody close, they used to be friends and sweet hearts in high school but she had left for college and he had not seen her in years, but it was love at first sight was still there.

Kate held Troy next to her, "You know," Troy, said to her, "I never asked you something after the last four years," he said. Kate looked at him, "What?" she spoke moving Troy's blonde bangs from his face. "Will you Kathleen Kaiba, marry me again?" he asked Kate, as he handed her a small box. Kate opened it, "Yes Troy Wheeler, I will, but we been married for over four years," she spoke as he put the ring on her finger. "Yeah but that was a secret wedding remember you didn't want your dad to know, and I don't see a better time to ask," Troy said, the two kissed.

Joey, Mai, Yugi, Tea, where standing together, and they looked at Jenny proudly as she sang, all with some sort of sad memory in there eyes. Yugi thought about his grandfather, and Tea thought about Atem and when he left, but then thought of how much Yugi had been like him now. Joey and Mai thought about, all of their fights and how lucky they were to be together, now, Joey saw Troy and Kate from where he was a small smirk on his face, '_I win Kaiba_,' he thought, '_well actually my son won ha, ha.'_

Serenity was sitting with Tristan, as they both held each other close; thinking about their wedding so many years ago. Duke stood behind them with his arms around Miho, (from the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh that will not air in the US better know as Ribbon in the Manga) as they thought about each other.

Matt and his sister Jade were both smiling at Jenny; as they watched the girl that they looked after sing her heart out, both very proud of her.

Jenny looked at everyone across the arena, she wished Orion was there in the crowd, but in a way, she let it go. Jenny saw Jake and his now teenage kids were in the crowd, Jenny could see Kioko and Seth; they both looked so grown up since she last saw them four years ago, a small smile showed up on her face seeing them again.

As Jenny let the song slowly end, she felt as if part of her was saying good-bye to her past memories, and moving on which was exactly what she wanted to do when she lost her memories was to move on. Jenny closed her eyes as she began to sing the final note of the song, when she reached it; she held it for a while as visions came through her mind.

Jenna, Jena, Orion, Amenhotep, Odeon, Nefertiti, and everyone else she had to say good-bye to in her life, old friends from school and so on. Marik thought about his sister, for he missed her as she was still in Egypt tending the Museum she owned there.

The song ended, the lights went out and the entire arena was quiet. Everyone was shocked and in awe for Jenny's performance, even thought it was an hour set, she did a great job for a newbie.

As the lights came back up, Jenny was bowing, her hands on her knees and the microphone, in her hands on her knees. The crowd erupted in to cheers as she stood up, and waved, and then taking the microphone, she thanked everyone for coming, introduced the Comets for being her backup band, and said, "Now on with the show, ladies and gentlemen I give you, the Comets." (Note: I couldn't think of a good name for the band and it has changed throughout the story sorry if it confused anyone)

The crowd cheered as Melissa stepped on stage, and took the microphone from Jenny. "Hey Domino, lets give Jennifer Kaiba, another hand," she said pulling her cousin back on stage after she tried to get away quickly.

The crowd of 10,000 people cheered, for Jenny as she bowed to thank them again. "Ok, Jen, get out of here, don't worry folks we see you later in the concert when you sing with the Comets and our lead later," she said. Jenny smiled and walked off the stage in to her dressing room, not noticing the tall blonde haired man that was standing in the shadows watching her with his dark eyes that were like the ocean.

He smiled as Jenny's dressing room door closed, "Thanks you Jena," he whispered. "NOW!" said Melissa's voice over the speakers, "Why don't we give it up for out big stars tonight, The Comets." The man turned and headed on to the stage and the music began to play.

Jenny was in the dressing room and held the pendant in her hand, "It was for you Orion, I will miss you," she said to herself. Jena smiled in Jenny's mind, "You will find him, Jenny, I know you will," she spoke. Jenny nodded, "or he will fine me," she said and sat down on the one of the couches as she listened to the music coming from the stage outside her door.

Jenny then remembered the note, and picked it up off the table and opened it.

_Congratulations Jenny_

_I know you would make it this far, you got your dream without giving up your heart I am proud of you. We all are meaning my family and yours, I was hoping to be alive to see your performance however, destiny said otherwise funny how it works out. I was going to be going to the future with you if I didn't have to die; I would have liked to see what kind of life you were giving up. Sadly, it happened I died, I knew when I took you to the Oasis, that I wouldn't be coming back that's why I wrote this and gave it to your cousin to give to you at the proper time which is the night you follow your dream and fine your place in your family._

_I know your performance must have been amazing. _

_I just wanted to let you know that I will always be with you like it or not, you and I may be separated by 5000 years, but I still and always will love you, and will watch after you._

_Jenny, your place in your family is the heart, like your mother was to your father that bonds your father to her, you are what bind all of them together. Don't, you think differently either my Queen. _

As Jenny was reading the note her eyes were filling with tears, she realized it was from Orion just before he died. "Oh Ra Orion," she said leaning back on the couch with the long note in hand wiping away the tears.

_I am going to miss you, and I know you would miss me too, your stronger then you appear, never lose that, never walk away from that don't forget who you are and what you have become. Your just plain old Jennifer Kaiba, even with a little future ability your still you with or without it. _

_A young woman you're probably going to be when you get this, and I bet your crying by now. I wish I could be there to wipe the tears away, to see your young delicate face and look in to your blue and purple eyes one last time. I hope you open your eyes at the Oasis because I would rather see them open one last time then die without you in my arms and smiling._

_I never told you this, Jenny, but ever since I met you your eyes were always a trap for me, every single time I looked at you, it made me think how lucky I really was. The gods to bend time so that we could be together, and hand me a goddess like you. However, you couldn't make the title make it to god however, a queen is just as good, but that's titles, you don't need one. _

_I love you always, and if I am in your time reincarnated or not, you will know when I am around if, you hear two heartbeats, in your ears. You and I Jenny like your parents have hidden hearts and now they are combined to form a harmony that will never change. _

_When I am around no matter what form I may be in, if you heart that second beat I am near by and I always will be all you need to do is listen for it and I will be near you again. _

_Love your other half of your heart, Orion _

As Jenny read the letter, she saw that it was written in old black ink however, the last line was in blue ink and was new.

_P.S. I will see you soon weather I am there physically or not I am with you Jenny._

Jenny had been crying the rest of the letter wiping the tears from her eyes, she heard him, she knew he was there at the concert somewhere he did see her sing, and he did hear her voice. Jenny remembered when she was on stage and heard a second heart beat in her ears at the start of the show.

"You are here, now just to find you however after the concert," she said with a smile moving a tear from her eyes and laying on the couch.

Jenny closed her eyes; she could hear Marcus Orion's replacement as he sang on stage. To her surprise, it sounded like some one she knew or better yet like the voice Malachite was using to fool everyone, but Jenny just relaxed and fell asleep on the couch knowing in one hour she would have to get ready for the final number.

**_(And with that you must wait for the final chapter MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding I was going to just let his hang here like it is, however I can't help but put the ending up. I am out of my depression and most of my creative block, and ready for more. So people as a special gift I am now putting the final touches to the final chapter it will be up no later then 10 pm pacific time tonight. That's right so if you haven't reviewed in a while or catching up tonight is your last chance to figure it all out hope you like part one of the concert the final part is coming up soon by the end of the day)_**

Darkstar: Sorry to make you wait I been waiting to hear from Twilight Memories but since I haven't I will continue anyways. I know your working on your story and like always I can't wait to read what will happen next. Now I must work on the final chapter, to end this saga and don't worry I will do my best to make it a good one.


	35. Finding end Concert Part 2

** Well here we are the final chapter, Thanks Darkstar for your review. **

**And now everyone the final chapter to the Hidden Hearts Saga I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much I have enjoyed writting and editing it. I hope you all have a very nice day and come back for some more stories that I write later on. **

**As for me I will be working on some other stories, creative block is gone however not so sure what my next one will be about keep an eye on the profile you will see it coming.

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

**Finding end**

Jenny was in the dressing room when a knock came on the door, it was Melissa checking on her cousin. "Hey, Jenny can I came in?" she asked. Jenny opened the door, "Yeah come on in I am just about ready to sing," she said letting her cousin enter. "Jenny you look. Wow, good you're going to turn some head out there," said Melissa. Jenny laughed, "Thanks although I think the leather boots may be much," she said.

Jenny was wearing knee high boots in black leather and black shorts; her top was a light blue with a leather vest. Her hair pulled back, she looked at her cousin, "Well, the boots are a bit much but you can't change it now," she said. Jenny nodded, "good point,' she said, heading out the door. Melissa giggled, "Oh is he going to love those boot as those legs wow," she whispered.

Out on the stage

Marik was talking after everyone was introduced, "Ok, folks this is our last number for tonight, but we do have one person coming, back, JENNIFER!" he said as Jenny ran up on stage with a microphone in her hand. "HEY DOMINO I AM BACK!" she said as the crowd went wild for her.

Marik looked at his niece, "Ok, Jen, now you did not get to meet our lead singer, but you have heard his voice on the radio and in rehearsal. Ladies and Gentle men, now we introduce to you the lead singer the Comets, Orion!" he spoke to the crowd now.

Roy and Ryan played two loud notes from their guitars and bass, Jenny saw the lights go down as Marik ran back to the drums, and the keyboard music began to play. Jenny took a breath she pictured herself alone, her feelings of loneliness coming back to her, however she could make out a faint second heart beat, she first through it was Marik's drums but it wasn't it was in her head her heart was beating with an eco. '_He is here looking at me,_' she thought.

The drumbeat started, as the light flicked on and off, Jenny opened her eyes after taking a breath as the song began to play, she did not notice the person that was in the part of the stage behind her over Marik and his drums.

(Music stops except for a few note on the keyboard)

(The name above the verse isn't part of the song it's who is singing and it been changed)

(Jenny)

I hear you voice calling out to me now,

So lost in the darkness,

So cold inside

(Orion)

I hear you calling out, but cannot see you

(Jenny)

I am lost and don't know where to find you, oh (holds note)

(Jenny)

Lights dim, in your mind, heavens part and rainbows fade away,

I couldn't just take it like that, just to walk to let you walk away from me,

I know deep inside, your voice will come through, and be with in the end.

(Drums pick up; Keyboard music gets louder, Guitar plays)

The deepest place it to hide in your soul is a secret of lies (slight rap/rock)

I won't you take that (holds note really high and goes in to rap/rock)

SO WHY DON'T you bring me out of the darkness (calm and slow)

(Hard rock music starts with lots of drums and guitar rips)

High in the darkness you hide away from the light

Letting my fear consume me,

Take me back to the light that was once you touch

Show me the way home again back to my heart

(Slight rap more then sing)

Open up my eyes; let me see the light,

I cannot run away from the, pain that you caused inside

Open up my heart before I fall again

Save me form the nothingness that I feel as if I become (the Guitar Rips a few notes)

Frozen inside with out you love

You are the one that can

Bring me back from the dead and into your arms again (calm and slow)

(Almost all music stops except for piano)

(Orion)

On the other side I hear you voice calling out for me

Nevertheless, I cannot run away, because you are the same as me

(Guitar rips and drums bash)

Even if I try, I still cannot see you without me

Nevertheless, I cannot run away, because you are the same as me

(Jenny)

Open up my eyes; let me see the light,

I cannot run away from this, feeling in side (holds note on side)

(Breathes)

So bring me back to the life I had, bring me back to the light again

(Shouts and holds note)

(Orion and Jenny)

Pain that you caused inside me can go away for all eternity

(Music and Orion continue to sing/raps, Jenny is quiet while rock music plays)

Hear me out I don't want to be this way anymore

Without you I am dieing so why I am

Even alive with out you

So why should I even try

(Jenny and Marcus Orion's sing together now)

Open up my heart before I fall again

Save me form the, nothingness that I feel as if I become

(Guitar rips some more deep notes)

(Drums bash now)

Even if I try, I still cannot see you without me

Nevertheless, I cannot run away, because you are the same as me

The crowd started cheering as the music still playing as Jenny and trying to catch breath, she saw the man that they were calling Orion. Jenny nearly fell over with shock; he was tall, long blond hair, his dark eyes that seemed to capture her own like a fly trapped in a web eyes she remembered so, well that they were burned into her memory.

The music still playing, as the two singers looked at each other, "Surprise, to see me?" he asked her with his microphone to the side. Jenny with her mouth slightly a gapped, and wide eyed, was the only thing she could do now.

"Orin!" she spoke seeing her lost lover again, swallowing hard. Orion moved over to her, "It was and still is Orion, nice to see you too, now we need to finish here," he said to her with their microphones at their sides.

Jenny nodded and quickly before Orion could fully walk away, she pulled him into a kiss causing the crowd to go wilder then before. "Awe and YAY WAHOO!" they all yelled at the two kissing on stage.

Marik leaned over from his drums, "Hey hurry up were getting a little tired you two love birds, making out, up here," he said. Jenny nodded at him and pick up her microphone.

(Jenny Breathes just before she sings)

Open up my eyes; let me see the light,

I cannot run away from this, feeling in side (holds note again on 'side')

(Breathing Jenny still singing)

So bring me back to the light (Shouts and holds note)

(Orion and Jenny)

Pain that you caused inside me, can go away for all eternity

RIGHT NOW

(End song)

The lights in the arena went off and the crowd cheered ever louder then they did at the beginning of the show. When the lights came up Orion had Jenny in a lip lock and the band watching the two make out on stage. Marik tapped his niece on the shoulder and cleared his throat. Jenny and Orion turned a small shade of pink and to the hands of the fellow band mates and bowed at the audience.

Everyone that Jenny knew in the crowd was cheering and yelling for them, as the lights went down again and this time everyone got off stage. Backstage Jenny and Orion kissing that happened on stage, to disappointment, didn't not last long, because when they did get back there, Jenny slapped Orion across the face, and boy was it a hard slap for Andy and Kate who stepped back stage to see their sister, heard it just down the hall.

"Ouch Jenny, I thought you would be happy to see me," said Orion quickly rubbing his face. Jenny shook her head, "I can't believe you, thinking you could just come back after sending me through months of misery, ORION!" she snapped.

The band except for Marik slipped off to their dressing rooms. Melissa, Kate and Andy were watching the two, "I can't believe she just slapped him," said Kate "please tell me that your not going to punch yourself again over hurting him?"

Melissa stopped her cousin, "just watch you'll see what happens next," she smirked, "Jenny's happy to see him I am sure of it."

"Jenny it wasn't like I had much of a choice to leave you when I did you had to come back here to this time. I was to meet you here tonight, it was destiny," he said. Jenny looked at him, "then why make me go though all that why you didn't tell me that you would be here Orion?" she snapped back. Orion shook his head, "I couldn't Malachite had me, stuck in the arena tied to a chair he knew who I was the minute I got here tonight, and kept us apart," he said.

Jenny looked at him, "But you died in a cave in? I saw it happen," she said. Orion shook his head, "No that was an act, to make sure you would willing give up the memories so that way Malachite couldn't hurt you when you got back to your time and you could destroy him, with your heart once you did find it here. Of course, I knew you had inside you all along," he said touching the pendant. Jenny smiled, "How did you get here Orion? I mean the gate just turned into a wall history changed, in Egypt," she said in a calmer tone of voice.

Back in the cave in Ancient Egypt when Jenny was, being pulled out by Seto.

Orion stood there at an alter he knew his time had come when suddenly, he was pulled out of a way from a large boulder and out the backside of the cave, "WHAT THE?" he said as an arm pulled him out. Orion was hit with a rock in the back of the head, and he was passed out.

Orion opened his eyes seeing that he was outside on one of the canyon walls, "Where the hell am I?" he snapped looking at the blue sky, "can't be the after life, its too bright." Melissa leaned over her black hair in her face, "Well rise and shine Mr. Dead Pharaoh, you just got your self a ticket to another time," she said. Orion turned and sat up, "Melissa, but your dead how what, where am I?" he asked.

Melissa looked like she had not died at all, "I am here to get you to Jenny, the Jenny in our time," she said then looking at her mother who was perfectly fine. "We are all going back, but this time you're coming too," said Sara, "You are meant to be with my step niece like it or not."

Melissa brought Orion back four years to when Jenny had no memory, Orion watched her from afar but then one day Malachite found him walking about like a normal person and kidnapped him and stole his voice. Malachite used Orion's voice for the records and practically made Orion an identity which then Melissa found him and got him to a safe place little did she knew he would be captured just before the concert and in the sound booth.

Melissa smirked she found Orion only three hours before the show just as Jenny was getting ready she pulled him out of the control room and in to Marcus/Malachite's old dressing room and then Jenny went into hers.

Orion finished telling the story with Melissa standing next to him.

Jenny looked at her cousin, "You, You, You asshole, why didn't you tell me he was alive?" she snapped at Melissa. Melissa smiled, "And let you not write that song, I don't think so, besides you two make a good couple, and that kiss will give you lots of headlines," she joked.

Jenny did not need the money, she had all she wanted right there in front of her, and then she felt two hands on her shoulders looking up she saw her father, family, and friends. Orion was the only one in front of her now as Melissa was on her right, "Well then there's just one thing to do," said Seto.

Six mouths later

"You may now kiss the bride," said a Minster, "You two can also kiss now, too" he added. Kate and Troy went into a mad kissing fit, and Jenny and Orion had a nice simple one then looked at the other two.

The entire family and crowd of over 200 people cheered in the back yard of the Kaiba mansion. Jenny smiled as Seto and Alec through rice at their daughters who was in a fit of giggles Andy clapped his hands as he stood next to Mokuba, Yamu, and their son Orin, who was the ring barer were applauding.

Joey and Mai looked at their son, and Seto was glaring at Joey a few times, as if a fight would brake out soon. Kate and Troy caught on it early and handed their fathers' their duel disks and decks sense the their first wedding was actually in secret and now to be married the same day as Jenny was just as much fun. Now it was it was time for Joey and Kaiba to duke it out "Have fun," Troy and Kate both said.

Seto and Joey quickly took off to duel with their old decks. Jenny and Orion laughed, at the two old men fighting with old duel disks, which surprisingly enough still, worked after 30 years.

Marik's band brook up, but he kept working at it and got a new band together, and is making a lot f money. Isis is still happy and working with her niece Melissa in the Egyptian Smithsonian in Domino now.

Melissa found a cute person and settled down, his name was Mel, and wow, the man was hot. Jake's kids work at the MSY (remember from first chapter) Center, both volunteering and teaching they will be given ownership in a month when Seto and Yugi finally retire they were tried of working.

Mokuba and Yamu had a few more kids, they had a little girl and her name was Rose, she looked so cute too with her long brown hair and deep green eyes. Mokuba still runs Kaiba Corp or better know as KIC with Sara who will retire in one year.

Sara does not work too much at KIC with Mokuba but is still CEO, of the company; Seto and Alec are receiving funds from the company being that she gets legal advice from them.

Yugi and Tea didn't have anymore kids after Jade and Matt, but they hand the game shop to Jade and Matt who are running the second biggest game shop in the country, the first being owned by Yamu and Mokuba. Yamu took over her brother, Duke's, old shop after he almost made it go bankrupt.

Jade got married, and Matt stayed single, Jade is very happy and still runs the shop with her brother, and they all live in the game shop.

Kate and Troy, now married, with a little boy named JS, (two guess what those names are) yes their son is named Joey Seto Alexander Wheeler.

Queen Nefertiti, well I do not need to say too much about her, (Pharaoh stealing bitch lol), she died in ancient Egypt.

Alec and Seto are still married and have moved to a small house out on in the country somewhere, and are very proud of their children, but the best part Seto could still make Alec sing high notes in the hills. Their love story was coming to a close they had children a family they both always wanted, a life and most important of all, they had their hidden hearts for each other.

Orion and Jenny are happily married, and love every minute together, especially since this time, nothing could get between them. Jenny was expecting her first child after only a week of marriage, and had a baby girl 9 months later, which they named Jenna in honor of Orion's passed sister. (Told you she would be back) They now live on a small house on a beach where Orion and Jenny often walk with their dog and daughter everyday around sunset.

"Orion!" said Jenny looking at him, as he seemed to of his mind, one day while they were looking out at the sun from the beach. "I was just thinking, how was all this possible?" he asked looking at Jenny.

Jenny smiled, "I don't try to boggle myself too much with that, but as long as I have you anything is possible, since my heart is combined with yours, and your all I need to keep going, now so what I have these powers. I still don't know where I fit in the family but I don't care anymore, I have you," she said kissing him.

"EWWW, Mommy, don't kiss Daddy like that you will get cuddies, from him," said their three-year-old daughter Jenna. "I will show you, whom have cuddies," said Orion chasing after her. Jenna ran away quickly, "AHH, Mommy help Daddy is tickling the life out of me," she pleaded as her father tickled her on the sand. Jenny laughed, and ran over and pulled Orion off and began tickling him from the spot that she remembered when she gave him back rubs back in Egypt.

That night Jenny looked at the moon from her balcony while Orion put Jenna to bed. "Well looks like you get your happy ending after all so much for tragedy," said a voice. Jenny turned and saw Jena standing there in front of her. "Yeah, we did," she said.

Jena smiled, "Yeah, we did get the man we loved," she said, "I guess this is good bye?" Jenny nodded, "Thanks Jena," she said. Jena smirked, "You're me remember, and your welcome, now enjoy your heart that is one now, with Orion," she said and disappeared. Orion entered the room, and put his arms around Jenny, "You happy, my Queen?" he asked as Jenny had her back to him when he wrapped his arms around her.

Jenny turned and saw Orion in his old Pharaoh's outfit, "Yes, my Pharaoh I am quite content!" she said kissing him in the moonlight. A quick vision passed though their minds of their first kiss back in Ancient Egypt on the balcony.

They all live happily ever after

Andy Kaiba: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME

Yugikid: Oops, how could I forget you HEHEHEHE?

Andy married Melody; she had long brown hair and an evil smirk at times, but very sweet. She had a killer shot with a bow and arrow she even shot a snake falling out of a tree once as they were camping and Andy liked that trick found it a turn on.

Yugikid: Now I can say it please this story is over now

Entire Yugioh cast and extras: YES SAY IT ALREADY

Yugikid: Thank you

They all lived happily ever after,

THE END

Of Hidden Hearts

* * *

Oh so sad I am going to cry now WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (author returns with composer in tack) Thank you all for reading I hope to see you all again on my next story please leave a review if I get enough I will make a response chapter, thank you and good night. 

I would like to say that I wasn't too happy about how I wrote the ending but after I got Jenny and Orion back together my muse seemed to stop me from continuing this saga so here it is the final Hidden Hearts saga, Hope you all like it. (bows) thank you


End file.
